Twisted Fate
by DarkOne09
Summary: Anya is a former lab rat of Project Stargazer who had escaped from her captors and now devotes herself to stop them at all cost. When she suddenly encounters a captured predator taken by the same group who also imprisoned her, her life turns upside down. As she connects with the predator more, she begins to question her past and secrets long kept hidden begin to surface.
1. Prologue

9/20/2018

 **Note:**

 **Hi Everyone! Just started on my first story but wanted to give you a preview of what it's gonna be about.**

 **I am open to all reviews for this story and hope that you guys love it.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Prologue

 _It is so dark… I can't see anything!_

I tried to maneuver around the wreckage surrounding me with the limited sight my eyes can give. The only light source around me were sparks coming from wires and popping all over the place, threatening to explode at any moment without warning. However, it's all I had to find my way through this place.

I moved cautiously before my surroundings within the ship, worried that the floor would give way and I would fall down again. It wasn't a pleasant trip down the first time and I would do anything to prevent it from happening. That's a mistake I wouldn't want to repeat.

 _Now how do I get out of here? I want to get out of this nightmare and forget all about it!_

I thought I would never say that phrase within my mind. I had been through hell and back before all this occurred and yet these recent events of my life proved me wrong and those words were a confirmation. But now is not the time to think about it; I needed to find a way out. It was my only thought that sunk into my mind and nothing else.

As I moved through what I believed were pieces of metal and rock, I finally managed to find a solid wall or at least that's what it felt since it was cold and metallic to the touch. Using my hands, I moved almost like a blind man across the wall until I found a hole in the side or at least I thought so. But as I inspected more with my hands, it felt like a latch or a code lock used for doors and such. My heart rose in my chest and filled with hope that it might be my way out. However, I didn't know how to use it.

 _Damn it! I can't even see what it says in the dark and even if I can I wouldn't be able to know what it says!_

It was true; the alien language was hard to understand even with my limited exposure to it before. I knew some of the symbols but I could only make out pieces of it from time to time but my brain kept telling me to try and figure it out as best as I could. First, I needed a reliable light source and not something that will spark and most likely catch me on fire. Wires are out of the pictures. I looked around for anything that might be useful but with so much wreckage scattered around, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. I widened my eyes a bit in hopes of better adjusting my vision. Luckily for me, it didn't take long to find something useful right in front of me: A flashlight.

My brain tried to register how it ended up so far below in the depths of the ship. _Must have fallen from one of the soldiers during the fight above._

I remembered now that some of the soldiers had flashlights as they were trying to hunt for the alien and especially me since I had taken some of them down before I ended up down here…

Shaking my head to remove my useless thoughts, I grabbed the flashlight and started to fiddle around with it, hoping that it still had life in it. I signed in relief when it turned on and I finally was able to see what surrounded me. It was a wreck…

Scraps of metal were scattered all over the place like confetti while some were crushed by the weight of heavy concrete blocks, which made this place look like a war zone. Wires were spread everywhere and reminded me of vines in the jungle except man-made or in this case alien-made. After checking around to make sure nothing was alive that might jump out and kill me, I proceeded to the code lock I found earlier and looked at the images it showed.

Reading the complex images on it, I made out some of them that I thought could help me.

"Okay… so this symbol means…uhhh…."

Again, my brain wouldn't function at all. I kept trying to find the right meaning for the symbols but my thinking process kept popping like bubbles and disappearing. I began to panic again. _Come on Anya! Keep yourself together!_

After composing myself and taking a huge breath, my panic wavered but didn't fade entirely but it was enough for now. I returned to the task at hand trying to translate the symbols on the code lock. "So this symbol means… 'open'… and this one means… 'press'… and the last one means 'hand'…"

Putting two n' two together, I proceeded to place the palm of my hand onto the pad of the code lock and waited for what seemed like an eternity. At first, nothing happened and felt stupid that maybe I interpreted the symbols wrong but then some clicking noise began. The doors automatically opened so fast that I jumped in fright and for a moment. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest.

 _Finally! I can get out of this hellhole!_

As much as I wanted to rush through the doors, I moved forward slowly, thinking that some of those creatures are still around and could be waiting for me on the other side. Especially those black, faceless ones…

I poked my head out and scanned the area in front of me and when I felt it was safe, I ran forward with hope that an escape was there waiting for me.

How completely wrong I was…

I stopped in the center of the room and scanned the flashlight around me. I was standing in the middle of an open room, which was huge and reminded me of the picture I saw back when I was a child showing a football stadium. All over the walls were more of those symbols sketched on with several columns running between each section of the walls. What really caught my attention were those skulls…

Ranging from small to large, one skull had tiny horns on the top of it with needle-like teeth closely resembling a piranha while another was so large that it was three times my size and had gigantic fangs that could easily skewer me like a pig without any effort. I was terrified of them but not because of their appearance but thinking of what they were when they were alive and how dangerous as well.

Reeling back, I've noticed that all the skulls were displayed around the room and looked as if they were prepared carefully like trophies and it hit me that this might be a trophy room... but for what?

Almost forgetting why I came in here for, I shook to clear my head and pushed my legs forward in search of an exit or anything that might get me out of here. After a while, I came to realize that there is no exit and that this room was a dead end.

My chest pounded and filled with disappointment.

 _Great. Now what? I'm stuck in here._

Soon, my disappointment was slowly replaced by fear. What if I can't find a way out? What if there is nothing here but darkness? Will I die here?

Soon, fear and despair ran through me like cold water in my veins and reached to my legs. I lost the strength to stand and eventually fell to my knees. I dropped my flashlight and covered my face in defeat.

 _How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? What made me think that I could do all of this by myself?_

These thoughts kept repeating over and over as if I was trying to find some clarity or answers within them but nothing came.

When I first set out on this journey, I thought I had the resolve to go through with this and that no matter what, I would accomplish what I vowed myself to do. Now here I am, on my knees and acting like a fool and a coward.

Soon, tears threatened to form in my eyes and I choked as to keep from screaming my lungs out.

"This is it. I'm done… I'm not strong enough."

No sooner did I said it that I heard a huge thump near the doors that I came through earlier and from the loudness and weight of it that I knew it was huge.

My instinct to react came on and I quickly stood up, grabbing the flashlight and turned around to face whoever came into the room but surprisingly I didn't see anything at first.

I thought my mind was playing tricks on me since I was close to going crazy but after a while, I heard a strange sound coming from the same direction as before. The sound was awfully similar to a cricket except it was louder. A clicking sound…

At that point, I knew I was not alone and after concentrating my eyes, I saw a silhouette of a person in front of me but it wasn't like another person. No, this thing was over seven feet tall and bulky as well. I didn't know what to make of it and I feared it could be something bad. However, I needed to find out who or what it was and not knowing made me even more nervous than I already was.

After a few silent moments, I finally had the courage to speak out to this thing, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Looking back I regretted saying those words cause after I said it, the silhouette started to appear and soon a huge form replaced it. My eyes widen at the sight of this new creature and I soon realized that it was one of those aliens I saw before. At that moment, I knew I was in trouble.

The alien tilted his head to the side as if he was surprised to see me here but wasn't sure since his face was covered in a mask that made him look more frightening to me. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in fear and shock at what I saw and I tried to will my legs to run.

 _Come on! Just run and get out of here!_

No matter what my thoughts said, my body wouldn't budge and my heart pounded even harder that it threatened to burst out from my ribcage. I began to tremble as he began his walk towards me with an intimidating posture and I couldn't do so much as stare wide-eyed at this alien before me. Eventually, it was only arm's length from me looking down with an overwhelming glare.

There was silence between us but only for a moment but it seemed like an eternity to me. It was broken when it began to growl at me. Soon I heard metal scraping from its wrist as two pairs of blades protruded out from the gauntlet.

My heart raced even faster and my trembling grew worse and all I can do as I stare until finally, it raised its arm in the air, ready to strike me down and end my life like a candle.

 _This is it… It's over for me._

However, at that moment when it seemed that time slowed down, my life would change forever as if it was always meant to be.

A twisted fate…


	2. Author's Note: Updates

**Author's Notes (9-22-2018)**

 **Hi Everyone! Hope you have enjoyed the prologue of Twisted Fate.**

 **I wanted to let all of you know that I will post/update new chapters once a week. It may vary depending on how busy I am with work and also with school (labs and such…).**

 **Also, this story will be based on The Predator movie that just recently came into theaters. I've heard many mixed reviews of it and have seen the movie myself so this story will use references/characters from this film but will diverge as well to create a unique story of its own.**

 **Again, I'm thankful for all the readers who have followed me and I want to give a shout-out to** **Colorful Crayola** **for inspiring me to create this story.** _ **Phantasm, Noctuary,**_ **and** _ **Nightmare**_ **are awesome stories that** **Colorful Crayola** **has created and I recommend everyone to read those stories and maybe more in the future.**

 **Thank you guys so much and enjoy as Chapter 1 will be posted in a couple of days :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Harsh Beginnings

Chapter 1: Harsh Beginnings

 _The room is so brigh_ _t . . ._ _Nothing but white walls and a cold floor._

 _Shadows in white clothing, appearing like phantom_ _s . . ._ _surrounding me_ _. . ._ _I felt dazed; nothing was focused and didn't seem real. The pain beating in my skull was the only sure indication that I was alive_ _. . ._ _barely._

 _I tried to lift my head to see the faces of these translucent forms but my neck muscles ached and each time I tried, it grew worse. My whole body was nothing but agony. All I can use was my hearing that caught some of these voices as I_ _laid_ _on the ground. No use finding comfort in it. It was solid and rougher than anything._

" _Oh great! Look what you've done?"_

 _Sounded like a man's voice filled with concern but I_ _figured_ _it wasn't for my well-being. No one really cared about me…_

" _So what? She's given us nothing so far. Everything we have done has yielded no results!"_

 _Another man's voice sh_ _outed out_ _but older and less remorseful than the previous. Must be one of the superiors I imagined. "Sir! If we keep continuing this, there will be nothing left of her! All the work we put into keeping her alive will be for naught!"_

" _You think me a fool?! I know what I am doing! I'm following orders from above. If we don't see any improvements by the end date then our necks will be on the line. Do you want_ _that to happen_ _?!"_

 _I could make out a sound of hesitation from the younger man's voice, "Dr. Harris… I know that it's crucial to speed up the experiment so we can obtain new data but torturing her like this is more likely to kill her before we get anything so we_ _—"_

 _I_ _heard_ _a sudden impact from across the room and my head shot up painfully to see that the older scientist slammed Harris onto the wall_ _with his_ _hand gripping_ _the younger man's_ _neck. Another figh_ _t . . ._ _great._

" _Listen very carefully Dr. Carter, you have no idea how much is at stake. We're not only doing this to save our jobs but any progress we make here will be a benefit to all mankind. Anything we find here can potentially give us an upper hand against our enemies, not just here on Earth. One way or another we will have it!"_

 _All this talk about mankind and defeating its adversaries was getting old. No matter what they did, I c_ _ouldn't_ _give them what they seek. I didn't even know what they wanted nor did I understand how I had any value if they kept treating me like dirt. Even if I knew, I would rather_ _die_ _tha_ _n_ _do so._

 _As I was trying to get back up to no avail, the sound of doors swooshed open and revealed a group of three but instead of white coats, two of them wore military uniforms and handled guns in their arms. The dark man in the middle wore a suit with shades_ _over_ _his eyes like he thought he was a badass. Whateve_ _r . . ._

 _The "shaded" man stepped forward with his soldiers following behind and stopped when he reached the two scientists that were arguing before. They became silent when he approached._

 _Harris remove_ _d_ _his hand from Carter, "Oh, Director Traeger. I must apologize for our behavior. We were discussing the subject earlier and how we should proceed."_

 _Traeger just glanced at Harris before walking towards my general direction. When he finally reached me he just looked down like I was a dog or something and I gave him a menacing glare in return. All he did was grin like an asshole._

" _Well Dr. Harris and Dr. Carter, it looks to me like you aren't doing enough with her. She won't obey you unless you show who's in charge."_

 _Traeger took a kneel in front of me and lifted my chin with a sudden jerk. My neck and head screamed for him to stop but I had no choice in the matter. He took off his shades with one hand and leaned in with his face inches from mine._

 _"Look at me you little brat. I know you have something to share with us. All you have to do is show it and_ _it_ _will be all over. Otherwise, I will show you the true meaning of tor_ _ture_ _."_

 _He was trying to intimidate me… How stupid d_ _id_ _he think I was? He would still hurt me in order to get what he wanted. No matter what I did. His obnoxious grin was pissing me off and after a while, I finally gave my answer. I spat in his face._

 _In just moments, he punched me squared in the face and I dropped my head onto the waiting floor. I really believed that my head would explode from all the hits I got today. I wouldn't be surprised if I had bumps showing all over my scalp._

 _Traeger then grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged my head up like a ragdoll and his face was in mine again. "That's your answer? Then you leave me with no choice."_

 _Again_ _,_ _his fist connected to my face and repeated it three times while holding my hair up. Suddenly, he lets go but only to be followed with a swift kick to my abdomen, making me double over on my right side. Now my midsection was pulsing with pain but Traeger didn't stop there and kicked me again. He aimed everywhere on my body that wasn't shielded by my arms and returned my gesture by spitting on me._

The abuse stopped momentarily when Carter _placed a hand on Traeger's shoulder._

" _Director! Please stop this! We need her to be in good condition so we can operate on her for more data collection! Doing this will compromise it!" Can't Harris just shut up… Don't try to act like a hero._

 _Traeger just shoved Harris away and resumed the abuse, kicking me again, again, and again until_ _. . ._

My eyes shot wide open as the sound of a truck horn rang, passing by on the street near the forest. _I must have been dreaming again._

I kept having nightmares of my past and no matter what I did, they just seem to come every time I fell asleep. Guess someone like me can never have a piece of mind.

It had been 10 years since I was freed from my captors but I never saw it as true liberation. I'm still haunted by my memories and the scientists, even Traeger, were still at large and knowing first hand on how they treated their specimens, I imagined anyone else that crossed their path would receive the same or worse. I can't let that happen to anyone else ever again. I've already lost so much to them and I couldn't bear to watch it happen to someone else.

From the day I stepped out into the world, I decided from that point on that I would do whatever it takes to stop them or at least foil their plans.

I stood up on the branch that I was laying on with my bag as a pillow, looking out towards the town that stretched the horizon. All those lives down there, not knowing the cruelty that hides in the shadows and going on with their lives like nothing happened. _How ignorant…_

I didn't know why I was even helping them. I hated humans. They were vile creatures that rather turn a blind eye if you were different and when they do acknowledge, they just crush you down and make you feel less than a living being.

 _Remember, you are only doing this because of them. Nothing else matters._

After staring at the town a little longer, I swung my bag over my shoulder and climbed down the tree with ease and landed firmly on the ground. The Armstrong Redwood forest was my sanctuary and provided me with enhanced sight if anyone tried to catch me off guard. Although I could have lived in better areas, this one was advantageous as it was close to the scientists that I have been tracking for years. I knew that they had a base somewhere in the area since they kept coming and going like bees in a hive but somehow they eluded me.

Occasionally, I would hear soldiers who were guiding the scientists converse among each other about their plans. They weren't so clever to me. Spilling out sensitive information, unaware that someone like myself was listening in.

However, it seemed quiet today with no sign of activity from anyone in the area. To me, it didn't seem right but there was nothing I can do. At the moment, I needed to find more supplies and gather food/water for future observations. Haven't eaten anything for 4 hours.

I sighed, "Guess I should head into town. Might be a cafe nearby that has delicious breakfast burritos."

My stomach growled but I needed to clean myself up before I headed into town. I was covered in mud, branches and leaves stuck in my hair from when I was in the tree. Grunting, I moved towards the river that was near and kneeled down as I reached it.

I scooped water and splashed it in my face and combed my hair with one hand. While I was washing up, I noticed my reflection in the river and paused to look down.

Long, chestnut hair streamed down and around my face while trying to hide the injuries to my head that was still tender to the touch. My tan skin glistened from the droplets of water and my cheeks were flushed from the cold air surrounding the forest. Finally, I looked into my dark, blue eyes and saw the horror that they tried to conceal but the disguise didn't fool me as much as I wanted it to.

Shaking my head in defeat, I rose back up, closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. _I wish that the world would be this peaceful, even if for a moment._

Taking a huge breath, I pushed my legs forward and began my journey into town.

An hour later, I made it to the outskirts of town. I didn't want to hitchhike for a ride while walking on the road. I didn't trust anyone, even if they had the most innocent intent on helping me. I preferred to walk anyway for exercise and still wanted to hear the forest that was my home.

After moving along, I found a cafe serving breakfast since it was still morning but the fog kept any sunlight from penetrating the sky. I opened the door and saw few people in some tables and fewer at the bar but I completely ignored them as I reached part of the bar that was farthest away from everyone.

The waitress makes it to me with a fake smile, "Hi Miss. How are you today?"

"Fine."

I didn't want to make friends or strike up a conversation. All I wanted was food and a drink and nothing else.

"You okay Miss? You look like you need some company. I can get some food for you and then we can—" I slammed my hand on the bar and gave her a malicious glare. "I. Don't. Need. Company. I just want a breakfast burrito and water from you so please leave me alone."

The waitress's face changed from happy to shock and fear in a second. Her eyes widen like a deer with headlights coming at her. She backed off and went into the kitchen to either put my order in or tell her other co-workers about what I did or both. I didn't care at all. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

I got my answer a couple of minutes later when a different waitress brought a hot burrito sitting on a warm plate in one hand and a cup of water in the other. She set it down and resumed her duties to the other customers in the cafe.

I kept to myself as I began eating to satisfy my hunger. Although I wanted to finish quickly, I didn't want to stuff it all in one sitting and upset my stomach more than it already was.

All of a sudden, I heard the door of the cafe open but didn't pay much attention until they spoke up and I recognized one of them.

"Man I'm so tired from last night. There wasn't time for a break at all."

 _That voice_ _. . ._ _Is that Dr. Carter?!_

I didn't want to bring myself attention by staring so I turned my head slightly in their direction and lifted my eyes just enough to get a clear view of them. Sure enough, it was him. The scientist from before who experimented on me except he looked much older than I thought. His once blond hair was turning a slight grey due to age and his skin look less viable than I remembered. I also noticed there were bags under his eyes, assuming that he was up all night doing experiments no doubt.

"Well, it's your fault for not getting enough sleep the night before. I told you that there's a lot of work that needed to be done."

I didn't recognize the other male with him. He was a few inches taller than Carter but more built and had a demeanor that emitted a 'don't mess with me' aura around him. I'm pretty sure he was a soldier assigned to Carter as protection. _Why do these guys need security all the time? Even in a cafe?_

Carter was exasperated, "I know Mr. Taylor. I underestimated how much attention was needed. I was hoping we would finish by midnight but ended around 3 am."

I watched as they found a table that was a few feet from where I was sitting and thankfully I was still able to overhear their conversation. They seemed to be immersed in themselves that they didn't bother to look around.

"Well, at least we got it done before the last minute call came in. From what I've heard this could be a lifetime opportunity for us." Carter's face lit up with elation when he made that statement. That definitely caught my attention.

"What do you mean?"

Taylor moved closer as Carter whispered towards his ear, "Last night, an unidentified object fell from the sky around 2 am and landed somewhere in Mexico. Word is that it might be one of those aliens that appeared decades before."

My head perked up and I've almost forgotten that I was supposed to not draw attention but luckily they didn't so much as look in my direction. However, I wanted to learn more about what they were talking about.

"So have they mobilized our troops to go to Mexico? Shouldn't I have been notified if they needed as many soldiers as they possibly can?"

"They are only sending their best to that area and we don't want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. Remember, if it's true then Project Stargazer will get involved and Traeger might actually go with them to see."

 _Traeger? He's going to Mexico as well? Must be serious if he's traveling there himself._

I remembered that bastard… I could never have forgotten what he did to me all those years ago. Now, their conversation was getting very interesting.

"So do you know when they are going?"

"Probably by tomorrow night. They don't want to go during the day and the UFO is trapped in the woods away from civilization so it's safe from prying eyes."

Taylor signed, "We'll cross our fingers for it. It will bring some excitement after so long."

"Let us hope."

The waitress finally came to them and took their order and drinks were brought to them. I studied them carefully but they just laughed and talked about other matters. My blood boiled with how so carefree they were about their previous conversation, not regarding what they will do if they do find anything in Mexico. I saw their cruelty firsthand myself.

The waitress came back to me and spoke, "Are you all done Miss?"

I turned my head back, "Yes. I would like the bill."

She put it down but I immediately placed the money down in front of her, "Take it. It's all in there."

She grabbed the money but gave me a look of disappointment when she saw the tip was only three dollars. "That's all you're gonna get." My voice filled with annoyance. She puffed and went back to the register.

I got off the bar and made my way towards the door but suddenly dropped my bag when another customer bumped into me. I reached down to get it but another hand made it there first and lifted it up. I flashed my eyes towards the person for a minute but shot them down again when I realized that it was Carter. _Oh great_ _. . ._

"Pardon me Miss but I believed you dropped this."

He placed the bag between us but I stood still for a moment, hoping he didn't recognize me all these years. Quickly, I snatched it roughly from him and never made eye contact with him.

"You should be more carefully next time. You never know what people are capable of doing." A faint smile appeared on his face, barely in my line of sight. _Disgusting asshole!_

I spun around and opened the door with such force that I thought it would come off its hinges. The hatred inside me was burning in my chest and threatened to burst out with a vengeance at Carter. At least he didn't know who I was.

 _Not worth your breath! You have better things to take care of._

That's right . . . I needed to get back to my home in the forest to gather my things and prepare for the trip to Mexico. If they are interested in it, then so am I.

Not having enough time to walk back, I saw some motorcycles nearby and decided to steal one. Without thinking, I reached for a silver colored bike and hotwired it in a flash. Learned it from living on the streets when I needed to find food. I started the bike and took off without any resistance from anyone. It's normal for stuff like this to happen. It may have been a town but a filthy one no less, crawling with gangs and criminals.

In little time, I managed to reach the road near the tree that I was previously sitting by that afternoon but I turned off the bike so I wouldn't make too much noise and pushed it towards the direction of my home.

It wasn't much of a home; just a cave in the mountain covered in bushes to conceal the entrance but it's enough for me.

Inside, I build a makeshift bed out of a sleeping bag that I found in a donation box with a blanket on top to keep me warm during the coldest days. On the near side of the wall, all my belongings were sitting in a pile, including my bag, traveling gear and weapons (e.g. gun and set of knives) for defense.

I bent down and began to stuff my bag with leftover food, a canister for water, binoculars, knives and lastly my gun.

As I held the gun in my right hand, I stole a glance at my lower arm and the tattoo that peeked out from the wrappings. It was a grim reminder of my past. It was made of several numbers and a hashtag next to them. This is what they did to mark me as their property when I was a lab rat with no free will whatsoever. I was their toy for them to take apart and play with.

 _Not anymore Anya_ _. . ._

I rubbed the tattoo for a minute before I put the wrappings back into place and resumed what I was doing before I stopped.

My bag was all set and I double checked to make sure I had what I needed. I took a breath and hoisted my bag to my shoulder. I was ready…

Right at that moment, I made a vow that I will find them, track'em, and destroy them. I won't let them get their hands on what they seek. No matter what, I will accomplish it. I walked out to the exit of the cave, filled with determination.

 _Let's begin_ _. . ._

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Things are starting to heat up with Anya and she's about to** **go** **into the lion's den. What she will find is something she would have never expected. Hope you're loving the story as it develops.**

 **All reviews are accepted as long as they are for good criticism. It will definitely help me structure this story better but with a unique twist.**

 **Enjoy and Chapter 2 will be posted next week!**

 **~DarkOne09**


	4. Chapter 2: Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

The trip to Mexico was long and stressful. The anticipation of making first contact to the ship and maybe to those Stargazer dogs was building in my abdomen. I tried everything to diverge my attention to something more constructive while I was on the cargo train. I sharpened my knives, checked for ammo in the gun, inspected my binoculars and had a slice of bread for a snack but didn't finish it.

What seemed like hours in one of the train carts, I finally heard the sound of metal scraping on metal, which indicated that the train had made a stop. I reached my destination. _Alright, Anya. This is it._

As soon as the train came to a screeching halt, I jumped out onto the gravel and crouched low through the night while I moved out of the area and onto the dirt road that was nearby. Once I was in the clearing I walked a little ways before I stepped to the side and set my bag down. I pulled out a radio receiver that I snatched from one of the carts that somehow was carrying electronics and such. At first I didn't think it had any value but my instincts told me to hang on to it and I was right.

I was able to pick up white noise at first but as I adjusted the frequency I managed to get an audio conversation of two soldiers and from what they were talking about concerning a ship and aliens, I was on the right track.

I picked up my bag and carried my receiver in one hand as I jogged towards where the frequency was becoming more stable. I stopped and kneeled down when the audio was clear as day.

"I can't believe we're crawling around a jungle to find alien shit or what not. Can't the superiors send someone else more fit for this?"

"Quiet down. We're almost to the crash site and if there's anything extraterrestrial out there, you're gonna spook it and then we'll be in trouble."

A smile formed on my face. _Thank you, boys, for the info._

Their words confirmed that it wasn't much farther but I wanted to sneak up on the soldiers so that I could shut them up before they can alert the others. For now, I needed to get a visual on them and trail them until we reached the designation.

It didn't take long for me to track them down. I saw that there was only two of them wandering around, keeping a sharp lookout around themselves. I decided that the best approach was to keep low and stay within the bushes rather than climb up a tree. Besides, it would take a lot of effort to keep up their pace while worrying about finding a branch to jump on. _Besides, you call fall and give away your position. Idiot!_

Great. Now my mind was yelling at me, which told me that it is best to be on the ground.

While following, they kept themselves entertained by one saying there waa a bear that would wait for unsuspected prey to come along and eat them while they were still alive. One of the soldiers shivered in fear while the other laughed it off. They were crazy idiots.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to handle anymore, one of the soldiers shouted, "Hey! We found it. It's just over that hill."

My eyes wandered to where he was talking about and saw something unusual. _Lights? Out in the middle of the jungle?_

It was strange. At first I thought it was more of Stargazer's men but the two I was following said earlier that they were the first to be sent out. Plus, I didn't think they would put lights out for everyone to see. As far as I was concerned, they wanted to keep it hidden.

The two 'idiots' and I, following behind, climbed up the hill in which I thought would be easy but was slippery due to the mud. Guessed that it rained recently but I didn't complain much. My mind was solely focused on the task at hand. When we finally reached the overwatch of the hill, my eyes widened in shock and my heart raced. It was the ship . . .

It was huge! The massive size of it was equivalent to a football field if not more. The frame of the ship was made of some type of metal but one I've never seen before. The lights that we saw earlier were coming from broken wires that protruded from its sides. From the looks of it, it suffered major damage from the initial crash it took last night. The dome-shaped head of it made it look like it belonged to a space station but then again, it was a extraterrestrial one and Stargazer was very interested in it.

I turned to look at the backs of the soldiers, who were just as surprised as I was and kept talking about silly things again . . .

"We finally made it. I can't believe how big it is. I wonder if something is still alive in there."

The other soldier grunted, "It doesn't matter to us. We need to send a message to Director Traeger about this so our troops can get here quietly."

Oh no . . . The last thing I need is for them to call for backup and have more of their goons out here. It would make things harder for me to sneak into the ship and see for myself what is inside. I needed to take care of them swiftly and quietly.

I took my bag off my back and opened it to retrieve the dual knives. I thought about using the gun but it would make too much noise and would alert any others nearby. With both knives on each hand, I crept up on them, making sure I didn't make a sound. Even if I did, they were so oblivious of their surroundings except for themselves and their radio. I moved closer . . . and closer . . . and closer until I was in arm's reach of them.

"Over. Over. Do you copy? We have located targeted designation and requesting immediate—"

Those were his last words as I pressed the blade of my knife onto his throat and thrust it though to his vertebrae, showing his severed windpipe. Red, crimson blood sprayed all over and dripped down to create a pool. I smelled of iron in the air and warmth covered my hands as the soldier's body fell down on his stomach. He tried to gasp for air but all I heard were his gurgles coming from his mouth. He convulsed for a little bit until he went silent.

The other soldier took a second to realize his partner was dead beside him and he gasped while scrambling to move away from the body. He scanned around frantically to whom attacked him and his eyes fell upon me. I didn't flinch for a second as I knew he needed to die as well.

He tried to reach for the handgun on his side but I thrust my knife into his hand, pinning it to his chest and blood pouring all over his front. He tried to scream but I thrust my other blade down and plunged it into his head. I felt the impact of the knife cutting through flesh and bones cracking in pieces as the final blow was delivered. He jerked his body for a moment before it relaxed and his eyes glazed over, showing no life left in him.

I yanked my knife out from his skull and some of his brain spilled out, making a mess in front and it smelled bad. I didn't care. I just wanted him dead. I took my other knife that was in his abdomen and the upper half of his body slumped backwards and bending his back in an unnatural way. Staring down at the two men, I thought to myself that I wouldn't be able to do this before. How strange it felt at that moment . . .

I went to retrieve my bad I left behind, cleaned my knives on the leaves of the bushed, placed them back inside and walked to the edge of the overwatch on top of the hill. The bodies were already covered well so I didn't bother with them too much. I was only interested in the ship.

I slid down from the overwatch with such quickness and landed on solid ground with a slight thud. Pushing my legs up to a standing position, my eyes peered up towards the ship in front of me. It looked like it was becoming bigger as I approached closer to it and somehow sent chills down my spine. I didn't know why but my body was telling me to stop, turn and run as far as possible. My mind said otherwise.

 _You need to get your shit together! You have come this far so don't give up!_

The chills throughout my body dissipated and new energy flowed through. I needed to see this through and destroy it before Stargazer gets their hands on it.

My steps became shorter as the distance between me and the ship lessened until I finally stopped in front of it. Closer inspection showed that the ship was decorated in weird line symbols all around it. I've seen these before when I was in the labs but I wasn't a professional translator given the limited exposure to it.

I placed my hand on the ship and traced it under my fingertips. It definitely not the metal I'm used to. It seemed stronger and colder than others. I couldn't pin it but I knew that it wasn't from this world.

I moved along the ship, hoping for something to get me inside but no luck. One thing caught my mind was a huge symbol that was different from the others. It has three distinct slashes and making it look like a shuriken. It must be important since it was way bigger than the others, as if it was displayed in a way so everyone would notice it. I was so curious that I went to examine it more. However, a moment later it became the least of my worries.

Next thing I knew, the cocking sound of a rifle filled the air followed by several more. I knew I was being targeted even without the man's voice shouting out, "Don't move. Stay right where you are or we'll shoot."

I was never one to comply with anyone's orders but instinct told me to raise my hands up to show I didn't have weapons in my hands.

"Turn around slowly and you won't get hurt."

I shifted my legs in his direction until my front was facing them and my gaze fell on them.

There were several soldiers lined up in order facing me. It looked to be about a dozen of them, poised to kill at even the slightest signs of aggression on my part. They must have come when their two 'buddies' didn't answer and suspected that someone killed them. It was confirmed when I saw their bodies on the ground behind them.

 _FUCK!_

"Alright. Tell me who you are and why are you here?"

The firmness of their leader's voice indicated that he meant business but I didn't want them to know who I was or why so I just lied, "Sorry. I was hiking along the jungle in search for something to hunt and lost my way. I just happened to stumble across some lights and then I found this."

The leader's face didn't alter except one of his brows raised up in confusion. "You sure? Last I checked this area was restricted from the public and there's no prey around for miles."

He wasn't buying it. I needed to come up with a better one. "I was told otherwise by locals that there was deer and such. Also, there were no signs or fences around the perimeter so I thought it was fair game."

At first, I thought that they finally believed me when the leader's face relaxed, even if it was only slight. However, the others kept their guns pointed at me and their leader turned to one of his subordinates and whispered in his ear. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

After some moments past, the leader turned towards me and looked down . . . but to what?

"Okay. I would have believed you except we have two of our men dead from knife wounds and judging from your appearance, you are the main suspect."

I didn't get what he meant until I looked down and saw my hands covered in blood. I totally forgot to wipe them clean since I was so focused on the ship. One of my greatest flaws was that I never had a good poker face. My coverup blew into pieces and fell towards the cold ground.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

The leader then showed an evil grin when he knew I got caught red handed. "Now, we are gonna take you into custody for the death of two military personnel. Then, we will see if you're still alive after all this."

The soldier's guns raised higher while two others walked from the line with handcuffs. There were planning to capture me. If they did, Stargazer would find out who I was and then more trouble would follow. I don't want to go back to that place. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to escape.

I was poised to kill. If I saw the right moment, I would have struck them all down. I didn't care if I lived. I would rather die than let them take me back to where they tortured me. Never again. . .

However, fate had other plans in store that night. I was confused when the two soldiers stopped dead in their tracks and looked behind me with such terrified faces. It almost looked like they were pulled from reality and into a nightmare.

I didn't dare to turn around, wondering if it was a trap to catch me off guard but then an awful noise stopped my thoughts and fear of the unknown began to sink in my chest.

The noise sounded like hissing, like a snake except it was louder and more menacing. I could hear the sound of claws raking over metal and slithering of a tail following behind. Finally, I convinced myself to turn around and face whatever it was. Looking back, I almost regretted doing so.

It looked like a large, black serpent that was standing on top of the ship. It had four legs that were as long as my legs but with deadly claws that seemed like it could rip anything to shreds. The bony fragments protruding from its back reminded me of a stegosaurus and had like an elongated-shaped piece on its head but what really caught my attention was its face.

There were no eyes but its expression shown by its mouth made it more terrifying. It hissed out the same noise earlier and curled its lips to reveal its teeth, sharpened and ready to bite someone. My fear returned to me but ten fold.

It was a split second before the leader yelled to fire on it. Rain of bullets ricocheted onto the ship in the area of the creature. It leaped out of the way with such agility and with no effort. I lost sight of it when I needed to drop down and cover my head from the deflection of the bullets. All I could make out were shouts, guns firing, the hissing, and then the screams.

There was so much chaos it was hard for me to pay attention to one sound at a time. They were just mixing together.

"Sir, it's too fast! We need to—"

"It's coming! Stand your—"

"Run!"

The soldiers were in a panic and that only told me that the creature was too much for them to handle. More shouts followed suit but then their screams turned into horrible death gurgles. Afterwards, I heard a screeching sound from the creature and it pierced my ears. For a second, I believed I would of lost my hearing but bodies dropping and blood splattering around me told me otherwise. I really wished I didn't have ears but all I could do was cover them.

Soon, it became all too quiet. There was nothing left. I removed my hands from my head and slowly stood up from where I laid during the fight. I saw clearly the destruction that the creature left behind.

There were bodies everywhere. Some were shredded into pieces; others were ripped in half by their torso and their stomachs and intestines were spilling out of them. It wasn't a fight but a massacre.

 _They stood no chance._

It took me awhile to realize that I'm also in danger. If it can destroy an entire fleet of soldiers, it can kill me easily and without a thought. I needed to find somewhere to hide until I knew I was safe.

I grabbed my bag and took out my gun since there was no use in stealth anymore and I needed better protection. I loaded it and kept it pointed towards the direction I was going. I crept slowly to stay hidden and weaved my way through the bodies around me. I was frantic; my breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding fast. No matter what I tried, it didn't slow down.

Soon a gasping sound ringed in my ears and I raised my gun in fear that it was the creature. I made my way towards the sound to investigate and found the leader, lying in a pool of blood. He looked like hell and I saw why when my eyes lowered towards his stomach. He was grabbing his stomach in his hand, hanging out of him like a tarp. He attempted to keep it inside of himself but it was in vain. The damage was done.

The leader gasped weakly, "Please . . . kill . . . me. I beg . . . of you."

I was stunned. _Did he really ask me to kill him? After he tried to take mine?_

I huffed, "I'm not going to give you such a request. You wouldn't do the same for me. Just lay there and die."

I turned to walk away but then a rock landed hard on the back of my head. I couldn't believe that he would do that, especially when he was at death's door. I stopped and remained silent while my anger came and grew like a flame.

"You little bitch . . . You're just as merciless . . . as that black creature. You . . . will get . . . what's coming . . . to you. The . . . Xenomorph . . . will have you."

I didn't move but a thought stuck in my head at that moment. _A Xenomorph? That is what he called it? He knows of it?_

But that thought disappeared when he grinned at me like he struck a nerve in me or won a fight, even though he was about to die. That was the last straw. My anger exploded and there was no controlling it.

I turned in his direction and pointed my gun at his head. I wanted nothing more than to pump him with lead. He just grinned. I wanted him dead.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, the hissing sound returned but it was right behind me. The leader was distracting me so that the creature could get closer without trouble. My eyes widened when I could feel its breath close to my neck giving me shivers.

Just as it was about to lunge, I jumped to the side and the creature passed me and onto the leader. I was ready for another attack but the screams of the leader rang out while the creature was ripping him apart. _Wait. So it was going after him?_

I reacted and straightened myself but that got the attention of the creature and it turned to face me. I stole a glimpse of the leader and he was certainly dead. His abdomen was eaten away from the creature no less.

The creature then screeched again and I knew I needed to run so I rotated around and sprinted as fast as I can in the direction of the open area.

It soon followed as I heard its claws run deep into the ground, chasing me. My only thought was to get to safety and I tried to climb the nearest tree. I got up a little way when it slammed onto the truck, shaking the tree with tremendous strength.

I looked up towards the nearest branch and made my way to it but I felt its tail wrap around my ankle and pulled me down. I screamed but I pulled out my gun and fired three shots into its head. It flinched but it only made it more angry and threw me far away from it. I tried to tuck myself in a ball to prevent any major injuries when I landed but it was so fast that I couldn't react and I slammed onto the side of the ship.

I felt cracking of bones and it became difficult for me to breathe. I assumed that some of ribs were broken. I couldn't move a lot and the creature stumbled closer to me with its teeth baring down. I pointed my gun again at it but when I pulled the trigger it wouldn't budge. It must of got jammed during my landing. I grunted and threw it at the creature but it did little to no damage.

The creature inched closer and closer but I pulled out one of my knives and I was ready for it to come at me and make the final kill. Instinct told me to fight. _Come on you son of a bitch! I'll take you down with me!_

When I anticipated that it would attack, it suddenly stopped and jerked in an unnatural way. I was confused when it began to screech in pain and all of the sudden, its head twisted at a weird angle and dropped towards the ground, taking its last breath.

I was stunned . . . I didn't know why the creature just died in front of me. All these questions that I was asking myself gave me a headache but then something moved in front of me.

It looked like an invisible shadow of some kind but I could see it was huge and probably well over seven feet tall. I wondered if it was one of the soldiers but I've never seen anyone that large and bulky so it couldn't be.

The silhouette came closer and I heard metal coming out and from the faint lining of it, it looked like a pair of blades. All I knew was that it was coming to kill me.

I raised my knife up to it and all I could think about was one thing.

 _Now what?_


	5. Chapter 3: Blood and Gore

Chapter 3: Blood and Gore

The knife in my hand was unsteady as I pointed it at the stranger in front of me. For the first time in a while, fear had begun to seep underneath my skin and threatened to break me apart from the inside. The unknown was killing me . . .

The stranger kept coming closer and looked poised to kill me as soon as I made a move. I just stood still and listened to my own labored breathing. It felt like time had stood still and nothing existed except for me and this unknown creature.

However, the moment was broken as the sound of gunfire resounded around us and flashes of bullets hit near the stranger. By instinct, my body jumped to my feet and pulled me to hide behind a nearby tree. What came next scared me like never before.

The stranger released an enormous roar that was nowhere near a man's voice. It sounded more like a beast. It rapidly faced toward where the bullets came from and soon, a huge army of soldiers appeared from the treeline and shouted to each other with orders but fell silent. Their only focus was the stranger.

It was only moments until a familiar voice rang out that sent shivers down my spine, "Alright men! Remember. They're large, they're fast, and fucking you up is their idea of tourism!"

Right then and there, I saw the man, behind the soldiers, that had beaten me long ago and called me a monster, among other things.

 _That is him! He's here!_

It was Traeger. That bastard made it and had the audacity to appear out in the open. I thought he would just let his dogs finish their business before coming but it must have been serious if he was ready to come and fight.

Somehow, anger began to grow inside and mix in with my fear that was replaced in my chest. I wanted to sprint after him, kill him and scream in victory but looking at my situation, it was likely not going to happen unless there was a miracle.

The tension between the stranger and the soldiers was intense. Both were in fighting stances, ready for one of them to make the first move. It felt like a bomb was going to blow up. All it needed was someone to light the match and then chaos would begin.

Guess Traeger was going to do the honor for us, "Ready. Set. FIRE!"

Everything came undone. A hail of flashes and bullets erupted over the fighting zone, trying to hit the target that was in front of them but the stranger leaped into the air. It made it look easy and at the same time graceful. I couldn't help but admire its skills. I assumed it had trained for something like this.

While in the air, it swung something small and fast that I could barely make out what it was. It looked like some sort of shuriken but bigger and with deadlier blades. It flew towards the soldiers, which some tried to jump out of the way but failed. It cut through several of them like they were made of butter. Heads, arms and even torsos burst into the air like shards from an explosion and spilled everywhere along with their blood.

When the soldiers thought it was over, my eyes widened when I saw the shuriken come back like a boomerang and cut even more of them but somehow landed in the stranger's hands with no damage and while in the air no less. It was good.

The stranger landed behind the line of soldiers and quickly used a set of blades from its wrist to stab one soldier through his chest and burst out from the back, causing more blood to be spilled.

Soldiers began to panic, "What the FUCK do we do!?"

"I don't know! It's gonna kill us!"

"Oh my god!"

"Help me!"

There were so many screams that it almost hurt my ears. I didn't know what I'd got myself into. All I wanted was to find what Stargazer wanted, destroy it, and go on my merry way. If I had known that some kind of killer aliens were gonna bring hell on Earth, I would have laughed at myself. But now . . .

The stranger kept taking out more soldiers but then I noticed that Traeger was nowhere to be found. _Wasn't he with the soldiers before?_

I scanned through the chaos until I spotted him, shielded by some of his personal guards and he just watched and smiled. This guy was fucking crazy! He just watched his men get shredded into pieces by some fucking alien and all he's doing is smiling!

This man needed to die. He knew nothing but pleasure that stemmed from violence and death. He was right there, distracted by the fighting and it was a golden opportunity to sneak around and stab him in the back.

I crept slowly from tree to tree, going around the war zone and finally making it to the rear of Traeger and his guard. This was my moment. _Don't screw this up!_

With my blade in my hand, I emerged from behind the nearest tree and ran out to him, rage blinding me from everything else.

Just as I about to reach him, someone hit me on the side of my head, slamming the butt of a gun over my left eyebrow and knocking me to the ground. I fell flat on my stomach and my head throbbed with intense pain. I groaned but didn't have much time to breathe when a foot slammed on the side of my face and kept me down on the floor.

I only had little movement to tilt my head towards my attacker and saw that it was one of Traeger's guards that must have snooped behind me, knowing of my intentions. The man took a glance at me before looking at Traeger, who nodded his head as approval. I didn't have a clue what he meant until the guard clicked his gun and aimed it into the side of my head. They wanted to kill me.

Before he could, his chest erupted, dowsing me with blood, but what was shocking was that a tail protruded out from him. I remembered that tail. It was that black creature again! The xenomorph!

The hissing sound confirmed it and with little effort, it swung the guard from its tail and stared down at me with a look of vengeance. I didn't know how it could with no eyes but I could feel it.

However, it diverted its attention to the guards and Traeger when they began firing at it. It somehow ignored the bullets and flew onto them, tearing them apart. Some of them took Traeger and ran in the opposite direction and out of sight. _There goes my opportunity!_

I was able to lift myself back up but struggled with my balance. The pain in my head felt worse when I stood upright. I tried to lift my head but felt dizzy, dazed and suddenly felt fatigued. I ignored it as best as I could so that I could focus on the xenomorph that finished off the rest of the soldiers and now was charging at me.

It hissed and screamed and ran fast but then something caught its tail and flung it in the opposite direction and onto the ground. I recognized the silhouette and realized that it was the stranger, still standing strong. For a minute, I thought I saw him glanced a little in my direction but wasn't certain since I could only see the lining of its body but I believed it.

 _Was he trying to protect me?_

I doubted it. It was just seeing another monster in its path and I was conveniently in the way.

The stranger, which I assumed could be a male given his size, turned in the direction of the xenomorph that attacked previously but the xenomorph propped itself back up and hissed loudly at him. In response, he snarled back and growled a deep warning. They were gonna duel to the death. If I had to bet my life on one side, I put it all with him since I've seen his handiwork up close and personal but the xenomorph was also deadly and not to be underestimated.

However, the tables suddenly turned on the stranger. Soon, more hissing was heard but there were multiple of them at once. This was bad . . . There was more of those black creatures than I thought and that's when I tilted my head up and saw something unbelievable.

A dozen of those xenomorphs hung on the branches above and looked furious. The stranger also picked up the sounds and looked in the same direction. I could see that he knew he was in some trouble. There was one of it and dozens of them and even with its size, it's not enough.

Soon, they all attacked with a mighty scream. All the xenomorphs lunged down from the trees and into the direction of the stranger. He wasted little time and put up a valiant fight, tearing apart some xenomorphs with its wrist blades and grabbing them with its free hand and threw them like rocks. But the xenomorphs had other ideas.

Some twisted and moved to his side while others took its rear, surrounding the stranger in a circle. It was trapped now.

He turned in every direction to assess its situation and knew it must be in trouble but what it did next shock me.

Suddenly, the stranger's mask clicked around like it was activating and a red laser sprouted from the mask's corner, making a three-spot triangle and aiming at the xenomorphs. The black creatures suddenly crouched low and started to back up like they were afraid.

 _Why would they be scared of a laser? What can it do to them?_

My answer was given to me in an instant. The silhouette of a gun popped on the stranger's 'supposed' shoulder and lit up with blue light. Soon a ball of it flew through the air and hit its mark on one of the xenomorphs. They screamed in agony but the sudden brightness of the gun stunned me and I couldn't see.

When my vision returned, to my shock, some xenomorphs laid on the ground dead with huge gaping holes in the middle of their bodies. I connected the dots and realized that the stranger's gun was lethal. In one second, it could turn you into a pile of shit.

He didn't hesitate and fired his gun again at the xenomorphs. The black aliens scurried around like squirrels but then one of them would try to attack the stranger off guard but failed miserably when it took its wrist blades and skewered it.

I could only watch and admire his fighting skills. It almost felt like he was built to fight and kill like all of its life was dedicated for moments like this. What amazed but also frightened me was how stoic he was, not reacting in the slightest. Sometimes, I wondered if I could do the same thing but logically, it wouldn't be possible.

A deafening roar snapped me back to reality and I turned to see the stranger getting pinned down by one of the xenomorphs on top of it and struggling to fight it off. _Shit!_

If he went down, there was no telling who could stop the xenomorphs from killing more people. They probably won't stop until everything on this planet was dead. I needed to do something quick. But what?

The only weapons that I had were my dual knives. There weren't much but better than nothing since I threw my gun away earlier. I could at least stun the xenomorph and would give the stranger a chance to kill it. _It's worth a try._

I got myself back on my feet, took out my other knife and held one in each hand. I took one huge breath and pushed my feet to run towards the stranger and the xenomorph.

Luckily, the xenomorph didn't see me coming until it was too late. I jumped onto its back and in an instant, I drove both blades into the base of its neck. The shrill cry from it was enough to make my headache worse than I thought it could get but that became the least of my problems when I noticed something.

When blood from the xenomorph burst from the wound I made, it landed on my jacket that I was wearing and then I smelt something burning like acid. I looked down and to my horror, a hole in my jacket was forming and growing larger.

 _Shit! So this alien has acidic blood? This is bad!_

When I saw that it wasn't going to stop and was about to make contact with my skin, I ripped my jacket off and threw it in the opposite direction. By the time it hit the ground, the jacket was almost disintegrated. I believed that it would happen to me next.

Although I injured the xenomorph, it still was alive and angrier than ever. It bucked and pushed me off and I smashed onto the dirt with an alarming pain, my knives still embedded in its neck. I must have bruised a rib or something since I was having difficulty breathing. I didn't have time to assess my injuries and the xenomorph was right up in my face.

Its arms pinned me down and it was too strong for me to push back. It was like trying to throw a boulder off me but then I saw it open its mouth and much to my alarm, another set of jaws came out and my eyes enlarged in shock. I had nothing else to defend myself. It was gonna eat me alive.

Again, the xenomorph was pulled into the air away from me and all I can see was the stranger, holding up the xenomorph by the neck. Next thing I knew, the stranger severed its head from its body while the rest of it plopped onto the ground. It was definitely dead now, without a doubt.

He held it up for everyone to see and roared a victory cry as if he was proud of what had transpired. It was opposite for me . . . I was more terrified than I'd ever been.

My body went frozen when he moved towards my direction and I wondered if he was going to do the same thing to me. To him, I was nothing more than prey and if he could kill the xenomorph, then I was dead meat.

Luckily, the other xenomorphs were still around to occupy him and they cried out from anger; they wanted revenge.

The stranger dropped the alien head and growled, ready for another fight and sure enough, it came with full force.

The xenomorphs raced after him and began their flurry of attacks on it, most of which he deflected and the rest it swatted like flies. However, when it tried to use its shoulder-mounted gun, it just hissed and started to produce smoke. The stranger snorted and swung his head to one side. If I didn't know any better, he sounded like it was frustrating, knowing that his gun was of no use to it now. It might have happened when the last xenomorph jumped on him and broke it.

With tons of xenomorphs prowling towards it, I heard some beeping noises like someone was putting in a code of some sort and it came from the direction of the stranger. Then, another noise erupted but sounded more like metal groaning.

That's when I saw the ship opening up and I realized that the stranger was going to retreat.

No sooner did the door fully open, he turned and sprinted to it. Immediately, I knew I needed to follow it but at that moment, I didn't know if it was because I was not gonna miss this opportunity to see what was inside or if it's because the xenomorphs were charging towards me and the ship. Either way, I was gonna enter that ship, whether I wanted to or not.

I scrambled to stand and ran as fast as I could towards the ship's opening. I still felt my bruised rib and it was causing tremendous pain for me to breathe but I pushed forward and made it closer to the ship.

The xenomorphs were not far behind as I heard their shuffling nearby but I tried to concentrate on making it to the finish line before they were on me. My situation became dire when the stranger entered the ship and the doors began to close. Now, I was in trouble and my life depended on making it more than ever.

The door was about to shut, so when I was just a few feet away from it, I made one final leap and passed under just before it finally closed. The xenomorphs tried to do the same but were met with the hard metal of the door, screeching in frustration.

 _Phew . . . You are one lucky son of a bitch._

I couldn't have said that better. I was lucky. If I was a few seconds slower, I would have been a snack for the xenomorphs. I kneeled down for a moment to catch my break. It didn't matter if there was danger around me; I just needed to catch my breath after running so much, not to mention my bruised rib that was still bothering me.

When I managed to pull myself together, I was back on my feet and glanced around to see the inner parts of the ship.

 _Holy shit!_

The place was huge! I'd never seen anything like it. It was mostly a dark grey color on the walls, much like metal but with several lights around the bottom rims that, upon further inspection, looked like symbols all lined up together. This was an alien language that I was somewhat familiar with it. It reminded of when I was in the labs and didn't have a choice but to look at them. Remembering it gave me an unpleasant stomach ache.

Though I wanted to look at them more, I was interrupted when I felt a tip of a gun on the back of my head but I knew it wasn't the stranger but a man.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

I froze on the spot but only because I knew who it was and moving would cause more problems, especially in a ship I don't know about. The only question running through my mind was how the soldiers from before snuck aboard the ship. I thought I was the only one who made it out.

"Alright. Now, stand up slowly and put your hands above your head."

I did as the soldier said but I was tempted to throw a sucker punch at his face.

"Okay. Now, turn around and don't move."

Again, I had no choice but to obey and as soon as I turned around, I saw a couple of soldiers, including the one pointing the gun at my head and the one person that I never wanted to see again. _Traeger . . ._

Traeger walked forward, stopping near the soldier and me with a smirk on his face. I just wanted to rip that smile off his face. He's always smiling . . .

"So, this is the girl who killed some of my men and aided our target against the xenomorph. Not to mention that you tried to kill me during the fight." Traeger was giggling with delight. _This guy is definitely insane._

I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a humored smile in return, "So this is the guy who only thinks of protecting himself while his buddies get plucked off one by one."

Traeger seemed amused by my defiance, "You're one feisty little girl. You would have made a great soldier in my army but I can't ignore that some of my men died because of you. You are a nuisance and a waste of breath."

Burning rage built inside me when he said that. _Did he just call me a nuisance? A waste of breath?_

I wanted to teach him a lesson and I knew what pissed him off so, in response, I spat in his face. I hoped he enjoyed that one as much as the last time I did it to him.

Like a repeated response from long ago, he punched my face and I fell backward onto the metal floor. It was just like old times except I wasn't some helpless girl anymore— oh how much I wanted to show him that. I brought my face back up and stared at him with such anger in my eyes. I wanted to let him know how much I hated him.

But then Traeger suddenly focused on me with such intent and when I realized what he was doing, my anger disappeared while nervousness replaced it. Traeger looked closer at my face and asked, "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

I didn't want him to know who I was. I was lucky to keep my identity from being revealed because if I was discovered, they would hunt me down again and make sure that I wouldn't escape this time. I didn't want that so when he started to recognize me, my heart began to race frantically.

But when Traeger tried to look closer, the sound of screaming echoed within the ship. Everyone, including Traeger and me, looked and saw one of the soldiers raised up into the air with blades protruding out of his abdomen. I knew instantly who it was.

The Stranger.

In a few seconds, Traeger yelled to his men, "OPEN FIRE!"

More bullets flew everywhere and it felt like they were just shooting out of panic and I couldn't blame them. The stranger was powerful and not to be messed with.

I took the opportunity to snatch the gun from the soldier who pinned me down and smacked the butt of it onto his head, knocking him out. Traeger saw this and took his pistol out and aimed at me.

Just as we were about to exchange bullets, the stranger leaped between us, still invisible to the naked eye but I could see his faint silhouette. Quickly, he grabbed both our guns and snatched them away, throwing them far from our reach. I was furious. I saved his life earlier and then he took the only protection I had. _What an asshole!_

Although Traeger was shocked by the action, he turned to his men and ordered them, "Shoot the ground! Now!"

I didn't know what he meant until I glanced down at my feet and realized that the floor was unstable after the crash and ready to crack. With enough force to it, it could break and we all would fall deeper into the ship.

 _Oh shit!_

Soon, a hail of bullets landed near our feet and hit their mark; the ground shook for a moment and then the next thing I knew, gravity took hold of us as we began to fall.

A handful of soldiers, the stranger and I were caught in the fall but Traeger successfully hopped over to the solid ground just in time and landed in a safe area. I swear that man knew nothing but how to look out for himself.

My petty thoughts were useless when I felt weightless as I fell down into the depths of the ship and swallowed up into darkness. I lost all visual on everything around me, including the others that fell with me.

What seemed like hours later, I finally woke up lying on my stomach on a cold floor. I groaned in pain; my body was aching all over and thinking back, the trip down was something I would never do again.

I willed myself to get up and try to move. I still felt like I was in danger and I needed to find my way out of the ship. _I've had enough of this!_

I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I almost lost my life several times in one night. I felt pain everywhere and I was sick of it. I decided then and there to escape by any means necessary.

 _It is so dark… I can't see anything!_

I tried to maneuver around the wreckage surrounding me . . .

 _How do I get out of here? I want to get out of this nightmare and forget all about it!_

Using my hands, I moved almost like a blind man across the wall until I found a hole on the side or at least I thought so . . . It felt like a latch or a code lock used for doors and such . . . My heart rose in my chest and filled with hope that it might be my way out . . .

 _Come on Anya! Keep yourself together!_

The doors automatically opened so fast that I jumped in fright and for a moment, I thought my heart would leap out of my chest . . .

 _Finally! I can get out of this hellhole!_

After a while, I came to realize that there is no exit and that this room was a dead end . . .

 _How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? What made me think that I could do all of this by myself?_

Soon, tears threatened to form in my eyes and I choked as to keep from screaming my lungs out . . .

 _This is it. I'm done… I'm not strong enough._

I knew I was not alone . . . I saw a silhouette of a person in front of me but it wasn't like another person . . .

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The silhouette started to appear and soon a huge form replaced it . . . I soon realized that it was one of those aliens I saw before . . .

 _Come on! Just run and get out of here!_

I heard metal scraping from its wrist as two pairs of blades protrude out from the gauntlet . . . It raised its arm in the air, ready to strike me down and end my life . . .

 _This is it… It's over for me._

At that moment when it seemed that time slowed down, my life would change forever as if it was always meant to be . . .

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Hope you are loving this story! I love the reviews and I would like to thank all of you for supporting my story thus far. You are what inspires me to continue with it. This chapter is a little longer than the others so I apologize but I hope to make up for it when you've read this chapter to the end :)**

 **Now, Anya is in a little trouble and is getting more than what she had bargained for . . . but will it because of bad luck or for a reason? Will find out in next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 4: First Contact

Chapter 4: First Contact

My mind played out what my end would be many times. I tried to figure out how it was possible for an alien of all things to be the one to end my life. I couldn't fathom the idea that it was possible. Not even in a million years . . .

When his blades came crashing down upon me, I just shut my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to follow. I only hoped that it was swift and I wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as the soldiers he took down. Death was coming to greet me.

Yet, it never came nor the pain that I was expecting. The only feeling that poured over me was the quickness of the wind passing by and then, coldness of metal touching my neck. At one point, I didn't want to see what had transpired before me since I believed that I would die but the sound of clicking turned my fear into curiosity, even if for a second. It was enough for me to slowly open my eyes and the sight that greeted me brought shock to my mind.

The stranger had his wrist blades close to my throat but not enough to hurt me. _Why didn't he kill me? Was it just a warning?_

What struck me next was how close his mask was to my face. If I didn't know any better, it looked like he was observing me, like I was some kind of animal in the zoo. I tried to turn my gaze away but the wrist blades, along with my mixed emotion of fear and curiosity, prevented that.

It seemed like hours had passed before he withdrew his blades and placed them back into his gauntlet as he straightened himself up. With this, I was able to look more closely and with detail. His appearance was striking.

He had leg bracers covering his thighs that shined brightly from the flashlight I had in my hand. He looked like he was wearing a loincloth that was made of metal, which I thought might be uncomfortable but I wasn't exactly a 7-foot alien though. Looking higher, his abdomen was half covered in a thin sheet of armor but revealed his sides that were veiled with ropes that reminded me of a fish net. In fact, it was clinging onto his entire body, so it occured to me that it might be some sort of protection underneath.

One of his arms had the wrist gauntlet attached where the blades were hiding. However, his other arm was bare. I assumed that it was missing cause his outfit looked incomplete with only one of them on. His hands were massive, sharpened with long claws that made me wonder why he needed weapons. _He could kill someone with just his looks alone!_

His skin reminded me of a crocodile, rough in some patches that were covered in scales while smooth on other areas without them. His chest was completely shielded by some heavy duty armor with a golden striped design in the middle of it, which covered his shoulders as well. From what I can tell, he appeared to be a male, buffed and chiseled to be a hunter. Finally, I managed to raise my head to meet his face, or at least his mask.

The coldness radiating from it striked me first and I reacted with a slight shiver. The design reminded me of a biomask, which can be for either two reasons: to provide air to breathe or to keep something hazardous out. I placed my bet on the first one but then again, I had very little knowledge of how it worked.

Other than his mask, there were long snake-like appendages that were black as night, running down both sides of his mask and falling over his shoulders. To me, they looked like dreadlocks and some were decorated with metal bands that had some small designs embedded in them. It was the only part of him that was decent, if not cool.

 _Overall, he looks creepy as fuck . . ._

After a while, he must have gotten tired with the staring on my part cause he emitted a low growl that got my full attention. We stared at each other, silence swirling around us until he made a set of clicks while raising his hand, pointing towards me.

"What?"

His gesture didn't make sense but then he waved his finger in a way that indicated for me to come closer. I didn't trust him. He killed many soldiers and the xenomorphs earlier but expected me to follow. I really was not in the mood.

"I'm not coming near you so forget it." Crossing my arms like a child, he didn't seem to take it well when he sounded another growl. He motioned again to come to him but I didn't budge. _I'm not one to be ordered around._

It didn't matter to him as he just took two steps forward before grabbing me on the shoulder with a vise grip. He was stronger than I thought; the force his hand applied could easily dislocate my shoulder without any effort. I tried to grip his hand and push it away but he just used his other one to grab both of mine and kept them on my side. I fought so hard that I believed bruises would form on my skin.

I grunted, annoyed on how this was playing out.

"What do you want?!"

No sooner did I spoke that he decided to thrust me onto the nearby wall with his hands still on me and my back radiated with a wave of pain from the impact. He was very strong . . .

I was about to protest until he let go his grip on my shoulder and reached for something on his side. My eyes widened, thinking he was gonna pull out a weapon to kill me or something so I fought with more force but with little success. Soon, his hand reappeared with something in it but when I was about to thrash harder, I stopped abruptly at the sight of something familiar.

In his enormous hand was one of the dual knives that I thought was lost to me. Last time I had them was when I used it to stab the xenomorph, saving his life. I was unfortunate that I couldn't get them back afterward but somehow, he found one and he had it in his possession.

Normally, I would be filled with anger and try to snatch it back but then he lets go of my hands, takes one of them and placed my knife in it. I was completely taken by surprise and I just stood like a statue, trying to make sense of it.

All he did was wait for me to respond back but I figured he was running out of patience since he was clicking repeatedly in frustration. _Guess he's the type to get what he wants right now. Not with me, you dick!_

I examined the knife and it appeared to have been cleaned of the xenomorph blood but some of its edges were burned. It was still sharp enough to fight with. I had to silently admit that he took care of it well but then again, he had an arsenal of weapons that he was responsible to clean and sharpen.

I didn't like to acknowledge someone who helped me, especially an alien. It was like my Achilles heel that always pops up when least expected. If not for my guilty conscience nagging me to say a proper thanks, it would have tugged at my mind for several days. If that happens, then I wasn't gonna get any sleep for a while.

I deeply exhaled a breath to remove any frustration I had in my chest and spoke to him, "Thank you for what you did back there and bringing my knife back."

The only response from him was a tilt of his mask to his side, either out of curiosity or confusion since he may not know what I was saying. _So, why am I thanking him again?_

One thing: guilty conscious . . .

I put that thought in the back burner of my mind and watched as the alien in front of me turned his back and walked towards one part of the wall. Not knowing how to get out of this place, I walked behind him. He didn't like that.

He turned sharply, puffed out his chest and let out a huge roar to try and intimidate me. At first, it worked and I stopped in my tracks but when he turned around again, I kept walking behind, only this time, I stayed a few feet away. He must have given up cause I got only a snort and a shake of his head while trotting away.

My thoughts and my body were arguing over which I should choose: continue following him or run like hell.

 _You need to get out! This guy is creepy._

"But I don't know where the exit is . . ."

 _Just find one then!_

"I could but what if those black things come back?"

 _You have your knife. Fight them!_

"But what if—"

My head crashed with force onto the back of my new 'alien' companion, or least I believed he was since he didn't kill me . . . yet. I've must have been talking to myself out loud since he stopped to twist his head in my direction and stare. My eyes widened when I noticed what I've done and stepped away a few feet from him, filled with embarrassment.

In a sudden gesture, he tilted his head to the side like before but it only lasted a few seconds before he resumed his walk. I was glad when he didn't notice my red cheeks were flushed.

 _Nice going, genius . . ._

I grunted in annoyance and went to catch up with my companion.

He stopped at a wall between two pillars but I wasn't sure why he would go there. It didn't have a code lock or handle so I assumed there was no door. He placed his gigantic hand on the side of it but nothing happened so I moved to correct him, "You know . . . there is no code lock or anything. I'm not sure if you're either confused or an idiot."

I jerked when he turned his head and hissed in warning at my face. I was getting the feeling that he didn't like when someone either doesn't do what he tells them or points out that he's stupid. I found it hilarious and giggled silently. Plus, it confirmed that he knows some of my language, especially the 'idiot' part.

He resumed his action, laying his hand down on a patch of the wall. At first, nothing happened, so I raised my hands in a defeated gesture and began to turn around. Then, the sound of metal rang in the air and I stopped to see the wall rising from the ground, revealing another hidden room. My jaw dropped in amazement mixed with shock. _How could I have not seen that?_

Once the wall was removed, he passed through the opening while I reached for one of the posts and leaned in to look. It reminded me of a storage room with lots of metal boxes lying on the ground. Some were toppled over and its content spilled onto the floor. I observed my companion as he began shuffling through the boxes but snarled every time when he came up empty. It seemed like he was trying to find something.

"Hey. Looking for something?"

He didn't react and continued looking around. _He completely ignored me!_

"You know . . . I'm kind of bored just standing here and looking at an idiot in front of me, trying to find an unknown object."

He swiftly stood up from a crouched position and fully turned in my direction, growling at me. _Guess he really doesn't like being called an idiot._

"Well, growling at me won't do you any good for . . . whatever you're doing. So if you want to get out of here sooner, then tell me what needs to be found."

The silence between us grew for minutes until he sagged his shoulders and chest. Afterward, he raised his hand and pointed to his mask. At first, I didn't know what he meant until he made a circular motion around the mask and then pointed to the boxes. The meaning of his actions finally reached me.

"Oh, you're looking for a mask?"

He confirmed with a nod and then proceeded to point to his wrist gauntlet on his right arm.

"Okay. So you're trying to find a mask and your other gauntlet, correct?"

He nodded at my question. _So he's missing his mask and gauntlet?_ _The sooner we find them, the quicker we can get out of here. I hope . . ._

Taking action, I entered the room, passing my companion without glancing at him and began shuffling through the boxes. Some of the things inside made no sense to me. Just a bunch of wires and pieces of metal that must of belong to something, but not what I was looking for.

Minutes had passed and both of us were unsuccessful in finding them. The frustration was building up in both of us and I feared that another fight between us was brewing. If that happens, I knew who the winner would be. No question about that but I would never admit to it out loud.

All of a sudden, a beeping noise echoed in the room and I turned my head in every direction to locate the source of it. It didn't take long when I glanced at my companion who was pressing some buttons on his wrist gauntlet. When the noise stopped, he clicked and raised his head to look up towards the ceiling. I looked up too but there was nothing. However, what he did next amaze but terrified me.

He squatted down low and in an instant; he leaped up into the air and towards the ceiling. I thought he was crazy since he was going to get squashed like a bug. Instead, he used his right arm and punched through, creating a gaping hole. I gasped and ran towards the wall to try and find cover from the falling debris. Next thing I knew, he was gone but stars in the sky brightened the room and my heart leaped with joy. I finally found my exit.

 _Yeah! I'm outta here!_

No sooner did I think those words that I would regret them later. The exit was high and I needed to find a way up. I decided to use some of the metal boxes lying around and stacked them on top of each other. When my makeshift ladder grew bigger, it became harder to get the boxes to the top. Each one was heavy and it didn't make things easier with the stuff inside of them. Basically, I dumped the contents from each box that would go on the top of the pile and climbed up again to place them back.

Sarcastically, I thought for a moment: _It would have been nice for my 'alien' friend to help. He has no manners whatsoever._

It was too late to ask anyway. He was gone before I did this.

Finally, I got my makeshift ladder to reach to the top but I still needed to jump from it to grasp the edges of the hole. I prayed that the boxes would hold so I can get a boost. Carefully, I climbed up on them, lightly placing my foot on each one to ensure it was strong enough to carry my weight.

Out of nowhere, as I was making my way up, the sound of gunfire radiated outside from the hole. To me, it sounded like a fight was brewing and with my companion out there, there's no doubt that he might be the cause of the ruckus.

I quickened my pace until I reached the top and before I leaped, I prayed that my ladder would be strong enough. _You can do this Anya!_

With a push of my feet, I sprang up and reached out for the edge. My hand grabbed the metal side of the exit while my other followed suit. With all my upper strength, I raised my chest over and swung my right leg over until I was fully over the top. _I made it!_

However, I didn't have time to celebrate. The gunfire I heard before stopped instantly and some fear crept into my mind as I was trying to figure out what happened.

The jungle was still covered in darkness but I could see easily since there were spots of flames surrounding me but I wasn't too concerned with them. I needed to find where the sound of gunfire took place.

I ran over rocks and branches that were knocked over while searching around for anything. Eventually, I stopped to crouch down, staying silently in order to hear. It wasn't long until the scrapping of wood caught my attention but when I looked up, I didn't see anything. The sound kept moving away and I chased it onward. When the noise stopped, I did as well and I placed myself in a bush to hide but still observed.

I scanned above and in front of me, waiting for anything to come into view. Soon, there were rustling of leaves and I pulled out my knife, ready to fight.

Then, a male pops out from the bushes with heavy gear and camouflaged armor on him. At first, I thought he was one of Stargazer's men but his outfit reminded me of a military squad, not like the Stargazer's black ones. I saw that he was carrying a sniper across his chest, poised and loaded. My confusion settled inside me, asking more questions at this bizarre predicament.

 _What is an army guy doing out here? He's definitely not Stargazer material._

I watched as he kneeled down at a certain spot near a huge piece of the ship and raised something off the ground. My eyes widened when I saw a mask in his hands. It was the same one as my alien companion with the exception of scratches on its left side. Must be what my companion was looking for . . .

He inspected it until footsteps approached him and he turned to raise his handgun in its direction. I too was ready with my knife until another military man appeared, looking weary and scared.

The demeanor from the man with the handgun changed to relaxation and he lowered his weapon, "Jesus . . . Where's Hanes?"

The other one shook, "I don't know. Comms aren't fucking working."

I squinted my eyebrows in question. _Who are these guys?_

Soon, the first man picked up another item from the ground and I realized that it was a wrist gauntlet like my companion's. _Those must be what he was looking for!_

I saw the man put the mask in the bag but instead of doing the same for the gauntlet, he placed it on his left arm. I didn't know why he would keep it but I got my answer anyway.

"It's evidence. No one is going to believe this one."

"What is it, Captain?"

 _Captain?_ When I hear that word, I came to the conclusion that the first man was the head of the two but I still didn't know whom they belong to.

The Captain observed the gauntlet when it locked on his arm, "It's above our paid grade."

 _Well, your paid grade is a pile of shit then._

The other man tried to use a radio to call for some guy named Hanes but with little success. Then, the same scrapping of wood I heard before echoed and caught both the attention of the two men and me. It was followed by something else and it was eerily familiar.

 _Crackling* . . . Crackling* . . . Don't . . . Know . . . Comms aren't fucking working . . ._

The sound reminded me of a recording playing back an event but from what it was saying, it sounded like what the other guy was saying just recently. _What the hell?_

Without warning, a loud snap of a branch ringed out in the jungle and when I looked up, it was the most horrifying sight I had ever seen: a dead man hanging from a branch.

The worst part was that its skin was peeled off, revealing muscles underneath and droplets of blood slowly descended onto the ground, creating a crimson pool. The sight made me throw up in my mouth, leaving a bitter taste. I couldn't look away though as I tried to fathom what or who did this.

The Captain and the other man were in shock too. I could see it in their faces but it was more than that. What the Captain said next sent chills down my spine, "Hanes?"

 _So that was his other man? What a way to die . . ._

Soon, I heard a familiar sound of clicking in the air and I registered that it was my companion up in the tree when I saw him appear and then disappear. _He did that to Hanes!_

There was no time to think; the Captain screamed in defiance, "Light it up!"

Another rain of gunfire shot towards my companion and I could see his silhouette jumping from one tree to another, avoiding the hail of bullets. The two men kept shooting and hoping that he would go down. Next, my companion stopped and I placed my hands over my ears when I saw his shoulder gun firing at the men. A blast came and I heard screaming and grunting but nothing else.

I removed my hands from my ears and peaked between the bushes to see the outcome. One of the men, the scared one, was lying on the ground with a hole on the side of his chest. Immediately, I knew he was dead. _So, where's the Captain?_

I got a view of him on the other side of the blast and he was clearly in pain. He crawled little ways to a rock but then there was a loud thump across him and my eyes caught sight of my companion who was still camouflaged.

He began to walk towards the Captain and jumped on a rock until a sound of gears made me turn to the Captain. The wrist gauntlet he was wearing activated and released a shuriken that was heading towards my companion. I heard the slicing of flesh and the shrilling cry of him as he fell to the ground and the shuriken flew, cutting Hanes' body in half and sticking on the tree with a thud.

I inhaled in surprise that my companion would be taken down so easily. He killed a dozen men at ease but then was taken down by a shuriken from the Captain. It didn't look good to me.

Before I realized it, the Captain took off like a rabbit and disappeared into the deeper part of the jungle.

Leaving me alone, I saw my companion covered in blood from Hanes' body. He was trying to get up but struggled to get to his feet. That's when I noticed a neon green substance on him. A closer inspection showed that he was bleeding and it was deep. Something inside me cried out to help him but I was unable to move.

 _Why would you help him? He's better off without us. Just get out!_

My head was going to explode, trying to decide what to do with him. My mind told me to get out of here but my heart and body told another. I was going insane.

In an instant, more footsteps were coming in our direction and I had no choice but to stay underneath the bushes. There were a lot of them and definitely human so I thought that the Captain came back with reinforcements.

They were men but not the ones I hoped for. More Stargazer dogs came through and surrounded my companion but at a safe distance. There were too many for me to take them on so I observed at what they were going to do next.

My chills returned when Traeger came into my view and right then, I knew it wasn't good. My companion growled, warning them to stay away but he was still weak from the last fight. I saw Traeger give his signature grin and raised his hand up and quickly bringing it down again.

It was a signal to his men; some of the soldiers began to shoot at my companion but I noticed that small, furry things were popping out of his skin. Soon, I understood that they were darts instead of bullets since I had previous experience with them.

My companion roared and thrashed around in order to get a swipe at the men but his movements began to slow down. I saw that he was getting groggy and after some time, he slumped to the ground and didn't move anymore.

 _Oh no . . . They're putting him to sleep. They are going to take him away!_

The memories of my time in their labs flooded inside me and I clutched my chest, feeling the same pain back then. I vowed to make sure no one would ever go through that but here I was, watching as the soldiers took a stretcher, placed him on it and strapped him down. I could only gaze as they lifted him up, disappearing into the jungle.

I didn't know what to do. Horror from my past and the determination of my vow mixed in a chaotic manner. I never wanted this. This was too much for me and I was lost. My body shook as I curled into a ball like a feeble child. I didn't know what to do. What to do . . . What to do . . .

 _Come on Anya! You're better than this!_

I stopped shaking and listened to the words in my mind.

 _You came all this way just so you can cry like a baby? After all, you have been through?_

I picked myself up on my knees and stared in front of me.

 _Didn't you say you vow to never let anyone go through what you have gone yourself? Didn't you promise that no matter what, you would stop Stargazer at all cost?_

I shook my head again as a silent answer.

 _Then follow them! Even if he's an alien, no one deserves the torture that they are capable of. So, stop sitting here and do something!_

Those words were enough for me. The feeling of determination grew in my chest and soon spread throughout my body like wildfire. I raised myself to my feet, placed the knife in my pocket, and began to run in the direction of the soldiers.

Not bothering to stay silent, I raced through branches, bushes, and trees, disregarding the cuts they embedded into me. There was nothing to stop me.

I reached the edge of the jungle and saw a whole platoon of soldiers along with dozens of trucks and tanks. It was a whole army that was ready for a fight. I observed around to find my companion and soon, I caught sight of him being carried by a group of soldiers and being loaded into one of the trucks.

Traeger walked towards the truck holding my companion and signaled to the men, "Alright! We got the specimen loaded! Let's move out!"

All the trucks' engines roared to life and I knew that this was my chance to get on one and follow them. I targeted the truck nearest me and noticed it only had supplies inside with one soldier driving it. _This is my ride. Let's get on!_

I snuck around the soldiers who were still standing around and made my way to the back of the truck. I jumped in and dug myself into the supplies that were just some weird equipment but I didn't care. I saw the tarp beside me and covered myself so I could blend in. My plan succeeded when I felt the rumbling of the engine and then the truck moving across the ground.

All I could do was wait until we reached their destination but while waiting, I couldn't help but think about my companion. Somehow, during my time with him, I wanted to learn more about himself and why he was here. He must have a good reason for coming to Earth.

I couldn't think anymore as a yawn erupted from my mouth, telling me that I haven't slept in a while. I decided to use the time to take a nap so I closed my eyes and let the rumbling of the engine soothe me until darkness covered my vision, taking me into oblivion.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Looks like there's trouble a-brewing for Anya and her 'alien' companion. Now, they're traveling but to where? What horrible things will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter :)**

 **Also, wanted to give a shout out for Colorful Crayola for working hard on her stories. Take a moment to read them cause they are awesome ;)**


	7. Chapter 5: Unexpected

Chapter 5: Unexpected

The ride was long and tedious. The only thing that kept me from dying of boredom was cleaning and sharpening my dual knife. Sometimes, I thought of where me and my companion were being transported to. I was only certain that it might be one of Stargazer's bases since they had "valuable" assets with them like my companion and his arsenal of weapons.

Few hours had passed before the sound of brakes awoken me from my brief nap. The rustling of feet and shouting of men indicated that we had reached our destination. Shaking off my tiredness, I placed my knife back into the bag and crouched under the sheets, waiting for the coast to be clear.

I raised the sheet just enough for a sneak preview of the outside. Luckily, the soldiers didn't bother to check the truck that was holding me and I wasted no time in crawling out of my hiding spot and crept slowly to the doors. The sounds I heard earlier began to quiet down so I assumed that the soldiers were leaving the area. Confident, I unlocked the doors and pushed it slowly to make sure no one knew I was in the truck.

There was a huge yard, filled with other vehicles and one helicopter with lights everywhere. I glanced back and forth, checking one area and then another before jumping out and crawling underneath the truck. There were no signs of any soldiers around. _So far, so good . . ._

I rolled from beneath and discretely; I got to my feet and scurried across from one vehicle to another. It was apparent that everyone left the premises but I couldn't figure out where they went.

 _So, the first thing you do is lose everyone? Great!_

I loosened a little but my chest began to fill with concern. I needed to find them and where they took my companion. I couldn't let them do what they want.

I decided to head towards the fence surrounding the area and I was surprised at what came into my view.

Over the fence, a cliffside stood tall over a forest with an enormous river flowing through. Following the river upstream, my eyes glazed over a gigantic dam that stood strong over the environment below. It was sight to behold.

 _Stop gawking! You have more important things to do!_

My thoughts pulled me back to the reality of the situation. I had to follow where Stargazer took my companion . . . and fast!

Retracting from the fence, I turned around to look towards the ground and I noticed footprints that must have belong to the soldiers. The tracks were fresh so they weren't made too long ago. However, I didn't think it was a reliable source but it was my only one and so reluctantly, I followed them.

The tracks lead me through the area and towards a small building that looked like a simple storage unit on the outside. It was disproved when a unit of Stargazer soldiers walked through the door in a straight line. _This must be it._

I kneeled down to cover my form behind a rock across from the door and observed the commander of the unit swiping his card over the lock, securing it. The only way I was getting in the building was retrieving that card but I have to do it carefully. Any alerts could potentially ruin my chances of finding out what Stargazer is up to concerning my companion.

I followed behind the unit but remained a few feet away since the commander was up front so I needed to wait for the moment when he steps away from his men. I was fortunate that they didn't go far and stopped by their truck for a couple of drinks and smokes. However, the soldiers did their 'thing' for a while longer than I thought and my patience was getting thin.

Finally, the commander stood up to make an announcement, "I'm going for a shit. Anyone else needs to go?"

The soldiers shook their heads and the commander sauntered off into the dark forest. _Here's my chance. I need that card!_

I moved around the unit and managed to head in the forest, following the commander's path. He didn't go far and settled near a bush. His pants were down, showing his bleached ass while he took a wiz. It made me cringe. _Just get the card!_

I pulled my knife from the bag and snuck behind him. He was completely unaware by my presence since he began to whistle a tune that I didn't recognize. I raised my knife high and was ready to swing it down when I mistakenly stepped on a branch, creating a snapping sound.

The commander swung around and saw the knife in my hand, widening his eyes for a moment. His instinct as a soldier surfaced and he reached down to grab the gun on the ground but I was faster.

I leaped and slammed us on the ground with me above and my knife poking at the skin on his neck. Unlike the other soldiers I killed, his eyes mirrored calmness and anger at his attacker instead of fear. He was ready for something like this but I didn't like how he looked at me with defiance so I decided to do something else.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got some little soldier playing in the forest. I wonder how stupid you can be."

The commander breathed heavily but out of rage at being played with. "Who the fuck are you? You're just some little girl."

"A little girl, huh? This 'little girl' is going to make sure you don't come out of here alive."

The tension between us grew but I wanted to make sure he got my message before I sent him to Hell.

"Just wanted to let you know . . . You Stargazer dogs have no idea what you're messing around with. You will get what's coming to all of you. Karma's a bitch."

My words filled me with elation. I wanted his to suffer first before he died. The same way that had been done to me. I wanted them to feel my pain.

However, his next words stunned me like a bullet to my heart, "You're a monster."

Those simple words . . . They were enough for me to stop dead in my tracks. I knew that I killed many people but never the innocent. I never took a life except for those who were deemed evil. A monster would do the opposite but the words he spoke shot through me as if they ringed with truth.

My hesitation was enough for the commander to knock me off and I landed with my back on the ground. He started to crawl towards the gun. Instinctively, I raised myself and ran onto of him before plunging my knife into the center of his back.

He screamed but I silenced him when I drew my knife from his back and back down through his skull, ending him for good.

 _I'm not a monster . . ._

Forgetting what happened recently, I pulled my knife from the body. I wiped it down with the commander's shirt and placed it back into my bag. I began to search for the keycard and found it inside the pocket of his shirt. I had what I came for and I rushed to get back.

I returned to the place where the unit was and still drinking and smoking. I noticed some of them were drunk, acting like animals and trying to show off. Although I didn't like the sight before me, it gave me a running start since they won't be looking for their commander anytime soon.

Going around the drunken unit, I managed to sneak past and reach for the door I saw earlier. I prayed that the card would work and I held a breath when I placed it over the lock. I signed a relief when it flashes green and clicked open. I darted through fast and shut the door before anyone else noticed.

I was surprised that the door leads to an empty, concrete room filled with lights on the ceilings. It didn't make sense at all. _Didn't the whole unit just come out of here?_

I twisted around to gaze at every wall but soon a keypad caught my attention. I was half expecting that the keycard would get me in but the other half told otherwise. I figured that Stargazer would put in extra security since they were so paranoid. But, I always come prepared for anything.

It wasn't my first-time lock picking a keypad; experience with banks and ATMs proved useful but it wasn't something I was proud of. I had no choice in order to survive.

I snapped the cover of the keypad off with my dual knife and pulled out some wire out. It didn't take long for me to rehook them and upon doing so, the light on the keypad turned green. Immediately, the whole room shifted and I stiffened with worry but it quickly dissipated when I noticed the room was shifting down like an elevator.

 _An elevator in a storage building?_

I couldn't fathom it. Stargazer's paranoia was turning into something worse that there was no word for it. I paced around the room since it was taking forever and I couldn't find anything to keep myself occupied.

Only moments passed by and the room came to a screeching halt, shocking me out of my pace. The door that I came through earlier, moved across and opened to reveal a long, white corridor. At first, I was suspicious about the new surrounding but I pushed myself to cross the threshold and stepped into something familiar.

The walls were pale, devoid of any color while the floor was cold underneath my feet, even with my shoes being thick as a tree trunk. In fact, my skin tingles from the cold air being pumped into the corridor.

I've should have known better. The memories of my time in the same, cold feeling flooded back into my mind.

 **FLASHBACK . . .**

 _It's cold . . ._

 _Lying on the floor in a fetal position, I turned back and forth from the last "session" of pain and torture. I wondered why they had kept me alive for so long. Every day I wished for death to take me away. It was better than this . . ._

 _I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and doors opening from the other side of my prison. Two scientists in white coats and one soldier approached me while I turned around with my back facing them. I wanted nothing to do with them._

 _I could only hear muffled voices from them and I tried to zone them out from my mind, ignoring when the soldier poked the head of his gun in the middle of my back. I tightened more into my fetal position._

 _No sooner did the soldier grab me on my shoulder and swung me across the floor. I grunted in pain from the impact but didn't have time to recover as the soldier pinned me on my back with his foot._

 _The scientists conversed with each other and nodded towards the soldier. The last thing I saw was a fist flying into my face, knocking me out . . ._

I snapped out of my memory when the sound of beeping radiated in the corridor and I realized that I spent too much time just standing around, knowing that someone may have seen me.

Quickly, I opened a door panel near me and I ran inside before two soldiers walked out into the corridor and passed by, speaking about some nonsense until I heard something interesting.

"We had a great night. Not only did we find alien technology but also caught a live specimen. This might be our change to make a difference."

The other one snorted, "Don't be overconfident. Until we hear new developments from our scientific team, we need to wait and be ready."

I popped my head out a little to hear well. One of them sighed and then asked a question, "By the way, where did they take our specimen anyway?"

"Probably in the main lab section. They are not sparing any equipment that can use on it. We will see what happens."

After they left, my eyes widened with disturbance. _They're going to torture him!_

I couldn't let that happen. The pain from my past resonated inside me and throughout every part of my body. I couldn't imagine anyone else going through that. I convinced myself that my reason wasn't for my companion's well being but for anyone put in the same situation. It could have been an animal or another human. There was nothing special about "him". _I just need to get to the main lab section now!_

When the coast was clear, I scurried out from the room and hustled through the corridor until I saw a sign that displayed the room locations. I narrowed on the words reading "main lab section" and took off where it pointed the way.

I rushed as fast as my body would allow, causing me to lose breath very rapidly but I didn't care. I pushed my body harder as I turned swiftly around corners, dodging soldiers on the way. I skidded to a halt when I made it to a huge, two-door panel that as unlike the others I've seen so far. It had a sign above reading "main lab section" and knowing that it is what I was looking for, I frantically pried at the cracks of the panel with no avail. I had to find another way inside.

I went to the hallway by the side of the panel and followed it, hoping it would help me in some way. Sure enough, clear windows covered the walls and for the first time, I could see what showed behind them.

The main lab was enormous. It wasn't any typical lab that I've known. Dozens of men and women in clear, lab uniform moved about in uniform, working together at different stations near the walls. My sight enlarged with dread and my breathing stopped for a moment when I gazed in the center of the room.

Lying on a raised, steel mat was my companion. He was strapped on it with thick, metal bands that stretched over his legs, torso, arms, and neck. I observed that he must be sedated due to the darts that were shot into him from our last encounter. Also, I was sure that he would fight back if he found himself in a situation like this.

Still, I had to find a way inside to help him escape but I had no idea until I noticed some scientists were swiping their cards on a small door on the other side of the room. I recognized the card as the one I stole from the commander and realized that I potentially have my ticket inside. There was one problem: I would be apprehended if I got near them and all my efforts would be in vain. I needed to find some sort of disguise.

I crept closer to the same door and I noticed that there were some lab uniforms hanging close by on a rack.

 _I could use one to pass myself as a scientist . . ._

Never in a million years would I imagine dressing up as one of those maniacs but I swallowed my pride. _Either way, I'm getting inside._

With no one looking, I sprinted to the rack and grabbed one, making a beeline to an empty room to get dressed. I striped off my bag first and soon my jacket, shirt, jeans, and underwear followed until I was naked. I replaced my clothes with a white tank top, pant and covered myself with a see-through lab coat. I checked over myself, making sure I wasn't missing anything and I was beginning to build confidence that this plan will run smoothly.

Reluctantly, I had to leave my bag in the room, hiding it under a desk but I pulled out my knife and stuffed it between my pants and shirt for emergencies. I grabbed the keycard and placed it in the pocket of my uniform.

I slowed down my breathing in the hope of getting rid of my nervousness, "Okay. Hope it works."

I emerged into the hallway, striding along as if I was just doing business as usual. The other scientists just tipped their heads down in greeting. I'm glad that one recognized me but they were scientists and not the soldiers I encountered hours ago.

Once I was at the door, my hand reached into my pocket and gripped the keycard, removing it and waving it over the key code. A green flash lit up and the door slid open, filling me with joy that I managed to pull a stunt like this.

I walked a few feet forward and stopped to look around. The other scientists were so focused on their own work that I was practically invisible. It didn't bother me much. In fact, it was better for me to move about without being asked about my being here.

I gazed over to my companion in the middle. I was only a few feet away but once I began to move my feet, I saw Traeger move around him and I stopped in my tracks.

 _Shit! If he sees me, it's all over!_

I decided to wander to an empty station and make myself look like I was working on something important. I kept my head down low but enough that I could see Traeger pacing back and forth with that irritating smile of his. _URG!_

I observed for a while until a door opened across from me and two scientists, a male and female, emerged and that was when Traeger strolled towards them with excitement. I was curious why he would be happy to see them. I could only guess that they were important.

He shook the female's hand first and introduced himself, "Dr. Brackett, thanks for coming. I'm sure you have a few questions."

The female named Brackett was interesting. She had black hair pulled into a pony top and was a little shorter than Traeger but she didn't seem like Stargazer material. She was more like a teacher who should be lecturing to students about biology.

She spoke inquisitively, "I only have two questions actually."

I listened carefully about their conversation _._

"Why do you call it the Predator?"

 _Predator?_

Traeger replied, "It's a nickname."

I puffed in annoyance at that statement.

"You know . . . Data suggests that it tracks its prey . . . like a game. Seems to enjoy it."

Brackett's face changed in confusion, "That's not a Predator. That's a sports hunter."

"Sorry?"

"A predator kills it prey to survive. What you're describing is more like a bass fisherman."

Traeger just smirked and corrected Brackett, "Well, we took a vote. Predator is cooler."

The other scientists agreed with Traeger and shouted out approvals towards the name. _Oh my God._

Brackett leaned closer towards my companion and spoke like she was having a conversation with him, "You are one beautiful motherfucker."

I rolled my eyes. They had no idea who or what they were messing around with. If he could, my companion would gut and skin them alive without a second thought.

I had enough of their voices and I moved from my position and strolled around them but carefully so Traeger wouldn't see my face. My opportunity came when Traeger, Brackett and the other male scientist moved away and met together at a table nearby.

 _Okay, Anya. It's now or never._

I walked casually so I wouldn't cause a scene but everyone was still immersed in their work and pay no attention to me. After moments passed, I was standing over my companion, gazing at the features that eluded me the last time I saw him.

Without his mask, his face was revealed to me and I was in utter shock. He had four crab-like mandibles covering his inner mouth that was rowed with sharp teeth. The areas where his eyes should be were like black holes that sunk into his skull. His head looked like a crest while it had ridges on the edges where his dreadlocks protruded out. Tracing my gaze over his bare chest, he was built like a tank. His muscles popped out with distinction while being covered with a crocodile-like texture. I couldn't help but look down at him with amazement.

 _Wow . . ._

That's was all I could think of at that moment. Even my inner voice couldn't speak, which it normally would and to no end.

Forgetting what I came here to do, Hesitantly, I moved my hand to reach out towards him, wondering what he felt like. I was caught in a trance; unable to pull away and lose all train of thought except for wanted to feel him. Nothing else seemed to exist.

However, my hand came in contact with his bare chest but I was stunned by an immense wave of emotions. Anger, fear, and joy jolted across my body and my hair stood up violently. All of a sudden, memories that I thought I kept deep inside me surfaced with a vengeance.

 _Please, leave me alone!_

I could hear my child-like voice echoing inside me.

 _Why are you doing this?_

My head pounded like a drum, threatening to explode.

 _Stop it! I don't know anything!_

Enough . . .

 _STOP!_

ENOUGH!

The voice stopped but my vision turned dark and I was pulled into another dimension like some out-of-body experience. Nothing was around me but pitch black and I began to tremble in despair. I was about to lose my mind until a vision played in front of me.

An old woman appeared in front of me with dark, black hair with greyish strands flowing over her shoulders. She was dressed like one of the scientists but no anger emerged from me, only sadness and fear. She rushed towards me with a worried look on her face, screaming something but I couldn't hear her.

I tried to lean forward but my legs were stuck, glued to the abyss underneath me. I decided to speak out to her but someone's voice took over mine.

"What's going on?"

It was my child voice again but it came from my own mouth and I couldn't understand why. When I tried to speak out once more, another person emerged from me like a ghost passing through me but to my utter shock, it was me. It was myself when I was a child more than ten years ago. I realized that I was looking into my past but was confused as to why I was seeing this now.

My child-self raised her voice more clearly, "What's happening? Please, tell me!"

Soon, I was able to hear the old woman's voice this time.

"Not right now sweetheart! We need to get out of here!"

She grabbed my child-self and tried to pull her, indicating that she should follow.

"No! I want to know! Please!"

The old woman stopped with a look of pleading in her brown eyes, "I'm a sorry sweetheart but we need to get you somewhere safe. You're in danger!"

My child-self started to break out in tears, "I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!"

"No! I can't go with you. I need to give you a chance to escape. Just listen to me and run!"

Their forms began to dissipate and I desperately reached out to them but I couldn't move.

"Just run Anya!"

I opened my mouth in an attempt to call out to her.

"RUN!"

"MOTHER!"

I was pulled suddenly into the arms of a soldier and my vision returned, seeing the main lab once more but I realized that scientists and soldiers alike surrounded me. Also, I felt water running from my eyes and flowing down my cheeks.

 _I was dreaming about my past. Why?_

I didn't have a chance to process what happened as the soldier wrapped me in a vise grip and pulled me up in a stance. I began to struggle but it was useless as the soldier behind me kept his lock around my shoulders and chest. Guns from others were pointed at me, ready for any sign of retaliation but I was still shocked and was breathing heavily.

Once I stopped struggling, Traeger strolled towards me with a 'got you' look, knowing that I was trapped.

"Well, look what we have here. The same person who fought us in Mexico."

Anger returned to me swiftly and I tried to contain it.

"So, how did you track us all the way here to California?"

I gave no response but glanced at Brackett who was behind Traeger, watching me with concern. Traeger snapped his fingers in front of me, filling my body with aggression.

"Not out of your trance yet? Guess you had some nightmare since you were screaming out loud."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. _Did I really do that? What I was seeing was happening in reality too?_

I turned my head to face Traeger but he slapped me hard across my cheek, causing a burning sensation afterward. "I hope that might wake you up." He laughed along with his other men.

I wanted to scream in defiance until an alarm sounded and red lights flashed all around us. Traeger shouted out, "What the fuck is going on?"

One of his pals calls out, "Sir! Something is coming towards us! Looks likes it's emerging from the sky!"

Immediately, Traeger ordered his men, "Send out aircraft to deal with it! Report back to me when it's done!"

The soldier acknowledged and ran out of the room.

Traeger directed his gaze towards me, wondering how he should deal with me until a gasp from Brackett alerted us about something else.

I looked where Brackett was gazing and my eyes expanded as my companion on the mat began to stir and clicking noises soon followed. One of the scientists confirmed what we all feared.

"He's awake!"

Soon, his eyes opened and I couldn't help but observe them with such detail. His golden eyes looked like they were glowing and it almost felt like they were human, showing anger just like everyone else I've seen before in my life.

The soldier pulled me away and some scientists scrambled frantically to hold my companion down on the mat but it was useless.

At that moment, I knew that hell was breaking loose.


	8. Chapter 6: Breakout

Chapter 6: Breakout

The whole lab became a battlefield . . .

All the scientists around us scrambled to escape or surround my companion, making futile attempts to pin him to the metal mat. I knew he was stronger than a human but what he did next made me wonder how I underestimated his strength.

One scientist, who hovered above his head and tried to hold his shoulders down, screamed in agony when my companion twisted his head to the side and sunk his mandibles into the man's arm. Abruptly, he released his hands from my companion's shoulders, gripping his bloodied arm and toppling to the floor.

For a second, Traeger and the rest of his soldiers were distracted, giving me enough time to break out from my captor's grip and land a punch into his stomach with all my strength, which made him double over. I ran in the other direction, assuming that they would try to recapture me but everyone was so focused toward the center of the lab that they totally forgot about me as I jumped to the other side of a table.

My companion roared with all of his might and I saw that his metal bindings were coming apart, threatening to snap from the pressure.

Traeger and his men dropped everything and rushed to the back door that I previously used to gain access to the lab. One of his men placed a hand on the pad and shouted his name.

"George Thomas Jenkins!"

Immediately, the door opened and Traeger and some of his 'lackeys' passed through it. Their exit closed just in time as my companion ripped from his bondages and was finally released. He twisted his torso in order to perform a swing off of the mat, grabbing one of the scientists that tried to restrain him earlier. The remaining soldiers loaded their rifles and begun their barrage of flying bullets, aiming at my companion but he was faster.

He threw the scientist in front of him and the bullets landed into his back, effectively killing him without a doubt.

I could only watch from behind the table as my companion released all of his fury upon the soldiers. He charged at one that was shooting wildly and killing more scientists than actually harming the alien before them. _These guys are crazy! They don't really care at all._

As soon as each one made contact, my companion grabbed the soldier in one hand and threw him over in a swing-like motion. The sound of a body slamming on the mat jolted me as I couldn't help but admire my companion's strength. Even with the wounds that were spilling his unusual, neon green blood, he took it as if it was just like a scratch. Next thing I knew, he plunges a knife-like weapon into the soldier's chest, spraying blood all over the surrounding area, including himself.

Another soldier attempted to intervene but was met with a swipe of my companion's arm, making him fly over the railings and crashing into a table full of chemicals. I couldn't stand to see more blood being shed; at least, not like this . . . and so brutal.

I moved from the table towards a nearby wall while dodging more bullets that were flying and ricocheting off the walls. Jumping from one area into another, I managed to reach the door that I used to enter the lab but when I used the card, it denied access and wouldn't budge. I pounded my fists into the door in frustration, realizing that Trager must have sealed it off after he escaped.

 _Bastard! He would sacrifice his men so he can escape like the rat he is!_

I didn't have time to dwell on it. I needed to find a way out of here so I decided to try the main lab doors that I saw earlier. It was the only exit I could think of that would work but there was a problem: I had to go through the lab again and into the bloody chaos that my companion and Stargazer had created.

With so much adrenaline pumping through my body, I hardly noticed that there were no more sounds other than the alarm. I turned around and saw that my companion was looking down on a table across from where he laid on the metal mat. It seemed as though he was observing something and when I glanced over his side at a safe distance, it was his armor from before. I would have thought he would be glad to have it back but he slammed his hand on the table, making a huge dent in it. _Wonder what's eating him . . ._

Ignoring the rants of my companion as he growled in frustration, I swiftly rushed across to the main door that appeared to be forced open. I believed that some of the scientists broke through by ramming some metal rods into it. The gap was enough for me to fit and with a tight squeeze, I managed to pull free and into the other side.

The room appeared like a sanitary station, filled with cleaning chemicals that burned my nose a little bit. There were two areas surrounded by walls in the middle but I couldn't figure out what their purpose was. I shook my head in confusion and proceeded to the second pair of doors. However, I tried to pry it open but they didn't budge and I grew frustrated. Just as I was about to ram my fists into the doors, a computer voice called out, "Please observe decontamination protocol."

 _Decontamination? Protocol?_

My brain took a second to figure out that I needed to "sanitize" myself in order to access the second pair of doors. With adrenaline rushing through my body and trying to figure a way out, I moved into one of the walled areas and a light appeared soon after I was placed in the middle.

"Area secured. Remove all clothing."

My eyes expanded and I thought they would pop out when I heard that command.

 _It wants me to strip until I'm fucking naked?_

I questioned myself for an instant but hearing the chaos in the lab and the alarms buzzing off everywhere, I had no choice but to do it. The plastic cover of my lab outfit was removed in a second but it took longer to take off my shirt and pants than I thought. Soon, my naked body was completely exposed and my cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. I waited for what seemed like a long time, hoping I would get confirmation that the doors would open and I would be free.

However, in the corner of my sight and hearing, a whimper caught my attention first and was followed by the movement of a shadow on the opposite wall. I glanced over between the two areas and was shocked to whom I found.

It was Brackett . . . She was curled into a ball, trying to cover her naked body while waiting for clearance. It took a second for her to realize I was staring down on her form and she gasped, pushing her body closer to the nearby wall. I flinched in reaction but composed myself so I could understand what was going on.

"Hey. You are the one called Brackett, right?"

I caught a look of surprise on her face and she didn't respond for a minute or so until she spoke, "Yes . . . you must be the intruder from before?"

The nerve in my forehead twitches in anger at that statement. _Bitch . . ._

I signed to relieve some tension in me, "You can say that but right now, it is not the time to argue. We need to get out of here."

Brackett had an answer to my words, "We can't get out until the decontamination protocol is done. Until then, we are stuck."

The frustration was rising back up within me and I was ready to explode on Brackett for relief. Luckily for her, a sound caught both of our attention. It scared Brackett but I was familiar with the sound as I heard it once before in Mexico.

"CRACK . . . Geo . . . Thom . . . Jen . . . CRACK . . . George Thomas Jenkins!"

The recording was able to open another door panel from another part of the room. Brackett and I just remained frozen in our places, hearing the giant footsteps of something large. I didn't know what it was until a familiar clicking sound radiated in the room.

 _It's him!_

My companion was walking around the two areas, adorned in all his armor excluding his mask and one wrist gauntlet. He soon stopped by an area holding Brackett. I stared at him, concerned as to what he would do next. Next thing I knew, he let out a vicious growl at Brackett, making her gasped and whimper even harder than before.

 _He's going to kill her!_

It's not like I cared for Brackett personally but she was unharmed and no threat to any human being, much less an alien-like my companion. Out of instinct, I rushed into the other side of Brackett's area and stood between her and my companion.

Ignoring everything else, I stretched my hands to both sides of me in a protective stance. My breathing became harsh and my hands began to shake from the nervousness that was seeping inside me.

My companion stopped his growl and tilted his head in curiosity. It was the first time looking into his eyes instead of his mask and they were astonishing. His golden eyes stared into my blue ones. I studied them for a little bit and realized that they resembled that of a human, showing emotions the same way and from looking into his own, there was no anger and hate in them, only curiosity and intrigue.

His eyes were mesmerized, unable to turn my gaze away but I couldn't figure out if it was due to shock or curiosity or both. Out of nowhere, my companion let out a long purr that mimicked a cat's and it sent my nerves on fire due to the shock of hearing it.

 _What the fuck was that?_

It was so quick; my companion turned around to the pair of doors and used his wrist blades to pry the doors open, pushing them to the side with his massive hands. Soon, he was gone from my sight.

I couldn't comprehend what happened in front of me. It felt like a dream that I would wake up from but I knew it wasn't. _Why did he purr like that?_

Finally, I realized that I was naked in front of him, exposed in a disgusting way. I scrambled to get my clothing from the ground, swiftly putting them on while my cheeks burned hot and my heart pounded hard. I was so focused on the task before me that I barely noticed Brackett calling out to me while putting on her own clothes but at a slower pace.

"What the hell were you doing?"

I straightened my shirt and tucked my pockets in my pants before I responded back. "Why do you care?"

"Well . . . you saved me from the Predator . . . and . . . I don't know what reason you had for doing it . . . so . . . I really appreciate it."

 _Just sweet talk. She wants to make sure that she saves her own skin._

I grunted, "That was a one-time deal. I only saved you because you were in the way and I didn't want to see unnecessary bloodshed. I'm not gonna save your ass a second time."

She looked confused at my answer.

"But you could have just saved yourself and let me die. So you must of—"

She wouldn't shut up and soon, I turned on a dime and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. My eyes burned into hers filled with aggression.

"Look here. You were in the way. Just because I stopped him from killing you, it doesn't mean that I like you. You are a Stargazer lab dog and I don't give a shit about you. So shut up!"

I let her go and took off through the open doors, ignoring that I left Brackett with a shocked look written on her face.

After running through corridors and opening doors, I managed to escape from the building and into the cold, dark night but I saw nothing of my companion. _For someone who looks like a huge monster, he sure can make himself scarce._

Even if I was free, I proceeded cautiously through the open area. I was still within Stargazer territory and I forgot my knife that was left behind in the building. It was a treasured item but I couldn't get it back since the building went on lockdown soon after I escaped.

I had no choice.

I hustled through the lot and reached the area I was in when I first came here. Unlike before, it was full of activity with soldiers running around like an apocalypse was happening. They didn't even notice me as I rushed through without any regard.

After a while, I made it to a water pipe factory that was not too was quiet but I checked around to make sure that there was no one around while looking out for my companion.

 _Where is he?_

I didn't know where else to look and I had no idea where he could be. I wanted to learn more about him and somehow ask him why he saved me back on the ship. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

However, my moment of thought was shattered when I heard footsteps on the metal platform above me. I was surprised to find Brackett holding some kind of gun in her hands while looking around for something. She didn't notice me so I observed her in silence until a huge metal bang on the other side of the factory caught both of our attention. To my relief, I saw my companion standing on a higher platform, which was just above Brackett's.

I was about to call out to him until something bigger approached us, coming from the sky. All three of us lifted our eyes and what came into my sight frightened me beyond anything else.

A huge ship emerged from the clouds and it eerily reminded me of my companion's ship except larger and darker in color. The rumbling of its engines shook the ground that I stood and sent vibrations throughout my skin. It was so massive that it could cause such a feeling like that from a far distance. The ship passed over us but then I noticed two aircraft were following behind it. From what I remember, Traeger had ordered them to check something out and I figured that the ship is what caught Stargazer's attention.

A dreadful thought passed into my head. _Is there more than one alien on this planet?_

As soon as both the ship and the two aircrafts disappeared, my companion took off on the platform and was soon followed by Brackett. Immediately, I followed both of them in the same direction. I kept pace with him and was surprised that Brackett was keeping up as well.

Soon, I glanced to my side and saw a huge bus driving next to us, I was able to get a look inside and noticed that there were no soldiers inside but rather some men who looked 'off' to me. One thing was for sure, they were following us.

Once we made it to the end of the platform, my companion leaped off and landed with a roll on the ground. _That was impressive!_

To my surprise, Brackett jumped off as well. I thought that she was going to break her legs but the bus that was beside us came around and was now in front, giving Brackett a place to land but it was poor landing since she almost toppled off of it. Before I was close to it, the bus began to take off without me.

 _I need to get on that bus!_

I pushed my legs with all my might but it accelerated faster and I couldn't keep up. My exhaustion was getting the better of me and the bus was slipping away. Still, I ran hard and hoped it would stop.

As I was following behind, I heard the sound of a shotgun coming from the front of the bus. I glanced to the passenger side and saw the same person that I met in Mexico, leaning from the door with a shotgun in his hand. It was the Captain.

 _I wonder how he got here . . ._

Also, I didn't know what he was shooting at until I looked further and saw my companion being pursued by the Captain and the crew in the bus. Even Brackett was pointing her gun at him. _Why is everyone after him?_

As much as I wanted them to stop shooting, I figured they wouldn't listen to me.

All of a sudden, my companion shot a knife into one of the front tires and popped it. The Captain was thrown off the bus and the vehicle skidded to an abrupt stop while Brackett landed hard on the roof. This was my chance to catch up to them and hopefully to my companion.

However, by the time I reached the back end of the bus, he was gone from my sight.

 _Shit! He is good!_

I decided to look into the bus but it was empty and I presumed it was abandoned by the crew I saw earlier with the exception of Brackett on the ground lying on her stomach. I didn't know if she was dead or not so I rushed over to her and realized that she had a dart in her foot.

 _You idiot! Did you shoot yourself in the foot?_

I was baffled at the circumstances before me. I had Brackett who was out cold from tranquilizing herself, the crew in the bus was gone and my companion disappeared for the third time. It was not my day.

When it seemed that nothing else could go wrong, a Stargazer soldier caught me off guard while I attended to Brackett. He pointed his gun at us and called out to his superior on the radio.

"Sir, I have Brackett and the intruder in my sight. What are your orders?"

I cursed under my breath. _If I had my knife, this guy's head would have been skewered by now._

His radio comes to life with the words that I dreaded. "Shoot them both."

The soldier nods his head. "Affirmative."

Once he lets go of his radio, he grips the body of the gun and aims its sight on both of us. I stood between him and Brackett. I was ready for any opportunity for a distraction but in my heart, I believed, for a moment, that it would be the end for me. I was ready.

Then, a rumbling noise and a beaming light come between me and the soldier. The object crashes into the soldier, knocking him hard on the ground and rendering him unconscious.

I glanced at the unknown object in front of us and realized that it was the Captain on a motorbike. I had to silently admit that he saved both of our asses in our time of need but I stood there, wondering why he was doing this.

"Hey! Do you need a ride?"

He called out to me but I responded quickly. "Why are you helping us?"

Captain raised his eyebrow in confusion towards my direction.

"Well . . . it looks like your friend is out and—"

"She's not my friend . . ."

He put his hands up in defense as if he thought his last statement was offensive.

I snorted out loud for him to hear. "Besides, I can handle the situation myself so—"

"Hey. Hey. Hey."

 _Bastard! Stop interrupting me!_

I was about to reprimand him for his rudeness until he spoke in a concerned matter.

"Look. We don't have time and right now, a group of soldiers is coming our way."

He pointed behind me and I turned, confirming the Captain's words. A huge platoon was coming in our direction and on foot, I knew we couldn't outrun them.

"So? Are you in?" The Captain looked at me for my answer.

As much as I didn't want to ask for help, I didn't have a choice in the matter. I nodded my head towards him as my answer.

The Captain got off his bike and proceeded to pick up Brackett's limp body and place her on the seat with the Captain sitting behind her. I didn't want to know how the bike would fit all three of us until another motorcycle strolls between us.

"You can ride with Nebraska."

The dark-skinned man in front of me must have belonged to the crew I saw in the bus. He tried to look like badass towards me, puffing out his chest in victory. All it did was fill me with disgust.

He grinned, "Don't worry. I won't bite."

I threw up in my mouth a little bit. _Disgusting!_

As much as I was reluctant to ride with him, the shouts of the platoon grew louder, signaling me to hop on behind the man and hold on to him.

Right on time, the bikes roared with life and accelerated in the opposite direction just before the soldiers began to fire on us. Luckily, we were too far for their gun range.

As we sped off in a direction that is unknown to me, I kept wondering about my companion and where he was at the moment but mostly about the ship from before and what kind of doom it would bring upon us.

All I could do was wonder . . .

Hi Readers!

Hope you are enjoying this story as this chapter is making things interesting. Anya is having a connection with the Predator but will there be more?

Keeping reading and reviewing Twisted Fate. Also, a new story in Noctuary by Colorful Crayola has been posted so feel free to read it and review it. Enjoy! :)


	9. Chapter 7: Meeting the Loonies

Chapter 7: Meeting the Loonies

We rode off into the night for what seemed like hours to me. I didn't know if we were ever going to stop until the Captain decided to find a hotel for some R&R. Brackett was still out cold from the dart but I believed she would wake up soon. At least she didn't have to ride the whole time with Mr. Thinks He's Badass. He tried to impress me with his stories of war but it only made me more sick of him. I just wanted him to shut up.

The hotel wasn't the fanciest of places and in fact, it was full of gangs and drug dealers that you didn't want to meet alone in a dark alley. However, we were fugitives and this provided a great cover from Stargazer and God knows whatever was out there.

No one minded us passing through with the exception of a few glances. Other than that, they seemed to mind their own business. Once we were in the hotel, the Captain carried Brackett into a deluxe room with a huge king sized bed and laid her on it.

I was slightly uncomfortable since I didn't know what we were going to do next so I couldn't help but think of my companion who was still out there. _Hope he's doing okay . . ._

Once Brackett was settled on the bed, the Captain signed and then turned around to face me.

"Okay. Now that we're all settled, who are you and what is your involvement?"

I was puzzled as to what I should say. I knew very little of him and the men he brought along. They all seemed strange and I didn't want to reveal too much about me until I knew I could trust them.

"Why do you want to know? I don't even know who you are."

I turned the tables on him so he would have to answer my question first. I thought he would get frustrated with me but all he did was take a deep breath to compose himself.

"You got a point. We haven't introduced ourselves. It's better to get acquainted first."

 _Good. At least he's got some manners._

"My name is Quinn McKenna. Ex-sniper and worked with the Department of Defense."

My eyes widen in surprise. I would never think that he was a military man working for the government but I still didn't know if he worked with Stargazer so I remained alert around him.

I couldn't help but ask, "Do you work for Stargazer? Those men from before?"

He raised his eyebrows in confusion like I was supposed to know the answer already. "No, I don't work for those assholes that you call Stargazer but don't compare me to them."

His frustration was appearing in his voice so I must have crossed a boundary that is sensitive to him. At least I can relax since he's not Stargazer but he still had questions for me.

"Now that I told you who I am, why don't you tell me who you are?"

I didn't like the way he said that question. His tone reminded me of someone trying to order me what to do so I spat back at him.

"Well, if you say the question more nicely then maybe I might tell you."

McKenna's face twisted like he was trying to contain his rage. I smirked at him and crossed my hands, waiting for a response. He opened his mouth and was about to speak until another voice interrupted us.

"She's probably some bitch tagging along like it's a game but I can play with you sweetheart."

I knew that voice all too well, even if I only knew him for a short time. I grunted in annoyance as I turned around, looking at the dark-skinned man that I rode with hours earlier. He smiled and raised his hand to wave at me. _I don't like you so stop smiling!_

"You call me a bitch one more time and I'll strangle you in your sleep . . ."

I didn't get the reaction that I wanted from him. Instead, he just smiled more and put his hands up in defeat. I wanted to punch those perfect, white teeth into his mouth until McKenna stood between us. "Okay. Settle down Nebraska. She looks like she's about ready to kill you."

McKenna said the words that I needed to silence the annoying man.

McKenna walked next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. I didn't like him touching me but it did have that effect and I sighed deeply to relieve the rest of my anger.

McKenna continued on with the introductions. "As you know, this is Nebraska. He's full of hot air sometimes but a great fighter."

I glanced at Nebraska with his famous smirk still on him and gave me another wave. I puffed at him. _God . . . Does he ever stop smirking?_

I looked around at the other men around the room, landing on one with a short beard and mustache along with a bald head. He looked at me funny but I ignored it for my sanity's sake.

"That's Coyle. Used to be a military veteran but now he likes to joke around a lot so don't take it to heart when he says things that might offend you."

I was curious as to what kind of jokes he would tell but I got my answer right away when he spoke out to me. "Must have been through a meat grinder. You look like someone shit on you!"

Coyle just laughed and Nebraska soon joined in but it only made things worse. My anger started to build but hearing McKenna's words from before, I just rolled my eyes and looked at McKenna. _I go from shit to shittier. What next?_

Another man speaks out and I was glad he did since he just wanted to keep the tension down. "Hey . . . hey . . . I'm Nettles . . . Nice . . . to meet . . . you."

He stuttered with his words, struggling to put a sentence together and it made me confused but he was the best one to talk to so far. He has a full-on beard compared to Coyles and long hair that stretched to his shoulders. From the look on his face, he seemed like he just wanted to talk but didn't know how.

I couldn't help but answer back. "Nice to meet you, Nettles."

He just gave a goofy smile and I smiled a little at him. _He seems normal to me._

McKenna moves along and points to an older man near the back of the room looking worse for wear with short, dirty blond hair. "He's Baxley. Also a military veteran but got some clicks that he's working on."

My curiosity peaked. "What clicks?"

Baxley turns toward me and speaks, "I'm a military veteran and I like to—" All of a sudden he twitches and begins to say things erratically. "Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck me!"

I was full of shock and I couldn't process what just happened in front of me. "Is he okay?"

I saw that McKenna was used to this profanity and explained it to me. "He's got Tourettes so that is where his clicks come from. He can't control it."

"But his mama would love to fuck me!"

Coyle laughs at his own statement and Baxley looks pissed off as he shows off his middle finger at him.

 _Damn! Everyone is nuts around here!_

Finally, I looked at the last man in the room who looks like a stick-figure with a hat on. For a minute, I thought that he doesn't eat a lot but it wasn't my concern so I let it go. He tips his hat to me and introduces himself.

"Hi. I'm Lynch. Best sniper around these parts and makes things fall apart. Just like this."

I saw that he pulled out a card and with one flick of his wrist, it disappears and everyone claps at his performance. All I did was stare at him with confusion. _Anyone can do that. Please._

After the introductions were over, McKenna turns and looks at me like the last time he asked the question about who I was. "Well? You know us now so . . . can you tell us who you are?"

Although I wanted to avoid the question, I couldn't think of anything else that could delay the inevitable so I swallowed my pride and gave my answer. "My name is Anya."

McKenna nodded his head, glad to finally have a name to put with my face and raised his hand for a greeting. "Nice to meet you, Anya."

I hesitated at first, still not comfortable with anyone in the room but I returned his gesture and shook his hand for a few seconds. Letting go, I could see that McKenna have more questions for him but it's my choice whether I give him an answer or not. With a nod in his direction, I allowed him to ask his barrage of questions.

"Why were you at the water plant?"

I was vague with my answers, not wanting them to know my intentions at that time. "I was looking for someone."

"Looking for who?"

"A friend . . ." I didn't know what to call my companion since he wasn't my enemy but not exactly my ally either so I just came up with the word 'friend'.

McKenna pressed on. "You mentioned Stargazer before. Who are they and how do you know them?"

That was a question that I didn't want to answer since it would lead to my past that I didn't want to relive, much less tell them that I was their lab rat and tortured for reasons that I couldn't explain.

"They are a group that experiments on people and other things that are extraterrestrial and such. I only know them cause of reasons I don't want you to know."

McKenna didn't like my answer and it left more questions for me to answer. "What reasons? Are you a scientist?"

"No."

"A soldier?"

"No."

"A maintenance person?"

My anger grew again and I just wanted to shut his mouth up since he was diving too deep into something personal. "No."

"Then what are you? You must be—"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent that a drop of a pin could have been heard and everyone just looked around like they saw a nasty fight taking place. I breathed harshly and my anger stayed with me until McKenna raised his hands in defeat. "Okay. I'm sorry. You must have your reasons why so I won't ask anymore. Just calm down. Okay?"

The words helped me a little and I was able to settle down as soon as I found a chair to sit on. I rubbed my head and I was tired all of a sudden like I ran a marathon. I didn't want to go back into my past. There are things that haunt me to this day and all I wanted was to put them in the back burner. If possible, I would keep them there forever.

Right now, I just wanted peace and quiet until we know what our next plan was. McKenna had one last question though but it was an easy one. "How do you know this lady on the bed? You were with her when we picked both of you up."

I looked over to where Brackett was, still passed out and wondered how she didn't wake up with me yelling.

"Her name is Brackett. I met her in the main lab at Stargazer headquarters. She's one of the scientists but I think she did something to earn their distrust since they wanted her dead."

McKenna was intrigued, learning of Brackett and how she got into this.

"Do you know what she did?"

"No. I have no idea but with Stargazer, any little thing you do that they don't like will make them hunt you down and leave you for dead."

McKenna was deep in thought about the new developments and was trying to formulate another question until we all heard a groan coming from the bed. I turned and saw that Brackett was gaining consciousness.

I sighed, "Looks like she's waking up."

At first, I thought that we would wait for her but the guys had other plans. Soon, Coyle brought a cup of tea and left it on Brackett's side while Nettles placed candy and other weird shit on her other side. I was baffled at the sight. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Coyle looks at me with surprise. "We're trying to make her feel comfortable."

"And surrounding her with shit like this is going to make her flip out."

Nettles looks uncomfortable at my statement as Brackett stirs more on the bed.

"You better get away from her before she slaps you."

Right on cue, Coyle and Nettle move away just as Brackett begins to open her eyes and look around the room. McKenna gives her a nice greeting. "Morning sunshine."

Brackett didn't seem amused and quickly took the shotgun from the side of the bed and pointed at McKenna with an angry look on her face. I was concerned as to what Brackett would do next but the guys just stared in amazement like they were waiting for something. McKenna just raised his hands and approached her.

"Okay, Brackett. Just relax and put the gun down. Someone is going to get hurt if you do something stupid."

Brackett wasn't convinced and cocked the gun, ready to pull the trigger at any moment. I didn't know what to make of this new development and it didn't help when I saw McKenna's face. He didn't seem concerned and more amused by Brackett's response.

As soon as McKenna took one step towards Brackett, she pulled the trigger and I was expecting the gun to go off but . . . nothing. It took me a second to realize that the shotgun was empty and entirely useless. Brackett's face twisted in shock but we both jumped at the sound of laughter broke out in the room.

"Hahaha! I knew she would pull something like this!"

Coyle cracked in laughter and Nebraska chuckled alongside the rest of the guys. _So that is what they were waiting for. They pulled a prank on her!_

When I figured it out, I couldn't help but join the guys in laughter. It was a long time since I felt this way. I had to silently admit that these guys weren't so bad but had their moments of insanity.

Brackett was the complete opposite to everyone. "What is wrong with you guys?"

McKenna answers immediately while grabbing the shotgun from her hands. "We're the good guys but don't do that again."

Brackett just huffed in annoyance. "That's cute but I'm better off on my own so I'm leaving."

I didn't understand what she was going to go. She's just as useless as the lowest man in our crew and she wouldn't stand a chance out there. I, myself, knew better to stick together since Stargazer, my companion and other creatures are out there that could kill a whole troop like it was nothing. So I stepped forward to speak out.

"You shouldn't go out there by yourself. There are things out there that we do not understand nor what their intents are. It's strategically better to stick together as a group . . ."

I sighed mid-sentence, ". . . even if the group is made of guys who are mentally unstable."

I eyed towards the guys and they just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes before redirecting back to Brackett. She didn't seem convinced just yet but I've seen scientists talk to each other and they like to talk logically, which I've noticed makes them calm so I tried to do the same thing with Brackett.

"Look, Stargazer is out there with dozens of soldiers looking for us with unlimited resources. We've got an alien on the loose that would skewer anyone on sight and now, another alien ship might have landed on Earth with some evil intent."

Finally, I saw signs in Brackett's face that she was beginning to understand so I continued on.

"With everything going on, we need to work together and figure out what to do next. Okay?"

Silence lingered in the room for a minute until Brackett slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed, nodding in agreement. "You're right. We are outnumbered and right now, we need to figure out our next step."

I looked to McKenna as he sat in a chair across from the bed. "All we know is that the alien from the lab is on the move and we don't know where it's going. We should figure out its next location."

Nebraska asked a question that we all wanted to know the answer to. "Why do we need to follow it?"

My heart skipped a beat for a moment when they began to talk about my companion. Little did the group know that I've made contact with him and that I was helping him find his missing gear. The next thing McKenna says stuns me to the core.

"That's the alien that killed my men. I'm going to hunt it down until it's dead and avenge my men."

My chest begun to sting with pain and all I could do was look down to the floor. If they ever find out that I helped the alien that McKenna swore to destroy, I would be in big trouble . . . and so will my companion.

I zoned out everything for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do if we ever encounter my companion. I wouldn't know what to do if they crossed paths. Many thoughts ran through my head, swirling erratically.

 _What would I do? Can I stop them both? Will they come to an agreement? Or will they kill each other without a second thought?_

Then, someone shook my shoulder, which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

McKenna has his hand on my shoulder and a look of concern on his face. "You look like you were gone for a moment . . ."

I breathed deeply and shook my head in response. I brushed off his hand and McKenna glanced at my face before turning back to the group. The other guys watched McKenna as if waiting for a command like true soldiers.

"Alright. Our only lead is the alien from the lab so does anyone have any clue where it would go?"

Everyone didn't have any clue but I had a hunch that my companion might be looking for his missing mask and wrist gauntlet. It was the first thing that he was looking for on the ship and the last time I saw them was with McKenna but from his statements, he might have lost them or Stargazer had gotten them somehow. That worried me greatly.

Brackett gave a slight answer to McKenna's question. "It might be looking for something. It has missing gear when Stargazer captured him and they have told me they had been searching for them.

McKenna's face changed to one who got slapped by someone unexpectedly. _Guess he remembers now. What an idiot!_

"I think I know where the gear is."

Coyle makes a statement that I thought about earlier. "You remember now? Guess you're crazier than the rest of us!"

All of the guys laughed and I just stood in silence along with Brackett. McKenna didn't take the joke quite well. "Shut the fuck up!"

Silence takes over the room once more. With a shake of his head, McKenna continues on with what he was going to say before. "I stole its gear couple of days ago."

I wanted to say that he's the one who stole my companion's gear and ran off with it in Mexico but I didn't want to make a hole for myself and I still didn't trust any of them so I let the situation play out in front of me.

"Where is it now?"

Brackett was the first to respond and to me, she seemed intrigued but I knew it was a scientist's curiosity about my companion and his gear. I tightened my fists so hard that I believed they would be bruised later. _A scientist is a scientist . . . No matter what, they only care about their own personal gain. Disgusting creatures . . ._

McKenna responds with the worst possible answer. "I sent it to my P.O. box but I just found out that it went to my house since I haven't been able to pay. It's probably with my wife and son."

When he mentioned about his son, I immediately froze with fear. My companion killed many men who were fully grown just so he can get his gear back. Now I worried that McKenna might have brought his family into a battle that would end with them being possible casualties.

"We better get going now!"

Nebraska asked first before McKenna could register my words. "Why?"

"The alien killed many men and it will do anything to get it back. If McKenna is right and it is at his house, we need to get there first before it does or else there will be more deaths, especially to your family McKenna."

The last of my words pierced into his mind and he realized what we need to do next. "Let's get going! Now!"

Only a beat passed by until everyone scrambled to grab anything that could be useful. I didn't have anything to pack since I lost my gear at Stargazer's base but I fixed my shoelaces and straightened my jacket.

"Hey, Anya."

I looked at who called out my name and McKenna threw something into my hands. I glanced down at what I caught and it was a sharp blade that soldiers would keep with them, covered in a smooth pouch for safe-keeping. I lifted my head to McKenna in confusion.

"You will need something to fight with. We don't have guns to spare but at least I can give you this."

I couldn't help but appreciate the gesture of giving me a weapon. At least I was not totally defenseless and I nodded at him in which he nods back.

I placed the knife on my left hip and tightened it, making sure it was secure.

Once everyone was set and ready to go, we all raced out of the room and through the hallway of the hotel, armed to the teeth and ready for battle.

I knew that there was a chance that I would meet my companion again and I tried to imagine what will happen once we found each other, especially with the loonies, McKenna and Brackett who had other reasons for hunting him down.

I just hoped that when it happens, there will be no massacre but a dread passed through me, taunting me that the inevitable was coming . . . with a vengeance.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Sorry for the slight delay in updating the story. I had a crazy week with an exam on top of an assignment for the same class and then my teacher decided to push out presentations/lab report two weeks ahead.**

 **Didn't get much sleep but I thank everyone who has kept following me and my story. Don't worry, I will keep posting as promised and next chapter is going to get crazier and more interesting.**

 **A shout-out to A.S. Gemar and her story** _ **Inhuman**_ **(sequel to** _ **Cold Hands**_ **and** _ **Unforgotten**_ **) on FanFiction. It's a great story and I recommend everyone to read all her stories and review it along with Colorful Crayola.**

 **Have a good week and be ready for Chapter 8! ;)**


	10. Chapter 8: Search and Rescue

Chapter 8: Search and Rescue

The whole gang and I left in a hurry from the hotel on an SUV that seemed abandoned when we came across it. I had to admit that Nebraska had some skills with hijacking cars as it only took a few minutes for him to get the engines going without keys. Either way, we all got in and took off, even though it was a tight fit.

After some time, we drove through a neighborhood that was filled with kids dressed in costumes, which I completely forgot that it was Halloween night. They were running around with no regard for their safety but then again, they had a bigger problem coming in the form of an alien bent on getting his gear back.

McKenna drove the SUV through every corner of the neighborhood, making me start to think that he was lost or an idiot. I rather point to the latter of the two.

"McKenna, are you sure you know where your house is?"

He twisted his head behind to look at me. "Yes, I know so could you please let me drive?"

The nerve in my head twitches in irritation at his command so I decided to teach him a lesson. When he turned his head back to look forward, I leaned over him and smacked his hard on the head. Not enough to severely damage his brain but enough so that he gets my message.

"You don't tell me what to do! You're taking us in circles and we're racing the clock so either take us to your house or let some other idiot drive!"

He growled silently but he knew that I made a good point and sighed, turning the SUV around another corner. Meanwhile, the other guys laughed hard and Nebraska patted my shoulder. "Guess you're the boss now!"

I smirked with pride filling me but when I felt that his hand wasn't removed from my shoulder fast enough, I slapped it hard and Nebraska seethed in pain, shaking it off and trying to soothe the pain. Everyone else fell silent after that, fearing that they would be next on my list if they tried anything else on me.

After some antagonizing minutes, McKenna stopped the SUV in front of a house with some simplicity to it. It wasn't too fancy but did had some charm that made it feel like home. When McKenna got out of the SUV, I was about to exit the side door until he put himself in front of me, blocking my path.

"Look . . . I need you all to stay in here until I say so."

 _Again with the commands?_

"I'm going in McKenna and you're—"

He puts his hand out in front of my face, irritating me even more but just as I was about to speak, he beats me to it. "Okay but . . . I haven't seen my family in years and it's personal to me. I know you don't like it when I tell you things but for once, please listen to me. It's important."

At first, I wanted to protest but when I looked into his eyes, they were full of sadness that caught me off guard. My heart stuttered at the sight and for once, I took his words seriously and sat back down in my seat. "Okay. I understand."

McKenna sighed in relief and nodded at Brackett to go with him. "We'll be back with the gear. All of you just stay put."

As both Brackett and McKenna disappeared behind the front door, my inner thoughts were spiraling in chaos. One part of me didn't want to listen and do what I believed was right but the other part wanted to follow McKenna's wishes. For years, I told myself not to listen to anyone after experiencing the torture in my younger years at the labs but there's a small part inside me that wanted to believe in the good of mankind. That there's was something good in everyone. _What do I do?_

I lowered my head between my legs and my hands covered my face and I stayed that way for some time. Little did I know how much time did pass by until Coyle spoke out in annoyance, making me lift my head up to investigate.

"When is he going to come out? I can't stand it in here!"

Nettles scrambled for an answer. "We're supposed . . . to stay . . . here until . . . he comes back."

"Yeah and besides, we got all the company we need."

Nebraska hunched forward from the back seat and looks over my shoulder with a gleam in his eyes. At that moment, I vomited in my mouth and quickly swallowed it. _This man . . . Urg!_

I was glad that Coyle decided to interrupt the situation with a declaration.

"But it's been like a half an hour and nothing! I had enough!"

Coyle moves over the seats and reaches for the side door, clicking it open for Coyle to jump out and run to the door. To my surprise, all the guys moved to exit the SUV, leaving me alone in confusion. I watched as each one passed through the door and slams it shut. I really didn't want to go in with all the guys, needing some time to myself but I knew that if I wasn't there, they would take forever.

I sighed and was about to leave the SUV until a huge explosion echoed in my ear. It startled me a bit but instinct took over and I rushed out of the SUV and looked out to where the sound came from. It wasn't hard to find when I heard children screaming and running in the opposite direction of the street. I decided to go the other way, leaving the group in the house as I believed they would slow me down.

When I saw the flames, I knew that it wasn't good and I pushed my legs to run faster. When I got there, a house stood completely destroyed with flames all around it. I heard some people across the street, suggesting that it was an accident but upon closer inspection, I figured that it was destroyed by some kind of blast and not a normal one.

I walked around the area, looking for any piece to the puzzle until I saw a familiar object on the front yard of the house. Looking closer, I gasped as I realized that it was the mask of my companion but had huge dents and scratches on one side. _Must be the one my companion was looking for._

I picked it up and inspected it. Other than the damage on one side of it, it looked like it was recently used, having tape on its sides. I suspected it might have been used and it was confirmed when the cannon on its side still felt hot to the touch.

 _Someone used this but left it behind?_

Not letting anyone else see it, I took off my jacket and covered the mask with it. After that was done, I noticed tracks on the ground, resembling the feet of a small child. Putting the pieces together, I realized that it might be McKenna's son since he did mention that the gear was sent to his wife and son.

 _On no . . . I need to find him as soon as possible._

I hustled forward, looking down once in a while to make sure I was following the tracks. It was a long way and I was almost about to give up until I saw a boy standing in the middle of a football field. He was small, with short, brown hair and only reached to about my waist in height and I was only about 5'6". The one thing I noticed was how the boy just stood there, itching his ear or at least I thought he was.

I slowly walked towards him but he didn't notice me yet. When I came closer and can see more of him, a metal piece shined on his left arm and that is when I realized that he was wearing the wrist gauntlet of my companion. _He has it!_

I was distracted and stepped on a branch, creating a snapping sound that got the boy's full attention onto me. The look of fear and sadness mixed into his eyes shook me to the core. They were like a reflection of myself as a child, showing the same emotions as before and I couldn't help but have that same emotion engulf my chest, threatening me to shed tears at that moment.

 _Right now is not the time. I need to help him._

I walked slowly to him and he took a step back, which made me stop in my tracks. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy just stood there, looking at me the same way as earlier and it began to tore into my chest. I kept moving forward. "Don't worry. I'm your friend and here to help."

Once I was only a few steps in front of him, I placed the jacket with the mask onto the ground and raised my hands so that he can see I meant no harm. "It's okay . . ."

I reached out my hand to him and after some time, his smaller one reached out and grabbed mine in a gesture only a child would do. I smiled at him and assured him that everything was alright by patting him on the head.

"Hello. My name is Anya. Nice to meet you."

The boy looked at me and spoke. "Hi. My name is Rory McKenna."

 _So this is McKenna's son . . ._

Once we both felt safe with each other, Rory smiled and got closer to me as if I was his protection from danger. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Rory just tilted his head to one side. "I wanted to go somewhere safe."

"From what?"

I noticed he began to shake a little, scared to answer that question. "It's okay. You can tell me."

I knelt down and placed one hand on each shoulder, rubbing them together in a gesture that expressed comfort to Rory. I was hoping that it could calm him down long enough that I could figure out what happened.

Finally, Rory gave his answer. "I did something bad. I blew a house up with a mask."

Those words confirmed my suspicion about the explosion of the house but I didn't think that Rory could do something like this intentionally. _He's only a boy . . ._

I decided to take out the mask from the jacket and show it to him. "With this right?"

All he gave me was a nod of his head as an answer, not wanting to be near it as he stepped back a bit. Knowing this, I wrapped it back in my jacket and placed it down on the ground again. I glanced back at the wrist gauntlet he had on his arm, wondering why my companion would want this back so desperately. Enough to kill people for it.

"Alright, Rory. We need to find a safe place for both of us. I'm a friend of your father's and I can take you to him. Once we are there, you can rest."

Rory's eye lit up when I mentioned his father and he smiled. "Dad is here? Really?"

"Really but we need to get back to him okay?"

Without hesitation, he grabbed my hand in his and I smiled back at him. We were just taking a few steps forward until a sound was heard, reminding me of a menacing growl.

My hairs stood up and caution-filled my chest. I knew this feeling, which means that something was stalking us. I motioned Rory to get behind me as I peered into the darkness where the growl kept continuing on. I didn't know what would come out but I got my answer as soon as a shadow begun to emerge and then its form.

It was a huge creature; its dark, scaly skin shined from the street lights nearby but its general structure reminded me of a dog but bigger and more terrifying. What scared me the most is that its other features reminded me of my companion. It had dreadlocks coming from its ridges on its head and its eyes shined a golden color, similar to my companion. Its paws were sharpened and I could see its teeth gleaming and ready to rip apart anything in its path. Now, it was stalking both of us.

I took out my knife from his covering and held it out towards the dog creature while it slowly moved towards us. I extended my hand out to shield Rory from it so that it focused only on me. I could feel Rory press himself on my back, clenching his fists on my shirt while shaking in fear. I had to make sure he was safe, no matter what.

I tried to calculate my next move and I was confident that I could take it down myself if I had to but then another growl echoed and I turned to see another dog creature emerging from the shadows.

 _Shit! We're in trouble!_

I knew I could take one but with two against one, I was at a disadvantage. I twisted my head around to see Rory's face and I whispered, "Rory, I need you to run. Once they attack, run as fast as you can and find help. Do you understand?"

Rory was shaking more but he nodded his head so that he knew what I wanted him to do. Although I told Rory to find help, I had a feeling that I might be dead before it arrives but I will fight as much as possible.

Slowly, the dogs made their way to us and I backed up to keep up the distance between us. I saw that they were getting restless but in one second, one of the dogs pounced and jumped in the air to land on me. "Run!"

Rory lets go of me and takes off but I stood my ground, ready for the impact as I saw the dog open its mouth so that it could crush my skull.

 _Come and get me, motherfucker!_

And just as quick as it started, the attack was halted abruptly. I heard guns firing and then the crash of the dog as it fell a couple feet away from us. I didn't know where the shots came from until Rory called out from behind me.

"Dad!"

Right on cue, McKenna comes out into view, carrying a gun while Brackett, Coyle, and Baxley followed behind. Rory runs in front of me to embrace McKenna and I stood back, not wanting to interrupt their union. "You're actually here Dad. I can't believe it!"

"I'm here Rory. I got you."

Once he lets go of his son, McKenna stands up and looks at me. "Where the hell did you go?"

I puffed at him. "I went to investigate an explosion and found your son here by himself. You're not my babysitter."

McKenna was about to snap back at me but then the growling noise came back and we all turned to see the dogs closing in on us. Without a thought, bullets rained on them but did little effect on them. Their hides were thick and hard to penetrate but the shotgun McKenna had done stun them, if only for a bit. One of the dogs jumps between McKenna and the rest of us, seeing McKenna as the main threat and ran forward.

McKenna fires the shotgun and stops the dog for a bit but when he cocks it again, it was empty. Now that we were out of the one thing that could stop them, the dog shakes of its injuries and continues to stalk McKenna. But the fight began to change in our favor.

Out of the blue, a police car comes barreling through and stops between McKenna and the dog, hitting the latter with the body of the car. At first, I thought it was some random, idiot cop coming in to be a hero but when I looked to see who was coming out, it wasn't a cop but it was an idiot.

Nebraska comes out with a huge grenade launcher in his arms. _How the hell did he come across it?_

Soon, he released a grenade or two onto the dogs and one makes contact. One of the dogs goes flying over us but the other one that was recently stalking McKenna dodged the shots and resumed its earlier task. It runs towards McKenna and he races towards the bleachers for cover. In an instant, Nebraska calls out to McKenna and throws the grenade launcher to him.

McKenna catches it in time to dive under the bleachers as the dog chomps down, breaking some of them along the way. It kept biting down in an attempt to get to McKenna but he reacts by placing the head of the grenade launcher into its mouth and firing. At first, it didn't affect the dog and continued to go after McKenna as he ran from the cover of the bleachers. However, as the dog leaped into the air, its entire abdomen exploded and its contents fell on the ground. Green, neon ooze spread out over the grass its body falls like a ragdoll.

McKenna had little time to react and slipped on its blood, stopping at its body with a skid. I was used to seeing such a sight. Maybe even worse but I looked at Rory and he just averted his eyes for a moment, trying to erase that event from his mind. In a way, I wished that he didn't have to see it ever again but it wasn't ideal.

With one alien dog down, the other was still being fired upon by the rest of the gang. McKenna, Brackett and I, along with Rory at our backs, raced to join into the fight. Although I only had a knife, I was ready to find the slightest weakness so that I could deliver the final blow. However, I never got the chance.

I saw Nebraska just waltz over to the dog and while it was being distracted, he took the pistol from his hand, pointed at its skull and fired. The dog didn't have time to turn and cried out in pain, whimpering as it strolled off a bit.

I was shocked that it was still alive and moving but what really caught everyone off guard is that the dog was behaving more differently. It didn't growl at us but only walked around, whimpering in a way that it wanted attention and not from the pain that it felt earlier. I couldn't understand what Nebraska did but it changed the dog's behavior and all of us just stood there.

"What the hell did you do to it, Nebraska?"

"I don't know. Trying to kill it by shooting it in the head but it's still kicking."

Sensing that the dog would mean us no harm anymore, I placed my knife back into the pouch and proceeded to shoo the dog away. If it wasn't going to hurt us, I figured it was better to send it off, meaning less trouble and more bullets to spare.

"Shoo! Get out of here!"

The dog, hearing the assertiveness of my voice, scampered off into the distance without any problems. I sighed in relief and walked towards Rory so that I could check on him.

"You alright?"

He heard the concern in my voice and grabbed my hand as if to assure me that he was alright. I couldn't help but smile at him. I began to notice that when I'm around him, I could relax and be myself around him. But right now, we needed to find somewhere safe as I went to retrieve my jacket containing the mask.

"McKenna! Now that we found the missing gear, we need to get the hell out of here. Do you bring the SUV?"

All he did was tilt his head in annoyance but answered my question. "Nettles is bringing something bigger so we are not all crammed together like last time. He found a trailer for us to use."

I raised an eyebrow. "He found one or stole one?"

McKenna struggled to find a suitable answer. "Well, it doesn't matter as long as we got something to drive. Here he comes now."

I turned around to see a massive trailer coming around the corner. I could tell that it could fit a dozen people in it without trouble so I questioned whether they really found one. _He's right though. We got something to drive._

As soon as the trailer stopped in front of us, I noticed that Brackett was over near the dog's body, trying to retrieve something but in my experience with scientists, its probably to get a sample of it. My blood boiling just thinking about it.

 _We are being chased by aliens and all she cares about is some sample!_

I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed over to Brackett and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her from the carcass while she tried fighting back. "Hey! I need to get a sample of its blood!"

"Well, too bad. All of us are heading to the trailer and I don't give a rat's ass if you don't get a sample from your dead dog. We are getting out of here."

Brackett still refused to listen to me. "I just want one sample! I need it for—"

I turned on her like a dime with fury all over my face. "Look! Read my lips. I. Don't. Care! We are in a life and death situation and we have a child who shouldn't have been involved in the first place. You're just some stupid scientist who doesn't consider anyone else but yourself."

Brackett looked like she was ready to fall down on her knees in fear of me but I didn't stop.

"You will never change. You would take anyone that isn't like you and take them apart until there's nothing left! You're lucky that someone is willing to risk their lives to save your ass! So shut up and get in the trailer!"

Brackett's eyes widened as I pushed her in the trailer's direction. Anger was still fuming inside me and didn't dissipate as the whole group watched me in surprise at what they witnessed. I didn't care.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Get in the trailer!"

Everyone scrambled around but I noticed Brackett whispering to Nebraska but I couldn't hear what she was saying. After a second passed, Nebraska grabbed McKenna's shirt that was dripping with green ooze from the alien dog and pushed some of it into Brackett's hands.

 _Good. You got your sample anyway Brackett. Now, suck on it!_

Afterward, all of were about to enter the trailer until a slam on top of it got all of our attention. Everyone tilted their heads up to see what was on the trailer and to my shock, I saw the one person that I wanted to see again.

It was my companion in all of his glory with his armor shining from the street lights. His massive form loomed over us and I couldn't help but be attracted to him. _Why do I feel this way?_

I didn't have time to answer my own question when Nettles pops his head from the window. Next thing I knew, my companion lifted him up like a ragdoll and holding him high into the air like some kind of trophy. I feared that he would kill Nettles on the spot since he was wailing in my companion's grip, screaming to be let go.

After that, my companion shot a fire from his shoulder cannon and onto the police car, exploding on impact. All of us dropped down a little due to instinct but raised ourselves back on our feet. However, my companion's target laser came on and three dots shined on Rory and I froze.

 _Rory has his gear! He's going to kill him._

I saw Brackett trying to shield him from my companion's gaze but I rushed over and came between them and my companion. "Please, don't do this!"

He started clicking in my direction but it didn't seem menacing but more out of curiosity. Then he raised his clawed hand and made a motion for us to drop our weapons. McKenna and the rest of the loonies put their weapons down but I remained in my position.

To dissuade him from killing anyone, I unwrapped his mask from my jacket and lifted it up to show him. "I found your gear so please, don't hurt anyone else and I'll give it back to you. Please . . ."

I sounded like I was begging but then he clicked again and tilted his head. For an instant, I could sense that his eyes were burning into mine, looking into my soul and sent shivers throughout my whole body. However, my companion's gaze turned to the side when Baxley started his twitches again. _Fuck! Not now!_

With my companion distracted, McKenna kicks his weapon back into his hands and fires at him. My companion falls down, letting go of Nettles as he drops to the ground. I didn't want this to happen and now there is no other way to stop this.

The whole group rushed toward the doors to the school nearby, seeking shelter and a place to hide. While everyone else stayed behind to defend the entrance, McKenna, Rory, Brackett and myself went inside and closed the doors, taking a second to catch our breaths.

"What the fuck, McKenna? Why did you shoot at him?"

I saw his face was full of confusion mixed with anger. "It killed my men! It would have killed Nettles if given the chance!"

"He just wanted his stuff back. If you haven't stolen it when you were in Mexico then none of this would have happened!"

My mouth stayed wide open as I realized what I've done. I couldn't stop my words from coming out. I said something that I couldn't take back and now, I had to face the circumstances in the form of McKenna asking the one question I dreaded.

"How did you know about that?"

I tried to answer but all I could do was stammer. I didn't know how to answer him and he looked like he was demanding an answer.

Soon, we were interrupted by a huge blast that smashed one of the doors into pieces, sending shrapnel of wood in our direction. All of us rushed to the side for cover but we didn't stop there. All three of us ran towards the stairs to try and find an escape.

During this, my world was running in slow motion. _How did it come to this? What will happen now?_

There were no answers to my questions. All I know is that the confrontation between us and my companion was coming swiftly but if I had known what would happen next, I would have stopped right then and there, ready to face the consequences.

However, life is cruel and all I can do was face it as I felt my companion closing in on us, ready to hunt.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Hope you like this chapter. It's starting to heat up and everything is about to come crashing down.**

 **This chapter was going to have more but it started to get too long so I'm splitting it into two chapters. Don't worry, it's going to get better! So the next chapter is going to come earlier this week as well.**

 **The reason for this is because you guys are great and that I got more time on my hands but for unfortunate reasons. As many of you might know, the Hill fire is spreading in Thousand Oaks and is hitting too close to my home so we had to evacuate for a bit but so far our house is safe and was able to return.**

 **However, with my campus closed due to the fire, I had time to stay home and write my stories but I want to pay tribute to those who have lost their homes due to the fires. It has been scary for us all. :(**

 **Also, I want to pay tribute to the victims of the shooting at the Borderline Bar and Grill that had either lost their lives (including Officer Ron Helus) or been injured. It was a sad day for all of us and we didn't have time to recover when the fires began.**

 **Again, thank you to all my readers and hope that all of you are safe and well.**

 **The next chapter will be either posted tomorrow or on Sunday. Sorry for the long message :(**

 **Thank you very much!**


	11. Chapter 9: Saving

Chapter 9: Saving

Everything went by so fast. All four of us ran in one direction, trying to find stairs that would lead to an exit or something. I stayed close to Rory who wore a face of concern and terror during the chase. All I could do was hold his tiny hand in mine as a desperate attempt to divert his attention from my companion who was not far behind.

We ran through hall after hall until a set of stairs came into our view. "The stairs! This way!"

McKenna dragged Rory by the other hand and I had no choice but to let go since McKenna was picking up the pace and I didn't want to slow them down unnecessarily. I could see Brackett struggling to keep up but I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward so I was the one in the back. I figured that if my companion was coming from behind, I might have a chance to stop this.

After reaching the top of the stairs, we believed that the threat was gone since neither of us could see or hear my companion. We took the time to catch our breath and think about what to do next.

"Alright. That thing wants his gear, then let's give it back to him."

I scolded at McKenna for that statement. "Geez. You should have thought of that before shooting at him!"

McKenna looked at me, eyes filled with rage. "He was going to attack Rory!"

"He has his gear! That's why he was targeting him but if we had given it back then none of this would happen!"

Although McKenna, being a man full of pride, wanted to continue on the argument, I noticed he diverted his attention to Rory in which he took a deep breath to ease his frustration. I believed that he was thinking about my words and agreed that I was right in some way. It was enough for me.

"Okay. You're right but what do we do now?"

I answered without hesitation. "We give it back and then he won't hurt us. It's that simple."

However, Brackett had to say something to gloom the entire conversation. I swore to myself in silence that I would find some way to get rid of her voice. "But we just attacked it. It's probably going to kill us anyway for that."

I puffed at her. "Maybe he'll kill you cause you strapped him on a table and begun experimenting on him. For this, he might spare us."

"But this technology could help us if—"

"If what!? You have no right to take something that's not yours! Shut up!"

I can sense in her eyes that Brackett was getting angry with me but not because of our current argument. We have been fighting since our first meeting and I can tell that she's getting tired of it. But now, it wasn't the time to tie up loose ends like this.

"Now that we have what he wants, we need to take the gauntlet off of Rory and I got the mask with me. Come on."

As soon as I turned to face Rory, he suddenly pressed some buttons on the gauntlet and with a clicking sound, a piece of it came loose as Rory grabbed in with his other hand. He takes one look at it before handing it to me. "This is what he wants."

I inspected it until I reached out to pull it from Rory, fiddling with it while trying to make sense. It was some kind of small device but Rory stated that my companion wanted this so I guessed that it was important. "You sure, Rory?"

He nodded back while McKenna patted his head as if he was proud of him, smiling down upon him. I couldn't help but envy them. They had a relationship that was unbreakable, no matter what came in their way. At the same time, my chest ached at the sight, reminding me that I wasn't so lucky. _They have better lives than mine . . ._

However, this moment was interrupted when I heard heavy footsteps coming in our direction followed by a shadow that belonged to my companion. _There's no mistake. He's here._

McKenna and Brackett took their positions around Rory, creating a protective shield around him. I stood a little further away, hoping to catch a glimpse of my companion before McKenna and Brackett do. The shadow kept moving across the wall opposite to us until it disappeared entirely.

 _Shit! Where did he go?_

We backed up around the corner, believing that he was coming towards our front. It was a mistake.

All of a sudden, my companion appears behind McKenna and whips him around, grabbing him by the throat and raising him a few feet from the ground. At the same time, he swipes his massive arm, knocking both Rory and Brackett. I gasped, hoping that at least Rory was okay but I also became concerned with Brackett. I didn't like her but I never wanted to wish anything bad upon someone else that didn't deserve it. But it might not matter in this case.

I turned to see McKenna struggling to breathe as my companion's grip grew tighter. He was lifting up McKenna like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. It made me realize that he was strong and with one little movement, he could crush McKenna. _I have to do something!_

I ran across the hall, ignoring McKenna's words as he tried to tell me not to come near. I didn't care though. If I didn't do something, it's going to get worse.

"Hey! Stop it! You don't have to do this!"

My companion flinched for a second but kept on ignoring me, determined to focus on McKenna. I became desperate so I finally reached out and touched him on the shoulder in an effort to turn him around. When I did, my world fell into the abyss again.

It was only a flash but I saw glimpses of my memories again. It was the same situation when I touched my companion back at the lab, when I fell into darkness, reliving my past.

 _We have to go sweetheart!_

 _I don't want to! I want to stay with you!_

 _I need you to live! You need to escape!_

 _No! Not without you! Please, Mother!_

 _I love you so much. Live your life. Be free!_

 _Please! Don't do this Mother!_

 _I love you . . ._

 _NO!_

Suddenly, I was pulled back and my vision returned but I also got a splitting headache that pierced into me. I was so confused as to what was happening to me. _Why is this happening?_

Unbeknownst to me, I looked up to see my companion turned back towards me and McKenna on the ground, gasping for air. What caught me by surprise was that my companion was gripping his head as if he was also feeling a headache coming on . . . like myself. _Why is he in pain?_

I shook my head, ignoring the pain and looked at his masked face. "Here. This is your gear, correct? Take it then."

I raised the small device in one hand while my other uncovered the mask from my jacket and raised it as well so that he would have a clear view of them. My companion stopped massaging his head and looked at his missing gear. I heard a sudden clicking sound and then a purr following afterwards. I didn't understand what the sounds he was creating mean but I guessed that it was good since he raised his hand, reaching for the small device in mine.

Out of the blue, the window behind him broke apart in millions of pieces while a huge arm reached out and grabbed my companion's shoulder, surprising all of us. My companion didn't have time to react when the arm pulled his back and through the window. I flinched and crouched in defense, trying to protect myself from the fragments of glass breaking off from the window. Next thing I knew, I heard an enormous crash coming from outside and my heart dropped.

 _Whatever that thing was, it must be huge to take my companion down with it._

Quick as lightning, I grabbed my jacket and placed it back on me and then raced towards McKenna who was trying to get up. Brackett and Rory soon followed and came behind me.

"What the hell was that?!"

Brackett yelled for an answer but I was just as stumped. I didn't know either but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. "I don't know but we need to get the fuck out of here!"

With no time to argue, McKenna grabbed the small device and mask that I somehow dropped during the confrontation. I wasn't even aware until now.

I raced back down the stairs with Brackett, McKenna, and Rory in pursuit. We reached back to the main entrance where the rest of the loonies were gathered on one side, ready with their guns but I saw the shock in their eyes. I turned to look at what they were seeing and the scene that was before me would give me nightmares for a while.

My companion was on the ground, struggling to get back up as I assumed his fall was a lot harder than I thought. When he got back into a crouch position, another, huge figure appeared before him and it shook me to the core when I caught sight of it.

This predator was even bigger than my companion. I guessed that it might be about 10ft or even more. He was heavy built like a tank and every part of its muscle was popping out from its skin. Even more so, I could see red streaks all over it like decoration but then as it approached my companion, it began to change colors. It shocked me that it could do such a thing but it was somewhat similar to a chameleon when it tries to blend into its environment. Either way, the dreaded feeling in my stomach told me that this thing is bad news.

When my companion got back onto its feet, the larger predator suddenly began to speak in a foreign language that was hard for me to translate. I got several pieces of its speech and with my limited knowledge, I understood what it was saying.

" **Tell me where it is.** "

I couldn't understand what it was looking for but the larger alien looked down on my companion for answers. _What does he have that the larger predator would want?_

Within seconds, my companion shot his shoulder cannon in its direction but the larger alien turned so fast that it missed. It shocked me that something so big would be so fast.

My companion didn't like where this fight was going and he growled fiercely at his opponent, releasing his wrist blades from the gauntlet. I looked upon him in shock. _Are you crazy!? That thing is going to kill you!_

"Don't do it!"

My words fell on deaf ears as my companion charged at the larger predator with his arm ready to swing his wrist blades at it. The larger predator proved to be too fast for him as my companion tried to repeat his movements again and again. Finally, the larger predator had enough as I saw it grab my companion's arm, breaking his blades off from his gauntlet. _This is bad! Very bad!_

I was so distracted by the fight that McKenna grabbed at my arm, pulling it in the opposite direction. I snapped out of my mind and turned to see that McKenna was taking me to the trailer that Nettles brought back. "We need to get out of here while they are distracted. Let's go!"

I could see everyone getting into the trailer so that they could escape to somewhere safe. Nebraska stayed by the door of the trailer while Brackett and Rory were the last to get in but still waited for me and McKenna.

Nebraska yells out to us. "Come on you idiots! We need to get out of here!"

McKenna kept pulling me with him but I could only turn to look at my companion who was losing the fight. The larger predator grabbed him by the throat, suffocating him before throwing back down onto the ground. Next thing I knew, the larger predator grabbed him and whipped his over his head before slamming him hard onto the top of a car nearby.

I could feel the impact of my companion slamming down onto the car and I froze in place, completely afraid for him. It had been so long since I felt this way and I couldn't bear to just watch as he was getting pounded down. I needed to do something.

"Why are you stopping? We need to go!"

McKenna kept trying to pull my arm. So much so that I believed he would pull it off completely from its socket but I didn't budge. I turned to look at him with my eyes filled with determination. When he saw that, his own eyes reflected stupidity and concern at my behavior. "You are crazy if you think that you can fight against that? Plus, the other thing is on its own!"

I didn't want to hear his words but more like I didn't want to believe them. "He needs my help and if I don't do something then he'll die."

McKenna couldn't understand my behavior and why I was doing this. "Why are you even helping him?"

"Cause he's my friend. He needs me."

The shock on McKenna's face says it all. He didn't understand what kind of relationship I had with my companion but I knew that there was no going back. Before McKenna could get a grip on himself, I ripped from his grasp and twisted around, going at full run pace towards the fight. I could hear McKenna's protest but I zoned it out of my mind. I was on a mission and that was to save my companion.

I grasped for my knife and gripped it hard in my hand, ready for an attack. I ran as far as I could and when I saw the larger predator rip off my companion's mask, I feared that if I didn't make it, death would come for him.

Without hesitation, I leaped into the air just as the larger predator lifted a fist into the air, ready to slam it back down on my companion. Before it could have a chance, I landed onto its back.

Once it realized that I was on him, the larger predator swung his large fist at my direction but I moved to the side a little so that it landed on its shoulder, making it grunt loudly. I grabbed on its dreadlocks for support and the larger predator stepped back a little, still trying to reach for me. I wasn't going to give it a chance.

As soon as it stopped moving temporarily, I raised my knife into the air and plunged it at its head. However, the larger predator saw that and tilted its head so that it would miss but my attack wasn't a total loss. The knife did miss its head but from the swing, it sliced its lower mandible clean off and finally plunged into its shoulder. Its cry of pain screeched throughout the area, piercing my ears and giving me great pain as I shrieked from it.

As a desperate attempt to get me off, the larger predator bent down fast and swung me off of its back, making me land hard on the hood of the car, knocking the wind out of me.

The pain on my back was horrid. Every vertebrate in my spine was pulsing and my limbs were numb all the way to my fingers and toes. The headache that I had earlier came back with a vengeance, beating hard as if it has its own heart. My body was just a ball of extreme discomfort.

As I tried to lift myself off the car, a searing pain in the lower side of my abdomen caused me to cry softly and I placed myself back on the hood. I looked down and saw a huge piece of metal sticking out of me, which was also keeping me pinned down. However, it didn't shock me as much as what was flowing out of my body from the wound. Instead of the usual, crimson, red color like other humans, the blood that flowed out of me was that of a bright, green color.

I couldn't fathom why this was happening. I've never seen it like that before and it scared me to death. When I looked up from my wound and towards the larger predator that was still crying out in pain and holding it face together, the same green blood was flowing out of it too. The same as the blood flowing out of me.

 _What the fuck!?_

My breathing began to go faster and my heart beating louder than I've ever heard it before. The only thing I could do was look up and see my companion lying next to me. He groaned and barely moved from his spot as I imagine that he still was aching with agony from being tossed around. A split second passed before he was able to crack his eyes open a little bit and gazed into mine.

His eyes still amazed me but unlike before, the golden color that radiated from them was dull and he still looked dazed, unable to comprehend anything except for me. The strangest thing was that when I looked closer into his eyes, I could see my reflection in them. My dark, blue eyes were staring right back at me and all I could see in them was fear.

The moment that I had with him ended abruptly when the larger predator grabbed my throat and pushed me down more into the car. I looked back into its eyes but I glanced at the side of his face that was still bleeding out from its missing mandible, letting droplets of green blood fall onto my face. I could see the fury flowing out if its piercing eyes and I figured that it was angry at me for scarring its face. I couldn't help but smirk at him. _Serves you right!_

The larger predator didn't like that and squeezed my throat even harder, causing me to choke out as I attempted to breathe but it was no use. I widened my eyes as he lifts a fist in the air again, ready to slam it on me like he would have done to my companion. I realized that this might be the end and I thought that McKenna would have cursed at me for being stupid but I have no regrets. I did what I felt was right and if this was the results, then so be it.

As the larger predator was ready to deliver the final blow, a voice echoed loudly that the larger predator stopped and turned towards the voice. I did the same and was surprised when I saw Rory holding the damaged mask at it.

"Take this you piece of shit!"

All of a sudden, the mask activated and the cannon popped out from its side, shining a blue color before discharging a shot, which collided with the larger predator and sending him far away from us. It roared as it slammed into a tree and breaking it into two.

I was shocked but amazed at Rory's bravery but was still unsure why we would save us. In a split second, Rory rushed over to me, dropping the mask on the ground before attending to me. "Are you alright?"

Still trying to catch my breath, I nodded. "Yes, Rory. I'm okay but stuck."

It didn't take him long until he saw the metal sticking out of me. He tried with his little hands to pull it out but it only scratched his hands more. "Please, Rory. You would only hurt yourself more."

He protested. "I don't care. You're my friend. I will never leave you behind!"

His words gave me comfort and strength, which caused me to try and get back up while ignoring the burning pain coming from the wound. I grunted long and loud as I pushed through the pain but I couldn't budge. I realized that I was losing strength from the loss of blood. _This is not good . . ._

Thankfully, another person came into view and I saw that it was McKenna, pushing Rory to the side. "We got you. Just don't move until we can get this thing out."

I nodded and McKenna gripped the metal in his hand and with one pull, the metal came loose but it brought excruciating pain, making me scream for a brief moment. Once I was free, McKenna helped lift me to my feet and was proceeding to check my wound but I stopped him.

"It's alright, McKenna. I can take care of this."

I ripped off a part of my jacket and wrapped it around the wound. It's not that I didn't want him to treat it but I didn't want him to see the bright, green blood that was flowing out of it. I couldn't figure out why I had this type of blood so if McKenna or anyone else saw this, then there would be lots of explaining that I couldn't provide. It would be a total mess.

"Okay. Can you listen this time and get into the trailer? I don't know if that thing is going to stay down much longer."

Normally, I would have argued with him but with my injuries and my body weak from the fight, I nodded in agreement. "Okay but I have one request."

McKenna raised his eyebrow and sighed but gave me his full attention. "Fine. What is it?"

"Take him with us."

I turned my head around to direct my gaze at my companion who was still lying on the car. When McKenna followed my line of sight, he jumped up in fury. "Hell no! Are you fucking crazy!? That thing killed my men, other soldiers and almost killed me! Why would I do such a thing!?"

"Cause I saved your life when he almost did. Plus, he's injured and we can't just leave him behind."

"To Hell, we can't!"

Even though my body was still weak, I grabbed his shirt with my hand and shook him.

"Besides, he may know some things about our 10ft alien over there who is still alive and will hunt us down either way when it gets back up."

McKenna didn't interrupt me as I continued on with my speech.

"He would be invaluable but also he's my friend. He saved me more times than I could count and if you don't trust him . . . then trust me."

I could see the change in McKenna's demeanor as his chest slump on my fist. Although I didn't know if he was completely convinced, Rory dashed all my doubts aside when he spoke out.

"She's right, Dad. She also saved me from the dogs when we were attacked and she kept me safe. Please, help her."

The plea in his voice shook McKenna to the core and it was visible to me when his hands fell to the sides as if admitting defeat. With no other option, McKenna relents at my request.

"Fine. We can put him in the back but we'll need help in getting him in."

For once, I gave McKenna a small smile and he widened his eyes at my reaction. _Savor it while you can. It's probably not going to happen again._

"Nebraska! Coyle! We need your help over here!"

Right on cue, Nebraska and Coyle raced to our side and wondering why we needed them.

"What's up Boss?"

"I need you to help me lift this alien up."

Both of them looked shocked at McKenna's command and Nebraska tried to pull off the same thing as McKenna was doing earlier with me. "Are you fucking crazy!? Do you really—"

"Enough!"

Everything became silent like a ghost town but it was only brief when McKenna continued on. "Anya asked me to do this and I agreed. She's helped us a lot and we owe her. So, help me get this thing in the trailer."

Both Nebraska and Coyle hesitated but upon seeing both McKenna's and my facial expressions of 'do as you were told', they walked over to my companion and begun to pick him up but struggled a bit since he was a huge alien. McKenna came to their aid and got my companion on his feet.

I was surprised that my companion wasn't putting up a fight and not growling like last time. But upon inspection, I noticed that he was still dazed and not really sure what was going on. I wanted to help them but my body was still far too weak. The least I could do was take the mask from Rory and held it on my side, using it to cover my wound from sight. Rory had the wrist gauntlet on him but with the small device attached back on to it.

With Nettles' help, the trailer was moved to get closer to us, allowing the guys to open the back of it and slide my companion into it with a little struggle on their part. Once they had him inside, I slipped into the back with my companion, followed by Rory as I questioned his actions.

"Why are you coming here? You should be with your dad."

Rory shrugged his shoulders. "Because I want to and I think you need the company beside him since he's still out cold."

To confirm his words, I looked down at my companion and realized that his eyes were closed shut while his chest rose up and down in a calm matter. I couldn't blame him for that since he was taken down hard and I barely was able to keep myself awake.

I looked back at Rory and smiled. "Alright. Just make sure you don't wake him up. He needs rest."

Rory smiled back and walked to the far corner of the trailer, making himself comfortable for the long journey ahead. I glanced at McKenna who was eyeing his son in the corner but with a shake of my head, he took a huge breath.

"Alright. We're going to find a safe place to rest where your alien 'friend' can stay. Make sure he doesn't do something crazy and keep my son safe."

"You got it, Captain."

With nothing else to say, McKenna closed the doors behind him and the only light that was available was the moonlight shining through a small window.

I walked over to my companion's side and sat with my back on the metal wall across from him. I glanced over to where Rory was and saw that he was fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around him. When I checked that he was okay, I looked back to my companion lying in the middle of the trailer.

Out of curiosity, I crept closer to him so I could get a better view of him and saw that he had many scars on his forearms and legs. They looked old so I figured they must have been made a long time ago but it shows how many battles he has been in his life.

 _I wonder how old he is . . ._

I reached out my hand to feel his skin on mine but the flashback of what happens every time I touched him stopped me in my tracks. I feared that I would have another glimpse into my past again that I didn't want to visit so I retracted my hand back from him. It stings me inside my chest for reasons I couldn't understand but I wanted to do something to make him feel comfortable.

With that, I took off my jacket and placed it over his body, making sure I avoid contact with him. _At least this will keep him warm._

After that, I placed my back on the wall again and glanced into the moonlight from the window. So much has happened in just a few, short days but there were more questions than answers as I get more involved with this. One of those questions that had been itching at me was why my blood is the same color as that predator and maybe to my companion.

Nothing like this has ever happened to me, even when I was at the labs being experimented on. I didn't know what to think but the exhaustion from the recent event, along with my injuries, stopped all train of thought. I had to rest for a little bit until we make it to whatever destination McKenna decides.

So with my last piece of strength, I laid myself down on the floor, using my hand as a pillow and waited until darkness took over me and once it did, I fell into a deep slumber.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **As promised, I provided the second part that was supposed to be in the last chapter but again, it was too long to put into one chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as Anya is now stuck with her 'companion' but new revelations are arising as well. What will go for Anya at this point?**

 **I want to say thanks to all my readers for supporting this story and hope you keep following and reviewing it. The fires are still going near my home and are expected to get worse with the winds picking up again.**

 **I wish everyone to be safe and stay in contact with family and friends.**

 **Thank you guys very much! :)**


	12. Chapter 10: Communication

Chapter 10: Communication

Time seemed to go much slower than usual during the ride in the trailer. Even after I woke up from my slumber, McKenna kept driving on and I was questioning where he was taking up but I knew for certain that he wasn't going to take us to a death trap. _With his son with us, I doubt it._

There wasn't really much to do since Rory was still sleeping but I couldn't blame him. The whole night was filled with terror, fights and blood. My body was exhausted as well but I couldn't make myself go back to sleep. It was nerve-wracking.

The only thing I could do was watch my companion who hadn't moved since we left with his massive chest rising and descending repeatedly like a routine. It gave me comfort to know that he was alive but I expected him to wake up earlier. _That larger predator must of really done serious damage to him._

Just as I was about to adjust the jacket laying on my companion, the trailer makes an unexpected stop and I almost smacked my head on the metal wall behind me. I stayed silent so that I wouldn't wake up Rory or my companion but if I knew that Nebraska was going to swing the doors wide open, ranting on about how they were going to move a huge alien, I would have punched him in the nose, satisfied if I had broken it.

"Rise and shine! We made to our pit stop and we are going for some R&R. Hurry up!"

I flipped him off for that. "Fuck you, Nebraska."

"Now, don't be so mean. I just want to make sure that our guests of honor are well taken care of. Especially our beautiful, blue-eyed raven with a nasty aura around her."

I grunted in disgust but was amazed that he paid attention to my appearance. However, if he thinks that flattery would work on me, then he has another thing coming. Good thing that McKenna comes behind Nebraska and pulls his shoulder so that he was in the front, barking for him to leave and get some supplies before facing me.

"Hey, Anya. Sorry for the sudden stop. The guys were becoming restless and haven't eaten for a couple of days so we stopped near a restaurant."

I began to fill with worry about the group stopping at a public place while having my companion in the back, still passed out from the recent events. "Do you think that is a good idea with everything going on right now?"

McKenna already had a plan before I could even figure it out in my brain. "It's alright. We parked far enough that no one will find the trailer so he's safe for now. Besides, we've checked to see if anything was following us and so far, we are clear."

I didn't remember holding my breath until relief flushed over me while I led out a huge breath. "That's good."

After a few pauses, McKenna makes a suggestion to me. "Do you want to come with us? We got enough money to order food for you." I opened my mouth to ask an important question but McKenna beats me to it. "And . . . Lynch could stay here and watch over him while we get food . . . so do you want to come?"

At the thought of getting some warm cooked meal, my stomach begins to growl but something else tells me not to leave my companion alone. I had a responsibility to make sure he was safe since I owe it to him. _Besides, if I left him with one of the guys, they might kill him before I return._

Making my decision, I shook my head at McKenna. "No, it's okay. I'll stay here to watch over him. Take Rory with you since he might be up for some food too."

McKenna looks at me, understanding why I wanted to stay and that made me trust him a little more than before. Walking over to Rory, McKenna shakes his son slightly to wake him up, getting a groaning sound from him.

"Hey, Rory. Get up so we can get some food and drinks."

Rory opens with tiny, brown eyes at his father, rubbing the sleep out of them so he can get a better view of his surrounding. Still sleepy, Rory gave a small nod and that is all McKenna needed to pick him up and place him on his back. With one small glance at me, he walks out of the trailer with Rory, leaving me alone with my companion.

It was awkward for me since my companion was still unconscious and had no one to talk to but it gave me time to study him in more detail, especially with his face. His forehead was covered with blotches of brown that were surrounding another area of blotches except darker in color, forming a v-shape in the middle. Near the ridges of his forehead, I noticed that small spikes covered it and stretched to the side of his cheeks or at least I believed they were cheeks. Looking at his mouth, it was the strangest part of him with his four mandibles that crossed over each other and shielding his inner mouth. In my opinion, I didn't think he needed mandibles since the inside of his mouth had teeth that looked deadlier than the tusks on each mandible.

The only part that I liked about him was his eyes. Even though they were closed, I could remember the piercing, golden eyes that stared into my soul for some reason. It did scare me at first but looking deeper into them, I could see something that made him look . . . human.

I couldn't explain it but they were the only things that were keeping me close to him. My mind was telling me to ignore it and leave but the nagging sensation in my chest was stronger, putting me down on my knees when I came to his side.

For unknown reasons, I raised my hand out to him again, wanting to feel his skin on mine like the last times. However, my inner thoughts kept fighting my actions.

 _What the fuck are you doing?!_

My hand stopped midway from him, pausing briefly before resuming my approach.

 _Stop it! Do you not remember what happened last time? Do you want to go through it again?_

Flashes of my memories at the times that I touched him came into my mind. Not wanting to relive them, I tried to will my body to move my hand away but they wouldn't respond. Instead, my hand kept getting closer to his face, curious about what his mandibles felt like. There was nothing to stop me and all I could do was wait for the painful memories to come back as my hand was only a fingertip away.

All of a sudden, my companion's eyes shot open in my direction, shocking me and letting my hand return quickly as if I touched an electric fence. I stumbled back on my knees, thinking that any moment he would come and smack me in defense. He tried to lift his upper body from the floor but quickly fell back, shrieking in agony. The sound wasn't pleasant to my ears but I kept myself still, staying just far enough that he would need to take steps to reach me.

Once he was back down, his breathing became erratic as if trying to get a full breath of air but failing. I figured it was due to the pain of being smashed onto a car by a 10-foot predator and I wanted to help him feel better but my instinct told me to hang back before doing so.

After my companion's breathing slowed down a bit, I spoke out to grab his attention.

"Um . . . are you alright?"

He rotated his head and gazed at me with his eyes, making me shiver like last time. _Why does it always happen when he looks at me?_

Then the clicking noises came but I had no way of understanding him. I lifted my eyebrows in confusion and he seemed to be getting frustrated by this language barrier. He kept clicking to me again but I gave him the same reaction as before.

"Okay. I don't know what you are saying but I'm here to help. You're badly injured."

He grunted at my response and turned his head back to face the ceiling, closing his eyes from view. I wanted to get some communication formed between us but at this point, I began to think that it was impossible.

I raised my hands in defeat and slightly turned on my side, sitting on my hip since my knees were beginning to hurt. I rubbed my face and eyes, feeling the drowsiness seeping into me.

"Well, you probably don't understand me either. You have no slightest clue in what I'm talking about."

" **I know what you're talking about."**

When the low sound of his voice reached my ears, I snapped my head to him so fast that the bones in my neck popped but I ignored it. My eyes widened in shock, trying to understand that he could speak the human language as clear as day. I had to take a moment or two in order to sort out the chaos in my brain, which was trying to comprehend the recent event.

"What did you just say?"

" **You know what I said. Guess oomans are more stupid than I thought."**

I was still frozen as my companion turns his head to gaze his eyes at me, waiting for my response. I didn't know what to say to him but when I heard him growl in frustration, I forced my mouth to open and speak out.

"How can you talk like that?"

" **I have my ways to speak your inferior language. Besides, it's not hard to learn from oomans."**

"Why do you keep saying ooman?"

My companion snorted and clicked for a moment, turning back to look up at the ceiling.

" **It's what our kind called yours instead of the word 'human' that you use. Appropriate name for you."**

For some reason, I became offended by his words but I had him talking to me for the first time and if I did anything stupid, then he would stop and we would be back to where we started. I needed him to keep talking and maybe might explain what the fuck was going on.

"Why didn't you talk to us sooner? You could of let us know about your 10-foot friend back there."

All of a sudden, he began to growl but it wasn't like the other ones. It had a menacing tone to it as if to tell anyone who was around him to stay away. I leaned back a bit but didn't move an inch. I didn't know if I was getting used to the noises he makes or that I was too zoned out to understand his warning.

" **Don't compare me to that filth. He's a dirty hybrid who tried to cheat his way in becoming a strong hunter. He's a Bad Blood."**

 _Hybrid? Bad blood? What is he talking about?_

"What do you mean?"

Before he could answer my question, a scuffling sound was heard from outside the closed door of the trailer followed by clicking sounds from a gun being loaded. At first, I thought that it was McKenna and the guys returning from eating and drinking but the snarling of my companion told me otherwise. I stood on my feet slowly and leaned my ear on the closed door, trying to catch anything that would give a clue to what was going on. I got my answer as clear as day.

"Is this the trailer? The license plate matches the description from the reports."

Immediately, my body tenses up into a huge ball of nerves. It wasn't McKenna, Brackett, Nebraska or anyone else's voice but a deeper one filled with a serious tone . . . like a soldier.

"Copy, copy. We have found and identified the vehicle containing the escaped specimen. Waiting for orders."

I couldn't hear the response from whatever the soldier was using for communication but it wasn't hard to figure out what they wanted.

"Copy that. Proceeding to check the vehicle for the target."

I realized that whoever was outside wanted to find my companion who is still weak and unable to defend himself. I gave a side glance back to him and can see his struggle of trying to raise himself off the ground but the only results were his grunts and hisses due to the pain. Now, I was his only protection and I needed to make sure he was safe. He was my responsibility and I was determined to fulfill it. I drew my knife and held it up in my hand, poised and ready to strike at any signs of danger.

The scuffling from before became louder and finally reached towards the door where we were hiding.

"Permission to open door of the vehicle?"

From this point, I could hear more soldiers coming to the door. _If McKenna and the others don't make it, we're fucked!_

"You have permission to enter."

"Affirmative."

The metal groaning and creaking signaled that they were opening the door and all I could do was wait for them to come. I heard my companion growl low from behind and I believed that if even injured, he would try and fight them with all his might. The only doubt was how long he would last before they subdue him. Some moonlight was starting to seep out of the cracked door and my heart was racing with anticipation of what will come. _Come on!_

Out of nowhere, gunfire was shot, hitting the metal wall of the trailer. The sounds of the soldiers became loud and full of panic. I imagined that they must have gotten attacked by some one.

"Men, return fire! Return fire!"

More gunfire shot out like a hailstorm of deadly projections. I could only hear chaos everywhere with soldiers yelling and screaming around. My curiosity wanted me to peek out and see what is transpiring but the smarter part of me told me that I should wait inside until it died down. With my companion injured, I couldn't risk going out there right now.

Soon, it became quiet and my eyes kept scanning the door in front of me, waiting for anything at this point. Then the door began to open and instinct moved my body to raise my knife and go into a fighting stance.

As soon as the door opened, my body relaxed immediately at the sight of Rory came into my view. I managed to take a deep breathe when I realized I was holding it in anticipation. _They made it._

"Anya! Are you okay?"

All I could do was smile slightly. "I'm alright, Rory. I'm glad you guys made it."

Without warning, Rory runs to me, wrapping his tiny arms around my waist and placing his head on my abdomen. His grip wasn't tight but I knew that he was holding me with all his might as if I would disappear in front of him. I returned his actions by wrapping my arms around him, assuring him that everything was okay. We stood there for a minute or two before the same annoying voice echoes out.

"Man . . . I wish I was in his place with your arms wrapped around me."

I looked behind Rory and saw Nebraska leaning on the door with the same, evil smirk. I swore that the smirk was permanently on his face and that it was the only thing it could show. _Like the Joker except worse . . ._

I coughed a little to clear my throat and both of us released each other. I changed my facial expression so that I could show Nebraska my displeasure, leering at him and squeezing my eyebrows closer to each other. He didn't get the message and kept smirking but I had enough.

"Leave me alone. I've had a long day of fighting and people killing each other so would you mind?"

"As long as I can get a kiss on the cheek from you?"

I turned away from him, ignoring for my sanity's sake. Soon, McKenna comes into the trailer, followed by Brackett. Coyle, Baxley, and Lynch were just outside the trailer with their guns out and ready for any more surprises. I could only see a little further from the guys but I saw many bodies of dead soldiers lying on the ground like a war zone. I suspected who the soldiers belong to.

"What happened? Was it Stargazer again?"

McKenna answered me right away. "Yes but there's more coming. We just saw a couple of their trucks on the way here so we need to move now."

I nodded but wanted to ask one more question. "How did they track us?"

"It's my fault."

I glanced at Brackett who spoke out and instantly, my anger grew inside me. "What do you mean?"

"I took a sample from the lab when the predator that is with us escaped. I didn't know that it has a tracker attached to it so they must have used it to find us."

I didn't understand why Brackett was still with us. She has shown to become a liability and only interested in the science of our journey. She stole something from the lab out of scientific curiosity and now, we are paying for her mistake. I wanted to pull out all my hair from the frustration at Brackett but it wouldn't do much good now. She wasn't worth the time right now.

"Alright. We need to stop chit chatting and take off. Who knows how far Stargazer is now. They could be here any moment."

"Alright. I'll stay in the back with my friend back here and make sure they're not following us."

McKenna understood and was about to walk out of the trailer before asking me something. "Did the alien do anything to you while we were gone? Anything at all?"

When he asked me that question, I contemplated whether I should tell him about my conversation with my companion and the revelation that he could understand us. However, he barely spoke to me and if I did mention it to the others, then he might not speak to me again, not to mention that Brackett would have a field day in trying to gather information from him. I shrugged at McKenna as part of my response.

"No, we're good. He did wake up but he's in so much pain right now that he can't move yet. He couldn't do anything to me, even if he wanted to."

McKenna looked deep into my eyes as if trying to confirm that I wasn't lying to him. I kept strong and after a few seconds, he turns around and exits the back of the trailer to join the others in the front. Now, it was only me, my companion and Rory in the back of the trailer.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I became confused, wondering why Rory would say that after I told his father that I was okay. I walked back to my companion's side as Rory moved near the door, waiting for an answer.

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I could tell that you are holding something back."

I was amazed that he noticed the difference in my behavior and tone of voice. However, I couldn't tell him about me and my companion. I wasn't ready to reveal it as I'm still trying to gain my companion's trust so I gave Rory the best answer I could possibly give him.

"Something did happen but it's not the right time to explain. I'm still trying to figure it out but I promise that when the time comes, you will be the first to know. Okay?"

I tried to give him my best smile but I didn't know if it was convincing. But Rory looked at me with innocent eyes and sighed, knowing that I won't give him any more than that. "Okay."

I kept my smile and Rory gave me a smile back and I had to say that it was cute for a child, filling me with happiness that I thought was lost to me. Then, this tender moment was shattered when a dark figure grabbed Rory by his jacket and yanked him backward. My eyes widened when I realized that one of the soldiers survived and held Rory in his grip with a gun pointed at his head. I stood up between my companion and the soldier. I tried to take a step towards them with a knife in hand but he gripped Rory even harder and I stopped in my tracks.

"Alright, Miss. You have caused us a lot of trouble and all we want is the specimen behind you. Just let us take it and we'll let the boy go. If not, then . . ."

The gun in his hand cocked and Rory's face turned into one of terror. It was facing that I recognized a long time ago when I was young. The same, deep despair that was on Rory's face right at that moment. The anger that was still inside me began to mix with my fear, making my chest feel heavier. I turned my head slightly around to see my companion on the floor, lying still but had his golden eyes on me. I was stuck but then a thought came to me and I knew what I had to do.

"Alright. You can have him but let the boy go."

"Then drop your weapon and back off."

Slowly, I placed my knife on the ground and took a few steps backward, keeping eye contact with the soldier and Rory. After he sees that the distance between him and me was enough, he pushes Rory to the side roughly and I gasped silently. The soldier then kept his gun pointed at me while moving closer to my companion. I kept watching him, waiting for the perfect moment. That moment came when my companion growled at the soldier, startling him and turning his head in his direction. _This is it!_

Quick as lightning, I sprinted at the soldier, grabbing my knife on the way. He didn't have a chance to retaliate as I leaped on him, making both of us crash to the floor with me on top. I managed to knock the gun from his hand but he was scrambling to reach for my knife that I was just about to plunge into his body.

We both struggled to gain the upper hand over the other. The soldier kept trying to pull the knife out of my grip while I tried to push his hands away, hoping that a break in his strength would allow me to gut him and end his life. I was so concentrated on getting the knife to connect with its target that I didn't realize the soldier picked his feet up, connecting it with my abdomen and kicking me off of him with such force. I rolled on the floor, holding my stomach with one hand while having the knife in the other.

I didn't have time to adjust when the soldier kicked me again, pushing me far until I stopped in front of my companion, having my face close to his. I glanced at Rory, who was hiding in the corner while watching with concern. When my eyes moved back to my companion and making contact with his golden ones, I felt the blade of a knife on my neck, pressing against it enough that it began to burn my skin. His chest was right against my back and I froze as his lips were right in my ears.

"You're strong. I give you that but stupid as well. It's a pity that someone as beautiful as you has to die. It's such a waste."

His lips pressed against my neck and I shivered with disgust but something else caught my attention. My companion, who was watching as well, began to growl and open his mandibles a little bit and I could tell he wasn't pleased. I didn't know why he was doing it but one thing I knew was that the growl was almost the same tone as before, filled with anger and displeasure.

 _Why?_

A moment passed before the soldier removed his lips and licked them. I wanted to throw up right then and there but the blade of his knife was still on my neck. He chuckled a little bit before speaking.

"You taste good. I wish I could have you but I have my orders and you are as good as dead."

The blade pressed more into my neck, making it harder for me to breathe but I wasn't finished with him. I was going to make his pay with his life.

Without warning, I headbutted him and he screamed in agony, releasing the hold on me but not before the blade of his knife plunged into my forearm, cutting the fabric that was covering it while making a deep gash into it. I screamed a little but I grabbed his shirt and threw him on the ground beneath me.

I raised my knife in the air and was ready to strike when I saw his eyes widened in realization. He wasn't looking directly at me but at my forearm that was bleeding the same neon green color as before. I didn't pay much attention to it as I was focused on killing the soldier beneath me but I froze as he began to speak.

"Those numbers . . . I know those numbers!"

I followed his sight and saw that he was looking at the tattoo of numbers that were just above the gash. They were one of the many physical markings that indicated my life as an experiment with Stargazer and for one of the soldiers to recognize it, I was shocked beyond anything else. He knew the meaning of my tattoo so I had no choice but to kill him.

"Are you—"

Those were his last words as I plunged my knife into his chest and through the heart. Blood squirted out uncontrollably but I didn't stop there. I took out my knife and plunged it back into his chest again as more of the crimson red blood squirted out. I repeated the action over, and over, and over again, blinded to everything else around me. I wanted him dead and gone.

 _Just die. Die. Die. DIE!_

When my strength began to fade from me, I stopped for a second to do one final motion but then I saw Rory. The look on his face scared me more than anything. His eyes widened in fear while his body shook violently. It was then that he put his hands on his head, hitting it while moaning loud as if he was in pain.

 _Was he hurt? Did I do something?_

I was able to clear my senses when I looked down and saw my handiwork on the dead soldier. His chest was completely shredded with blood continuing to spill out. His face was contorted in agony while his eyes glazed over, showing no life in them. I looked down at my hands to see his blood all over them and touched my face to feel more blood. I was completely covered in crimson red color.

For me, the world around me stood still and I had no idea what was happening to me. I was used to killing soldiers but with Rory involved, it was different but I couldn't understand why. Slowly, I looked back to my companion to make eye contact. His mandibles were pulled tightly into his mouth and his eyes were widened but weren't sure if it was out of surprise or shock. I couldn't look away from him. Something inside of me wanted to stare at him forever but my mind couldn't' contemplate it. It was foreign to me.

Then, a hand was placed on my shoulder and I quickly turned to see Rory standing over me. He didn't have the same fear as before but the concern on his face was still there. I didn't move a muscle, fearing that he would flinch from me if I did.

"Anya."

I shook my head so that I could think again as he continued on. "Are you okay?"

When I took a moment to gather my thought and have my heart return to normal beating, I sighed. "I'm okay, Rory. I'm sorry I scared you."

It was all I could think of but I'm glad that Rory was okay. He came down on his knees and rubbed his hand on my shoulder for comfort but stopped when he noticed something.

"Your arm . . ."

I looked down and saw that the gash was still bleeding profusely with the green color. I realized that Rory now knows about this so my mind was spinning, trying to find an explanation for this but there was none. I needed to find another way but I trusted Rory so I asked him.

"Rory . . . please don't tell anyone about this."

After listening to what I had to say, Rory nodded and I knew that he would keep this secret. Until I could find out why I would keep it hidden as I ripped off a part of my jacket and wrapped it around the gash while covering my tattoo.

I got it covered just in time as McKenna slammed the door open to see the aftermath in the back of the trailer. His eyes told me that he wanted an explanation to what transpired here while Brackett came behind him, eyes widened in shock at the scene before her.

"What the fuck happened?"

I stumbled with my words but couldn't get anything solid but thanks to Rory, I didn't need to tell him.

"There was a soldier who can in and threatened us if we didn't give him the alien but Anya saved us. She fought and killed him. She saved us, Dad."

McKenna drew his sight from Rory and into mine and then to my companion, ending at the dead soldier at my feet. He looked back at me and gave sigh.

"Thank you for protecting my son. I owe you."

I nodded back to him. "You're welcome."

He twisted around to Brackett and pushed her out of the area while I heard her asking questions about what happened but McKenna and I were not in the mood as I could hear him telling Brackett to get into the front of the trailer.

"We're taking off now. Stargazer is only a few minutes behind but we'll make sure to lose them. Just hang on tight."

"Okay, but can you dispose of the body and take Rory with you?"

"I can take care of the body but why take him?"

I glanced at Rory for a moment and he looked like he wanted to protest but I shot him a look, telling him to listen. He looks down onto the ground and I continued to talk to McKenna.

"It has been rough for Rory and he needs to be with you. Besides, I don't think you want him around a room with blood scattered all over. Please, take him for my sake."

McKenna looked between me and Rory. After a moment, he motioned Rory to come with him and Rory goes without hesitation. They both looked at me before the door closes behind them.

There was nothing left to do but sit back down next to my companion, who remained unusually quiet. I didn't look at him as I caress my hand that was wrapped with fabric.

 _What the fuck is happening to me?_

I covered my face with my hand, rubbing them as my eyes threaten to spill tears. Everything I knew was going down the drain and I was helpless to stop it. My heart sank in despair.

Then, a purring sound rushed into my ears, giving me the comfort I needed but also wanted. I removed my hands and saw my companion looking into my eyes but they showed concern for the first time. I breathed deeply and he purred again, making me feel calmer and it soothed me greatly. It was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

When I noticed him trying to reach out for me with his hand, I flinched from him. I didn't want any more problems for today and if he touched me, I would have a deja vu of my past again and I didn't have the strength to go through that. When he noticed me flinching, he pulled his hand back and turned his head so he was facing the wall, closing his eyes for a much-needed rest. All I could do was close my eyes and wonder.

 _What the fuck do I do now?_


	13. Chapter 11: Making Acquaintances

Chapter 11: Making Acquaintances

It was a strange dream . . .

After all these years, I've never had one quite like this. It wasn't dark or scary like before but rather peaceful and content. At first, I couldn't see anything but darkness until a bright light shines through it and was growing brighter and brighter until it engulfed me. I squeezed my eyes closed from its intensity but when I had the courage to open them again, I was in a place so familiar that I almost believed it was real.

I was standing in the middle of a white room that was covered with drawings of all sorts of color. To me, they reminded me of something a child would make. I looked around and pass the pictures to know that it was some sort of laboratory like the ones I've seen at the Stargazer base. Everything looked clean but no equipment could be found. It was just one big, empty room until my eyes caught something in the middle of it.

Sitting down with legs crossed was a small child with long, brown hair. I couldn't see her face but I could tell it was a girl from her small voice humming loud. I peeked over her shoulder to see a blue crayon in her hand, drawing on a piece of paper with other colors on it but couldn't understand what she was making. I tried to get closer but my body refused to move.

"Anya! Where are you?"

Responding to my name, I turned around to see the same, greyish-black haired old woman that I've seen back when I was at Stargazer . . . when I touched my companion for the first time. My memory was becoming clearer. She was the one who took care of me when I was young. The only person who ever cared for me at all.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and her grey eyes revealed that she caught someone who was in trouble.

"Anya . . . what are you doing? Come here please."

"Coming, Mother!"

The last voice startled me and I looked back to see the girl on her feet, running in my direction but I could clearly see her face now. She had beautiful blue eyes that stared into my soul and it took me a moment to realize that it was me as a child again. It finally dawned on me that I was dreaming of my past.

My younger-self ran towards me and I was about to grab her until she passed right through me as if I was a ghost. I was shocked by it but I turned my body around to see myself stopping just in front of the woman, holding the drawing she was making earlier.

My mother looked down at her and I could see her expression change from serious to cheery. "Well, well, well. What were you drawing in your room?"

"I drew a picture of the night sky. Look, look, look!"

With such delight, she held it up towards my mother's face and she took it from her and looked at it. Her face widened with a huge smile and glanced back down.

"Well, Anya. It's a wonderful drawing. I would love to hang it in my office so that it will always remind me of you."

"Then take it. It was meant to be a present to you. I hope you like it."

The delight in my younger self's voice flowed through me and I took a huge breath of calmness that eased my body a little bit. My mother went down on her knees and spread her arms out towards my younger self with a huge smile. "Come here, sweetheart."

There was no hesitation as my younger-self jumped into her lap and they both wrapped their arms around each other. I could feel the joy radiating off of them like the sun's rays hitting my skin at dawn. I could only watch as they stayed in that position until my mother pulls away slightly and looks down at my younger self.

"I love the picture. It reminds me of the night sky. Why did you draw something like that?"

My younger-self looked up at my mother. "Because I love seeing the stars. They are beautiful as you. It feels like I can fly towards them, grab them in my hands and never let them go!"

My younger-self threw her hands up toward the ceiling like it was the night sky and giggled so loud that I began to do the same. The joy was filling me up from the inside. This dream was so lovely that I wished I didn't have to wake up.

My mother grabbed my younger self and squeezed her tightly in her arms like she didn't want to let go of this moment. Looking at both of them, a single tear emerged from my eye and slowly trickled down my cheek as I wiped it off with my hand. I almost forgot these moments after I escaped from the lab 10 years ago.

"So, do you ever dream of one day going to those stars? To see each and every one of them?"

My mother raised one of her eyebrows as she stares into my younger self's eyes. She answered her without any hesitation.

"Yes! One day, I'm going to fly into the sky and see every one of them that is out there. I will!"

My mother returned her arms back around my younger self and whispers.

"Someday, you will. Someday . . ."

Then, my dream was over as my vision turned white before darkness took over.

When I can open my eyes, I could see that it wasn't the white room that I dreamt of. Instead, I was lying on a large blanket that was spread out over a stone floor. I moved my eyes around to notice that I was in a large cave, glowing due to the firepit in the middle. I tried to remember the events before I fell asleep. The memory of Rory being scared, the soldier pointing the gun at his head, blood all over the floor and on my hands and then the growl from my companion.

When all if it rushed into my head, I began to panic but as I tried to stand up, my body was being pinned down by something wrapped around my waist. I twisted my head around to see what it was and that is when I saw a huge, green arm lying on me. I was very confused as I trailed it upwards and when I realized who it was, my heart skipped a beat.

Lying next to me was my companion who was still fast asleep. His chest rising and falling slowly in a calm manner while being pressed on my back so I could feel every single breath he took. I couldn't believe what I was seeing at that moment.

 _What the fuck is going on!?_

Without delay, I pulled his arm off of me and scrambled away from him, trying to understand how I got to this point. Stirring from his sleep, my companion opens his eyes and stared at me with a leer. I didn't know if he was mad at me for waking up but I leered back in defense.

"Why are you here and lying next to me?"

He grunted in annoyance as he struggled to turn onto his back, still in obvious pain. I could only imagine that he's still recovering from his injuries. His dreadlocks clinked together from the metal bands on each one. The only thing that I noticed was that he wasn't wearing his armor, which left his chest bare for me to see. It was well toned and his muscles defined and I couldn't stop staring but my self-conscious signaled me to stop.

"Well?"

Again, he grunted but he answered this time. **"Talk to your friends about this. They're the ones who moved us to this cave."**

 _McKenna and everyone else?_

His words did have some merit in them. I didn't remember being in the cave before and I did pass out during the drive so I must have been knocked out cold enough that I didn't notice them moving me but my companion? I thought for sure that they would get rid of him since I wasn't there to defend but deep down I was glad they didn't.

"But that doesn't explain why you were next to me."

" **You were the one who wanted to be next to me. You just walked over and laid down without any regard from anyone else."**

I swore that my cheeks turned red from the embarrassment of what I've done as the heat in them grew. I put the pieces together and realized that I moved towards him in my sleep. I turned and covered my face with my hands. My heart kept pounding harder and harder and I struggled to keep it under control.

" **Are you alright?"**

I removed my hands to see his face turned towards me. Again his golden eyes pierced into me, demanding an answer for what was happening to me. I took several deep breaths before I responded back to him.

"I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath."

We both stayed silent for a minute so I can slow down my heartbeat. My companion just remained still but I could feel that he was waiting for me. Another minute passed and when I could feel my heart slow down enough for me to think properly, I sat down on my knees a few feet away from my companion.

I looked around and noticed something. "Where is everyone?"

I couldn't see McKenna, Rory, Brackett or anyone else around so I couldn't help but wonder where they could be.

" **They are outside doing something stupid. I will never understand what you oomans do sometimes."**

For confirmation, I listened for any signs of life outside and sure enough, I can clearly hear Coyle making jokes about Baxley and both telling each other to fuck off. I chuckled a little bit. _They never get bored of each other._

" **What's so amusing?"**

I could hear the tone of annoyance in my companion's voice so I could imagine that he frustrated about why I was amused about something he couldn't understand.

"Just the guys making jokes at each other. It's pretty funny to me but judging by your tone, you don't feel the same."

" **I don't. Why would I?"**

Again, I chuckled at his response and I could hear him growling with his mandibles twitched erratically. I wanted to say how I don't understand how he could move those things but I decided not to.

" **Why do you keep making that noise?"**

"You mean chuckling? Cause you're funny."

He growled low and lifted his hand to rub his eyes in frustration. I did my best to not chuckle again but it was hard. Just seeing him get annoyed by something so little was great to watch. But I still had other questions at asking him that was eating at my brain but then my companion growled menacingly at the entrance of the cave and I turned to see McKenna slowly walking towards me with concern written on his face.

"Hey, Anya. You're alive and awake. Are you alright?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'm fine. Just woke up actually. What's going on and why are we here?"

"We managed to lose those Stargazer soldiers when they were trailing us but the trailer lost a wheel and so we found this cave just a couple miles away that we could hide until repairs could be made."

"What about Rory? Is he okay?"

I remembered that the last time I saw Rory was when we were attacked and he must have been scared by the encounter but I was also afraid that he might be terrified of me now. _After what I've done . . ._

"He's alright. He wanted to stay with you until you awoken but your alien friend wouldn't let us near you."

I gave him a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

McKenna shrugged his shoulders. "Well . . . we think you were sleepwalking cause you just waltz right to him and laid down. To our surprise, he just let you do what you like. We wanted to move you but then he growled at us and I didn't want Rory to get hurt so we left you both alone."

 _Why would my companion do something like that? It doesn't make sense._

McKenna continued on explaining things to me. "We figured that the alien didn't like us. We tried to see if he could understand what we were saying but nothing. We're just glad that he didn't hurt you."

When he said that my companion didn't understand him, I was surprised that my companion didn't speak out to him. He could easily understand me but wouldn't communicate to McKenna or anyone else. I wanted to tell him but then I glanced behind to see my companion looking at me like I shouldn't do it. I shook that thought out of my mind.

"I'm alright now and so is everyone else. That's all that matters but I have one question. Where is his armor?"

McKenna tilted his head to the side and lifted one of his eyebrows. "Why?"

"He might be angry cause you took his stuff earlier and now his armor is gone. He might feel more trusting if it was returned to him."

There was a long pause but eventually, he sighed and rubbed his eyes together. "Alright. We will as soon as Brackett is done with observing it."

Immediately, I was angry at the idea that Brackett was playing around with alien technology. It never ceases to amaze me how Brackett would ignore everything around her just so she could 'study' aliens and such.

"Why do you let her touch his stuff?"

"Why not? She isn't doing any ha—"

I stood up fast and punched the side of the wall with my fist. It did hurt and I knew a bruise would form later but I didn't care.

"Look. She shouldn't be touching it! She's a scientist of Stargazer and if she is allowed to look at it, then she will just exploit it for her own gain. Get the armor and bring it here or so help me, I will drag her down into the forest and feed her to the wolves!"

McKenna reacted quickly by raising his hands as if to show no ill will on his part. "Okay. I will get it but Brackett is going to make a big fuss and she will want an explanation about this."

I growled in warning. "Then I will tell her myself."

With no more words exchanged, McKenna walks out of the cave without looking back.

" **What's gotten into you and why do you care about getting my armor?"**

My anger disappeared when I looked towards my companion who was just staring at me but with confusion or at least I thought it was. I sat back down with my legs crossed, looking towards him while taking a breath to calm myself down.

"I just don't like scientists in general. They are selfish creatures who take what they want and give nothing back. Plus, it's your stuff and it's rude to take something that is someone else's."

" **Are you sure that is all?"**

I figured that he thought that I wanted to take the armor for myself but I made it clear to him that it wasn't the case.

"I'm not interested in the armor. I just want to make sure you get it back along with the wrist gauntlet and mask that McKenna stole earlier. I promised I would help you get them so I'm keeping my promise."

I put my head down silently, not wanting to make contact as he made the clicking noise again but I still have no idea of what it meant.

I didn't look back at him but more accurately, I couldn't. I had many reasons for not liking any scientist but I wasn't ready to talk about it. There were so many unknowns that I needed to attend to first. On that note, I looked down at my bandaged arm, rubbing it and I remembered the numbers it concealed but also the wound that spilled out my unusual blood.

He saw my moments and was staring at my arm. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable so I decided to change the subject and looked back at my companion once more, curious about something. "What is your name by the way?"

He clicked and rattled as he swung his head toward me. I was guessing that he wasn't expecting me to ask such a thing. **"Why?"**

"Cause it's important when two people meet each other. Plus, I don't think you appreciate being called an alien all the time. Would you?"

He snorted while his lower mandible expanded just a little bit before he looked back up to the ceiling. The gesture he made reminded me of someone having a twitch of their mouth, which showed irritation. I waited a bit but no answer came so I decided to change the subject.

"Does your body still hurt?"

My companion sighed heavily and I just waited until he looked into my eyes and a shiver went through my body once again but I just ignored it.

" **A little . . . It might take a little longer to heal than I thought."**

"I can't blame you. It was a hard hit you took during that battle. I just don't get why you would fight, knowing that he was bigger and stronger."

He grunted at my words. **"Any honored hunter will fight to the death, even if the odds are against him."**

"That's all?"

" **That's all."**

I could hear in his voice that there was a strong conviction inside him. Even when faced with death, he didn't hesitate to fight for what he believed in. I wondered if I would ever feel the same way as him. _He's strong . . ._

"I'm wondering . . . How come you didn't speak out towards McKenna and the others when they moved you and me into the cave? You could of easily tell them to not do so."

" **They are just prey and don't deserve to be on equal grounds with me so I just don't talk to them."**

"But you talk to me and I'm the same as them. Why am I different?"

At that moment, I saw something that I never have seen before with my companion. He moved his mandibles slowly but in a weird way. They were crossing over each other but his eyes are what told me the whole reason why he was acting like that. They showed hesitation within them but also uncertainty like he was conflicted in telling me. Eventually, he relented.

" **Cause you saved me three times already and shown great skills as a warrior. Especially with me and the Bad Blood. You have proven your worth."**

When he said that and in such a tone that shown truth in his words, I blushed and turned away from him. It sounded like he praised me indirectly but was still the same nonetheless.

I was about to ask him something else until a growl was heard between us. It wasn't coming from my companion and when it happened again, I became embarrassed as I realized it was my stomach.

" **Is something wrong?"**

I tried to hide my face from his gaze as I told him he reason behind the growls. "Everything's fine. I'm just hungry."

I totally remembered that I haven't eaten anything for a few days and could explain why I was more tired than usual. I needed to hunt for some food so I stood up and turned, heading for the exit.

" **Where are you going?"**

"I'm going to hunt for some food. I need the fresh air and exercise and you probably need to eat too. I'll be back soon."

I walked for a bit and was about to exit the cave when my companion suddenly spoke.

" **My name is Lar'ja-din but you can call me Lar'ja."**

I turned around suddenly, filled with shock and surprise mixed together inside of me. I didn't think he would ever give his name just like that but he did.

"What does it mean?"

He answered without letting another moment pass by.

" **It means 'Dark One' in your language."**

We both stared into each other until I gave him a genuine smile. Finally, I was earning his trust and now I could put a name to his face. The calmness seeped into me and I was happy that he told me his name. It also suits him since his skin looked darker than anything I've seen before.

"Nice to meet you Lar'ja. My name is Anya."

He just gave a simple bow of his head but it was enough for me. I bowed my head back to him and he gave a small purr in my direction. Somehow, every time he would make that sound, it had an immediate effect, filling me with content inside my chest.

"Thank you."

After that, I turned back around and stepped out of the cave, seeing another bonfire close by with everyone else huddling close to it and making small talk. No one saw me coming until Rory turned to see me, jumping out of his seat and racing to greet me.

"Anya! You're okay!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I greeted him back with the same gesture. Soon, everyone was surrounding me, asking if I was alright. Especially with Nettles since he's always concerned for any female's safety.

"You . . . are . . . okay?"

"Yes, Nettles. I'm feeling better actually."

"We thought you hit the bucket or else Baxley wouldn't have anyone else to protect him from my jokes. But then again, his mommy wouldn't mind it."

Somehow, Coyle manages to get Baxley and his mother into our conversations and it was starting to get boring.

"Why don't you fucking . . . suck, suck, SUCK IT!"

"Suck your cock? I think your mother can handle that!"

Coyle just laughed hysterically along with the others who followed suit but I was glad everyone was having a great time, even in our situation. So I began to laugh as well.

"At least our Sleeping Beauty has decided to grace us with her presence. At least for me."

I rolled my eyes at Nebraska for that remark. I swear that he's trying to flirt with me but I wasn't interested in him. I wouldn't date him in a million years and even if he waited, I would die before that would happen.

"I'm here now but I need to go hunting. Haven't eaten in days and with our current situation, we can't exactly go out to a restaurant."

McKenna nods in agreement. "She's right. With Stargazer tracking us, we can't risk putting ourselves in public so hunting would be best. I'll go with you then."

As much as I enjoy everyone's company, I wanted to hunt alone since it would give me time to think as well. "It's okay McKenna. I can hunt alone and bring food for everyone."

"But—"

"No butts. I know these woods better than anyone and I know where to find prey. Just stay on the lookout for anything suspicious."

I could see McKenna wanted to say something else but I knew that it was better this way. "Alright, but take my rifle along with your knife. It has a silencer so you can use it in your hunt."

He grabs the rifle that was leaning on the tree and places it on my shoulder. I smiled in gratitude for the weapon. "Thanks, McKenna. I will use it well."

McKenna smiles back and pats my shoulder in reassurance. I let go of Rory who was still attached to me and patted his head and begun to walk towards the forest. However, the least person I wanted to see comes bursting out of a tent that was nearby, stomping in anger until Brackett reaches me.

"What right do you have to take the armor while I was studying it?"

While she was speaking out, I watched Lynch holding Lar'ja's armor along with his mask and gauntlets on top of it. We didn't exchange words but we looked at each other eyes and knew that he was taking it to the entrance of the cave. _At least Lar'ja had his stuff back._

I was interrupted when Brackett's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"I was studying the armor so we could have a better understanding on what we're up against. Then suddenly, I was told that you wanted to give the predator's armor back and now, I have nothing"

"It was not your to study on. It belongs to him and you have no authority to stop me."

"You don't have the authority to tell me what to do. You're just a child."

 _I was in such a good mood until you showed up. Now, I need to teach you a lesson._

I walked closer to Brackett until our noses were almost touching. She was a bit taller but it didn't bother me at all. I wanted to make sure who she was messing with.

"I don't listen to you. The only reason that you're here is that I saved your life from the alien and Stargazer who wanted to kill you."

Brackett wanted to get one last word in but I stopped her. I don't have time for this. I'm going to hunt for food so get out of my way."

"Or what? You're just some little girl who chooses a predator over your own kind. You're just as much of a monster as that thing inside the cave."

That was the last straw I could take from Brackett. Before she could react, I slapped her across her face and on her cheek. The impact sends her falling to the ground in pain, holding her cheek with one hand. All I did was look down and stared at her with all the anger inside me but I only had one thing to say.

"Shut the fuck up."

I moved around her and without looking back at everyone's reaction, I disappeared into the cold night, setting my mind to look for good prey like deer or elk. Little did I knew that something else was hunting me that night, watching me with piercing golden eyes and ready for the time to strike.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Hope everyone is safe and well. We now got a name to go with our Fugitive predator and got a strong bond growing between him and Anya! I really wanted to name him something that connects with me so I hope you like it. I want to give credit to Colorful Crayola for helping me pick out a name for him. Thank you very much!**

 **I wanted to post this chapter early cause this week is Thanksgiving and I'll be celebrating with my family for the remainder of the time so I won't be able to post another chapter until the end of next week.**

 **Don't worry . . . I will post another chapter as well for** _ **Break Free**_ **before Thanksgiving so all of my stories will be up to date.**

 **Again, I wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving (if you don't celebrate it then Happy Holidays lol) and enjoy spending time with your families.**

 **ENJOY! :)))))**


	14. Chapter 12: Bonding

Chapter 12: Bonding

During the night, my hunt was successful but it took me a while longer than what I was used to. At first, I just wanted to hunt elk that were grazing nearby but I almost forgot that if I didn't get something for the guys and Rory, then they would definitely complain. Lar'ja would certainly eat the whole elk but the problem would be that he would probably kill anyone who gets near him and his meal. I needed to find more prey so as to avoid that situation.

I would have to thank McKenna for the rifle he gave me earlier. It was useful in killing 5 rabbits that were scurrying around but for the elk, it was a different story. I had to wait for an hour until one strayed from the herd and drifted under the branch I was hanging from. I could have used the rifle but I had only a couple of bullets left so I used my knife to pierce into its neck when I dropped on it. It was quick and painless but the hard part was dragging it back to the cave.

Normally, it would have been a major struggle for me but on this night, I pulled on the elk's body like it was nothing. _When did I get this strong?_

I brushed it aside and focused on delivering my kills. Eventually, I saw the glow from the fire based near the cave. I could hear a commotion that almost sounded like an argument. Out of curiosity, I walked quietly until I could hear Nebraska and McKenna going at each other.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that they would still be looking for us? This is bullshit!"

"You could have blown the cover for us! That was way too close!"

I stayed close but far enough so that I wouldn't get myself involved. Clearly, something was upsetting both of them but I had no clue. McKenna was steaming with aggression but wiped his face to calm himself down. On the other hand, Nebraska was ready for another round. I decided to intervene before anything else goes wrong.

"Hey. What's going on?"

As soon as they heard my voice, they turned to see me coming towards them. McKenna sighed while Nebraska just fixed his clothes and smiled at me. "Hello, gorgeous. You came back at last."

I wanted to throw up. He's too old for me and I can only guess that he must be in his 40's or something while I'm only 20 years old. _Can't he just give up already?_

Ignoring him, I turned to address McKenna. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

McKenna gave me a look of frustration but I could sense that it had nothing to do with me. "It's Stargazer. They followed us again."

My heart dropped for a minute at the mention of Stargazer. However, I told myself that I didn't have all the facts so I pressed McKenna for more questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both Nebraska and I went out to find some tools to repair the trailer but when we came close to town, soldiers were around and asking people if they have seen us."

"And?"

I could see McKenna getting more frustrated. "Nebraska wanted to sneak in and steal the parts but it almost ended in disaster. One of the soldiers almost recognized him and I got us out before he could put two n' two together."

When I heard that Nebraska tried to pull off a pathetic stunt, I gave him an angry leer into his eyes. For once, he got the message that I wasn't happy as he backed off and sat down on a rock near the fire. Once he was far away, I resumed my conversation with McKenna.

"But no one discovered you?"

"None or else they would have found us by now."

I relaxed momentarily, relieved that we weren't compromised. "That's good. What does that mean for the repairs?"

"It will be another few days before we can go back and gather what we need. That means we need more food."

"Good. I brought a present for all of you."

I unhooked the bag that had the dead rabbits and tossed it into McKenna's hands. He was surprised that I was so generous in handing him a potential meal. It was little but hopefully, they will be grateful about it.

"Should last a couple days if rationed well but I will go hunting again. Just in case."

I started to walk towards the entrance of the cave when McKenna stopped me. "What about the elk you're carrying? Why can't we have that?"

 _What? I gave you a free meal and you're asking about the elk?_

"It's for our alien friend in the cave. He needs to eat too and as far as I can see, some of you can lose the weight."

McKenna's mouth opens wide like a fish out of water at my statement. I just smirked at him and continued on my merry way. While I was walking, I saw Coyle and Baxley sleeping on the other side of the fire while Lynch fumbled with his playing cards that I kept wondering why he needed them. Nettles was also asleep but curled in a ball at the base of a nearby tree, twitching his legs as I assumed he was dreaming.

Then I saw Brackett and the look on her face threatened to make me chuckle. She was holding the cheek that I smacked earlier with an ice pack, trying to get the swelling down. We locked eyes for a moment and I could see the anger spilling out of them but I slit my eyes so that she knew not to mess with me again. _You asked for it. Now, suffer the consequences._

Turning away, I made it to the entrance but saw Lar'ja's armor laying outside of the cave. I twisted my head to call for Lynch.

"Hey, Lynch. Why didn't you take the armor into the cave?"

"And get ripped apart by that alien? Not in a million years."

I guess that I expected Lynch to not go inside with an angry yautja anyway but it became a hassle since I need to bring both the elk and Lar'ja's armor inside. I would need to make two trips back and forth. It was then that Rory came to my side, tugging my sleeve like any child would do to get someone's attention.

"Do you need help?"

I looked down at Rory and was hesitant to give an answer. Especially with McKenna watching us from afar with a concerned look.

"I don't know Rory. It might not be safe for you to come in right now."

"But I want to be useful. Please . . ."

I stared at Rory for a minute, seeing the pleading in his eyes before looking back at McKenna for any signs of disagreement. However, he just crossed his hands and nodded to me. I knew I had his permission to let Rory help me.

"Okay. Can you grab the armor and bring it in with us? Make sure you stay behind me so I can protect you in case something goes wrong."

"Okay."

Without delay, Rory gathered the armor in his hands, struggling a bit before he rearranged it to fit without collapsing. I grabbed the elk by the horns and we both made our way inside the cave. It was hard to see since the fire hadn't been attended while I was gone but there was some fire left. We stopped so that I could throw some pieces of wood that were left inside, allowing more light in the cave.

When we got closer to the far end, I could see Lar'ja lying down on his side by the wall with his back towards us. His skin looked like it was glowing from the light shining on it and I was mesmerized for a moment until I heard grumbling from him. I figured that he was awake from his nap and I made sure that he knew we were close to him.

"Hello."

Upon hearing me, Lar'ja twisted his body so that he was facing us but when he saw Rory next to me, he began to growl. It shook Rory a little bit before I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Rory. He won't hurt us."

He nodded slowly at me but my words gave him little comfort as he watched Lar'ja try to get up but failing. I didn't want him to move but I needed Rory to get back to McKenna so I leaned down to whisper.

"Thank you for the help, Rory. You can go back to your dad."

"But—"

I gripped his shoulder tighter, just enough that he got my message to leave. Reluctantly, he put the armor down, turned around and walked away as I let go of him. He gave me one more glance before heading out with the others.

I didn't remember holding my breath until my chest began to hurt. I could only imagine that the situation would have been worse but thankfully, it wasn't. I dropped the elk behind me and grabbed the armor that Rory placed down on the ground, surprised at how cold it felt to the touch. I walked closer to Lar'ja and that stopped him dead in his tracks. I wasn't quite sure why but from his eyes, I could see the surprise in them.

" **How did you—"**

I cut him off. "Don't worry. I got your armor as promised so I'm going to set it down next to you. Okay?"

I slipped his armor on the ground next to his head, keeping it close so that he would feel more comfortable at knowing his stuff was back with him. Lar'ja checked his armor and clicked cheerfully that all of it was there. At least, that is what I thought he was feeling at that time since I'm still working on the translation. To be honest, I didn't know if I would ever understand his language completely but I could understand that Bad Blood before. It didn't make sense to me.

"Everything is there, Lar'ja. I made sure of it. I had to fight with Brackett to get them back."

Lar'ja removed his hand from the armor and made himself comfortable so that we were facing each other. It was an uncomfortable silence since I didn't know what he was interested in. When I came up empty handed, I decided to inquire about his injuries.

"How are your injuries? Looks like you're still hurt."

Lar'ja grunted. **"It's fine. I should get better in a couple of days and then I need to finish my mission."**

I raised an eyebrow, curious about what his 'mission' involved. "What mission?"

" **It's none of your concern."**

Somehow, I couldn't help but feel offended but at the same time, he didn't really trust humans yet so I just decided to be patient until he was ready. I was lost in my train of thoughts until I remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. I brought food for you."

" **What?"**

I got up and strolled to where I left the elk and grabbed it by the horns. I dragged it across until I dumped it in front of Lar'ja. To my surprise, he jolted a little and clicked furiously with his mandibles twitching just as bad. I chuckled at his reaction since I was trying to figure out if he was surprised that I got food for him or how large my kill was compared to me. Either way, it was funny until I noticed he was growling again.

" **You're doing that noise again."**

I chuckled again at his remark. "What noise?"

" **The one you are doing right now. It's annoying."**

I wanted to chuckle again but for his sake, I fought the urge to do so. I didn't want to make him mad since we were communicating but he sounded like a child, asking simple questions about everything I was doing.

"Well, I got some meat that you can eat. I'm not sure if you like this stuff but it will help get your strength back and heal faster."

Lar'ja looked at me before setting his sights on the elk and placed his hands on it. He moved across its fur, which made me wonder what the hell we was doing until he thrust his hand into its belly, ripping its abdomen like it was butter. I was used to this type of gore since I ate elk before but I would use a knife instead of my bare hands and he made it look easy.

Once he got to the desired meat, he took a part of it off and then placed it between his mandibles and uses them to shove the meat down his throat. The sickening sound of his teeth tearing it apart forced me to turn my gaze away but I didn't move. He repeated the process several times until the noise stopped suddenly.

" **What about you?"**

"What about me?"

" **Aren't you hungry?"**

To be honest, I was but I didn't want to be greedy and try to take someone's meal, even though I did kill it myself. I tried to convince myself that I would get something else later.

"I'm fine. You need it more since you're injured and I'm not."

Lar'ja tilted his head slightly as if curious about something. **"You were injured too. As I recall, you got stabbed when the Bad Blood threw you in the air. Plus, you got a deep cut on your arm as well."**

My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't think he would remember anything about how I got injured. Soon, I began to worry inside myself, believing that he might have seen the blood flowing out of me and recognized that it was similar to his. Instinctively, I rubbed the bandage on my arm as I began to wonder if it's still bleeding underneath. It had only been a day so it was possible. My thoughts were interrupted by Lar'ja.

" **Are you still hurt? Let me see."**

His giant hand was reaching for the bandage but I pulled my hand away, afraid of what he might find. I gripped my arm tighter in defense.

"I said I was fine."

I said it more forcefully than I wanted to and I feared that he might retaliate but when I looked back at him, his eyes showed concern but also confliction. He probably didn't know that I would react like that so he pulls his hand back. The awkward silence returned but it didn't last long as Lar'ja ripped a piece of meat from the carcass and slowly raised it up, pushing it towards me.

" **Anya."**

It was the first time I heard him say my name and I whipped around to look at him.

" **Here. You need to eat as well so take it."**

I didn't know what to say or do. He was actually offering to share his meal with me. At that time, I wouldn't have believed it was possible but I couldn't help but smile a bit and grab it from him, being careful of not touching his skin. I was still afraid that my painful memories would return and I wasn't ready to deal with it.

"Thank you very much, Lar'ja."

Although Lar'ja ate his meat raw, I cooked mine in the fire until it was medium rare so it would still have some juice. Once it was done, I moved back near Lar'ja and ate mine with gusto. He was astonished by my appetite but I just wanted to finish my meal. My belly was completely full and my appetite was satisfied along with Lar'ja since he fell back asleep.

I watched his chest go up and down to match his breathing and I could tell he was having a peaceful sleep. Looking back, I had a pleasant time with him as I could recall that I never had something quite like this in a long time. But with that thought, the unpleasant memories returned and I closed my eyes tightly to stop it. It didn't work as they came stronger than ever.

 _Please! Let me go!_

 _The soldiers surrounded me and began their barrage of kicks into my body. The pain was pulsing through my body and I was helpless to stop it. I raised my hands in defense but it was in vain. A hand grabbed them and swung me around until I hit the wall and dropped to the ground, whimpering like a dog._

" _This is no use. We will get nothing for her. Why are we keeping her alive anyway?"_

 _I couldn't tell whose voice it was. The ringing in my ears preventing me from hearing clearly but I didn't miss their words._

" _She's valuable and may be the next step in our evolutionary chain. Besides, we got bigger problems that are beyond this planet. We need progress!"_

 _Their words didn't make sense. What did I have that they needed? Why do they keep doing this?_

 _Then, I could feel fingers wrapping around my neck and before I knew it, I was shoved on my stomach and onto the floor. I didn't have any time to recover as more hands pinned my legs and arms down, immobilizing me. I could only get a glimpse of the soldiers as they were on each side of me._

" _We will have progress and if we need to go the extreme . . ."_

 _I could hear the faint sound of a whip hitting the ground. The fear of the unknown grew inside me and I tried to scramble out of their hold but they were too strong. I was helpless . . ._

" _. . . then so be it."_

 _Then, the whip made contact with the skin of my back but the worst pain was when I felt a burning sensation going across it and I knew that they were burning me alive._

 _And then, I screamed . . ._

I opened my eyes and I was back in the cave. I could still feel the searing pain on my back as if I was being tortured again. I reached over my shoulder and touched the edge of one of my burns, which I have forgotten for so long. It has become a habit of mine to bottle up my memories inside but ever since my encounter with Lar'ja, it had become difficult to do.

Speaking of which, I turned to see that Lar'ja was awake and staring at me. I jolted in surprise for a moment but the expression on his face had me more than a little confused. His mandibles were spread out a little, revealing his inner jaws that were slightly opened. His golden eyes were wide and filled with unsettlement. He spoke before I could get in a word.

" **Is your back hurting?"**

I answered back immediately. "It's nothing. Just a little bit."

" **You sure? You were screaming in pain a minute ago and I thought you were injured a lot worse than I expected."**

I tightened my brows closer to each other. _Did I really scream in front of him? Did it happen again?_

I opened my mouth but then Lar'ja's face turned from concern to anger as he began to growl. I tried to see if he was angry with me but I could tell that his eyes were directed behind me and that is when I turned to see Rory at the entrance, looking at us with a shocked expression. I'm not sure why he was like that until his words confirmed something that I wanted to avoid.

"Did he just talk? Like us?"

Lar'ja growls louder than ever and I had to become the pacifier in this situation.

" **Lar'ja. It's okay. I'll take care of this."**

It did ease him as his shoulders drooped down a little but his expression didn't change much. Now, I needed to explain to Rory about this.

"Rory . . . Listen to me. I know it's a bit shocking but I can explain."

"Explain? He can talk but didn't say anything to us. Why?"

"I know he can talk but he's not comfortable to speak out yet. He barely talks to me so please calm down and I'll tell you everything."

To be honest, I wanted to avoid having this conversation with anyone since it would bring up more questions than answers about Lar'ja but it was too late. Rory heard everything and I needed to make it clear that it needs to be kept secret.

"Okay."

Rory comes walking at a slow pace, keeping his sights on Lar'ja just in case if he gets ready to charge, which I'm hoping that it doesn't happen. I motioned him to sit down by my side and when he does, I put both hands on his shoulders.

"Okay . . . He can talk and his name is Lar'ja. He does speak our language but doesn't show it to anyone because he still doesn't trust everyone. I just found out a couple of days ago but I promised I would keep it a secret until he's ready. So I'm asking you to do the same."

Rory just stares at me but I needed to make sure that he understood me. "I trust you. Do you trust me?"

He nods slowly and looks back into my eyes. "Then don't say anything about this, even to your dad. Okay?"

"Okay."

My whole body relaxes and I slumped a little bit, taking a huge breath of relief. I couldn't hear Lar'ja growling and I looked to see that he began to relax as well but I knew he was still unsure about Rory.

"How many times do I have to say it? It's alright. We can trust him."

To my surprise, Lar'ja speaks out in front of Rory. **"I don't know. He's just a pup and will say something. Even if it's an accident."**

"I won't tell. I promise."

Another surprise as Rory called out to Lar'ja like it was a normal conversation. I glanced at Lar'ja to see what his reaction would be but I was glad that it wasn't something threatening but still had a tone that showed he was annoyed.

" **Fine. Do as you like."**

I was relieved. Lar'ja had accepted Rory into the fold but I knew that it would be more difficult to convince the others about this secret since I had a gut feeling that it was going to happen so I had to think of something to prepare for it. For now, we had made progress and I smiled at Lar'ja to know that I was grateful for what he did.

"Thank you."

He just grunted and laid back down but had his face towards us, which I didn't think he would do but it didn't matter. While Rory was here, I had to ask him some questions regarding the 'incident' earlier.

"Why did you come in here?"

Rory looked confused for just a moment. "Cause I heard screaming and I thought you were in danger and that's when I heard Lar'ja speak to you."

"Did anyone else hear me?"

"No. They were all asleep but I couldn't. It's creepy out there but are you alright?"

I gripped my shoulder to remind me of what I did but I let go and place my hand back on the ground. "Yes, I am. Just had a little injury. That's all."

I patted his head and smiled while he did the same as well after I stopped. Then, I noticed the huge yawn coming from Rory, indicating that he was getting tired.

"Looks like you need some rest. Let's get you to bed."

Before I could lift him up, he clung on my shirt tightly and looked up at me. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Cause I feel safer in her than out there. There are things out there and I don't feel safe. I feel better if you're here with me. Please?"

I don't how Rory can make the best puppy eyes but it worked. I tried to fight it off but it was no use. I was sure that McKenna might yell at me for letting his son sleep with an alien close by but I didn't want to disturb anyone so I stood up and sat down with my back on the wall of the cave. Rory followed suit except that he laid down on his side, laying his head on my lab. I stood frozen, unsure about what he was doing until Rory yawned again and whispered.

"Goodnight."

With that, he was fast asleep. It took me a minute until I smiled down on him and stroked his head, which was very soft to the touch. I kept doing that for a couple of minutes until my hand started to cramp up. I couldn't move from my spot so I turned my head to Lar'ja who was looking at us in astonishment.

"What?"

" **You just met each other and he trusts you already. Why is that?"**

I shrugged at him.

"I can't say for sure but when you begin to trust someone, it creates a bond that is stronger than anything else. I think that when Rory saw that I was there to protect him, he knew that I would do so."

Lar'ja began the clicking noise again but I still don't understand it. _I wonder if he will ever tell me what he's saying in that tongue._

"Do you trust me?"

His clicking stopped and it became deadly silent in the cave. I saw the same expression as before when I asked him why he would talk to me. His mandibles were twitching again and his eyes showed the same uncertainty. I was patient and waited for his answer.

" **I trust you."**

I answered quickly. "Why do you trust me?"

I could tell that he was thinking of an answer, clicking faster than before and grunting loudly. He looked like he was having difficulty with it.

"It's alright if you—"

" **Wait."**

My mouth stopped moving and I stared into his eyes that were shining more brightly than ever before. I was confused at where this conversation was going to go but then Lar'ja spoke with a voice so full of uncertainty that he was having a hard time getting his words out.

" **Cause you . . . are . . . different. You seem . . . strong but . . . at the same time . . . you can be gentle and . . . kind. You are trustworthy and . . . I never had . . . someone like that before. You're . . . unique."**

I gawked my mouth wide open with astonishment. _Was I hearing this right?_

I didn't think in a million years that he would say something like that. In fact, I've never had anyone say that to me. No human or Yautja for that matter. My heart began to race as if I was running a marathon while my breathing gets heavier. Soon, I began to feel weak in my muscles but I had enough strength to keep myself from slumping over. My cheeks began to burn as I could imagine that I was blushing for him to see. Embarrassment had settled into me.

 _What is going on? What's happening to me?_

It didn't take long for Lar'ja to say something about my condition. **"Your heartbeat is racing wildly. Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine."

I spoke out fast but in a squeaky voice that was too obvious for someone to notice but Lar'ja doesn't mention it. I quickly ended the conversation.

"We need to get some sleep. Goodnight."

I turned my head around so it's facing away from Lar'ja, hoping he would get the message and I was glad he did since I heard him shuffle around. I took a risky look at him and thankfully he turned around so his back was towards me but he had one more thing to say before he fell asleep but with a tone filled with gentleness.

" **Goodnight, Anya."**

That just made things worse for me. My heart was beating faster than before and it took me a couple of small, quiet breaths for it to slow down enough that I could think. However, it would take longer for my mind to catch up as well.

 _This isn't right! I shouldn't be feeling like this! I can't! I mustn't!_

I have to tell myself to slow down and collect my thoughts. I repeated it over and over again until it felt like hours had passed before everything was quiet to me.

I looked down at Rory who was still fast asleep and began to stroke his hair again, earning a moan from him. I smiled a bit before it faded at the sight of my bandaged arm. I haven't checked on it since I was attacked so I decided to take a glimpse of it while I was stuck with Rory on my lap.

Slowly, I unwrapped the bandage and I couldn't help but worry about what I will find. I didn't know if my green blood will be there but I convinced myself that I needed to make sure it wasn't getting infected. When I removed the bandage from my arm, I was in complete shock.

The wound that I had was completely gone as if it never existed. It didn't even leave a scar behind. There were remnants of the green, neon blood on the bandage but none could be found on my arm. I touched it with my other hand to make sure I wasn't hallucinating but my touch confirmed that it was real. I wrapped it back up quickly so no one can see it.

 _This isn't possible! I just got this a day ago. It shouldn't have healed this quickly!_

My life was getting more strange at the moment. First, it was having visions of my past that were suddenly coming on. Second, I find out that my blood is the same as the yautja and now my wounds were healing faster than any human wound.

I was losing control of my life and all I can do was watch it crumble to the ground, shattering everything I knew as the long night went on until morning.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Thank you very much for your patience on this story. I wanted to write more of Anya and Lar'ja's growing a bond and how they are coming to understand each other but there will be more of this but even better, especially with Rory in the mix now and might see something going on between them (kids love to tell things lol). Also, I wanted to clarify some things that may have gone unnoticed like Anya's age and such. I hope I didn't confuse anyone but if I had, I apologize greatly for this.**

 **Hope that everyone is having a great time and stick around cause there will be more secrets to reveal and some that could change the course of this story. You never know :).**

 **Thank you, everyone, for the support!**


	15. Chapter 13: Preparing

Chapter 13: Preparing

Two days had passed and I was starting to follow a daily routine, even though the time was short. I began to notice that Lar'ja had been craving for elk meat a lot more lately, causing me to hunt for them twice a day. I was about to go nuts but thankfully, I had help with Rory in scouting for elk near the cave. He had a good eye and he could spot elk a mile away, which made me wonder if he was really a 10-year old boy. The guys were beginning to complain more that I was only giving them rabbit meat so I begun to give them a leg or two of elk. It didn't ease their frustration but I did offer them to hunt themselves and they shut their mouths very quickly. _Lazy bunch of ungrateful assholes!_

I wondered why I was giving them food but then again, I was already hunting for Rory and Lar'ja anyway so I just brushed it off.

In the meantime, I was glad to see Lar'ja and Rory were getting along somewhat. Last time, Lar'ja wouldn't even answer Rory unless it was a 'yes' or 'no' answer but Rory was relentless. He would keep asking more questions until Lar'ja finally gave in for the first time.

" **Why do you keep asking me so many questions?"**

"Cause I want to learn more about you. You're funny looking."

I was surprised by Lar'ja but chuckled when Rory said he was funny looking. Lar'ja was mad at us for some time that he would limp to his area of the cave, squat down and look at the wall. It was like watching a child pout and that made me chuckle all the more.

Lar'ja's injuries were healing better since he was eating properly and he began to stand and limp around the cave. He claims that it was to stretch out his muscles so he could get a feel for them but he would grunt in pain when he stretches them too far. I knew that he still needed a few more days until he was fully recovered.

Every night, Rory would join us and talk about randoms things like school or playing video games and even looking out into the night sky, pointing out consolations and what they represent. Eventually, they ended with Rory falling asleep in my lap. I didn't mind it but I decided to create a makeshift bed out of blankets from the camp so he would be more comfortable. When I tucked Rory away, I would sit down near Lar'ja and talk about some things since we were trusting each other more.

There would be times where Lar'ja just stared silently at me until I got a little uncomfortable. I stared back at him but then he clicked his mandibles together and just groaned in frustration. I chuckled and that only made him more frustrated but this time, he didn't go into his corner and continued to stare at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

" **Cause you're different. You not terrified of me and you chuckle every time I try. You're a strange ooman."**

"Thank you and I'll take that as a compliment."

After that, it was dead silence and I was beginning to fidget, trying to find something more productive while we waited for repairs on the trailer. I looked around and saw his gauntlets on the ground, remembering that his wrist blades were broken during the fight with the Bad Blood as Lar'ja calls him. I didn't know if he had any other weapons to use except his shurikens but they wouldn't be useful if we ran into the Bad Blood again. Then, an idea came into my mind.

"Hey, Lar'ja."

" **What?"**

"Why don't I fix your wrist blades? I know how to do it."

Lar'ja spun his head in my direction relatively fast, shocked at what I was proposing to him. His eyes stared right into mine and I couldn't help but stare down to the ground, fearing that he would reprimand me for asking such a thing. However, it was quite opposite as he just clicked his mandibles again but I could tell that it was out of curiosity than anger.

" **Why would you do that?"**

"Cause they got broken in your last fight and with Stargazer and the Bad Blood out there, it would be better to get them fixed as soon as possible."

I could tell that he was about to interrupt me but I wanted to say one more thing that I'm sure would convince him to agree with me.

"Plus . . . you saved me in a way, even though it may not have been your intent. I owe you a lot so the least I can do is repair your weapon for future battles. Please . . ."

I tried to make my best puppy eyes on him but I wasn't as good as Rory so I didn't think it would work. I was starting to think that Lar'ja wouldn't let me. He just tilted his head down, contemplating no less but it didn't help to stop me from being more nervous.

But then, he did something that surprised me but at the same time, I was cheering with joy in my mind. He grabbed his wrist gauntlet along with the broken pieces of the blades and handed them to me. At first, I thought it was a trick into making me look like a fool but then he grabbed my hand and brought it over the gauntlet, allowing me to grasp it.

" **Fine but make sure you don't play around with it. It's not some toy that you can tinker with. Just fix it and then return it to me."**

I was shocked that he would just hand me something important to him but then I noticed the warmth that was coming off of him and I couldn't help but relish it, feeling the heat like it was the sun but I made sure not to make direct contact on his skin. He quickly retracted his hand when I had a grip on his wrist gauntlet. Inside, my mind was pouting about his action but I kept it silent as I nodded to him.

"Thank you."

I got to work as soon as possible so I went out of the cave to grab some metal from the trailer like forks, knives and other stuff I could use, returning back to Lar'ja without disturbing any of the guys from their sleep.

All night, I kept the fire inside the cave going so I could heat up the blades in order to meld them back together. At one point, McKenna came in to check on Rory but made sure to not get close to Lar'ja whom every time would growl low to make sure he wasn't welcomed. It was brief as McKenna pats Rory's head until he stood up, nodding in my direction but glaring at Lar'ja before leaving the cave.

Lar'ja's body relaxed once McKenna was gone and got up to walk towards me but instead of going to rest, he sits down beside me by the fire while I attended to the wrist blades. I saw that he was observing me in how I was melting the metal, taking it out when it was red hot and hitting it down with a sled hammer I found earlier in the trailer. Sparks flew everywhere and I would move back a little so I didn't get burned but Lar'ja just stood still like a statue. _How can he be so calm about everything?_

" **Are you sure you can fix it?"**

"You doubt me?"

He didn't say anything but his mandibles twitched a little bit until he turned his head to look at me. I tried to focus on my work but I could still feel his stare on me. My heart began to race in my chest and I knew that he could hear it. I did whatever I could to keep my breathing low and deep but he kept coming closer with his head almost resting on my shoulders. Eventually, the silence between us was broken.

" **Do you need help?"**

"I'm fine."

My voice was a little weak when I spoke but I hoped that he would get the message that I wanted to do this alone but then his hand began to reach for my hand and the memories from before kicked in. Instinctually, I flinched back from him but then my hand grabbed onto the blades that were still hot from the fire, causing a burning sensation through it. I yelped a little, placing my hand close to my body while I curled my body into a ball. Lar'ja also flinches as well but then I could see his eyes filled with worry.

" **You're hurt . . ."**

"Yeah. No kidding."

I groaned in pain but it was somewhat familiar to the pain I've experienced before. That thought only made the pain worse when the same feeling started to build onto my back, reminded me of the scars it bore. Lar'ja reached again for my hand.

"No. Don't"

" **Why? Are you afraid of me?"**

I just shook my head rapidly, trying to zone out the pain in my hand. I wasn't afraid of him. The only thing I was afraid was going through my painful memories all over again. I barely had control of them and touching him again would undo it.

Without another word, Lar'ja stood and walked over to his armor that was nearby. I could hear scrambling until it stopped and then he walked over back to me with some sort of clear liquid in a container. He kneeled down next to me and reached for my hand again.

"I told you I'm fine."

He began clicking rapidly and kept reaching out but I turned my hand away.

"Please. I'm alright."

" **No. You are not. You got burned and it needs to be treated."**

Before I could react, his hand grabs my wrist and my body froze, anticipating the moment when my memories would come flooding into my mind. But . . . nothing. I looked down to see his hand holding onto my wrist and I stood still in shock. _What is going on?_

I stood silently as Lar'ja took some of the clear liquid out of its container and smoothed it over my burned skin. I didn't want to admit but it was a good feeling. The warmth from his hand pushed the burning pain away while the texture of his skin felt smooth but tough at the same time. I almost began to fall asleep since he was very comfortable. In my guilty pleasure, I wanted more. And then, a soft purr rumbled in his chest as he looked up to lock eyes with me.

I was mesmerized at him. Those golden eyes of his begun to look like they would shine like the sun. I couldn't explain it but my heart raced even faster than before. His deadlocks shined as well from the light of the fire and I was caught in his trance. _Wow . . ._

The feeling stopped when he began to wrap my hand with some sort of fabric and released it when he was finished. I blinked my eyes to try and get focus again and that is when I saw he was breathing heavily as well. I wanted to ask but I didn't think it was such a good idea but I had to thank him at least.

"Thank . . . you."

He turned to look at me and then he released another purr before he spoke.

" **You're welcome."**

Lar'ja walks to his spot and lays down, moving to make himself comfortable. I wired my brain to return to fixing his wrist blades and it took another couple of hours before they were finished. I was proud of my handiwork, seeing that there was no evidence that they were broken in the first place. _Well, I made my own weapons for hunting so I shouldn't be surprised._

Remembering how Lar'ja releases his wrist blades, I repeated the action over and over so I made sure they were fixed. It was successful as I could feel a grin coming on my face. When they were done, I placed them down until I saw some metal that wasn't used and that is when I had an idea.

By the time morning had come, I was completely tired. I fell asleep near the fire that burned out a while ago. Slowly, I raised my upper body to look around and I saw Rory was still asleep but when I searched for Lar'ja, he wasn't in his spot. I began to panic until I turned behind me to see him lying down a few inches next to me.

"Hey, Lar'ja."

He just grumbled and turned a little to get comfortable. I never had seen him sleeping so peacefully and I just watched him for a few minutes before I decided to wake him up.

"Lar'ja . . . Lar'ja . . . LAR'JA!"

After a few tries, he managed to open his eyes while he led out a huge yawn, spreading his mandibles to the farthest they could go. He turned to look at me, groaning that he had to get up.

" **What?"**

"Time to get up."

" **Urg . . ."**

He got up slowly, stretching his muscles as I heard the popping of bones coming from him. I was about to do the same thing until I remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! I got something for you, Lar'ja."

While he turned his whole body around, I snatched his gauntlet from the ground, rising to my feet and handing it to him. He didn't get what I was doing until I popped the blades out of it, shocking him without any doubt.

"I finished fixing them. Now, you can use them again. I hope they are to your satisfaction."

He grabbed it from my hand and observed them, nodding his head in approval before retracting the blades back into the gauntlet. He put it down by the rest of his stuff and turned fully to glance at me.

" **Thank you. You did a nice job."**

I smiled at him and I could have sworn that he was smiling as well and it sent heat throughout my body. Then I also remembered that I had something else to give him.

"Oh! I got something else to give you. It's not much but I'm sure it will help you in the future."

I grabbed the item that was covered in a small cloth and brought it between us. He watched intently until I removed the cloth, revealing a huge knife that shined brightly. It took me longer to make since I had to figure out how big it should be to fit Lar'ja's hand but I was proud of it. Its blade was almost as long as my forearm while the hilt was as thick as my wrist. It wasn't as fancy as many others but it was just as strong as any other.

Lar'ja looked with curiosity at the knife and I can only figure how I made something like this for him. I wanted to make sure that I appreciated his help and this was the only way that I could think of to relay that message clearly.

He grabbed its hilt and moved it around to see how it worked. He touched the blade with his finger, flinching when it gave him a little cut on his thumb.

"Are you okay?"

" **I'm fine. I just didn't know how sharp it was."**

"I'll help you."

I leaned down to rip a piece of my jacket since it was already torn anyway and wrapped it around his finger, creating a makeshift bandage. I was careful not to touch his skin since I wasn't sure about the whole memory shit and why it only comes at certain times, using the fabric to keep our skins separate. I did notice his green, neon blood that was flowing out of the cut before I covered it. _It's the same as mine . . ._

Once I was done, I stepped away from his as he observed my healing work on his finger. Then, he faced me again.

" **Guess we are even then."**

I nodded. "Yes, we are."

Our eyes made contact and I had to fight hard not to feel the heat rising inside me like last time. It only took the groans from Rory to break our stares and I looked to see Rory was waking up from his sleep. I stepped back a bit while Lar'ja placed the knife next to his stuff.

"Looks like it's time for everyone to wake up. Do you want to come outside?"

Lar'ja turned fast and I could see in his eyes that he was shocked at my question. **"Why do you want me to? Won't your friends be uncomfortable with a monster like me coming out?"**

"Well, yeah. But you've been in this cave for several days and I think a change in scenery is good for you. A little bit of fresh air wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah! You should come and join us!"

Both Lar'ja and I turned to see Rory was alert and on his feet, running at Lar'ja with no fear while tugging at his arm in the direction of the cave's entrance.

"See? Rory agrees with me. So . . . are you coming?"

At first, I could be Lar'ja hesitating for a minute but then grunted, slumping his shoulders in defeat and I knew that he couldn't resist. I smiled at him and strolled out of the cave with Lar'ja and Rory following behind.

As soon as I came out of the cave, the rest of our group were sitting around the fire, cooking the remaining rabbit meat and elk that I personally provided them, which they didn't thank me for yet. I saw Coyle and Baxley working on breakfast while Lynch was in his small corner, playing with his cards still, which I'm certain that they were his obsession. Nettles was talking with Brackett, which I believed that he had a crush on her but I knew Brackett wasn't enjoying the company. Finally, I saw McKenna and Nebraska discussing intently on the repairs, which I'm guessing it is.

As soon as I made my way to the fire, Coyle turns and smiles when he sees me.

"Look who it is. Come to grace us with your presence or maybe something else."

He chuckled but I rolled my eyes at him. _He never stops trying to piss off the wrong people. I swear he will get killed sooner than anyone else._

"Very funny, Coyle. I'm laughing so hard that I cannot breathe."

I said it very sarcastically, trying to ignore his comments while I turned and greeted Baxley who just nods and turns back to cooking the meat. McKenna and Nebraska turn in our direction and was walking over until Rory comes from behind me, running towards his father.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Rory."

I watched as they embraced each other and I couldn't help but smile at this sweet moment. I'm just glad that Rory has his father with him. That is all that mattered to me.

However, everyone's faces turned from sweet to fear when I remembered that Lar'ja was right behind me. McKenna glared at him while Nebraska stood a few feet behind him. Coyle and Baxley just stared, not moving from their spot by the fire while Nettles and Brackett stopped chatting and turned to look at Lar'ja. Lynch didn't show any expression on his face but looked like he was frozen with the cards in his hands. Now, I needed to figure out how to make peace between Lar'ja and the rest of the crew.

"Okay, guys. I know that you're apprehensive about him but Lar'ja won't hurt anyone. He's just out here to get some fresh air and some exercise."

"Lar'ja? Is that his name?"

To my surprise, Brackett spoke out and was right next to McKenna with wonder in her eyes, looking only at Lar'ja. I decided to scold her for trying to be a scientist all over again.

"Yes. It's his name but he's not here to be interviewed by you so shut it or else I'll make sure you other cheek matches the one I slapped before."

Brackett flinches at the painful reminder. I glanced to see that a bruise had formed on her cheek and I smirked but then again, she's still trying to get as much data as possible on the yautja but if it means that I get to slap her again, then I'll do it without hesitation.

"Anyway, he's here to just hang out so don't mind him."

I motioned Lar'ja to follow me with my hand and he strolled behind me, taking a seat on a rock beside me. Although the tension in the air didn't completely dissipate, I saw that everyone was getting used to his presence. As much as I wanted to talk with Lar'ja, I knew he was still uncomfortable in speaking English in front of everyone so I just watched the camp.

A little bit later, Rory comes towards us, which shocked McKenna and everyone else how Rory just walks up to Lar'ja with no fear but the most shocking part was when Lar'ja didn't growl and allowed Rory to sit by him. I was getting comfortable with just talking with Rory about silly things until Nebraska decides to come up and greet us with the smirk that is still stuck on him.

"Hello, beautiful. You look lovely today as usual."

I rolled my eyes at him but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I did have a glimmer of hope that with Lar'ja near me that Nebraska would be dissuaded from trying anything with me. However, the next thing he did scatter that hope and annoyance was growing inside me.

"I swear that you just ignore me so you can play 'hard to get' but it won't last forever."

Nebraska raised his chest in a superman pose, flexing his biceps so he would impress me but all it did was making me feel sick all over. To make it worse, he swayed his hips back and forth when I moved closer to me. I could have sworn that I heard Lar'ja growl silently in his chest but I kept my focus on Nebraska, worried about what he will do next.

As soon as he was only an arm's length away to me, he raised his hand and glided across the skin on my forearm, lightly stopping a little bit before traveling higher. It was the last straw for me and in an instant, I gripped his wrist and used all my strength to swing his around, releasing him in the air. He flew like a ragdoll and landed hard on the ground near the firepit. I heard many gasps around me and clicking noises from Lar'ja. It became deadly silent until Nebraska scrambled on his feet, glaring at me with all of his anger.

"What the hell was that!?"

I got up on my feet quickly and answered him with all my fury.

"Don't touch me again! Stop flirting with me!"

I kept my fury on Nebraska, worried that if I looked at anyone else then they would get the brunt of my anger. However, my ears still worked when I caught Lar'ja whispering to Rory who somehow managed to move next to him. I could barely hear Lar'ja's words but they were clear enough for me to understand.

" **What does 'flirting' mean?"**

My mind went completely bonkers when I did a double take with his words. _Oh, great! Out of all people to ask, he chooses a 10-year old boy to answer that question!_

Unfortunately, I couldn't hear Rory's answer but the next sound I hear was a very loud growl that shook the ground that I was standing on. I could only hope that Rory didn't say too much about what 'flirting' means but then again, I wondered why he would get so angry about that.

Meanwhile, I programmed my brain to refocus on Nebraska who was still looking angry but at the same time, happy that he got my full attention now.

"I can flirt whenever and whomever I want. Besides, you're beautiful and it sucks that you are blind to a man who loves you."

I disagreed with him. "It's not loving. It's an obsession. Now, stop it or else I'll have to teach you a lesson."

That didn't have the desired effect I was hoping for. Instead, Nebraska grinned harder than ever before. "You wanna bet?"

I didn't answer but I glared because I didn't know what he was up to but then his mouth opened.

"Alright. I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a fight, only hand-to-hand combat until one of us is pinned down, I will stop flirting with you completely."

I became baffled at his offer but in my limited experience with Nebraska, he has something else up his sleeve and I was worried at what it might be. "Okay, but what is the catch?"

"The catch is that if I win, then I get to kiss you and let me flirt with you until you become completely mine. Do we have a deal?"

 _What the fuck!?_

I could see everyone was shocked to hear Nebraska's proposal. Even Rory and Lar'ja were frozen, unable to comprehend what was happening in front of them. This guy was seriously making me sick to my stomach. _Kiss him?! I can barely stand being around him, let alone have the audacity to kiss him._

I wanted to decline at first but I had to think twice. If he lost the bet, then I will never have to hear him ever again and that was total bliss in my mind. I needed to win and I decided to take his challenge.

"Deal."

"Alright! Then let us begin!"

Both Nebraska and I moved to an open area near the camp and faced each other with only an open field between us. The rest of the group stayed a few feet away from us, knowing that it was going to get ugly. Nebraska pumped his muscles in preparation while I did some stretches to get a feel of my muscles. I just wanted to get it done and over with.

"Alright, Anya. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Ready."

Few moments passed until the words came that signaled us to begin.

"FIGHT!"

Just like that, I was sprinting toward Nebraska as he did the same. He was about to swing a right hook before I bend my back so his fist missed my head by a few inches. Using the momentum of my slide, I spun myself in a circle and gave him a hard kick to his lower back, causing Nebraska to fall down on his knees. My right fist swung to aim at the back of his head but then a sweep of his foot threw me off balance, landing me hard on my back.

I didn't have time to breathe as he lunged to sit on top of me, grabbing my throat so he could pin me down but not enough to choke me. His victory smile was planted on his face and I just wanted to smack his pretty, little face.

"What's wrong? I thought you were stronger than that? No matter . . . I'm going to enjoy that kiss."

"I don't think so."

Once I knew he was off guard, I smacked my head on his, forcing him to let go of my throat and grip his head in pain. With that, I bent my knees until my feet were on his chest and used all my strength to kick his off but to my surprise, Nebraska flew high into the air until he hit a tree that was several feet away. I got up quickly and wondering how much strength I had now. _I wasn't this strong before. What is going on?_

That thought disappeared when I saw Nebraska struggling to get up but I wanted to make sure that I was the victor and without another notice, I sprinted at him, grabbing his neck and raising him high into the air while pressing on the trunk. Now, I wanted to hear from his own mouth.

"Say that I win. Say it!"

It was a struggle for Nebraska but I finally got him. "Alright . . . you win."

I gave him my best version of his victory grin. "Thank you."

I released him and he crumbled to the ground like a coward. I didn't care. I won and I didn't have to hear his attempts of flirting. My body filled with happiness when I said it in my mind. I turned around and headed towards the camp where I could see the guys giving me a huge cheer while McKenna and Brackett looked shocked at what I did. I turned to see Rory smiling at me but when I faced Lar'ja, his mandibles were spread out in either shock or surprised but it felt good anyway.

Then, I saw the demeanor of the group change from elation to pure horror. I was confused at what made them change until I hear the clicking sound of a gun behind me. My eyes widened as I turned to see Nebraska holding an SMG in his hands, pointing it at me.

"You dare to win this one? I'm better than you and you don't get to walk away from me!"

I knew that Nebraska didn't have a stable mind since I was told before that he had PTSD or something but this was going beyond it. I couldn't do anything but watch and Nebraska's finger flexed on the trigger, ready to fire at any time. I thought he was going to kill me.

Then, something happened so fast that it took me a second to realize what had occurred.

Nebraska was flung in the opposite direction until he hit the ground with a huge thud. I could hear him groan in agony but when he got up on his feet, the SMG was gone from his hands. _Where did it go?_

I got my answer when I saw Lar'ja who was a few feet away from me, holding on to it while examining it as I just watched in surprise. He clicked his mandibles with curiosity until turning towards Nebraska and then he spoke for the first time in front of everyone.

" **You really shouldn't have done that."**

Everyone gasped when they heard Lar'ja speak in English, especially Nebraska.

"You spoke?!"

" **Of course I can. I have since before I met all of you. You have the audacity to attack your opponent from behind after they have won. You're just a worm."**

No one didn't speak as Lar'ja turned around until he looked at the SMG and then back at Nebraska.

" **I'll take this weapon as my own. I like it."**

After that, Lar'ja walked until he stopped in front of me, looking down into my eyes. I composed myself long enough to bow my head in respect. _He saved me again._

Then, he bowed his head back and purred, making my whole body warm up again. He walked passed me, heading towards the cave and I soon followed him. Rory wasn't far behind as he kept up the pace with Lar'ja and me. Although I was shocked at what happened, I couldn't help but grin as the three of us went into the cave without another word.

However, a strange feeling crept into me that sent chills down my spine. I could feel that something was watching us, waiting in the darkness as I heard a faint clicking sound echo in the trees.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Thank you for following my stories and your reviews. They mean a lot to me. With his wrist blades fixed (thanks to Anya) and a new SMG to use, Lar'ja is ready for battle and the whole group should be cause their opponents are not far behind as they will soon make their appearances.**

 **What will happen now that Anya is realizing that something is happening to her? Will she be forced to reveal her past?**

 **Find out when the next chapter comes and you will not be disappointed! :)**


	16. Chapter 14: Questions

Chapter 14: Questions

It has been another two days since I had the fight between Nebraska and so far, it was getting boring with the exception of hunting, eating and talking with Lar'ja and Rory. Everything else was just . . . dull.

The good news is that McKenna finally got the parts to fix the trailer when they scouted the town and noticed that there were no more soldiers running around. According to them, the town became silent and the people returned to their daily routines. As much as I wanted to get out and explore it, I knew it was best not to since no one knew if we were being watched.

Come to think of it, the feeling that I had a while ago didn't fade from me. I was becoming edgy all the time. Even the slightest rustle of leaves would make me jump. Eventually, Lar'ja noticed my subtle changes and decided to ask me about it.

" **Hey, Anya. What's wrong?"**

My attention turned to him as I was cooking meat from my recent hunt while basking in the warmth from the fire that lit the cave.

"What do you mean?"

" **You seemed distracted all the time now. You keep jumping like something is going to attack us."**

I sighed heavily, turning my head to attend to the meat.

"I don't know. I get this feeling that something is out there. Watching us . . . Waiting . . ."

Lar'ja began clicking again and I swear that not knowing what he was saying . . . it drove me crazy. Finally, I decided to ask him about it.

"Lar'ja. Why do you keep making that clicking noise and such?"

He adjusted his head so that it looked like he was baffled at to why I asked him such a thing.

" **It's my native tongue. It's how I talk to others of my own kind who don't speak the ooman language."**

"Oh! So like another dialect?"

" **Yes."**

I pucker my lips together and nodded my head at the same time, making sure he knew that I understood but then I wanted to ask him another question that I was sort of afraid to ask since I didn't know what his reaction would be.

"Could you . . . teach me . . . how to speak your . . . language?"

" **No."**

I was shocked at how fast he answered it like he knew what I was going to say. But I still wanted to know the reason behind why he didn't want to tech me.

"Why not?"

He grunted before he turned his whole body to face me, crossing his feet in a sitting position on the ground.

" **It would be too difficult to teach you. Plus, in order to talk like me, you would have to surgically alter your vocal cords to do so and that is impossible."**

"Really?"

" **Really."**

I tilted my head down in disappointment but then I remembered that he didn't explain how he could speak English and even understand it for that matter. Then, a whole bunch of questions kept popping in my head that I wondered why I didn't ask before.

 _Why is he here? What is the mission he was talking about earlier? Also, why did he wanted his armor so badly? It couldn't just be because it was his. Rory said before that the piece that came out of his wrist gauntlet is what he wanted. I need to know!_

When those thoughts ran through me, the anger grew inside me suddenly but I couldn't explain to myself why I was feeling like this.

"Lar'ja."

" **What?"**

I asked bluntly. "Why are you here?"

I could see the surprise in Lar'ja's eyes when he heard my voice asking his such a question. I saw him clamping his mandibles tightly. His whole body tensed as his hands gripped tightly into huge fists. I wasn't sure if he was upset or uncertain but my own emotions took over, blocking any sense of restraint I had before.

"Why are you even on Earth? You don't even like it here so why bother?"

" **It's none of your concern."**

"I heard that before!"

I stood up on my feet, towering over him just a little bit. Even at my full height, Lar'ja just looks like he was just on his knees instead of his ass.

"You said you had a mission to do. Something that concerns Earth and the Bad Blood that has been following us. Hell, it might even concern Stargazer for heaven's sake! What are you hiding from me?"

" **It's nothing."**

His answers were only making me angrier and were threatening to explode but at this point, I didn't care.

"Why not!? After everything that we've seen, you can't just not tell me! I didn't ask because it was personal to you but now . . . I need to know! So tell me!"

" **I told you it doesn't concern you!"**

His massive roar flowed throughout my whole body as he stood up to tower over me, leering down into my eyes. It was extremely powerful but in some unknown way, the tone of his roar had very little anger in it. In fact, I could only describe it as being out of perturbation. Whatever it was, it completely destroyed the anger inside me.

It became awkwardly silent between us. Lar'ja twisted around so his back was turned towards me and I stood there, looking like an idiot. The way that I saw him, I didn't want to push the matter further but I hoped that I could ask one more question.

"Will you ever tell me?"

I was unsure if he would answer after I yelled at him earlier and when he didn't answer immediately, I frowned and began to turn when I felt two hands wrap around me, holding me in a tight embrace. My body went numb but I could feel the heat burning in my cheeks and my heart beating wildly. I didn't move nor asked why he's doing this. I figured that I was too stunned to move but then I heard his voice. It was so gentle that I didn't think he was capable of creating such a voice but it was there nonetheless.

" **Someday . . ."**

It was all he had to say and we both stayed in our positions for a few moments. During that time, I couldn't help but inhale deeply and when I did, I smelled his scent and it reminded me of rain in the spring. Sweet and tranquil . . .

I would have stayed in his arms for a little longer until I heard tiny footsteps near the cave's entrance and I quickly pulled his arms away, which he didn't put up much resistance and let them fall to his sides. I gathered my composure as best as I can, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart as Rory comes in with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Anya. Hi, Lar'ja. How's everything?"

"Good. Everything is fine."

I answered as fast as I could, trying to hide what happened between me and Lar'ja. I knew Rory can easily catch on since he's quite observant but to my luck, he didn't seem to notice my deep breathing or my blushed cheeks as he walks towards me.

"Wanted to let you know that the trailer has been fixed so we can get a move on soon."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. All of us were tired so we decided to stay for one more night since it's already sunset anyway. Going to have a big dinner tonight to celebrate!"

With Rory being so cheerful, I smiled at him. It was quite comforting that he could have such an effect on me without even knowing it. I chuckled at his happy demeanor, patting his head a couple of times before retracting my hand from him.

"That's great Rory. Why don't you prepare dinner then? I have a feeling that Baxley or Coyle is going to burn the meat before we get a chance to eat it."

"Alright! See you at dinner!"

As quick as he was in the cave, Rory darted out as his life depended on it. I chuckled again at how he was running cheerfully like he was celebrating his birthday. It was only when I heard rustling behind me did I turn to see Lar'ja putting his armor back on.

"What are you doing?"

He responded while he placed both his wrist gauntlets on each of his forearms.

" **I need to be going then. If you're going to move in the morning, I have to take off to finish my mission."**

"A mission that you won't tell me about."

Lar'ja stopped in his tracks before he could place his mask on. His dreadlocks swung around when he whipped his head towards me. I could see one of his mandibles twitching just a little bit but I looked down to the ground before his eyes caught sight of mine. It was disappointing but I couldn't help it. It wasn't fair.

" **It's important but dangerous as well. I can't risk telling you about it."**

I decided to look into his eyes and my breath was caught in my throat for a moment. His gold eyes still glimmer with light despite being dark outside. I stared into them to see if he was lying but there was nothing but genuine concern.

Then, a thought came into my mind. If I can't make him stay then at least we can do something before he takes off.

"Why don't we get some fresh air? At least some time to enjoy the night before you leave."

He hesitated for a moment, which made me think that he would decline. But then he hooked his mask on the side of his belt before walking up to me.

" **Alright but only for a few minutes. I can't stay for long."**

I smiled at him, glad that he decided to accept my invitation. I took the lead out of the cave with Lar'ja following close behind. When we reached towards the camp, most of the guys were chatting away, telling stories of their time as a soldier in a foreign country. Nebraska caught a glimpse in my direction and my eyes met his, showing no emotions. However, I didn't have to look into his eyes to know that he was angry. His body shook a little but I just smirked at his.

 _Guess he's still bitter about our fight. Oh well . . . At least he's not bothering me anymore._

My attention was soon diverted when Rory leaves McKenna's side and comes skipping towards us as any happy child would.

"Just in time! We just finished cooking the meat and we're ready to eat."

Normally, I would go to eat some food with Rory and McKenna at least but I could sense that Lar'ja was becoming patient with them. He was still uncomfortable with McKenna and the rest of the gang so I spared him from having to sit with everyone.

"That's fine but Lar'ja and I are just going to take a stroll out in the forest. Get some fresh air and stuff but don't worry. We'll be back for dinner later."

Rory began to pout but before he could protest, I beat him to the punch.

"I promise."

I just gave him a simple smile and his pouting face was replaced with a smile of his own. I pet his head, messing up his hair before walking past him. Lar'ja moved passed Rory but I turned to see Lar'ja stop midway and repeated the same action I did on Rory. Another smile crept on my face as Rory did a small chuckle at Lar'ja, which earned a snort from him and I chuckled as well. I was just glad that Lar'ja has warmed up to Rory at least.

I nodded to McKenna and he nodded back. Behind him, I could see Brackett tinkering with the lab equipment that she carried with her from the beginning. I still didn't trust her but she hasn't made any trouble since the night I slapped her. She no longer acknowledges me but I was alright with it. _It's better than having to fight all the time._

Within a few moments, we were both walking into the forest, passing trees that covered the night sky with their massive branches and leaves.

We just kept walking in silence, not speaking a word to each other and only hearing the rustling of our feet dragging across the dirt. I didn't know what to say that I haven't already said to him. I believed that he would give me the same answers so I didn't bother with it. I didn't dare to look at him but I could sense his eyes were upon me and I had a hard time resisting the urge to look back at him.

Finally, we stumbled upon a clearing with a huge rock in the center of it. It was a nice spot, giving a great view of the starry sky that stretched above us. Without a word, I walked towards the rock and sat down on one side, looking up at the stars. They were beautiful and they made feel me feel so at ease.

I twisted my head to see Lar'ja frozen in his spot. I noticed that his eyes were focused on me but I couldn't make out the emotion that they were giving off. He wasn't shocked or surprised but something else. _What is going on inside his head?_

I showed no emotion as I motioned him to come and sit next to me, patting an empty spot on the rock next to me and he did so without hesitation. Once he was beside me, I looked up into the sky, admiring the small specks of light within the darkness.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

" **Yes . . . they are."**

More silence passed between us and I didn't think much of it. I was too focused on the stars that I was beginning to forget where I was and who was with me. To my surprise, Lar'ja speaks out to me.

" **You really like them. Don't you?"**

I came back to reality as I turned my head to face him. "Like what?"

" **The stars."**

I chuckled as I looked back at the sky. "Yes, I do. Ever since I was a child."

Lar'ja just watched me as I continued.

"I always wanted to reach for them. There were times that I believed I could touch them with my bare hands. I would stretch out my tiny hands and pretend that I caught one. They were my favorite memories."

" **You know . . . there are many planets out there that are unique in their own ways. Thousands of them that stretch to the farthest edge of the universe."**

I whipped my head around to face him. My eyes lit up like a child seeing fireworks for the first time and my chest filled with such excitement. I was always fascinated with what was beyond this world and here I was, sitting with an alien that could tell me everything I wanted to know.

"Really?"

He nodded but didn't turn to look at me.

" **Yes. There are some that are hot as deserts while others were cold as the universe itself."**

I smiled and looked up towards the sky once more but then Lar'ja kept continuing to talk and what he said took my by surprise completely.

" **However, there are planets that are beautiful and worth protecting and the most beautiful one I've seen in all my life is the one we are standing on right now."**

He looked into my eyes and I was mesmerized by them. The glow from them shined like the sun at its highest peak. I just watched him, looking like an idiot with my mouth open like a fish out of water. _I never would have thought he would say something like that._

"I thought you hated this planet."

" **Don't be mistaken. I still do but I can't help to admit that there is a part of it that makes it appealing."**

"Oh. And what is the part that makes it so?"

" **You."**

Right then and there, my whole world came crashing down and my mind scrambled to make sense of his words. _Me? Why me? Why would he think such a thing?_

I struggled to speak my words but all I could do was make a stutter. I kept going back and forth, trying and failing to speak to him. At the same time, I was amazed at how patient Lar'ja was, waiting for my response, which he would usually get frustrated. It took all of my inner strength to utter the words that I wanted to say.

"You can't mean that. I'm just some silly ooman to you. I'm nothing . . ."

I dropped my head between my legs, unable to look him in the eye.

 _I don't deserve his words. He doesn't know anything about me and vise versa. We've barely understood each other and he's saying things as he knew me for a long time. No!_

Then, a gentle hand grasped at my chin and lifted my head up so our faces were facing each other. The texture of his hand was scaly and rough on some parts but there was a gentleness there that made him feel smooth like marble. Then, I began to notice that my breathing was becoming rough and my chest was pounding so hard that I swore my heart would burst out of me. Then, he began to purr but this one was louder than the other ones and had a sound to it that was full of longing.

" **You're more than nothing. You saved me more times that anyone else had in my life. No matter what happens, you always want to protect everyone around you. You're strong."**

"I'm not strong!"

I ripped my chin from his hand and stood up quickly from my spot. I paced back and forth in front of him, yelling out as he just watched me.

"You don't know me! I'm just an object that people use to gain something for themselves! My past was brutal. I was treated like dirt and tortured for something they wanted that I didn't have. I had no one and no one cared for me! No one!"

I stopped my pacing and leered at Lar'ja who was still as a statue, only twitching his mandibles once in awhile while I berated like a baboon. My whole body was shaking and my breathing became erratic. All of a sudden, my head began to ache with pain that was stronger than anything I had felt before and I gripped it so hard that I could feel my nails digging into it. I groaned loudly and memories of my past started to flood in me.

[FLASHBACK]

" _You're nothing! You're just a lab rat with a purpose to give us what we need so let's have it!"_

 _I whimpered like an injured dog, gripping the hard, cold floor while trying to crawl for the doors. My back burned from the 'latest' session with the whip and my body was losing the energy to move. I wanted to run from this place or even someone to take me away from here._

 _Then, the doors opened to reveal an older woman looking down at me with horror. I recognized her immediately. It was my mother._

" _What have you done to her?!"_

" _Please, Dr. Jones. We are in the middle of an experiment."_

 _A couple of scientists rounded up around her so as to block her from reaching me. My vision was becoming cloudy as I could see her fighting her way through._

" _This is wrong! You're going to kill her! Stop it!"_

" _It is not up to you to decide what we do to her. Go back to your duties and let us handle it."_

" _Handle it?! You call whipping her to death handling it?! Let me see her!"_

 _My mother tried with all her might to break free of the other scientists but it was to no avail. She was out numbered and they all begun to push her out of the room with her screaming._

" _Get her out of here. Director Traeger will deal with her later."_

 _My strength was fading fast and everything went dark. All I could hear was my mother calling out my name._

" _Anya! Anya! Anya . . ."_

" **ANYA!"**

My eyes shot wide open and I saw that I was lying on my back, covered in sweat. Strangely, I felt I was being lifted slightly off the ground by a strong pair of arms and I looked up to see Lar'ja, looking stunned as his eyes were full of fear. I was breathing very harshly and it felt like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I was dazed and confused at what occurred to me.

" **Are you alright!?"**

I took several huge breaths before I nodded slowly.

"What happened?"

" **I don't know. You just started complaining about a headache and then you screamed. I thought you were in pain and then you suddenly dropped to the ground. I had to catch you before you fell. I tried to wake you and you didn't respond. I was worried!"**

I just stood still in his arms, unable to move any of my limbs while my hands trembled uncontrollably. The only thing I could remember was my memories flashing before me but there was one fact that I knew. The flashbacks were coming more frequently and the pain was becoming stronger. In a weird way, it was like my memories are trying to break through the surface of my being, which I thought I was keeping them in check after all these years. Until now . . .

However, it dawned on me that Lar'ja's arms were shaking as well. They trembled just as badly as my hands and I didn't know if he was also in pain or was really worried about me.

With the little energy I had, I release myself from his arms and crawled to my knees, using Lar'ja as support to get me back on my feet. I stood there for what seemed like hours, holding onto Lar'ja as I breathed deeply in and out until I could feel my heart slowing down and my breathing returning to normal.

" **Can you stand?"**

It took me a minute but I nodded to him and slowly released my grip on him, using my hands to steady myself before I got my sense of balance back. I blinked my eyes slowly and my vision returned from slightly blurry to normal.

"I'm okay now Lar'ja. It was just a painful headache."

" **You sure?"**

He didn't sound convinced but I assured him that I was alright but I was ready to tell him of what I've just seen. I was having a hard time believing it myself. I made an attempt to brush off the incident.

"I'm sure. We need to get back to the others. They are probably wondering why we haven't come for dinner."

I stumbled for a moment until I regained my footing. My body was still recovering but I didn't want to worry Lar'ja too much. After a few steps, I could feel my body returning to normal and I turned to smile at Lar'ja who was still wearing a look of worry on his face.

"See? I'm alright now. Let's go."

I was hoping that I convinced him that everything was alright and when he began to move towards me, I chuckled but then a sound of rustling echoed in front of me and I looked to see that it was coming from the bushes in front of me.

As quick as ever, Lar'ja moved in front of me while using his body as a shield to protect me. He pulled out his wrist blades in preparations to what was coming. I just stood behind him, trying to look and see what it was.

"What is it, Lar'ja?"

" **I don't know but stay behind me."**

I didn't argue with him since I haven't fully recovered and he began to emit a menacing growl, ready for anything.

The rustling grew louder and louder until the leaves of the bush were pulled apart and revealed the creature that was lurking inside. When I gazed at it, I gasped as I remembered who it was.

It was the alien dog from before. It just walked towards us, showing no aggression but rather curiosity. I could see the bullet wound on the side of its head where Nebraska shot it during our confrontation with it. However, Lar'ja was still growling at his and was about to raise his wrist blades at it until I pushed in front of him.

"Don't hurt it! I don't think it's come to hunt us."

" **You don't know that. It belongs to the Bad Blood and shouldn't be trusted."**

He tried to push me aside but I stood my ground, convinced otherwise that it wasn't bad.

"It's okay, Lar'ja. He didn't want to hurt us before. Nebraska did something to him and now, it just wants to be with us. Please."

Although he put his wrist blades back into the gauntlet, he was still growling at it but I ignored it as I turned to the alien dog. I crouched low so that he knew I wasn't a threat and reached my hand out to it.

"It's okay, boy. I won't hurt you."

The alien dog whimpered a little before coming closer. It was a slow process but I was patient and eventually, he was only inches from my hand. He sniffed a little and looked into my eyes. I didn't sense anything that was bad, only curiosity.

It took forever but at last, he placed his head under my hand and purred when we made contact with each other. I smiled and gave a reassuring gesture to Lar'ja and that stopped his growling altogether. Next thing I knew, the dog was licking my face and covering me with saliva.

"Okay, boy. Calm down. You're going to get me soaked."

Eventually, he stopped and barked a little at me, wagging its little stub of a tail. It was a reassuring gesture.

"See? He's friendly. I told you he just wanted to see us."

Lar'ja grunted while crossing his hands over his chest. He was still wary of the alien dog before us.

" **We will see. For now, he's alright but let's keep an eye on him for the time being."**

I didn't argue with him as I raised myself back on my feet, still smiling at Lar'ja and then he let out a huge purr like before. I didn't know why he was doing that but I hope one day that he will explain it to me.

But then, the dog began to growl and I was worried that Lar'ja might kill him for doing so. However, I saw that the alien dog was facing towards the forest while hunching down the ground and baring his teeth in a furious manner.

"What is it, boy?"

" **Something is wrong."**

I turned around to see that Lar'ja had placed his mask on his face, looking in the same direction as the dog. I saw that he was tensing up and I knew that something was wrong indeed.

"What's happeni—"

Before I could finish, a blood-curdling scream rang out through the forest but it sounded familiar. It wasn't from an animal but rather a person. My body froze in fear when I realized who's scream it was.

"Rory! It's Rory! We have to go now!"

Lar'ja nodded to me and we were off as the dog followed behind us through the forest. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go, surprisingly keeping up with Lar'ja's pace. As we rushed to get back to the camp, I was scared at what I would find as another scream echoed throughout the forest, sending chills down my spine.

I hoped that we weren't too late.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **This chapter has become my favorite one so far and I couldn't help the way Lar'ja was praising her and being gentle. There might be something more going on than mere friendship and perhaps even more. However, there are bigger problems coming their way.**

 **Looks like trouble has come for Anya and the rest of the group but what is in store for them?**

 **Will Anya let everyone know of her horrible past? With her memories threatening to destroy her from the inside, will she be forced to tell or something terrible will happen to her that may give more questions than answers?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

 **Happy Holidays! :)))**


	17. Chapter 15: Revelations (Part 1)

Chapter 15: Revelation (Part 1)

We pushed through the forest, ignoring the painful scratches from the dead bushes but I didn't care. The scream from Rory kept echoing in my ears and the thoughts of him being hurt were unbearable. _I have to find him!_

Lar'ja was running next to me, glancing towards me once in a while. His mask covered his eyes and I couldn't tell if he was worried about my well being or the fact that we might be facing something dangerous while the alien dog was just in front of us. I kept my focus in front of me, hoping that I could make myself run faster. Every minute that passed by, something bad might be happening and in our case, it is worse than normal.

After some time, I could hear the sound of gunfire and men screaming in the night. The voices were all scrambled and I couldn't make out a full sentence but who they belonged to was unmistakable. McKenna was crying out to Nebraska to hold something down while Baxley and Coyle sounded like they were arguing. It was all I could hear until the dog stopped in his tracks just before hitting the edge of the bush. Lar'ja and I got closer and stopped as well, kneeling down to keep cover.

"What's going on Lar'ja? What do you see?"

" **Hold on . . ."**

He began to press buttons on his wrist gauntlet and the sound of his mask activated came to life. He turned his head slowly back and forth until it stops in one direction. I was about to ask him something until he began to growl low in his throat, obvious that he was upset.

" **It's those fucking bastards that you call Stargazer."**

"What?"

" **They have Rory."**

To confirm his words, I peeked through the bushes and saw a soldier with an arm wrapped around Rory's neck, pointing a gun at the opposite side where I could see McKenna, Brackett and the rest of the group popping their heads over the wall of rocks that was shielding them. My heart was pounding like a beat of a drum, causing me to clench it with my fist.

Then, I felt a hand press on my shoulders and looked to see Lar'ja staring me with his cold mask, attempting to reassure me.

" **Don't worry. We'll make sure to save Rory."**

It wasn't that I was doubting his words but rather, I was doubting myself that we could pull this off. I was beginning to feel scared.

"How?"

Lar'ja raised his head back up to look and after a few seconds, comes back to me.

" **I have an idea but you need to trust me. Anya?"**

I raised my head up to look into his mask but somehow, I could see his golden eyes through it and from my perspective, he sounded very genuine.

"Yes."

" **Okay. I need you to go and distract them for a bit."**

"Wha—"

He pressed a finger on my lips in a gesture to show to stop speaking. It became distracting when I could feel the heat radiating from his skin on my lips.

" **I know it sounds crazy but I need to do something before we can attack. I need you to go out there and convince then to let Rory go. I don't know if it'll work but I just need a few minutes to prepare. Can you do it?"**

I had to take a few moments to register what he was asking. _I could get killed out there! I could start another fight that could end in more deaths or worse, get Rory killed!_

But I knew that Lar'ja wouldn't send me out there to my own death. He had many chances to kill me before but never did. Especially after what he said to me when we were alone in the forest together.

 _ **There are many planets out there that are unique in their own ways . . . and the most beautiful one I've seen in all my life is the one we are standing on right now . . . there's a part of it that makes it appealing . . . you.**_

The words echoed in my mind and in my heart, I knew that he wouldn't have said something like that out of nothing. I needed to trust him . . . more than ever.

"Okay. I can do it."

We didn't move for what it seemed like forever until I felt his hand move from my lips to cup my cheek in his hand. The warmth of his heat spread through my face and I could have sworn that I was blushing. It didn't help me to stop it when he began to purr again like when we were in the forest but quieter. I just stood there like an idiot.

" **Alright. I'm going. You can do it."**

And before I could say any more, he released me and jumped up into the tree above me, turning on his invisibility and disappearing from my sight.

I groaned from how little courtesy he had but then again, it wasn't the time for such things. I rubbed my face where he touched me before I let go and watched the scene unfold.

I was thinking fast to come up with a plan. I glanced back and forth from the soldiers with Rory to McKenna and the rest of the guys. Then, I decided to just go for it since I wasn't smart enough to think of a plan. Apparently . . .

The alien dog was still by my side, still tensed by the current situation and bearing his teeth at the Stargazer soldiers but I didn't need him to go jumping in and causing more chaos. So, I decided to calm him down by stroking his dreadlocks and it had an immediate effect. The dog slumped and laid down on the ground, making the same purring noise as Lar'ja did. I'm starting to think that it's a sign of comfort but not completely sure. Either way, the dog became still.

"Alright, boy. Just stay here for me. Okay?"

He just huffed at me and placed his head low on the ground. It assured me that he wouldn't move from my spot. _What a good dog._

Then, I turned to see the current situation before me and with a push of courage, I stepped out, revealing myself to everyone around me and raised my hands to show I didn't have my weapons on hand towards the soldiers.

"STOP!"

It all became eerily quiet on both sides of the battlefield. I could see the shocked expressions from McKenna and the group on one side while the soldiers holding Rory just looked at each other as if they were confused as to what I was doing. _Just stick to the plan that Lar'ja told you. Give him time!_

"Let Rory go! He's just a child!"

Again, the confusion spread all over the Stargazer soldiers until the one gripping Rory spoke out.

"Do you think we are stupid? You're probably just trying to trick us with your actions. All we want is the specimen that is with you. So hand him over to us and the boy comes to you unharmed."

I didn't buy a word that he was saying. I knew these lapdogs like the back of my hand. They say that they will honor the agreement but when you're vulnerable, they'll shoot you right in the back. _Disgusting . . ._

But this time, I needed to cooperate with them. I had to get Rory out of this mess and buy time for Lar'ja to do the something that he said would do. I just hoped that he would hurry.

"I don't where the specimen is. He's long gone now so there's no point in this. Just let him go and we will leave. We don't have anything that you are interested in."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

Everyone, including me, turned towards the direction of the voice that called out behind the soldiers and when he appeared from the darkness, my voice was caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat for a moment. It was Traeger. _That fucking bastard!_

The way he walked with a cocky demeanor made me sick to my stomach. He had become a thorn in my side that I wished I could be rid of but I couldn't do anything right now. He had Rory and he would definitely use him to his advantage.

Traeger removed his glasses, staring right into me with a smirk on his face. The way that his eyes looked at me, it was like he could see through my soul and it sent a chill down my back.

"Seems like we keep meeting each other like this. With you against me while I have my army beside me. I'm having a little _deja vu_ here."

I cut him off before he could say any more.

"What do you want? I told you that the alien is not here!"

"I know that but I figured he's still close by. After all, we did try to experiment on him so we can learn more about his kind. He will come back for revenge."

I didn't want to listen to any more of Traeger wanted to say and I was just about to grab the gun that was attached to my hip until his next words made me freeze.

"But the other reason why we are here is that I found out some pretty interesting facts . . . about you."

My heart dropped at the sound of his words. Whatever Traeger had found about me, I had a gut-wrenching feeling that it was about my past that I didn't want to reveal but I had no idea how to get to him without getting shot. Plus, Rory was still in the soldier's arms, looking terrified and struggling to find the release from his captor. I just stood still like a statue.

"What do you mean?"

Traeger just casually takes a container out of his pocket and took out a mint, placing it in his mouth and returning the container to its original place.

"Remember when you killed the soldier that was in the trailer with you, the kid and the predator?"

"Yautja."

His eyes widened in surprise a little.

"Anyway, when he was with you in the trailer, he had a small camera on him that showed everything that he was seeing. You gave us a great performance on your fighting skills. Pretty amazing . . ."

I was starting to not like where this was going but the little voice in the back of mind was telling me to keep stalling and that this would help Lar'ja with his plan. However, I was beginning to regret this.

"So, when he saw your arm and the numbers that were tattooed on in, we ran some research on it and guess what we have found."

My eyes widened to the point that I believed my eyeballs would come out of their sockets. _Don't do this Traeger! Don't!_

My inner plea fell on deaf ears when Traeger continued on.

"You're the missing experiment that disappeared on us more than ten years ago. We thought you were dead but it appears otherwise."

At that moment, the world around me felt like it was coming apart. Everything was moving slowly around me and I was feeling the dizziness inside my head, threatening me to topple over onto the ground. _This was not supposed to happen! This can't happen!_

"Anya . . . what is he talking about?"

I knew that it was McKenna who was speaking out to me but I didn't dare to move and look at him. The thought of seeing the group's expression terrified me and it didn't help when I saw Rory's face filled with shock beyond anything I've ever seen.

"Oh . . . so you didn't tell your little group of friends. Did you?"

I gasped out to Traeger, trying to say anything to make him stop but my body wasn't obeying me. I was helpless to stop this.

"Well then let me tell you all. This woman was part of an experiment that we had started more than twenty years ago. She was part of it as a puny lab rat and in fact, she was the very center of it. The core of Project _Ironclad_."

"Project . . . _Ironclad_?"

I didn't need to look to confirm that it was Brackett who asked the question but in her voice, it almost sounded like she knew of it. It shouldn't have surprised me but then again, I thought I was long dead history to Stargazer.

Traeger looked past me and towards Brackett.

"Yes. I know that you have been looking into that when you shouldn't be. It's one of the reasons why we wanted you dead but it doesn't matter now. I'm only interested in Anya."

My eyes widened larger than before, shocked that Traeger addressed me with my name. It only confirms that he knows who I am now.

He smirked at my reaction, almost glad that he got something out of me other than anger. I tried to hide my fears but the more he talked about my past, the harder it was to cover it from prying eyes.

"Anya, Anya, Anya. I remember you now. You were the little fucking brat who wouldn't stop whining in agony when I gave you the boot, beating you until there was nothing left and you crying all over. I have to admit that I missed it so much. The feeling of causing great pain to you . . . it brings me such pleasure."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't want to hear it. All I wanted was to run. Run as fast as I could, even if it leads me to the ends of the Earth. I was beginning to feel my chest sting in unbearable pain. My stomach lurching and making me want to vomit. And then, the headache came back ten-fold, causing me to grip my hands on my head and whine quietly. I was hoping that it would stop but nothing.

The memories were coming back but they were stronger than ever. I could see Traeger again, slamming his boots on my tiny body, repeating it over and over again. I could feel the pain of torture growing all over my body as if I was getting beaten right now. _It's impossible! I can't do this! I don't want to feel it again! PLEASE!_

"And when the time I used that burning whip on you . . . those were the best memories I had with you. Just the feeling of gripping that whip and lashing it out on your back."

 _No more . . . please . . ._

"Shut up . . ."

"And seeing the long marks stretching all the way down your back."

"Shut up . . ."

"Not to mention seeing your skin burn from it."

"Shut up!"

"Oh . . . that was a good feeling."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everything went silent but I knew that Traeger was relishing in this. Torturing me as he did a long time ago but it was worse. I couldn't stop it from coming and I was just as helpless as I was before. Nothing has changed . . .

"Don't worry, Anya. After all, it will soon be over. We will free you from your pain and you never have to go through it again."

By the time I raised my head to look up, the whole group of soldiers pointed their guns at me with the lasers targeting my head and chest. Normally, I would put up a fight against them but the pain of my memories and Traeger's words froze my body in a cocoon, unable to break free. I stared blankly at them but towards Rory most of all. The look of despair on his face tore my heart apart even more. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and I believed that I was the reason for him crying.

Traeger raised his hand high into the air as a signal to his men.

"On my mark, shoot her."

I heard the cocking of guns, the movement of multiple triggers and the smell of impending death. There was nothing I could do but submit to my fate. _It's over . . . Over . . ._

But then, another sound begins to grow louder and louder but I couldn't make out what it was. It was some kind of rumble but it was too far for my ears to hear. But it could be that my senses were numb to me.

After a few seconds, the rumbling gets, even more, louder until I recognized what it was. The sound of an engine. And then, an overwhelming light comes crashing through the trees and into the direction of the soldiers.

No one had time to react other than turn our heads into its direction and I realized that it was the trailer. I was shocked but more about who was driving. The last time I checked, all the guys were with McKenna and I glanced over to see everyone accounted for. _So, who's driving the fucking trailer!?_

There was no time to answer when the trailer comes passing through and I had to jump to the side to avoid crashing into it. I grunted when I landed on the hard dirt but then I lifted my head to see that the trailer was aiming for Traeger and the soldiers. Some managed to jump out of danger, including Traeger and luckily Rory but some were unfortunate as either some got run over or crushed when the trailer pinned them to the huge boulder behind them.

The crimson blood streaked all over the ground where the trailer ran through. There was intestines spread all over and a severed arm lying next to the trailer. When I looked to see where the trailer stopped at the boulder, I saw the face of a soldier with half of his face gone, revealing an eyeball just dangling out of his socket and his skull crushed, oozing all of its contents on the nearby ground.

The trailer was completely trashed beyond repair and I wondered what would McKenna and Nebraska think about this.

I was stunned and confused at the same time. _Who did this? Who's this fucking stupid?!_

I walked a little closer until something began to move inside the trailer. Instinctually, I grabbed my handgun and pointed towards it, preparing for some kind of fight. Suddenly, the hood of the trailer shot out, making me jump a little as it slammed onto the ground a few feet away.

But the next thing I knew, the frame of a huge, seven-foot, black Yautja leaps and lands a few feet in front of me, stunning me beyond belief but it was the least of my worries.

I was stunned but then began to feel the anger boiling inside me.

"Lar'ja!? What the fuck is this?"

He just strolls towards me, grunting a little bit as if he was annoyed but I was too angry with him.

" **I told you. This was my plan with a few minor changes so I used the ooman vehicle you call a trailer."**

"You almost got everyone killed!"

" **But it worked. See?"**

As if on cue, Rory comes running towards us, embracing me while I did the same. The anger before was gone and I kneeled down to hug him tightly as if he would float away if I faltered for just a moment.

"Anya!"

"Rory . . . Thank goodness."

We stayed like that for a moment until I looked up to see Lar'ja looking down on us. I couldn't read his emotions due to his face being covered by the mask so I had no idea what he made of this. But I wanted to let him know of my appreciation.

"Thank you."

His body shook for one moment in surprise or at least I thought it was but he composed himself quickly and gave a small purr in return.

" **You're welcome."**

I chucked towards him as it has become so natural to me when I'm around him but he didn't get annoyed anymore by it. I was wondering if he was getting used to it. Either way, the happiness inside me grew.

"By the way, how did you know to drive the trailer?"

All he was raise his shoulders up in a gesture that told me he just knew.

" **I'm a pretty fast learner. I can use ooman objects if I had no choice but I rather not use them. It's disgusting."**

Again, I chucked once more but then he growled a little. _Guess he's back at hating my chuckles._

I heard lots of footsteps coming close behind but Rory's face lit up so I knew it must be McKenna and the others. I let go of Rory and he rushed passed me to hug McKenna just as tightly as he did with me. Everyone else came behind with Baxley, Coyle, and Nebraska in a row while Nettles was close with Brackett and Lynch a few feet behind.

"What the fuck was that?"

Coyle yelled out, trying to ask me for an explanation as to what just transpired here and I couldn't blame him. Even witnessing it, it's hard to comprehend it.

"Uhhh . . . escape plan."

"Well, that is some plan then. Almost got everyone killed."

"It worked though."

"You could have warned us."

McKenna's voice comes in as he stands up with Rory right behind. The look that he was giving almost reminded me of a child being scolded by their father and that is never pleasant.

"I didn't know. Lar'ja was the one who came up with it. If I knew, then I would have stopped him."

Lar'ja gave a huge growl, turning to face me with fury emitting from him. His body tensed a little.

" **Can't you be grateful? I saved all of your asses!"**

"And almost killed them at the same time . . . but I appreciate it Lar'ja. Everyone does."

He relaxes again, almost believing my words but I assumed that he didn't believe that everyone else was feeling the same way as I did.

Before I could talk, McKenna steps up and comes a little too close for comfort and with a serious face on him.

"So what is all the bullshit about you and Stargazer?"

My whole demeanor changed in an instant. I stopped moving and looked into McKenna's eyes. He didn't look too happy but I didn't want to spill the beans about what Traeger was talking about earlier.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit! You were part of Stargazer and you didn't fucking tell us!"

I raised my hands out in defense. I was backing into a corner and I didn't want to fight about this. I wasn't ready to tell them just yet. I was still recovering from my mental crisis that occurred recently.

"I don't . . . I don't . . ."

McKenna was coming closer to me and I started to back up until I bumped into a muscular chest that felt massive, which I knew belonged to Lar'ja. One of his arms wrapped around my shoulders, keeping me close to him. All of a sudden, he began to growl ferociously at McKenna, causing him to back off a little. The vibrations coming from him was very comforting and made me feel safe.

" **Don't touch her."**

McKenna raised his hands in defense.

"Got it. I'm sorry but I expect an explanation once we get out of this hell hole."

As much as I wanted to decline, I knew I didn't have much of a choice. Traeger said too much for me to deny any of it. But at least McKenna was giving me some time to think about my answer.

"Got it. We need to get out of here as soon as possible and without the trailer, we got very little time."

"What about Stargazer? And Traeger?"

I almost forgot about them with everything going on but when I turned to look back, they all had vanished without a trace, including Traeger. The only reminder that they were here is the dead soldiers that they left behind to rot away.

I should have known better. Traeger only thinks about himself and will take any men he had left to retreat but then again, we did hit him where it hurts. Still, it was the way of a coward. _Son of a bitch!_

"Why would they take off so suddenly?"

For once, I took Coyle's words into consideration. _He's right. They wouldn't take off like that, especially with Lar'ja and I still around. So why?_

McKenna strolls over and places a reassuring hand on Coyle's shoulder.

"Well, we don't want to stick around and find out. Besides we—"

All of a sudden, Lar'ja moves fast, curling his body around mine and wrapping both arms around my chest. Both of us fell to the ground in a fetal position. I didn't know what to make of his sudden action until he roared out to everyone.

" **Get down!"**

Once he said those words, everything up to that moment was never going to be the same.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **This chapter became longer than expected so I split it into two: Revelations Part 1 and 2.**

 **I tried to see if I could keep it as one chapter but when I took out some of the parts, it didn't flow with the story that I wanted it to be so I made the decision to split it. Good news is that this week, there will be two chapters posted instead but I can't guarantee that there won't be some cliffhangers :)**

 **Anyway, I hope that every one of you is alright with this and I hope that it is all worth it since I want you guys to enjoy my story.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for the support and stay tuned for Revelations Part 2!**

 **Happy Holidays! :)))**


	18. Chapter 16: Revelations (Part 2)

Chapter 16: Revelations (Part 2)

I saw everyone duck down immediately and then, a blue light comes crashing through. It landed right in the middle of our circle, crushing the ground beneath it and sending shrapnel of rock into the air. It went so fast that all I could was hold on to Lar'ja's arm as if my life depended on it.

All at once, Lar'ja raised us both to our feet and everyone else soon followed. All of us were in shock, trying to find out what that blast came from. Coyle was the first to ask.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Before anyone of us answered the question, a shot rang out and we all jumped but there was nothing. We were all still until we heard a gurgling sound from behind the group. I looked behind and saw Lynch with a shocked expression and that is when I noticed he was bleeding from his mouth.

"Lynch?"

Everyone turned around to face him but I gasped when I glanced down his body to see a huge hook skewered through his stomach that was being drained of blood while his stomach was barely hanging out of his midsection. I reached out for him until his body was yanked hard and away from us. His scream echoed in the dead of night as he disappeared into the darkness and then, it was silent.

"LYNCH!"

But he was gone. Now, I knew that we were in trouble and all of us armed ourselves as quickly as possible. I pointed my handgun around the area, waving it around to find our target. Everyone else did the same, including Lar'ja who had his SMG in one arm while his wrist blades were out on the other. The only problem was that we couldn't see who got Lynch. But then, I heard the clicking noise again and my fears were soon realized.

The Bad Blood jumped down from the tree, standing up to the full height that made him look like a tank. His skin began changing color and it reminded me of a chameleon. I could hear Lar'ja growl behind me and the whole group backed up a bit, worried about what his next move is.

Meanwhile, my brain was going into overdrive, trying to find a way out of this. I had seen this guy in action and if he could swing Lar'ja as he did before, he could kill us all within a matter of minutes if he wanted to.

I was about to speak to McKenna until I noticed something in the Bad Blood's hand. At first, it looked like just some dark orb until the light from the moon shined on it and when it did, I just wanted to vomit.

It was Lynch's head with a terrifying look that was frozen on his face. His eyes were halfway rolled into his head and his windpipe was visible for everyone to see. I couldn't move and this image only added to my fear and shock that was already filling me. _What a monster!_

Then, McKenna roars out, which dragged me back to the reality of the situation.

"Light him up!"

Right on cue, bullets were flying everywhere. Everyone was pumping out bullets as fast as they could, including me and Lar'ja. Rory ran to my side for protection since he was the only one who didn't have a gun.

Little did I know that the bullets were doing little damage on the Bad Blood. He just stood there and laughed as if he enjoyed this, twitching his mandibles erratically. We were just tickling him. _Shit!_

When he had enough, the Bad Blood swiped his giant hand and threw McKenna and Nebraska towards the side as they landed hard on the far ground. Baxley and Coyle charged at him, stupidly believing that it would be better but it wasn't the case. The Bad Blood just swiped them into the air, not even paying attention to them. His focus was on us . . .

"Rory . . . Brackett . . . Get the fuck out of here. Now!"

Brackett just nodded her head and ripped Rory from my side. He began to struggle in her arms, screaming in defiance.

"Anya!"

I didn't turn to see him disappear into the bushes with Brackett. I kept my focus on the Bad Blood and Lar'ja did the same. The Bad Blood came closer until Lar'ja growled furiously at him. The Bad Blood stopped and glanced at me before he clicked at Lar'ja again. _Great! He's using their native tongue so I can't understand them._

Their 'conversation' only lasted for a minute until Lar'ja began to shoot his SMG at the Bad Blood. It didn't work as he laughed again. He swiped the SMG out of Lar'ja's hand and shoved me to the side, grabbing onto Lar'ja's throat. I could hear Lar'ja labored breathing as the Bad Blood raised him high into the air like last time. Lar'ja took his wrist blades and swung at him but got caught in the Bad Blood's hand. Then, he threw Lar'ja into the air until he slammed into a tree, breaking it in half like butter. His mask was ripped from him and landed on the ground next to him.

I gasped at the thought of someone hurting Lar'ja. I wanted to do something but I couldn't think of any. The Bad Blood would kill me before I ever have the chance to do anything. _But I have to do something! I have to!_

I watched as the Bad Blood came closer to Lar'ja but then instinct took me over and I ran with all my might, dropping my handgun and pulling out my knife from my side. I went for his back and began to plunge it down until the Bad Blood caught it in one hand.

Before I could pull away, he gripped my throat and raised me off the ground. I was struggling so hard to catch my breath but it was useless. His grip tightened around my neck and I was fighting to stay awake when my vision began to wane.

Putting up to his eye line, he leaned closer to me as I stared back at him. I noticed his missing mandible on one side and a cut that went across the side of his face. I remembered that I made that cut myself. I gave a silent smile at him. _Serves you right!_

I began to hear him about to do another set of clicking noises but instead of sound, he spoke out in words.

" _ **What the fuck are you?"**_

"What?"

That took me completely by surprise and I guess from the Bad Blood's expression that he felt the same.

" _ **Ah . . . so you can understand me now. That makes things much easier."**_

My words were stuck in my throat. One minute I couldn't understand what he was saying and now, it's like we're talking the same language. I tried to speak out as best as I could to him.

"How . . . do you know . . . our language?"

He growled and tightened his grip a little, making me gasp. He put his eyes closer into my mind like he was trying to look into my soul but I couldn't look away and it terrified me.

" _ **Look here, ooman. I may understand you but I would never speak out your filthy language with my own tongue. It's disgusting. Not worth my breath."**_

 _I don't understand. If he doesn't speak English, then how am I able to communicate with him? I don't even know how to speak his language!_

"Then . . . how?"

" _ **I could say the same thing but my mission is not you. It's him."**_

I slightly turned my head to the side to see Lar'ja groaning out in pain. He tried with all his might to get back on his feet but it was useless. The Bad Blood must have dealt him more damage than I thought. I turned back to the Bad Blood.

"What . . . do you want . . . from him?"

All he did was tilt his head in curiosity, somehow surprised that I would ask such a question.

" _ **He didn't tell you? I thought for sure that he would spill out his secret to you oomans but I guess he was too proud to tell you."**_

"What?"

" _ **But since you're going to die, I guess I could tell you a little."**_

I tried to keep my focus on Lar'ja but the Bad Blood gripped my chin tightly between his fingers and forced me to look at him. His burning, yellow eyes were filled with disgust and amusement at the same time. They were very different from Lar'ja that was devoid of anything good. The only thing that was the same between him and Lar'ja were the color but other than that, they were two completely different beings.

" _ **He stole something that belongs to us. Something that he intends to give to your pathetic race."**_

If I didn't have his huge hands wrapped around my neck tightly, I would have been cursing so much for one lifetime. I wanted to return to Lar'ja and check if he's okay but I was powerless to stop the Bad Blood. He was too strong . . .

" _ **Something that could turn the tide against us and help to reassure the continuation of your kind. After all, a war will be coming soon. A war that will consume everything on this planet and once we are done, the Yautja will claim this planet like our own and you. Will. Be. Destroyed."**_

At first, I didn't want to listen but when the Bad Blood mentioned a war between our race and his, my heart stopped for a moment and the realization that something worse is coming made me want to vomit everything that I had.

 _Why didn't Lar'ja tell us about this? Was this his mission all along? To destroy our kind and take over the planet as his own? Was he just using us for his own gain? I don't understand! I don't understand!_

My thoughts were interrupted when the Bad Blood began to chuckle at me.

" _ **Don't worry though. You won't live to see that day come. However, I have one loose end to tie up and then I'll deal with you. Especially for what you did to my face!"**_

Next thing I knew, he slammed me on the ground hard and I screamed when I could feel breaking of bones in my chest so I figured that several of my ribs were broken since I had sharp pain everytime I tried to take a huge breath.

The Bad Blood stepped over me and began to walk towards Lar'ja, growling even more until both of us made eye contact with each other. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid but not for me. For Lar'ja since this time, I'm not able to protect him. He was going to die and I couldn't bear to witness it. I tried to use all my strength to lift myself off the ground but the pain in my back made me yelp and I fell down on my stomach. I didn't want him to die . . . I couldn't.

I looked back into Lar'ja's eyes and for the first time I met him, they expressed complete fear in them. I didn't know if it was from the fact that the Bad Blood was coming to kill him or worried for me.

 _Do something! Get up! Come on!_

I tried again but I fell back down again. My body wasn't responding to me anymore and despair began to seep inside me.

However, when the Bad Blood was only a few feet away from Lar'ja, I saw Rory running between them and I gasped at the notion that Rory was in the crossfire. He held Lar'ja's mask in front of him like a shield, ready for an attack. _What the fuck was he thinking?!_

"Rory! Get the fuck out of here! He'll kill you!"

I pushed my body up again with all my might and I made some progress when I got to my hands and knees but my strength was beginning to fade.

" _ **Well. Well. Well. An ooman pup has come to the rescue. Are you asking to die, little one?"**_

Although I could hear the Bad Blood's words clearly, I could see that Rory looked very confused as to what he was saying. It was confirmation to me that no one else could understand him except for me and Lar'ja now. But Rory stood his ground, raising up the mask even higher.

"Don't come closer or I'll shoot!"

The Bad Blood stopped for a moment until he let out a loud shrill that made me tremble from it, even when I was far away. That feeling only assured me that something bad was going to happen.

" _ **You stupid ooman pup. You don't even know how to use it."**_

Before anyone of us could react, Rory activated the mask, which shot a huge blast from its side. However, the Bad Blood managed to move out of the way so that it missed and destroyed a nearby tree.

" _ **So you do know how to use it. You're a clever one but it ends here."**_

Without hesitation, the Bad Blood swiped his hand across, hitting Rory on the way. The mask goes flying into the air while Rory went the other way, screaming when he hit a tree trunk hard. All I could see was Rory's lifeless body slumped at the base of the tree, unmoving and unresponsive.

My eyes widened and my chest pounded harder than anything I felt before. First, I couldn't protect Lar'ja or anyone else. And now, I couldn't even protect Rory. I wanted to just forget everything I saw. To disappear from this world and never have to deal with this again. I just wanted to be gone. Forever.

But then, something snapped inside of me and I could hear a voice inside my head, calling to me.

" _Anya . . ."_

I stared into the ground with my arms holding my upper body while my knees began to tremble.

" _Anya . . . Listen to me."_

Again, the same voice echoed inside me. I couldn't recognize it at first until it became more clear and I recognized it.

"Mother . . ."

" _You are unique. You are more than what everyone around you says. You may be different but you have a strong spirit."_

I didn't know what to make of this. I was hearing my mother's voice but she wasn't here. I shouldn't be hearing this at all but she was there nonetheless.

" _You may think you are alone but you never will be. There will be times that you feel that way but there will be people who mean so much to you. You have to protect them. You must . . ."_

Her words echoed all around me and it was then that I finally looked up but everything was in slow motion. I saw the Bad Blood moving closer to Lar'ja while Rory was lying on the ground with Brackett running to him and trying to get him to wake up. I glanced around me and saw everyone on the ground in pain, crying out in agony and their faces full of despair.

I need to protect them. I have to protect them! I have to!

" _Protect them, Anya. Protect!"_

I looked back at the Bad Blood and when I saw his smug face, I couldn't handle it anymore.

Then, everything inside me snapped.

The anger began to bubble inside me. The flames were growing and spreading to every corner of my body. I clenched my hands into the dirt, gripping it with all my might. I ground my teeth together and while that was happening, all I could think of was killing the Bad Blood. I wanted him dead!

 _Protect! Protect! Protect!_

In that instant, my whole body began to change in an unnatural way.

I could feel the bones in my spine break multiple times but I was far too angry to feel the pain. However, the bones began to reform again inside me, like my spine was being extended far beyond the limits. My legs began to grow longer and thicker, packed with rows of muscles that began to stretch and constrict. The strength in my arms returned but they also began to change the same way as my legs, being packed on with more muscles as I flexed them and it felt good. I felt powerful!

My hands grew larger and at the same time, my skin transformed from my tan colored skin to mottled patches of light and dark green. My nails began to grow and became as sharp as knives. The last parts to change were my face as I felt my jaw crack and move around into a different shape while something started to protrude from my cheeks. My teeth grew jagged and sharp as I felt tube-like appendages dangling on the sides of my face and down my back.

I could feel my body change but I didn't care. The anger inside me blocked off all other emotions that I had before along with the pain. My eyes kept fixed on the Bad Blood and now, I was ready for blood . . .

With my new profound strength, I lifted myself up effortlessly and didn't feel the same pain that was keeping me down earlier, like it just vanished. I stood taller than I ever had before and I noticed a little that I was almost the same height as the Bad Blood except a little shorter but still, it was different than before.

As soon as I was standing up tall, I could feel a deep rumbling inside my chest and it was getting stronger and stronger. Eventually, I couldn't hold it in and I opened my mouth wide.

And then, I roared.

A Yautja roar.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Here is Chapter 16: Revelations Part 2 and it's heating up.**

 **It's time to rumble! A fight is brewing between Anya and the Bad Blood but who will win now that Anya has gotten something up her sleeve but what about Lar'ja and his mission?**

 **Is he really only on Earth to help it or destroy it? What will everyone think about all of this? Will there be conflict or something worse? So many questions but very little time.**

 **Hope that you guys enjoy this and stay tuned for the next chapter that's coming your way!**

 **Happy Holidays! :)))**


	19. Chapter 17: Lost and Confused

Chapter 17: Lost and Confused

I was basically seeing colors everywhere . . . literally. My vision was not like anything I've ever seen before. I mostly saw blue everywhere but as I looked at the Bad Blood, streaks of yellow, orange, and red outlined his body enough that I could see his arms, legs and some of his face. It was the same for everyone else but I ignored them completely. I was dead set on the Bad Blood and he was the target of my rage.

When my roar echoed into the night, the Bad Blood turned around and faced me full on. To me, it looked like he was ready for a fight but his words said otherwise.

" _ **What the pauk (fuck)?!"**_

I didn't give him enough time to react. I crouched down low and with very little effort, pushed my legs forward and rushed towards him with blinding speed. He tried to block my attack by crossing his arms in front of his chest but I saw it coming. I ducked down fast and swung my fist in a uppercut move with all my strength fueled by my anger, making contact with his abdomen. It was rock hard and I thought my hand would break from it. Surprisingly, it was like hitting a soft pillow. Soft but still firm.

The Bad Blood shrieked and began to stumble backward, gripping his abdomen but I didn't give him a chance to recover. I took a step back and raised my leg, making a round house move that made contact with the side of his head. The force from my kick caused him to fly across the open field and crash into a nearby tree.

Before this, I considered the Bad Blood to be like a moving tank. Unmoving and unstoppable. But now . . . he was like a little toy for me to play around with, groaning out as he struggles to stand up and I relished in it.

When he made eye contact with me, I gave an evil chuckle but this one sounded deeper and devoid of any emotion other than hatred. It was inhuman but I was too angry to make notice of it.

The Bad Blood finally got to his feet but still holding one hand to his abdomen. He began to growl deeply at me and I did the same, almost giving the same identical sound.

" _ **How . . . is this possible? Guess you've been hiding something up your sleeve. What a dirty trick!"**_

I growled again as he recovers a bit from my last barrage of attacks. He stands up even taller to make himself look bigger. When I looked at his face more carefully, I could only see a long, red streak flowing down from his missing mandible like lava. In my mind, I enjoyed it, knowing that he was feeling the pain. I wanted him to suffer like never before and much more.

However, I could faintly hear mumbling from a distance but it was too inaudible to make it out. I shrugged it off and focused on the Bad Blood that was a few feet away from me. He opened his mandibles wide and spread his arms and legs out as if he was expecting me to come at him again.

And he was right.

I sprinted after him and when we made contact, he wrapped his arms around my waist in a wrestling move and tried to plant his feet into the ground to stop my momentum. However, I used all of my might to push forward, digging my nails into his sides and earning a yelp from him. The Bad Blood tried to stop me but my rage gave me the strength to drag him across and slam him into the same tree. The dust from our scuffle surrounded us in a cloud of dirt, creating a bitter taste in my mouth.

Although I had him pinned, it was only for a moment. The Bad Blood began to push back and I did my best to plant my feet down into the ground as he did. I could tell it was a struggle for him. His breath became labored along with mine but we were only just beginning. My heart pounded into my chest but from the exertion that I was putting out to keep him at bay.

The Bad Blood was pushing harder and when I knew that I needed to get out of this, I decided to move quickly. I stretched my legs behind me and wrapped my arms around his torso and with a strong lift, I threw him over me and he flew into the sky and over me. He landed funnily since his momentum threw him off balance, making it difficult to do a proper landing and he ended face first into the ground.

I turned around quickly and gave a huge roar like the one before. My chest rumbling hard and my stomach tightening but it felt good. He was getting beat down like a weak animal and I was feeling satisfied at the sight.

But then, the same mumbling echoes in my ears except that it was becoming clear and I could actually hear words being spoken.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know! What is she?!"

They were still muffled that I didn't know who's voice it belonged to.

"She's kicking that thing's ass! This isn't normal!"

"What do we do?"

"Just stay out of her way."

"Any—"

The last speech was cut off and I didn't have the chance to piece out what it was when I saw the Bad Blood come charging with his wrist blades out and ready to slice into me.

I growled again before he swung down his blades at me. I knew I didn't have time to dodge it so I grabbed them with my hand, feeling the stinging pain from making contact with it. I could feel the warm streak of my blood flowing from my hand and down over my arm but I ignored it as the Bad Blood chuckled.

" _ **You've just become very interesting. You've actually hurt me. I've never had someone do this to me in my entire existence. Can you tell me how you can do this?"**_

My mind was completely blank. I didn't have the thought process that I normally had to answer his question. Like an angry bull, I was seeing red everywhere and I couldn't process what he was saying.

Without letting another moment pass, I gripped the blades harder and lifted him up. It took a little strain on my part but once he was in the air I swung him around like a hammer throw, using the force from it to keep the momentum going.

When I had enough, I gave out a mighty roar and released the blades, causing him to fly out again. I was basically throwing him around like a rag doll. However, this time, he was able to land on his feet properly and standing up straight immediately.

" _ **Not in the mood to talk?"**_

I turned around to face him but I looked down at the cut on my hand where his wrist blades were. At first, the wound was deep and wide but in a matter of seconds, the wound began to close and then disappeared entirely, leaving traces of my blood as the only evidence that there was a cut.

" _ **I see . . . You have fast regenerative abilities. That's impressive but it won't matter anyway. Time to end this!"**_

The Bad Blood came at me again with his wrist blades but I had one more thing up my sleeve. I became aware that my knife was laying on the ground between me and him so I took off quickly to grab it.

We were both only a few inches apart when he brought his blades towards my face. I dodged it and with a quick jab, I plunged the knife into his chest.

He let out a huge scream that pierced my skull but instead of reeling from it, I cherished the sound of him in pain. I wanted him to feel the agony that he brought to me and everyone else who mattered to me when he attacked Rory and Lar'ja.

I retracted my knife from his body and I stepped back quickly before he could punch me in the face. I went into a crouched stance as I watched the blood flow out of his abdomen. I saw his body tremble at the sight and he placed one of his hands over the wound. He looked back at me with eyes so full of hate that it could kill someone with just one glance at him.

" _ **This isn't over! I will be back for you so be prepared."**_

Before I could take the chance to attack him again, he twisted around towards the forest and activated his invisibility cloak.

And then, he was gone.

I wasn't done with him yet when the Bad Blood took off. The anger began to build again in my chest until I couldn't hold it in anymore and I gave one last roar into the night sky, hoping that he heard me. I wanted him to know how much I wished for him dead but it didn't dissipate the pent-up rage inside me.

I was about to take off after him until I was interrupted by the sound of my name.

"Anya!"

I turned my head around to see who was calling me but my vision only gave me a picture of a silhouette covered in different shades of red, orange, and yellow. It was a small figure but then five, bigger ones came into my view. I could faintly see them holding something in their hands, pointing them towards me. I didn't know what to make of them.

"What now!?"

"Is she going to attack us next!?"

"If she does, we have no choice. We have to shoot her!"

When I heard that last statement, I went back into anger mode quickly. I turned my full body around in their direction, letting out a low growl at them. I couldn't recognize their voice. My mind was filled with so much chaos that nothing made sense as my anger took over me.

I crept closer to them and they all moved back a little, trying to keep a fair distance from me but I was having none of that. I held my knife up, ready to attack the first one who decided to shoot me. I growled menacingly and they all shook in fear.

"Shit! She's going to kill us if we don't do something!"

"We can't just kill her! She's our friend!"

"Right now she's not! She's a monster!"

When I heard the word 'monster' in my mind, something snapped inside me.

All of the anger inside me began to disappear and my mind was beginning to return to normal or at least somewhat. I shook my head back and forth to clear my mind but the anger wasn't completely gone. I kept my eyes closed in the hope that somehow, it would erase it.

I was about to open my eyes again until a particular smell stopped me in my tracks. It was the smell of rain in the spring. It was so soothing that an unusual purr erupted from my throat and I couldn't help but raise my head to the sky, feeling a wave of relief going through my entire body and removing all the anger I had before.

I didn't know where the smell came from but it was acting like my anchor to keep me from going crazy or something. But then I remember where I smelt it before when I went into the forest that one night. A night that I would never forget and I realize that the smell came from the one person that I trusted the most.

" **Lar'ja . . ."**

It was the first time I spoke and it was unusually deeper than before and in a different language. I became confused as to why my voice was like that. Then, my head started to ache and I screeched in pain, shutting my eyes tightly and placing a hand on my temple, gripping it so hard that I felt some blood running down the side of my cheek. And then, the voices began to come back.

" _Please! Don't leave me, Mother! I want to stay with you!"_

" _You will never be alone, sweetheart. I will always be with you."_

" _Mother! Please!"_

" _I love you . . ."_

" _No!"_

Then, everything stopped in an instant, like someone turned the lights off.

The headache was gone and I let go of my head slowly. It took me a moment until I opened my eyes slowly and what I saw caught me by surprise. Instead of my vision showing different shades of color from before, it was back to normal and I could see everything in detail now along with every shade of color. I could see every leaf on every tree and the ground that was covered in green, neon blood.

When I lifted my faces up, the red colored figures from before were gone and replaced with the faces of McKenna and the rest of our group except I was towering over them. It's when I noticed the fear on their faces and guns pointed in my direction. Instinctually, I raised my hands up as a show that I wasn't going to harm them but it didn't wipe their fears away like I thought they would, confusing me even more.

 _Why are they pointing their guns at me? What did I do?_

I saw McKenna looking at me and his expression changed to one of curiosity. He lowers his gun down a bit while the others kept theirs fixed on me.

"What do you want us to do McKenna? I don't like this."

Coyle spoke out but trembled a little bit like he was terrified of me. _What made him so scared?_

"It's alright Coyle. I don't think she's going to hurt us."

"How do you know!? She just took down that fucking alien asshole like it was nothing! And now, look at her!"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _What are they talking about?_

" **Hey, guys . . . What's going on?"**

Suddenly, all of them jumped and gasped as if they were surprised to hear my voice. It just added to the incertitude that was already building inside me. My voice was definitely in English so they could understand me but it was still deep in tone.

"She can talk to us now! Amazing!"

Normally, I would have been annoyed by Brackett talking in such a manner but I was still unsure as to what was going on so I just ignored it as I spoke out again.

" **McKenna . . . What happened? Why are you guys pointing the guns at me?"**

That caused McKenna to be taken aback as if I should know that answer.

"You don't know Anya?"

I opened my mouth to say something until I caught a glance at the two people who I was mostly concerned about. I saw Rory laying down on his side but his eyes were open and alert and that brought so much relief to me, knowing that he was still alive but he looked frightened. I moved my eyes to his side and that is when I saw Lar'ja.

He was leaning his back on a tree trunk but looking very battered as if he went through hell and back. His chest rose up and down quickly and his breaths sound labored. I became very concerned when I remembered that the Bad Blood has done quite a number on him and Lar'ja was still recuperating from the earlier attack. Rory was staying close to him and checking once in a while if he was okay. His golden eyes stared into mine but they were filled with concern that I've never seen before. It worried me a lot.

I wanted to go to him. I wanted to make sure that he would be okay and that he just needed to rest. My heart began to ache at the thought of something worse happening to him. I didn't quite understand what this feeling was but all I knew was that I needed to go to him.

"Lar'ja . . . Rory . . ."

I moved forward a little, ignoring the fact that the guys, except McKenna and Brackett, had their guns still aimed at me and ready to fire at any sign of aggression on my part. I reached my hand out to them and was about to call them again.

But then I froze in a heartbeat when I saw my hand for the first time.

My skin was no longer the tan color from before. Instead, it had blotches of dark green on top that changed into a lighter green hue on the underside. Scales lined over each of my fingers that stops at my nails that were long and sharp, reminding me of claws on a tiger. I stretched my arms out so I could see the rest and it was the same color as my hand and it stretched all the way to my shoulders.

I began to worry a little bit and I looked down to see my legs were also the same as my arms. The same blotches of dark green with a lighter green hue between my thighs and when I looked down at my feet, there were claws too except I could only count four toes and saw that my last toe was on the side of my ankle. My clothing was shredded in some places as if something stretched them beyond their limits. They barely covered me now since I saw that my breasts had become larger than before.

 _What the fuck is this!? Am I dreaming?!_

I was afraid to touch my face since it was the only part that I haven't checked yet but I needed to know. I reached out to touch my cheeks but they were blocked by something else. I could feel some kind of appendage sticking out on each side of my face. I felt the bones inside of it and I traced along it, stopping when I reached a sharp point on it and it reminded me of a tusk on an elephant. I traced further until I reached my mouth but I felt points of my teeth that were razor sharp to the touch.

I was beginning to panic. I didn't know what was happening to me and some part of me just wanted to believe that this was all a dream but it seemed too real.

I turned my head in a side to side motion erratically until I saw the windows of the trailer from across. I decided to use them as a mirror so I could get a better look at my face. The windows were cracked but I could see some of my reflection on it.

At that moment, I instantly regretted it.

It was no longer my face but that of a Yautja. At first, I thought I was looking into the reflection of Lar'ja but then I noticed the subtle differences. Lar'ja's forehead had a V-shaped blotch in the middle of it but instead, the blotches were everywhere and were the same as my arms and legs. I saw that my forehead was huge and stretched until it stopped at the end that was covered by some ridges, where tube-like strings emerged and fell down past my shoulders.

My face was something I would never forget and didn't recognize. Four mandibles were bent in front of my inner mouth that was full of razor-sharp teeth. I tried to see if I could move the mandibles and I jumped in shock when they actually twitched on my command. My nose was completely gone but I could still smell everything around me.

The only thing that hadn't changed much was my eyes. They were the same dark, blue color as before but now they were sunk into my skull and I could see the fear and panic in them.

No longer did I look like a human but a Yautja now.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!?"**

The panic inside me erupted and I stepped back frantically, tripping on my own feet and landing hard on my ass. I got up quickly and stumbled to get my balance back.

 _What the fuck!? Why am I like this?! Who did this to me!? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Next thing I knew, McKenna comes close to me and waves his arms out to grab my attention.

"Anya! Calm down. You need to sit down. Please."

" **Calm down!? I don't know what's happened to me! This isn't normal!"**

"I know it seems scary to you right now but you're freaking yourself out more than you should. Just relax and we can help you."

Brackett comes quickly to McKenna's side, looking just as concerned as him.

"He's right! We can help you so just sit down and calm yourself."

They didn't understand. I just found out that I transformed into an alien that I thought was impossible to do. They don't know what it's like to realize that you're no longer human but a freak of nature. _They don't understand!_

" **You don't know what's happening to me! I—"**

All of a sudden, my vision became blurred and my head felt light. My body began to lose strength and the next thing I knew, I could feel myself falling backward and everything went dark.

The last thing I could remember was feeling my body being lifted up from the ground by two pairs of strong arms.

It seemed like only minutes had passed before I had the strength to open my eyes. At first, my vision was blurred until I blinked a few times, which I could see better after doing it. My body was sore and aches everywhere and that's when I remembered the last time I was awake.

I lifted my hands to my face to get a closer look and I saw that it was back to my smooth, tanned skin. I touched my face and felt no mandibles on me and my nose was where it should be. I took a huge breath of relief after seeing it.

 _Thank goodness! It was just a bad dream . . ._

Using all of my current strength, I lifted my upper half off the ground, which I noticed that a blanket was under me to keep me comfortable. I took a look around and saw that I was in some cavern but was different than the last one. I could hear a waterfall nearby so I assumed that I was moved into a different area with a fire lit in the center.

 _I should have known that. Since we were discovered, we needed to move somewhere else. But where is this?_

Then I realized that I didn't see any of the guys or even McKenna and Rory. _Where are they? And where is Lar'ja?_

I tried to get up on my feet as quickly as possible but when I did, something on my wrists kept me pinned to the ground. I tugged again but they wouldn't budge and that is when I saw that there were chains locked on my wrists.

 _What the fuck is this?_

I took a quick glance around me and followed the chains where the ends were wrapped around a spiked rock. I pulled as hard as I can but there wasn't much I can do. I was about to go to the rock and try to break it until a voice shouts out to me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I whipped my head around and saw Brackett at the entrance of the cave. I wanted to scold her for the chains until I noticed the look on her face. I saw concern and worry in her eyes and I was confused at to why she would look like that but I ignored it.

"What the fuck is going on? I wake up with chains on me. Why am I tied up like this?"

"You really don't remember what happened a few nights ago."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion at her statement.

"What do you mean?"

Brackett moved closer to me but kept a fair distance between us, which I found a little unusual but she kept talking.

"You fought that huge alien by yourself and changed into one of them. You became a predator right in front of us. How did you do it?"

"What?"

The words that came out of her mouth was confirmation that it wasn't a dream. I did become a Yautja but it doesn't explain how and why it happened to me. True that there were some signs that I was 'different' but never did I imagine that 'this' could happen. Then I remembered something else.

"Where's Rory? And Lar'ja? Are they alright? Did they hurt badly? Have they got treated yet?"

A million questions ran through my mind along with the panic. I wanted to know if they were okay and that they had survived the night. Before I could ask any more questions, Brackett motioned with her hands to calm down.

"It's alright. Rory got a little banged up but nothing too serious. He'll be alright."

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. _At least Rory is okay for now . . ._

"And Lar'ja? How's he doing?"

That is when Brackett went silent. She was hesitating to give me an answer and I assumed the worst has happened to him.

"Where is he? What have you done with him?!"

"Shhh . . . It's okay. I think he's alright."

"Think?"

"When you went unconscious, he was the one who carried you into this cavern that he said was safe for all of us. Once you were settled in, he just took off without saying where he was going."

It took me a while for her words to sink into my mind. Lar'ja had taken off while I was asleep and although Brackett didn't know the reason for it, I knew that he was going to leave anyway due to his mission that I didn't know anything about. But deep inside me, I was hoping that he would stay with me until I woke up. The thought that it didn't happen that way cause my chest to sting.

"So why am I chained like this?"

Brackett turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as if trying to find a better way to explain it but after some time, she looked back to me and spoke.

"After what we saw a few nights ago, all of the guys believed that you were too dangerous to be left roaming free so they put the chains on you. Both McKenna and I tried to vouch for you since you were very scared last time but we were overruled."

She paused a bit to catch her breath and continued on.

"They were going to leave you behind for Stargazer to find but Lar'ja and Rory were having none of it. We were about to convince them to take you with us but on the condition that you would be . . . restrained."

"Restrained, huh?"

Somehow, I knew that they would do something like this since I became a monster. But maybe I am one after all. I tried for years to convince myself that I wasn't it. Now . . . I was a fool to think otherwise.

I turned to my side and curled myself into a fetal position on the ground so my back was turned to her as I closed my eyes tightly. I could hear Brackett was about to say something but it became deadly silent. After some time, I heard something being placed beside me and it was soft to the touch.

"I brought some clothes to give to you. The ones you are wearing are torn up from your 'change' so I thought you would need some new ones. Please put them on so that you can get warm. I'll check on you a little later and bring some food."

I didn't make any notion of acknowledgment as I heard her walk back to the entrance and then it was quiet.

I made no move in grabbing the clothes as I was too depressed to move at all. I transformed into a Yautja before everyone's eyes and now, all of them were too scared to let me roam free so they chained me like some kind of animal. And Lar'ja left me so he could finish the mission that he mentioned before, not caring if I was okay or not.

 _What was I making myself believe? That I was normal? That I could be like everyone else? That I could fit it? How stupid of me!_

I tightened my grip around my shoulders and brought my legs closer to my abdomen, not caring about the cold that was creeping over my skin, even with the fire still going strong.

I just wanted to fade out of existence and be forgotten by everyone else. I thought I knew myself but after this, I was just as lost as a lone child.

But everyone was right about me. I was a monster. A monster that should be driven out of existence. No one cares for me so it would be easy to do it. Very easy . . .

The only thought that kept repeating in my head was that I was just a monster.

A monster . . .

 **Hi Readers!**

 **With all the shit going down with Anya, no wonder that she feels depressed but will she be in this state forever? Now that she knows what she is? And will the guys ever feel comfortable around her like before after what they had seen?**

 **And will Lar'ja return to her or leave her behind?**

 **Well . . . At least she kicked the Bad Blood's ass! LOL!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, which might be delayed until after next week due to Christmas being so close now and I want to spend more time with my family but keep posted cause you never know what might happen. :)))**

 **Happy Holidays! :))))**


	20. Chapter 18: Purpose

Chapter 18: Purpose

Two weeks had passed since that fateful night, fighting the Bad Blood in my Yautja form that I didn't know I possessed. I was still restrained by the chains that were put on me but I didn't try to break free from them. There was no point of escaping anyway. I lost the will to do anything at all, staying in a fetal position on the hard, cold floor of the cave and only moving once in a while to switch from one side and then to the other.

The clothes that Brackett had given me before were untouched, soaked by the moisture that collected inside the cave. It didn't bother me when I felt the coldness creep onto my skin through my torn up clothes. I became numb to everything around me like I was barely alive. I might as well be dead.

Over the period of time, Brackett kept coming in and bringing food and water for me but I refused. She would come in to see that I haven't touched a single piece and barely sipped some water from the canteen. It took her a few days until she asked me to eat so I could keep my strength but I didn't listen. Another few days had passed before she resided to beg for me to eat or they will have no choice but to force feed me. I used sound and body language instead of words to emphasize that I wasn't in the mood. I gave a menacing growl and threw the plate of food in her direction, splattering it everywhere in front of her. I didn't look but I could hear a frustrating grunt from her before she stomped out of the cave, leaving me alone again.

Eventually, I believed that the guys were becoming sorry for me or something because each of them came to bring me more food and new clothing when it became apparent that nothing was working. Nettles was the first to deliver and although I didn't eat, I slightly smiled when he tried to apologize for chaining me like this despite having a hard time forming his words. It was okay.

Coyle and Baxley came together one time but kept arguing over who would give me the food and in the end, they dropped the plate during their scuffle. Brackett became angry and kicked them out of the cave, leaving her to clean the aftermath.

Nebraska was the last to come and see me followed closely behind by McKenna. My back was turned to them but they were closer to me since I could hear the plate being put down near me. Nebraska tried to apologize but in a sassy way, explaining that if I would eat just a little piece, he would let me kiss him. Before I could protest, McKenna grabbed him from the back of his collar, dragging him out of the cave. I heard McKenna cursing at him while asking why he's still bothering me with such things. I had a feeling that only death would stop that man from trying any advances on me.

However, none of them had such luck. The depression only grew greater as time passed by. I hadn't seen Rory at all but from listening to Brackett, he was doing well, only having bandages over his head. It was comforting but I missed seeing his big smile and happy nature. Thinking about such things only reminded me of the current situation and my depression returned.

Questions were floating in my head, asking the same things over again like an endless cycle. _What am I? Why am I here? Where do I belong? Am I really a monster? I am a monster, aren't I?_

But above all, I wondered where Lar'ja might be and how he was doing. There wasn't any news about him as I tried to overhear conversations from Brackett and the others. It was like he disappeared from the face of the planet. From my perspective, he might have done that when he left.

I missed him. Other than Rory, he was the only being that understood me in some ways. Plus, I wanted to ask him so many questions that concerned him and the war that the Bad Blood mentioned early. I was desperate to know the purpose of his visit to Earth. And above all, to know what it's like to be a Yautja. With this new revelation about myself, I needed to know . . . more than ever. But he was gone and tracking him down would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was no use . . .

Another week had passed but I lost count in the middle of it. I've probably been in this cave for almost a month but I had no idea. It felt longer to me since many sunrises and sunsets have come and gone when I looked out from the cave. It was rare for me to see the stars from where I was inside the cave but I envied them. They were free, bright, and the only things that kept some of my sanity while everything around me crumbled. The only thing I had left now.

Then one night, something was going on outside of the cave. At first, I could only hear chattering, which was the norm of the evening. And then, I heard someone gasp out loud like they were in shock but it stopped as soon as it came. I couldn't hear much after that so I curled into fetal position with my back against the entrance and wrapped my hands to my knees, keeping them close to the inside of my body. However, as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard heavy footsteps followed by lighter ones that reminded me of a child. It was definitely Rory and I was about to turn to see him until a familiar voice rings out.

" **She's been in this cave all this time? Not eating and drinking only a little bit?"**

"Yeah. She refuses to do anything other than stay curled up like she is now."

It was Lar'ja's voice that called out. My mind was racing again and my heart began to beat slightly as I was surprised that he'd come back but angry at the same time. _Why did he come back? After just leaving like that? Why bother? I'm not worth it._

I heard a couple of more footsteps until it stopped abruptly and then, a huge growl shook the entire cave, even the ground where I laid.

" **You chained her like this?! And you wonder why she hasn't eaten or drunk anything these past few weeks!"**

"Well . . . we were going to free her once we were sure that she wasn't making any progress. We were all frightened after that night."

It was Brackett who spoke out this time and I could sense the fury growing from Lar'ja but I didn't move a muscle. My eyes were closed tightly and my arms and legs became as stiff as metal bars.

"She won't listen to us but maybe with you. She seems to trust you more than anyone else. Please, help her."

"Yeah! Please help her get better!"

I could hear the pleas in their requests to Lar'ja, which made me realize how concerned they were for my health but it wasn't enough to move me out of my position. The depression inside of me was too great . . .

" **Leave me alone with her. Just go."**

With no other words to exchange, I could hear both Brackett and Rory leave the cave and then, silence took over.

I didn't know what Lar'ja was thinking about since he can see me in such a pathetic state. I figured that he must think that I was weak and a freak of nature. He saw my transformation as well and it only made me want to disappear altogether at that moment. I was frozen in my current state until Lar'ja called out to me.

" **Anya . . . are you awake?"**

I shifted a little so he knew that I was aware but I refused to turn and look at him. I couldn't bear to see his expression. Especially after what he had witnessed and the faint reminder that he hated hybrids when I talked to him for the first time. I guessed I was a hybrid since I looked human but can turn into a Yautja at any moment.

" **Anya. You need to get up. You can't just stay here for the rest of your life. This isn't you."**

When he spoke like he knew who I was, I was surprised that he would think about such a thing. _We barely know each other and he thinks that he understands me?_ I decided to break my silence, whispering very low so that only he can hear me.

"How could you say that this isn't me? You don't know me. I don't even know myself."

" **I know that the person I remembered wouldn't crawl into a hole and give up. I look at you right now and it's like you have lost the will to live. Do you really want to die?"**

"And what if I wanted to?"

There was only silence after that and I took it as his answer. I stayed on the ground for some time until a pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me up from the ground. The clanking sounds of the chains soon followed as I tried to protest, hitting him with all my might. But it was like hitting a brick wall since I could feel how weak my body was for the first time.

However, I kept my relentless attacks until I made eye contact with him. His mask was off and hooked on the side of his belt so his face was completely exposed to me. His golden eyes pierced into me like he was trying to find something inside of me. Something to help me get my strength back again. I was hooked by his gaze but I used all the willpower I had left to stare down at the ground.

"What do you want from me? You left us . . . You left me . . . Why bother coming back?"

" **Cause you're here . . . and . . . I needed time to gather my thoughts. Especially after seeing you turned into a Yautja . . . like me."**

"I thought you were going to finish your mission. You were going to leave anyway before the Bad Blood attacked."

I could sense the hesitation coming off of his body and through his skin under my fingertips. I sighed heavily and kept my gaze down, not wanting to look at him now.

" **You are right about that. I was going to do that once you were okay but then, something stopped me. I remembered that you were scared and didn't know what was going on. I feel guilty about leaving you behind."**

It was silent for a while and I imagined that Lar'ja was waiting for my answer but nothing came to me. I didn't know what to say. Our whole conversation was becoming strange. First, I was angry at him for leaving me but now, I was the one feeling guilty about doubting him. I was so stupid and a weakling. _What a fool I am._

Then, his hand grabbed my chin and gently raised it up so that I could meet his gaze. I didn't fight him and when his eyes looked into mine, I couldn't help but admire the color that was coming off of them. It was still gold but upon closer inspection, I saw slivers of amber stretching across his cornea that made it look like I was staring into the sun. Bright and radiant.

Just with his eyes, my heart was beating wildly, which was enough for me to take heavy breaths so I could slow it down. My arms that were holding on to his biceps began to relax but when my legs did the same, I slumped a little and Lar'ja tightened his grip so I would be able to stand.

With the softest voice that I've ever heard from him, Lar'ja spoke out the words that I so desperately wanted to hear.

" **I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."**

"I forgive you . . ."

Both of us stood still with our arms wrapped around each other for a while but then another sound interrupted us from behind. I gasped when I looked behind Lar'ja and saw the alien dog come in, sniffing around before gazing at us. Lar'ja turned around and saw him as well.

" **Oh yeah. He kept following me around, trying to drag me back to camp. Guess he wanted to see you as well. It's become annoying."**

I chuckled a little and Lar'ja grunted in annoyance. I swear that he just hated the sound and not me but no one else tried it on him. The dog came closer to us until he sniffed my hand when I reached out for him. When he did, the dog barked happily and began wagging his stubby tail. A sign that he was elated to see me.

"Guess you were right about him wanting to see me. I need to give him a name then."

" **A name?"**

"Yeah. It's easier to call him and from the looks of it, he's going to be sticking around with us for some time. But I don't what name suits him."

" **I don't know. You should name him since he likes you more than me."**

"Hmm . . ."

I had to think hard on this one. I wanted to name him using the Yautja language since he's part Yautja but my dictionary was limited. I had to rummage through my memories to find words that I knew the meaning of. Then, one of them hits me like a tank.

"How about A'kib?"

" **A'kib? Really?"**

"Yeah. It means 'playful' since he wants to have fun. Plus, my Yautja language is limited so that is one of the words that I know."

He puffed in annoyance but sighed afterward as if admitting defeat.

" **You really have to tell me where you learned my language from. It's pathetic."**

I smiled but I didn't want to tell him just yet. It was nice to know some of his languages but it brought painful memories of when I was in the labs. However, I had the feeling that I would have to tell everyone about my past eventually. After everything that has happened, I can't hide it forever.

For now, I just wanted to get some sleep. It was getting late and I gave out a huge yawn, trying to cover my mouth with my hand.

" **You're tired. You should get some rest. In the morning, we're going to get you some food and water."**

I nodded and began to let go of his arms but when I did, I began to fall rapidly until Lar'ja caught me in my arms again. It was that moment that I fully realized how weak I was. After not eating for several weeks and drinking only a little, I could feel my bones sticking out of me, almost visibly showing through my skin. The chains were hitting them so hard that it sent a wave of pain through my bones, making me gasp.

Then, I saw Lar'ja grabbing one of the chains and then he pulled hard, breaking them into several pieces that fell on the ground.

"You shouldn't do that. The others will get angry if they find out."

" **Then they will deal with me and trust me, I will be the winner of that argument. Besides, having them removed will make you feel comfortable."**

I gave a faint smile, knowing that he was there to protect me until I got better. It was comforting to know that. When all the chains were removed, Lar'ja picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the blanket that I was laying on before. He sets me down on my side and then proceeded to remove his armor.

I became surprised at his actions and my eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?"

" **What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not going to sleep with my armor on. It's too uncomfortable."**

Before I could protest, Lar'ja had removed all of his armor with the exception of his netting and leg braces but his chest was left exposed, causing me to look at every muscle on him. Before I didn't pay much attention but now, I could see he was definitely built to being a hunter. As he made his way to me, I just stayed frozen as I saw how his hips moved in such a way that the muscles on his abdomen flexed, showing how strong he was.

It only made my heart pound harder and my breath was caught in my throat.

 _What the fuck is happening to me?! Why am I thinking like this?! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"I thought . . . we were just sleeping. Why . . . are you . . . coming over here?"

Lar'ja stopped for a moment, tilting his head in confusion.

" **It's pretty cold out and you need to stay warm. The fire is not enough and your clothes are barely dry. I'm just going to sleep next to you."**

I opened my mouth to speak out but nothing came to me. Before I could focus, Lar'ja had come to my side and laid down with my back to his chest. I thought that he was done but then his arm wrapped over my waist, bringing me closer to his body.

Although my mind was jumping all over inside my skull, I had to admit that he was very warm like an oven. The heat radiated off of him and it had such an effect on me. So much that I was strangely becoming calmer. Eventually, my heart returned to a steady rhythm and I could finally take a decent breath. I could feel his tusks gently grazing my cheek and it was very comforting, knowing that he was nearby.

A'kib stayed a few feet away but laid down nearby, placing his head on the ground and began to drift asleep. He whined a little bit before he closed his eyes and started to snore quietly. It was causing me to drift to sleep a little until Lar'ja's voice made me jump a little.

" **Do you still want to know my purpose for being here? Why I came to Earth?"**

I wasn't expecting him to ask such a question since he was the only who was trying to avoid answering it. But it was my opportunity to get the answer I was waiting for.

"Yes."

I could feel the air being sucked into Lar'ja's mouth as he inhaled and let out a deep sigh like he was ready to relieve a huge burden off of his chest. Then, he began to talk.

" **I was sent here by my clan leader, secretly to deliver a weapon to the ooman race that will help them. A war is coming that will engulf this planet if the Bad Bloods succeed."**

His words coincided with the Bad Blood from before. He did talk about a war that was coming and that they want to conquer Earth as their own. It was a confirmation that Lar'ja wasn't lying to me. But I wanted to learn more.

"You mean, there is more of those Bad Bloods out there that want to destroy us?"

" **Yes. A clan of them that have gone against the Code of Honor that all Yautja follow to maintain order. They have done unspeakable things that would put them to death if the Order of Ancients found out."**

"So, they are like outlaws? But what have they done to deserve being called Bad Bloods? And who are the Ancients?"

He paused for a moment and I feared that I might have stepped out of my boundaries so I quickly regretted asking him such questions.

"I'm sorry if I—"

" **It's alright. You deserve to know."**

I wasn't able to see his face but I could sense the delay in his voice. I could only assume that it was sensitive information that he was about to tell me so I let him keep talking but I didn't want to push him. I stayed silent.

" **Yes. They are outlaws because they have begun experimenting on other Yautja using gene splicing. It makes them stronger and smarter but it goes against everything we believe in. But no one knows that they exist except for some like me and my leader of the Dark Blade Clan. My clan. No one else knows. Not even the Ancients that rule over all Yautja."**

His words began to make more sense. The Bad Blood that I fought before was bigger and stronger than Lar'ja and it made me feel weird about him. _So he must be from the same clan as the rest of them._

"So, why haven't you told them about this? Why keep it a secret?"

" **Cause we don't know who the Bad Blood clan is. They are good at hiding their identities and we don't have evidence to take to the Order of Ancients that would convince them of this. However, it was by chance that I found out about their plans sometime later."**

"What do you mean?"

" **I was investigating in some remote area until I spotted some of them, talking about their plans to take over the ooman planet so they can grow stronger. I didn't get a chance to catch all of it but I saved it on the device in my gauntlet. The one you saw earlier."**

I understood what he meant. Earlier on, Rory showed me a small device that came out of the wrist gauntlet. It was unusual but it was important to Lar'ja and it explains why he was fighting so hard to get it back.

"So, the device had information that can expose them to the Order along with their plans. If anyone found out, they would be in trouble."

" **Yes. But we knew it might not be enough to stop them so my clan and I decided to build a weapon so that if all else fails, the ooman race might have a chance to fight back."**

"What weapon?"

" **A weapon that will even the playing field if a war breaks out and I have a feeling that it will."**

"But it doesn't explain why they want to take over our world. If there are more planets out there, can't they just choose something else?"

There was another pause between us and I was becoming a little frustrated with him delaying like this but I kept reminding myself that he's telling me all this of his own accord so I didn't push it.

" **Cause they believe that the oomans are becoming too strong for the Yautja and fear that one day, they will be too powerful for us. It scares them so they want to destroy the oomans before it gets to that point. That is all I know about their reason."**

 _Are Oomans becoming too powerful?_

It does make some sense since, throughout history, our technology and intelligence have evolved tremendously but I didn't think that we would become too much for the Yautja to handle. But then again, Stargazer is an example that we are becoming aware of the Yautja and making weapons that can equal them as well. And me . . .

"Okay. Go on."

" **But then I was ambushed. The Bad Blood that you saw before finding out that I was snooping around and I had no choice but to make a run for it. I took the weapon and the device with me and stole one of their ships. I was chased across the universe until my ship became too damaged in the fight so I decided to land on Earth. And the rest you know."**

It was a lot to take in. There were so many things that my brain was going to explode. _A war? The Bad Blood? Order of Ancients? Taking over our planet? Are Oomans becoming too strong? A weapon to help us? What the fuck is going on?_

"What about the weapon you mentioned?"

" **When I was about to crash land on Earth, I sent it away so that it would be safe should the Bad Blood find my ship. However, I've lost track of it and have no way of finding it until I fix my gauntlet that had the wrist blades."**

I remembered that I fixed the blades on the gauntlet but that is all I've done but I didn't know that there was more damage done to it than I thought. Now I knew why he was so adamant to get his stuff back. He needed to find the weapon and the device that had the potential to protect Earth from the Bad Bloods. At least we got one of them but the weapon was another story.

I was glad that he told me everything. About why he was here and what were are up against. I didn't even have to force it out of him but I knew that it was difficult for him to tell me. I really appreciated him for what he has done.

"Thank you, Lar'ja. For everything."

He didn't answer me but he pulled me in closer to his chest and I sighed when I felt contact on my back and I could feel his pectoral muscles moving around. It felt amazing and I inhaled deeply so I could smell his scent that still reminded me of spring rain. Then, he purred suddenly and it vibrated from him and then through my body. It was an incredible feeling.

"Why do you purr like that?"

" **Uhhh . . . it's just an instinct to. . . comfort someone who needs it."**

I could tell that he was struggling to come up with an answer and I had my suspicions as to why he purred but I just chuckled again.

" **And stop doing that."**

For his sake, I suppressed another one that was coming but it was a huge struggle for me. Just listening to him acting like a child, it was hilarious. Before I could tease him even more, a sudden yawn came to me and Lar'ja knew that I was getting sleepy.

" **We should go to sleep, Anya."**

"Yes."

I adjusted my body a bit, moving closer to Lar'ja and feeling the warmth coming off of him. But I had one more thing to say before I tucked in for the night.

"I know this is asking too much but we need to tell the others of what you told me. They need to know as well."

I was prepared for an argument on the subject and that he would protest about telling McKenna and everyone else about his purpose for being here. But then, he surprised me when he answered back.

" **Alright. As long as you get some sleep tonight and then get some food in the morning. Deal?"**

"Deal."

And just like that, I laid my head down on the ground but then Lar'ja moved his other arm underneath so that I could use it as a pillow. It was firm but in some way, very soft. I smiled and placed my head on his arm so I could get comfortable.

Before sleep caught up with me, I looked to see his hand was out in front of me and I decided to move my hand over his, folding my fingers between his. In a surprising gesture, he curled his fingers the same way I did, feeling his claws press on my skin but it felt good.

"Goodnight, Lar'ja."

Lar'ja spoke out before I drifted into an abyss.

" **Goodnight, Anya."**

 **Hi Readers!**

 **This chapter has gotten me so hyped up, making it very difficult for me to write but I loved every single moment of this.**

 **I wanted to use references from the Predator comics, especially on the Dark Blade clan that inspired me so much. I've read that this clan is Bad Bloods too but when I learned about the Predator (Concrete Jungle) game, it just looks like one Yautja made a huge mistake but I'm not going into details about it. I don't think that they are Bad Bloods so for the sake of the story, I made them honorable warriors. Sorry if anyone gets offended by this.**

 **Now that Anya knows the reason Lar'ja is here on Earth, she needs to find a way to stop the war from consuming her home planet but what about the others? Will they feel the same? Plus, will Anya finally open her past to everyone? Will she find the answers she is looking for along with Lar'ja's secret weapon?**

 **Find out next week when Chapter 19 comes along! Happy New Years! :))))**


	21. Chapter 19: Back to the Past

Chapter 19: Back to the Past

The next morning came too quickly for me as the light from the rising sun lit up the cave, making me groan in annoyance. Despite the urge to lay back down, Lar'ja didn't give me any choice in the matter. He kept telling me of my promise that I would get some food and water in which I made sure to keep. But it didn't help that a seven-foot hunter was bugging me about it, which almost lead to a fight between me and him.

Lar'ja had gotten fresh clothes while I was waking up still and told me to put them on. That was a whole different matter since I didn't want to strip in front of him so I made it clear to Lar'ja that I needed some privacy. He didn't argue about that but I could have sworn that his face was glowing a brighter green that reminded me of a blush. I chucked and he became furious but it did get him to storm out of the cave. I chuckled harder after he left.

Once I was dressed in black leggings and a tank-top that opened from the back, I walked out of the cave for the first time and the sight before I was truly beautiful. The cave was settled in front of a plunge pool that was based at the bottom of a waterfall. It was surrounded by trees similar to our last location, making me believe that we haven't moved that far.

When I walked to the camp that was near the pool, Lar'ja was waiting for me and I smiled at him, giving a 'good morning' but he looked confused. I just gave a quick explanation until I looked to see everyone staring at me. They looked worried but also afraid and it didn't take a genius to see that they were wondering about me and if I would attack them for chaining me up. I didn't do much except sit down on a rock near the fire as Rory comes at me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I just got settled in.

"Anya! Thank goodness! I'm glad that you're with us."

The feeling of his small body brought a smile to my face and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"It's good to be here as well. I'm sure all of you have questions to ask me."

I directed my words towards McKenna, Brackett, Nebraska, Coyle, Baxley, and Nettles. I could sense that they had many questions but Brackett cut everyone off before they could bombard me, which I appreciated her doing for me.

"Don't worry, Anya. Before we do, we made you some grilled deer meat and have fresh water for you to consume."

"Yeah. Get something in that stomach before we shove it down your mouth."

Coyle laughed when he said that, trying to make it sound like a joke but a threatening growl from Lar'ja stopped him. No one said anything until Brackett walks to me with the plate of food and canteen of water in her hands.

"Here. Take your time and enjoy and then we'll talk,"

I grabbed the food and water from her, giving her a small smile to show that I appreciated this.

"Thank you, Brackett, but before you go, I want to ask something of you."

She looked surprised but turned to me.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I need you to take a blood sample from me."

"Excuse me?"

I saw everyone become frozen in an instant. They didn't know if I was serious or not. I definitely mean it. With all that has happened, I needed to know what I am and I knew Brackett was the only one who could find that out. But Lar'ja yelled out, breaking the silence around us.

" **What are you saying?! I'm not going to let you be probed on like a subject."**

"Lar'ja . . . I need to know what I am. After everything that has occurred within the last few weeks, I need answers. Please . . ."

I almost wanted to bend down on my knees at Lar'ja so that he would be convinced that I wanted this. I could see the uneasiness in his eyes, hesitant to allow this but I kept my determination and he could see it very clearly. After a few seconds, he sighs and steps back behind me. I placed my hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He reciprocated as well, purring only loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded at him and turned my sights on Brackett.

"Can you do it?"

She turned her head back and forth to see everyone's reactions to this until she cleared her throat.

"Okay. I have a needle here and equipment to analyze your blood. Just hold still."

I complied and watched as she grabbed a piece of fabric and wrapped it very tightly around my arm. She instructed me to pump my hand into a fist while she looked for a vein. When she did, she cleaned the area and prepped the needle.

"Alright. It will pinch but only for an instant. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Brackett took her time and with great precision, she stuck the needle under my skin, making me hiss in pain for a bit. Lar'ja was on my side quickly, placing both of his hands on my shoulders and it was a great comfort to me. When she was in, Brackett pulled the plunger and neon green blood began to fill the barrel. Everyone was stunned upon seeing the color but Brackett kept focused on her work, making sure that she didn't make a mistake.

After some time, the barrel was full and she pulled out the needle, untying the fabric from my arm. She was about to place a cotton ball and bandage on the wound until I stopped her.

"You don't need to do that. It will heal fast."

And just like that, the small hole was gone, leaving no bruising or scars. Brackett was stunned but quickly gathered her composure, taking the blood sample as she walked off to her little area near her sleeping area.

"Alright. Now that is done, Lar'ja has something to share with everyone. It's very important that you listen."

I twisted my head so I could make eye contact with Lar'ja, who was looking unsure on how to proceed but I gave him a small smile as reassurance. He sighed heavily and aimed his attention to McKenna and everyone else.

" **Alright. It's a long story so bear with me. Anya, make sure to eat your meal while I'm talking. Okay?"**

I gave him a nod and got to work on eating the steak while listening to the same story that Lar'ja told me last night. He would stop once in a while to see if I was eating and I would answer him by putting another piece of steak in my mouth. When everything was said and done, including my meal, I saw everyone drop their mouth in complete shock.

"What the fuck? So an intergalactic war is coming and you didn't tell us this until now?"

I was expecting McKenna to say something like that but Coyle beat him to it. Baxley was trying to talk but his Tourettes kept him blurting out stuff that should never be repeated. Nettles was just asking the same question that didn't make sense. McKenna, Nebraska, and Brackett were the only ones who understood the situation while Rory didn't say anything.

" **I didn't trust any of you until now. But I promised Anya that I would tell everything. The problem is that I need to fix my gauntlet so that we can find the location of the weapon. Otherwise, we don't have much else."**

"But that still doesn't explain her."

All of us turned towards McKenna, watching me intently as I wondered about what he was implying.

"What do you mean?"

"How are you connected to all of this? You transformed into a Yautja and that ten-foot monster was interested in you. What do you know?"

To be honest, I didn't have an answer at all. I was in the same position as everyone else, even though I'm at the center of it all. _How can I explain this to everyone?_

"I don't know. It was the first time I've ever transformed like that. I wasn't even aware that it was possible. That's all I can say."

McKenna's expression changed from seriousness to confusion.

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"Then, what are you?"

"I can answer that."

Startled, I turned to see Brackett come back with a notebook in her hand, studying it as she walked towards me.

"She's a hybrid. A mix between human and predator . . . or Yautja in this case. It's strange to find something like this. The numbers I got from your blood, Anya, indicate that this isn't a normal phenomenon."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I'm surprised that you don't know this. You were in the labs right?"

"Yes."

"What happened there? Did you find out anything while you were there?"

Immediately, my chest began to tighten and some unknown pressure was building like an elephant was sitting on me. I noticed that my hands were beginning to shake while my vision began to blur. I wasn't sure if something was happening to me or I was stressed. Either way, it was painful every time that someone would ask me about my past.

" **I think we should stop. She's shaking badly. Come, Anya. You need to rest."**

Lar'ja was about to grab my arm but I pulled it away just as his fingers touched me.

"No! I can't run anymore."

He looked shocked at me but then he growled in frustration. I looked into his eyes and when he saw the determination in them, his body relaxed.

" **What do you mean?"**

"I can't hide from my past anymore. All of you deserve to know everything about me. It's time . . ."

All of us became silent. So much that a pin being dropped can be heard easily. I kept my head down for a moment to think about what I would say to them. _You can do this Anya. You can do this . . ._

I took several breaths until I lifted my head up to see everyone staring intently at me. Waiting for me to speak. _They need to know. It's time . . ._

"Listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you is all true. Every word of it. You may not believe all of it but it's my story."

As I took one more glance at everyone, including Lar'ja, to see if they were willing to listen, I began telling my story. A story about my past and how everything I knew came crashing down.

 _ **15 years ago . . .**_

All I could remember are the white walls and cold floor that made the place I lived in since I was born. It wasn't much but it was home nonetheless. I was laying on my dull bed until the doors to my room opened up. I raised my little head up to see two scientists walking in. One had a computer pad while the other had a black bag with him.

"Hello, sweetheart. My name is Dr. Brady but you can call me Ted. The man behind me is called Dr. Emerson but you can call him Harry. It's nice to meet you."

I didn't know these men and I was unsure as to what they want so I just stared at them. The one called Ted smiled awkwardly at me and waved but stopped when I didn't respond back.

"Okay. We're here to check on you and see if you're doing okay. Just a little exam and it won't hurt."

He reached out to me but I flinched back, curling next to the wall by my bed. _I don't like these people. Who are they?_

"Dr. Brady . . . I think we need to bring in someone who she'll trust. Maybe a female to help."

"You're right. Call for Dr. Jones. She should be in the facility."

I had no idea of what they were talking about and it made me even more scared. I stayed frozen in my spot until the doors opened again and that is when I saw an older woman come in. Her hair looked as black as the night with some strands of it colored in grey. Her dark, blue eyes glanced at me for a second but something told me that I knew her somehow.

"You called for me?"

Dr. Brady, also known as Ted, rushed to greet her, shaking hands as a form of greeting.

"Welcome, Dr. Jones. I'm glad to see you again."

"Ted . . . Haven't we been friends long enough that we should call each other by our first names."

He chuckled a little bit.

"Sorry about that, Mia. Force of habit . . ."

She turned to look at Dr. Emerson and shook his hand the same way as with Ted.

"Hi, Harry. Nice to see you too as well."

"And you too Mia."

I observed them as they were chatting a little to each other. They seemed happy to see each other so I could only assume that they were friends. It wasn't long before they turned to look at me and I swiftly turned my sight away from them.

"Sorry to call you like this but we need your help. I know that you are part of the team that is working on Project Ironclad and we are here to do a physical with the subject but she's not cooperating and we don't want to stress her too much. Can you help?"

"What can I do?"

"Just calm her down so we can do our job. Please . . ."

With my vision blocked, I didn't know what they were planning to do with me. My whole body started to shake in fear of the unknown. That is until a warm hand stroke my back and it felt reassuring and a female voice called out to me.

"Shhh . . . It's okay sweetheart. I won't let them hurt you. Don't be afraid."

At that moment, something told me that I could trust her. That there was a connection between us and then, my body stopped shaking. I relaxed my arms and uncurled my body so that I could look at her. Those bright, blue eyes were glowing with warmth but there was something familiar about them. I never met her but my heart was telling me otherwise.

"There you go. I told you it's alright."

With my tiny voice, I called out to something that seemed natural for me.

"Are you my mommy?"

I saw the change in her facial expression. She was stunned by my question and was having a hard time giving me an answer. I thought I did something wrong until she smiled again.

"Yes. I'm here. Mommy is here."

I hugged her tightly and I didn't want to let her go. She hugged me back and the warmth between us grew. I was so happy that I almost forgot about Dr. Brady and Dr. Emerson who were standing behind us.

"Alright, Mia. We need to check on her but it won't take long."

"Yes. Of course. Don't worry, sweetheart. They want to make sure you are okay."

With my confidence, I nodded to her and Dr. Brady comes close and puts his hands on my arm, looking at it with intrigue.

"Subject #T49320 of Project Ironclad. Gender is female and age is 5 years old. Subject's name is Anya. So far, the exam shows good physical condition and excellent growth. Proceeding to check on other areas of the subject."

I could see Dr. Emerson pressing some things on the computer pad while Dr. Brady checks my eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. I didn't know what he was looking for but my mother kept hold of me, keeping me calm during the checkup.

After it was all done, Dr. Brady concluded his exam on me, directing himself towards my mother.

"Everything looks good. We'll come back later for more tests. We will notify Director Traeger that you will be staying with the subject until further notice. We will also consider you as a primary caregiver since the subject trusts you. Is that okay?"

"Yes. It's alright Ted. Send us some food and water so Anya can eat."

"Of course. See you later Mia."

And with that, both men were out the door, leaving me and my mother alone.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

She looked down at me with the same smile from before and it made me relax by her side.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm tired."

"Of course. When you wake up, we'll eat. Okay?"

"Okay."

I laid my head down on her lap and stretched my legs on the bed. Exhaustion was causing me to close my eyes and I could feel my mother stroking my head as I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **2 years later . . .**_

Over the years, the exams were becoming more frequent and I was starting to get annoyed by them. My mother said that it was necessary but it didn't help ease my anxiety. I was so busy with tests that I would only get some moments to draw pictures so that I could hang them on my wall or give them to my mother. Just seeing her smile when I give them to her made it all worth it.

One day, I was starting a new drawing of flowers until my mother came into my room but she wasn't alone. An older man that I've never seen before came behind her but unlike the warmness from my mother, he was giving out an aura of coldness. I shivered from just feeling his presence.

"Anya!"

"Mother!"

I ran to her and hugged her waist as she laughed, holding me tightly to her body. When we let go of each other, I looked behind her and saw the man. He watched me with eyes filled with anger for some reason. I never met him before so I didn't understand why he was angry with me.

"Anya. This is Robert Jones. Say hi."

"Hi."

As soon as I said it, the man sneered at me as I offended him in some way. I flinched and moved behind my mother, afraid of what he might do next.

"Robert. Be nice to her."

My mother began to scold him but he wasn't having any of it.

"Why should I? She's just a lab rat."

 _Lab rat?_ I had no idea what he meant but it didn't settle with my mother at all. She became very angry and it made me grip her leg tighter. She noticed this and patted my head.

"It's okay Anya. He won't do anything to you."

She turned back to Robert and began to lash out at him.

"Honey. Don't be so mean to her. She's just a child so don't be rude."

"Why should I listen to you? She's nothing and you're my wife. I don't want you near her."

 _Wife?_ I had heard my mother talking about it before and she told me that when a man and woman come together, they are partners for life and that they have children with each other. In my naive mind, I assumed something that only made things worse.

"Are you my father?"

That drove him over the edge. He looked at me with such ferocity and in a flash, he slammed his fist on the side of the door. The sound jolted my whole body and I went back behind my mother. He was fuming and staring at me with hatefulness in his eyes. Eventually, he stomped out of the room without a word.

"Mother? Why is he angry with me?"

I saw that my mother was frustrated but then she sighed heavily and looked down at me.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart. Right now, it's time to have some fun. Okay?"

"Okay."

 _ **1 year later . . .**_

As I got older, the tests were becoming more intense and serious. It was starting to scare me and then, they began to show me things that they wanted me to learn. It wasn't as bad though since I got to know Ted and Harry better but then they brought some sort of paper with weird symbols on them.

He would show them to me but when I looked, it was hard to understand. There were no words but rather symbols that were made up of short dashes. Ted had shown me these symbols for a while now but no matter what, I could only get pieces of what they meant and I was sure that my teachers knew only as much as me. I learned that it was some kind of foreign language that didn't belong anywhere. Like they were from another world . . .

But one day, things began to turn for the worse as Ted, Harry and my mother began to demand something from me.

"Look, Anya. We need to know if you feel any different from before. Something. Anything out of the ordinary."

"I don't know. What are you looking for? If you tell me, then I can help."

Ted began to rub his face in frustration while Harry kept tapping his fingers on the computer pad he was carrying. I was in the same state as them but they weren't getting interrogated like this. My mother walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know it seems confusing but it's very simple. You just need to tell us if something different happened to you. Whether it's a feeling or anything else."

"But I told you. Nothing has changed with me."

"Sweetheart . . ."

I swiped her hand away from me and ran to my bed, turning my back towards them. I didn't like this. Then, I heard a ring calling out and I glanced to see Ted on the phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying since he whispered. After he finished, his face was one of pure horror.

"Director Traeger . . . He's coming to see her."

My mother's face changed to the same expression as Ted was showing.

"What!? Why?"

"He said that we made little progress and that he wants to take things to the next step."

"What are you saying?"

Ted hesitated to answer her. My mother was getting more angry with the lack of an answer.

"What is it!?"

"They might begin to push her to the limit and I mean the limit."

That got my attention very quickly. I turned back around so I could listen in. Luckily, their backs were turned so they didn't see that I was hearing their conversation. They looked like they were bickering about something but they began to whisper so I had a hard time picking up sentences.

Then, the door opened and that is when I saw Traeger for the first time. My first expression of him was that he was evil. He showed no emotion but then again, his eyes were covered by glasses that were pitch black. I saw two soldiers with guns and another scientist walking behind him and showing no emotions just like Traeger. Ted was the first to introduce himself to the group.

"Director Traeger. It's an honor for you to come and see us. We were just about to do another test on Anya."

Traeger answered with a stoic tone and with no remorse about them.

"Why haven't you made progress with the subject? We've waited for 3 years and you have shown me nothing. You do realize that we are on a time crunch and that something big is coming. Do I have to keep reminding you of the stakes against us?"

"No, sir but . . ."

"But nothing. You had your chance. I'm assigning both you and Dr. Emerson to another project. I just hope that you won't make the same mistake like this one. Leave. Now."

I could see that Ted and Harry wanted to protest but Traeger ordered his soldiers to push them out of the room. Once they are done, Traeger turns toward my mother and I was becoming scared for her.

"Now Dr. Jones . . . The only reason that I'm keeping you is that the subject trusts you but interfere and I won't give you a second chance."

"Director . . . you can't possibly do this to her. She's just a child and hasn't done anything. Please . . . let me handle her and I can—"

"No more from you Dr. Jones! We don't have much time left and we need results. You can leave if you want but it will be done. Gentlemen . . . do your jobs."

On command, I saw the two soldiers coming closer to me and I scrambled backward until I stopped at the wall. They stopped and looks at Trager in which he nodded. Before I knew it, the soldiers grabbed my arms and threw me on the bed with my stomach facing out. I screamed with all my might, trying to rip my arms out of their hold but it was useless. I yelled out for my mother but saw her being held tightly by Traeger. There was no use in calling for help but I kept going to the point that my throat was burning and my lungs struggled to catch air.

The scientist from before came close to my side but looked at Traeger who nodded in response. He came closer and I struggled harder for release but next thing I knew, the scientist took some kind of device that I've never seen before with numbers on the bottom of it.

"Mark her."

With Traeger's words, the scientist pressed the device on my arm with one swoop. And then, the worst pain that I've ever felt rushed throughout my arm and I let out a blood-curdling scream. It felt like something was burning me on the inside of my arm and spreading towards my shoulder. I could smell burning flesh and I knew it was mine. Tears began to drop from my eyes and all I wanted was someone to end this.

Next thing I knew, the scientist removed the device and I looked to see the numbers #T49320 branded on my arm. A cooling gel was placed on it and wrapped with white cloth and that is when the soldiers released me. However, I didn't move from my position at all as my mother ran to my side with panic in her eyes. She wrapped herself around me like a shield, patting my head to provide some comfort.

Traeger came close to both of us, stopping only a few feet from us and staring down.

"This will not be the last time we do this. We will have results and we will get it. Whether you like it or not."

That was the last thing he said before him and his 'friends' left us but the damage was done. I never thought I would hate someone as much but Traeger proved otherwise. My mother kept her stroking and other things to make me feel better but to little avail.

"Mother . . ."

"What is it?"

"What am I? Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong."

My mother didn't answer right away and I was in too much pain to move my body and see her face. I could only hear her sighed heavily and feel her heart beating fast from her arm.

"I know but someday, you will understand. And maybe . . . one day . . . you will free from this place and can decide what to do with your life. I promise you, sweetheart. I promise . . ."

I closed my eyes after that, letting myself go into a pit of darkness until morning.

 _ **2 years later . . .**_

True to his word, Traeger had his men begin the torture by beating me, calling me a lab rat and then, the whips came when there was no progress as they said. The burning sensations were the worst and my back was so badly mutilated that I could barely feel anything on it anymore. I would look back into a mirror and see the horrifying scars that covered my back. It truly disgusted me. My mother did everything she could to stop them but it was no use. I believed that one day, they would eventually kill me and somewhere deep inside, I wished for it.

However, the day came when all that changed forever.

I was just resting on my bed, recovering from another torture session a few days back until the whole room shook violently like an explosion went off and then the alarms went off. I got on my feet quickly and looked around to see what was going on but the sounds screeched my ears so badly that I was having a hard time concentrating with a headache on top of it.

Then, the lights began to flicker and I was beginning to panic. _What's going on? What's happening?_

Then, the door to my room opened with my mother rushing in and coming to my side. I hugged her in a warm embrace but the fear inside me began to ask questions.

"Mother! What's happening!? I felt a huge shake and now the alarms have gone off! I—"

"Not right now sweetheart! We need to get out of here! Just run!"

She gave me no choice as she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her. We went passed the doors of my room and into a long hallway and it was chaos. The alarms were becoming louder and I could see many people screaming for help while others ran for their lives. We kept running and took several turns before we reached another hallway but it was worse.

There was blood everywhere, splattered on the ceiling, the floor and the walls and further down the hallway, the bodies began to show. I could only see dead scientists on the floor but there were no soldiers around. I thought that someone killed them but I saw the bullet casings nearby and the holes that were made in the center of their heads. _What the fuck is going on!?_

"Mother! Tell me what is going on! Please!"

She couldn't hear my voice with all the screams and sounds of the alarm going off but she tugged harder on my arm and I was convinced that it would be torn off. Then, we went around a corner with a set of doors at the end and pushed through as we reached them. On the other side, it was a huge, dome-like area that was empty of life. My mother stopped in the middle of it, twisting her head frantically from side to side. Panic was flowing through my body and my mother's behavior was making it worse, making my heart beat faster.

Then, she looked at a metal panel that was connected to a wall and pulled me along to it. Finally, she lets go of me and begins to pry the metal panel off the wall. I just stood and watched as she scraps on its edges until she finds a gap. She tugs as hard as she can until the panel comes completely off, revealing a dark tunnel that I didn't know where it leads.

My mother turns towards me, kneeling and grabbing my shoulders. I could see that she was scared but her eyes were showing determination but I had no idea what it was for.

"Anya. Listen to me. This air vent is a way out of this horrible place. Once you are outside, I need you to run as far as you can. Don't look back and don't stop for anything. You hear me?"

I nodded but I was confused at what she was saying to me.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you. I need you to escape from this. I need you to live. I don't want to lose you and you deserve better than this."

Once I knew that she was planning to send me away, my heart stopped beating for a moment. The one person that I loved and trusted the most . . . I'm leaving her behind in this place and I couldn't bear it.

"No! I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!"

Then, I saw the tears falling from her eyes and they weren't a good sign. I never saw my mother cry like this and I knew it was bad. I wanted to stay so much but she gave me no choice as she began to push me through the vent.

"No! Don't do this mother! Please!"

There was a slight hesitation when locked eyes with each other but it was only a moment until she spoke the last words she would ever give me.

"I love you . . ."

And then, she gave one last shove and I fell into the dark air vent, screaming for her one last time.

"MOTHER!"

I didn't know if she heard me but the air was knocked out of me when I hit a corner of the vent, breaking some ribs on the way or at least I thought it was since it hurt to breathe. However, it wasn't over yet. After my crash, my body slipped down like in a slide and the speed began to pick up. I tried to grip the edges of the vent but there was nothing to grab on to so I kept going. The vent twisted and turned and my small body couldn't take any more of this. I wondered if I would make it to the end alive.

Just as I thought about it, there was a huge light in front of me that came closer and closer until I noticed that it was the outside with the moonlight shining down. I thought I was done until I reached the end and then, I felt my body begin to fall into the air. I gasped when I realized I was falling and I looked down for a brief moment until I was engulfed in cold water.

With my ribs broken and my heart already racing with panic, I tried to swim up to the surface but as I did, a huge current swept me away and I knew that I fell into a river. I tried with all my might to swim to the edge but the current kept bashing me around so much that I was forced underwater a couple of times. Then, I felt my head hit a rock and I was out cold.

When I woke up, I was lying on some bank with half my body still in the water and mud all over my face. It was cold but my body refused to move. I crawled my way out of the river and turned on my back, trying to get some air back into my lungs despite the sharp pain on my side.

When I had enough energy, I moved to my knees and managed to get on my feet. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a forest, surrounded by enormous trees that stretched to the starry sky but nothing else. I didn't know where the facility was anymore and I began to remember my mother and the last words she said to me.

 _I love you . . ._

Then, I began to weep so loud and I didn't care who heard me. I just stood still and allowed my emotions to seep out of me. I stopped when my nose began to plug and my eyes were beginning to dry. I had no idea what to do now. _What do I do? What do I do?_

For some reason, I looked up into the sky. The stars were amazing, shining brightly over me with the full moon next to them. I remembered that my mother would take me to see them one day. I wished that she was here with me but then Traeger's face came into view along with his soldiers and scientists behind him, laughing at me. My sadness changed into a rage and I gripped my hands into fists so hard that my skin began to sting.

At that moment, I knew that I would use all of my power to stop them at all costs. I would let loose my vengeance on them and I will make sure that no one else will go through the same thing as I have. I made that vow within my heart and no matter what I had to do, I would make it into a reality.

And I will never stop. No matter what . . .

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Sorry for the long chapter but now we know some of Anya's history and there are still some questions left unanswered.**

 **What happened that night when she escaped? What happened to her mother? What was Stargazer trying to do?**

 **So many questions to ask but now, everyone knows her past including Lar'ja. What will he make of this and how will this affect their relationship? And will they find the answers to her past?**

 **Find out when Chapter 20 comes around the corner! Goodbye, 2018! Hello, 2019! :)))**


	22. Chapter 20: Having Fun

Chapter 20: Having Fun

When I stopped telling everyone of my past, I had no idea that my eyes were closed until I opened them. It was like I was reliving my childhood again or at least it was one . . . somewhat. The light from the morning sun blurred my vision for a bit before my vision returned to normal and the first thing I saw was that the expression on everyone's faces was the same: shocked and horrified.

"What the fuck?"

Brackett was the only one who could speak and I imagined that her words were the same as everyone else. I sighed and looked up to Lar'ja who was just staring at me, showing no expression but his eyes told me otherwise.

"Now you all know."

I looked down at my wrapped up arm that had my tattoo on it. I decided that there was no point in hiding it now and so I began to rip it off, revealing the numbers #T49320 that were dulled in color from age but still there nonetheless. Then I felt tiny hands curl over my tattoo and glanced to see Rory had come to my side and he placed one small hand into mine. It was very comforting.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked slowly before I turned my head to face him, letting a simple smile come onto my face.

"Thank you, Rory. And thank you all for helping me."

I saw everyone relax at the same time and it gave me relief that we were on the same page now. No more secrets to hide. But then I noticed Nebraska fidgeting a little bit in his seat and I was curious as to why. That is until he opened his mouth.

"Now I feel like an asshole for chaining you up like that."

For some reason, I chuckled hard and loud at him like it was a joke rather than a serious thing. Everyone just stared until they joined with me in laughter. Lar'ja looked quite confused at the sudden outburst. Once I stopped, I cleared my throat so I could speak.

"Don't worry about it. I had much worse things than that. I would of consider that favor back then so be an asshole then."

Nebraska howled so loud that I imagined anyone would have heard that from a far distance but I didn't care. It was the first time that Nebraska made me laugh genuinely. When it became uncomfortably silent, I got up from my seat and faced Lar'ja to ask him something.

"So . . . what is the plan at this point?"

His body relaxed a bit until he stepped towards me, taking off his wrist gauntlet from his body and observing it for a moment.

" **Well, I need to get this fixed as soon as possible but the last signal I got before crashing on this planet was that the weapon was heading somewhere northeast so I figure that we could head in that direction to save time until the device is ready."**

"Then let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Hold on a second."

Surprised, I turned to my side and saw McKenna holding his hand up as if he was trying to stop me. I began to protest until he made a good point.

"We just set up camp here and after that last fight, we need to gather materials for the journey ahead. Besides, you are still too weak to move. Until we are well prepared, we're going to hang out here for awhile."

"And how long will that be?"

All of us see Brackett coming back from her spot, clearly still working on my blood but she was listening in to our conversation. I crossed my hands on my chest, giving a curious look at McKenna along with everyone else. I could see Nettles trying to be serious but he still looked confused. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, McKenna slumps his shoulders and places his hands on his hips.

"Probably a couple of days. We have to make sure that Stargazer is off our scent before we head into town. Not to mention that we stole their supplies, including clothes, food, water, and two military trucks."

I dropped my hands to my sides along with my lower jaw. That definitely got my attention. _Military trucks? How did these buffoons get ahold of them?_

"I hate to ask but how did you get army tanks from them?"

McKenna and Nebraska's faces lit up like Christmas had come early for them. I remained serious while those two clowns began to laugh hysterically. I had enough with them at that point.

"Hey, assholes! Can you tell me how you got them?"

I could see McKenna was trying his hardest to calm himself but I could see the small tears coming down his cheeks. _Whatever story they had and judging by their reactions, it must have been stupid._

"Sorry, Anya. I can explain. We got them a week before you woke up when we were out to hunt but with no success. There were two Stargazer soldiers on patrol that night but they were drinking away, cursing and doing all sorts of stupid shit. It was easy to take it from them."

"That still doesn't explain why it's so funny."

I leered at him and in some way, McKenna got my message that I wasn't fooling around anymore.

"Okay. Okay. Before we left, they passed out so we decided to strip them of their clothes and made them lie down on each other. We tied them up together so when they woke up, they would get a big surprise!"

"And it's was a great, motherfucking time!"

Both of them went back to their hysterical laughing and I couldn't take it anymore. I left before they could say anything else, walking through the camp as everyone else was doing their usual routines. It also included Coyle and Baxley fighting each other again with mama jokes and I wondered how they tolerated each other this long. I had to silently admit that it was sometimes entertaining.

I kept walking until I saw Lar'ja working on his gauntlet, looking very frustrated while fiddling with its inner workings with some screwdriver. His growls told me that he wasn't in a great mood but being that I don't listen to warnings, I came closer until he looked up at me. He grunted at me in annoyance.

" **What do you want?"**

To show that I didn't mean to upset him, I raised my hands up on each side. He tilted his head to the side and looked confused for a moment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you but you look like you're having a hard time with it. Do you need help with it?"

" **No, it's not that. I don't have my usual equipment, which I have to resort to ooman tools that are not compatible with this. With that, it's going to take longer than I thought."**

"How much longer?"

He didn't answer me. He just glanced back at his work, making low growls again while I saw small sparks flying over the place. I stayed back a bit but I knew that Lar'ja needed to get some fresh air and cool his temper. _But what can I do to make him feel better? I wonder . . ._

I kept thinking real hard until a brilliant thought crosses my mind.

"Hey, Lar'ja. How about we go for a ride on one of the trucks?"

Immediately, he stopped his works and quickly looked up at me with such shock that I said such a thing. His mandibles opened wide along with his inner jaw and eyes. It kind of stunned me a bit since I didn't think it was something to worry about.

" **Why would we do that?"**

"To have some fun. Plus, it will help calm your nerves from all this work and clear your mind. Come on."

He got up on his feet but was swaying from side to side as if uncertain about all this. He kept his eyes down on the ground where his gauntlet was and I knew he was conflicted about all this. To encourage him, I walked until I was in front of him and placed my hands on each side of his face, lifting it until we made eye contact. The warmness of his rough skin was welcoming but I could also feel him trembling a little. _Why is he like this?_

Despite it, I tried my best to give him a puppy-eyed face, widening my eyes a bit and pouting my lips together. _I probably look stupid but I hope it works._

"Please . . ."

Both of us stayed like we were for some time until Lar'ja dropped his head down, slumping his shoulders low and releasing a huge sigh.

" **Alright but we're not staying out too long. Got it?"**

"Yeah!"

I let go of him and raised my arms up in celebration, making him jump a little in surprise. I was just glad that it worked so now I needed to get the tank out of here without the others noticing. Luckily, McKenna and Nebraska had already gone out with one to get supplies and won't be back until tonight. I can easily handle the others if they begin to question.

"Alright. Let's go then."

I began to walk towards the end of the camp and saw the tank behind some huge bushes. I kept turning around to make sure Lar'ja was keeping up with me but after a while, I didn't hear his steps behind me and I stopped, seeing that he hadn't taken one step forward like he was stuck to the ground. I decided to call out to him but in a cheery way so as to disguise my disappointment from earlier.

"Come on Lar'ja. Let's have some fun."

Like he snapped out of a trance, he shook his head a little, making his dreadlocks fly around him before he grunted. He caught up with me as I stopped in front of the army tank. It was massive but wasn't the first time I've seen something like this. After all, I've tracked Stargazer for years.

"Wow. It's huge but that will make it so much fun. You drive and I ride shotgun."

" **Wait . . . You want me to drive that thing?"**

The tone of his voice was one I was least expecting. He sounded like he's never driven an ooman vehicle before. _But didn't he just drove the trailer earlier?_

I twisted my head to him, looking very puzzled and it was getting worse when I saw Lar'ja fidgeting with his fingers like a nervous twitch. I saw that his mandibles were tightened to his face and his eyes were filled with nervousness. I had a feeling that there's something he hasn't told me.

"What's wrong? You can't drive?"

" **No . . . Not really."**

"But you drove the trailer a few weeks ago. Remember? You rammed in on Stargazer soldiers to save us."

" **Yes, but I didn't 'drive' as you describe it. I told you that I had changed to my plan."**

I had to jog my memory a little before I recalled that Lar'ja did say something like that. Now, I was having my suspicions about his 'plan' that night and they weren't good at all. I turned to fully face him and crossed my arms like I was frustrated with him.

"What happened that night?"

His fidgeting grew worse and he began to look around at everything except for me. That only made me get angrier since the last time he drove the trailer, he nearly killed everyone in the process but I waited patiently for him until he finally spoke out.

" **The thing is . . . I didn't have much experience with ooman vehicles. When I got to the trailer, I was able to start it but had to break it apart. When I got it to move, I didn't know how to stop it so I destroyed the wheel. It didn't work so I thought that I could ram it towards the soldiers. At least it stopped."**

"WHAT?!"

That was the only thing I could say to Lar'ja at the moment. My anger erupted like a volcano and began to burn the inside of my body, consuming everything except for my sanity. At least I had that or else Lar'ja would have been beaten to a pulp if that were ever possible but I had to remember that I had the strength of a Yautja now.

"Are you saying that you almost killed everyone because you didn't know how to drive!?"

I was breathing hard through my nose like an angry bull but I was half expecting Lar'ja to fight back. However, he just took a step back from me as his mandibles kept twitching more frantically and his eyes began to show fear in them.

When I saw that, I realized how big of a bitch I was acting right now so I took a step back and closed my eyes. I did a breathing technique of inhaling from my nose and exhaling from my mouth. I kept concentrating on that until my anger was gone. It was silent but when I was done, I opened them and saw that Lar'ja got closer and the fear in his eyes was gone and replaced with concern so I calmly spoke to him when an idea came to me.

"Alright. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done but I don't want to repeat that ever again. So, I'll teach you then."

I almost laughed when Lar'ja's body language changed into disbelief like he didn't think I would ever say something like that. At least he helped in getting rid of my anger completely now.

" **Teach me?"**

"Yeah. I've driven one of these before and it's easy. Also, you will be able to sit comfortably since the seats are huge. That way you'll know not to re-enact that stupid event ever again."

Without giving a chance to protest, I jumped on the side of the military truck and opened the door, scooting to the passenger seat while Lar'ja just stood there. I patted on the seat so he knew to take a seat on the driver's side. At first, he took hesitant steps until he got to the door and with little effort, he got into the truck and closed the side door. It looked like enough room for him at my point of view but he still looked uncomfortable.

I ignored it as I began to give him a lesson on driving.

"Now. Before we get going, I'm going to point out the different parts of the truck and how they work. Make sure to pay attention cause it's very important."

All he did was nod slowly and so I began talking to him about the basics. We went from learning about the engine to the wheel, then the brakes and petals, and finally to the ignition and side/back mirrors. Once I was done, I saw that Lar'ja was getting rather bored cause he kept opening his mandibles like he was letting out a yawn. To be honest, I was starting to get bored too but the lesson was important. However, I wasn't cruel and decided that it was time.

"Alright. Now that the lecture is over, how about we take this thing out for a spin?"

Lar'ja lifted his head and his eyes gleamed with excitement. I chuckled a little but he didn't seem to mind it. I grabbed the keys that were on the top of the flaps and handed them to him.

"Let's see what you have learned."

He looked at me to make sure it was okay. Once I smiled at him, he took the keys from my hand and stuck it in the ignition, turning it and the engine comes to life. I smiled a little and he looked at me like he was proud of himself. It was a great moment between us and I was happy to be with him.

"There should be a meadow close by that we can drive in. Let's go have some fun."

He nodded slowly to me and he turned the gear shift into drive and then, we were off.

During the drive to the meadow, I had to admit that he was a fast learner. He did have a little rough start with turning the wheel in the correct way but once he had that down, it almost feels that Lar'ja always knew how to drive. If I didn't witness his 'earlier' incident from before, I would have believed it.

Once we got clear of the forest, I could see the meadow in all of its beauty. It stretched for what seemed like miles and since it was close to spring, new grass was growing all around and flowers were beginning to bloom.

As soon as we got to an open area of the meadow, I turned my head at Lar'ja while he did the same. Then, I gave him my best smirk.

"Alright. Time to see how fast we can go."

He tilted his head and then made a huge purr, spreading his mandibles a little bit and I only guess that he was smirking as well. It was a weird one but I didn't care. I just wanted to be fast and furious and sure enough, Lar'ja did just that.

He pushed the pedal hard and the wheels began to grind the dirt but once there was a grip on the wheels, the truck took off with blinding speed. I had to hold on my seat a bit from the sudden thrust but I recovered quickly once we were off.

I observed Lar'ja and I could easily see that he was enjoying this. The thrill of it and it was contagious. I looked forward and watched for a while, enjoying the fun until an idea came into my head. A dangerous one but it was something that I've always wanted to try.

I didn't give Lar'ja fair warning when I opened the passenger side and began to move off my seat. He didn't notice until the gush of wind came into the truck, alerting him of what I was doing.

" **Are you crazy!? You're going to get killed!"**

I twisted my body so that my hands were holding the frame of the opened truck and my legs were on the rim of the door. I noticed that he was about to hit the brakes until I yelled at him.

"Don't! I want to try something so don't stop!"

" **What the pauk (fuck) are you doing!?"**

"I'm going on the hood of the truck! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

Before he could stop me, I climbed onto the top of the truck and slid down on the passenger side of the windshield so I didn't obscure Lar'ja's view. Slowly, I stood up on my two feet, looking forward and stretched out my hands to the side, feeling the rush of air flowing over me.

It was amazing.

It was like freedom was flowing through me and I believed that the wind could lift me up and carry me through the sky. It felt like I was flying and I couldn't get enough of it. The feeling of elation grew inside my chest and I decided that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I took a huge breath and let it all out.

"Whoo Hoo!"

I yelled out with all my might, enjoying the freedom that I thought I could never have. I raised my head so high that it was close to going over the back of my shoulders and I closed my eyes to imagine that I was flying and that no one can stop me, reaching for the stars that I've longed to catch.

After a while, Lar'ja slowed down the truck, eventually making it stop altogether. I jumped off the hood and dropped to the ground, laughing my ass off as if I haven't got the care in the world. I had my eyes closed so I didn't notice Lar'ja was standing above me, looking down with amusement when I opened them again.

" **Looks like you had a lot of fun."**

I smiled up at him, chuckling at the same time.

"Yes, I did."

He walked to my side but I was surprised when he sat down, crossing his legs together. He kept observing me while I looked up into the sky. The glow of the afternoon sun showed many colors of orange and yellow throughout the area and it was beautiful.

" **This is the first time that I've seen you this happy."**

His voice was soft and it caught me off guard a little. When I looked back at him, his expression was one of happiness and joy. Something that I've haven't seen either. I lifted myself from the ground and went into the same sitting position as Lar'ja while facing him.

"What do you mean?"

" **I've never seen you like this. Ever since I met you. You smile but it's not truly a smile. But today, it looked like that you were free for the first time. I don't know if I'm making any sense."**

He turns his head down like he was embarrassed by his statement. I repeated his words in my head and it made sense to me. It does feel like that and he didn't have to be embarrassed about that. I placed my hands on his face and raised it so that we were at eye level.

"You make sense to me. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I had no experience with this when I was a child but I had fun. With you."

I heard him catch his breath and he grabbed one of my hands in his, holding it while he gently lowered it down between us. He caught sight of my tattoo on my forearm and in a surprising gesture, he gently brushed it with the soft pads of his clawed fingers. It was soothing and somehow, it sent shivers down my spine but they felt good.

" **I'm so sorry that they did this to you. That they tortured you like that."**

His words were filled with sadness and it was so powerful that I could feel it too. I didn't want him to feel like this. I grabbed his hand and curled my fingers between his. He reciprocated it by folding his fingers on mine as well.

"There's no need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault but in some way, I'm glad it happened."

" **Why?"**

"Because I got to meet you. And McKenna, Rory, and everyone else. I don't want to change it for the world."

Both Lar'ja and I stared at each other for a long time, seeing the reflection in each other's eyes. Then, he takes one of his hands from mine and cups my cheek in a loving manner. When he touched me, I closed my eyes and shivered but it was welcoming. He rubbed my cheek a little bit before he moved it down slowly, gliding down my neck and then my collarbone.

Something was happening to my body. It began to heat up while my breath became heavy and labored. My heart pounded away like a beat on a drum but it wasn't out of fear, it was something else. Something that I've never experienced before. Then, all of my senses went into overdrive when Lar'ja leaned his head towards the crook of my neck. His mandibles gently rubbed on my shoulder and collarbone as he took in a huge breath and groan at its consequence. Just when I thought it was the end of that, the hairs on my body stood up when his tongue glides over the crook of my neck.

Then, something else begins to grow. There was a sudden burning between my legs and I had no idea where it came from. It was new and foreign to me but it was amazing. I leaned my head back all the way with my eyes shut tightly, feeling Lar'ja move across my neck to replicate the same thing on the other side as I moaned softly. All of a sudden, he began to purr but not like the times he did it before. This one was full of yearning like he had been waiting for this a long time and it only made my body heat up even more. His hands wrapped around me and carefully rubbed my lower back. Whatever he was doing, I didn't want him to stop.

But of course, my self conscious got in the way. _What the fuck are you doing!?_

My mind completely snapped me back to reality and just when Lar'ja's mouth began to move downwards from my collarbone. I put my hands on his toned chest and gently pushed him back. The stunned look on his face caused pain to radiate in my chest badly. But my inner thoughts kept stopping me from going back to him.

 _This isn't right. You can't do this. Not now. Not ever._

I kept my head down so I could avoid looking at him. I needed to catch my breath for a moment but my hands stayed on his chest, wanting to feel his skin and heat once more. When my heart and breath calmed down, I released him and stood up quickly, finally looking down at him but not directly into his eyes.

"We should get back to camp. The others might get worried and try looking for us."

I was hoping that Lar'ja would just comply and go back to the truck but he just stood up, keeping his gaze on me in confusion.

" **Are you alright?"**

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's just get back. I'll drive this time."

As quickly as I could, I walked towards the truck and got into the driver's seat. Lar'ja paused for a moment before he sighed and got into the passenger seat but we didn't look at each other for the rest of the ride. We remained silent between us but I couldn't help but remember the way his tongue danced around my neck and how his breath made me shiver. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, keeping my focus on the long drive ahead.

No one noticed that we were gone when we made it back to camp. Sunset was coming and I could smell meat cooking from the camp as Lar'ja and I made it back. Everyone was doing their own thing and acting the same way. However, Rory knew something was up when he came to greet me. Lar'ja just passed us by and went back to fixing his gauntlet. I didn't say much to Rory other than a 'yes or no' response but when he asked about my time with Lar'ja, I stayed silent. I was too caught up in reliving the event of me and Lar'ja together. _Why am I still thinking like this?_

I couldn't take it anymore and I began to walk off into the woods, hoping that being alone will clear my head but Rory was concerned about me.

"Anya. Where are you going?"

I didn't look back to me but I answered him in the best way that I could.

"I need some alone time but I won't go far. Just need to clear my head for a while."

I took off running before Rory had a chance to ask me another question. I just need to get away from everything.

I kept running through the trees until my legs couldn't keep up the pace anymore. I came to a halt in a small, open patch and sat down with a hard thud. My ass didn't appreciate it but I didn't care at that moment. I dropped my head down, gripping my hair with my hands and trying to comprehend what happened between Lar'ja and me.

 _Did he really like me? Like something more than friendship? But he said that he doesn't trust oomans before and hates hybrids. Like me . . . But why would he do something like that? And why did I respond back? Why did I feel like that? Did I want him to do it? Do I feel that there's more than friendship between us? Do I like him?_

All of my thoughts were creating a terrible headache and I groaned in pain from it. I wanted so much to get rid of it but nothing was working. I tried to breathe and ignore my thoughts but it was a major struggle. _What do I do now?_

But then, a huge thud behind me caused my body to jolt up in surprise. I thought that Lar'ja had followed me here and I wanted so much to be alone right now. With him here, I knew that I would lose my head. However, when I smelled the air, there was no spring rain there but something worse. It was like the smell of death. It was definitely not Lar'ja and I turned around quickly to see the one person that I never wanted to see again.

It was the Bad Blood.

His massive body was only a few feet from me and I began to panic. I had no weapons on me so I was vulnerable but I was ready to make a quick dash for help. But when I did, the Bad Blood called out to me.

" **Hold on Little One. I'm not here for a fight. I wished to speak with you."**

Although I was a little surprised that I could still understand him since he was speaking in his native tongue, his words were a greater surprise. _I kicked his ass in the last fight but he wants to talk to me?_

I looked down at his chest and saw a deep scar in the shape of an unequal circle and I remembered that I stabbed him there with my knife. It was good that he didn't get out of our fight unscathed but it didn't last long when he kept talking to me.

" **That was impressive. I didn't expect that you can transform like that, much less that you were able to fight back so well."**

I scowled at him, giving off my best growl so he knew that he wasn't welcomed.

"What do you want?"

" **I told you that I wanted to speak with you. After all, you and I are the same. We're both hybrids, created to be the most superior fighters in the universe. I'm glad that I'm not the only one."**

"Cut the shit! I know why you are here and we're not the same! You've killed one of my friends and you're after Lar'ja. He told me you're here to take over this planet as your own and that you betrayed your own race. Get out of here before I beat the shit out of you!"

I didn't know why but I turned my back towards him. I didn't need any more people talking to me. My thoughts were too scrambled to think straight and I needed to be alone. But just as I was about to leave, the Bad Blood spoke out.

" **Do you want to know where you come from?"**

I froze instantaneously. I didn't turn but my eyes widened at what he was saying. _What does he know about me?_

" **Do you want answers to your past? Do you want to know why you are like this? I can give you the answers you seek."**

I didn't know what was moving me but I turned slowly around and stared at him. His golden eyes burned with an intensity that should have made me cower in fear but I stood my ground. I wanted to know what he means.

"What do you know?"

" **I know everything. Especially you after our last battle. I found some interesting things that you might want to know. I can give it to you if you wish."**

"What's the catch?"

He smirked at me and it made me sick but I needed to know why he was doing this. Someone like him wouldn't give something like that for free. He has something in mind and it was confirmed when he spoke again.

" **You're a clever one. I will give you what you want in exchange for your help in ridding of the ooman race that plagues this planet."**

I was stunned at what he was proposing. _Me? Destroy everyone on this planet? Why would he think that I would go along with that?_

"You're sick. Why would I agree to that?"

" **Because the oomans treated you like cjit (shit). I mean . . . after what they have done to you. They tortured you, maimed you, tagged you like you were their property and made you feel like dirt. After all that, you still choose to protect them?"**

I wanted to not believe in it but his words had some merit in them. Stargazer was all oomans and they had put me through the worst of torture and pain. All for the sake of some project that I didn't know of. They took my mother from me and scared me to the point that I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. But I had my friends who helped me and understood me. Rory, McKenna, maybe Nebraska, Coyle, Baxley, Lynch, somewhat Brackett. And . . . Lar'ja. All of them were strange characters but they showed me that I wasn't alone.

 _But what do I do? I don't . . . know . . ._

After some time, the Bad Blood clicked his mandibles together in amusement and I didn't realize that I had my head down to the ground so I straightened myself so I can stare at him properly. However, the Bad Blood huffed before he spoke.

" **I see that it's hard for you to think right now. I'll leave you for a while but my proposal still stands. Join me and I can help you find the answers you seek and even destroy those who deemed you filth."**

He turned around with his back facing me but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place and no matter what I did, nothing was going to make my body move. Before the Bad Blood disappeared, he gave me one final say.

" **Make your choice."**

And then, he was gone from my sight.

I stood there for what seemed like forever. Everything that has happened, my mind was out of whack and I began to question my sanity. I wanted to protect my friends from this but also, I wanted to protect Lar'ja. I can still recall his sweet scent and serene touch from before, gliding down my neck and onto my collarbone. I was so happy at that moment but then the Bad Blood's words came to me.

He said that he had answers to my past. He knew something about me and it was killing me inside. I know very little about myself but it's like he could see through me. And he made a point about why I was protecting those who tortured me. I was so confused at everything. I didn't know myself anymore.

All I could do was slowly move back to camp. My legs were heavy like irons as the long walk back to camp began.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **I'm having writer fever or something cause I'm updating my stories like crazy or something. Who knows? :)**

 **We've got trouble brewing as the Bad Blood comes in and makes a proposal to Anya that could change everything! With her relationship between Lar'ja growing into something more than friendship, her desire to protect her friends and the deal made between her and the Bad Blood, she had no idea what she should do and time is running out.**

 **Will she protect those she loves or will she give up everything so that she can finally get the answers to her past?**

 **Find out when Chapter 20 comes rolling behind!**

 **Also, I recommend everyone to read the story** _ **Destiny**_ **by Obi-Wan Baloni. It is fantastic along with the new story** _ **Honorless**_ **and more new stories will be coming from me soon so keep in touch.** **It's worth it! :)**

 **Attention: Wanted to clear some confusion that I don't own Predator or anything else connected to it and I don't make any money from making my stories. It's all for fun. Keep calm and keep reading! :)))**


	23. Chapter 21: Release

Chapter 21: Release

I didn't know how I managed to return to camp with my legs weak as bones of a limp fish. By the time I reached camp, the sun was almost gone from the sky but little of its light still passed through the trees. The fire of the camp was lit and I observed everyone before I passed through the tree line.

Everyone was happy. McKenna and Rory were playing some sort of game with their hands while Nettles is still trying to be friends with Brackett but to no avail. However, he was smiling throughout it. Of course, Coyle and Baxley kept arguing about mama jokes but the elation was radiating off of them and I smiled just a little bit. Nebraska was doing his own thing, laying back on his makeshift chair and not caring about anything in the world. It was nice to see them like this but when I turned to see Lar'ja back to working on the device, the memory of the conversation with the Bad Blood came back and my smile faded.

 _Do you want to know where you come from? Do you want answers to your past? Do you want to know why you are like this? I can give you the answers you seek. They tortured you, maimed you, tagged you like you were their property and made you feel like dirt. After all that, you still choose to protect them?_

A headache was coming on again and I gripped the side of my head, feeling the sharp points of pain within that area before it began to fade away. _What do I fucking do?_

Finally, with a little bit of courage or at least I believed it was, I stepped out from the trees and bushes and entered the camp. No one seemed to mind my presence with the exception of Lar'ja. I could sense his stare at me but I couldn't look at him. With all that has happened between me and him . . . experiencing something new like that . . . I didn't have the nerve to see him. _What an idiot I am . . ._

I reached my sleeping area but I wasn't ready to go to bed. I laid down on my side, trying to enjoy the warmth from the fire but it does little to drive away from my anxiety. It wasn't until I heard footsteps behind me that I tensed up. I thought that it was Lar'ja that came to me. After not speaking to each other, I had an assumption that he would want to see if I was okay.

"Anya. Are you awake?"

 _That is definitely not Lar'ja._ I twisted my upper body around to see Brackett looming over me with a worried look. I quickly assured her when I gave her a fake smile and thankfully, she took it.

"Yes, I am. What is it?"

I shifted my body into a sitting position with my legs crossed while Brackett does the same so that we were on eye level. I noted how serious she was from looking into her eyes but noticed that it wasn't like a life or death situation.

"Sorry about this but I found some things when further analyzing your blood. Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course."

I responded quickly to her and she was surprised. I understood since in the past I would get angry for her asking such a thing but she's all I've got to figure out about myself so I took it without question. She flips through her notebook and fumbling her words as she does this.

"Okay. From what I've found, you're definitely a hybrid between Yautja and human but not out of natural causes. It could be that your genes may have been spliced to accommodate the mix."

I nodded when she looks up at me but I didn't say anything. I was so focused on finding out what she knows.

"But then, I noticed that your blood can regenerate itself as a fast pace. Faster than a human and maybe even a Yautja. So if you get cut, the wound will only be there for a little bit before it's gone without a trace. Also, you've gained incredible strength and agility like a Yautja now but there might potentially be more than you can do."

"But why is it happening now? I mean . . . why am I changing like this?"

Now that I remember, nothing like this happened to me when I was at the labs. The blood . . . the transformation . . . None of it had occurred until now so it doesn't make sense to me. Brackett fumbles again and roughly shifts through her notebook for something.

"I couldn't find anything to answer that but I have a guess But it depends on your answer."

I became confused. "My answer?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes. So I want to ask you. When did you notice something was different?"

"What do you mean 'different'?"

"Well . . . like . . . you felt your body changing or you've been having dreams? I'm not really sure."

I scrambled for anything in my brain that fits Brackett's statement. _Physical changes? Dreams?_ None if it popped in my head but then my mind snaps and my eyes widened in realization. When I first went to Stargazer's main lab to follow Lar'ja and I touched him for the first time, all of the memories of my time as a child came flooding then. I usually could suppress them before but after that, I was losing control.

And then . . . that is when the changes began to occur.

"I think I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. When I can into contact with Lar'ja at Stargazer's base . . . the one where we were both there . . . I had flashbacks that seemed too real and such. Ever since then, I was feeling different. Do you think that might have something to do with it?"

I gazed back at Brackett and she looked like she had her answer as to why so I wondered if the information I gave was what she was looking for.

"That makes sense now. My guess is that your Yautja blood was dormant in you until you touched Lar'ja since you've never met another Yautja until then. When that happened, it must have been awoken and started to act up. That's why you didn't experience these things until now."

For once, I found some clarity within Brackett's words. Everything that she said was making sense but I was still worried about 'future changes' to myself. If my Yautja blood was beginning to act up and with my body changing every day, who knows what might come next. However, I suspected that Brackett didn't have an answer to that or anyone else until it happens.

"But I do want to give a warning. I wouldn't recommend relying on your fast regeneration greatly. Especially during an intense battle like the one before."

"What do you mean?"

"Your blood is able to heal wounds quickly but only if your physical well-being is strong. If you take too much damage, then it will start to fail you. Not to mention that it can't heal burns and broken bones if it happens. Burns cauterize the blood before it can heal and mending bones is a very complicated process."

I had no intentions of relying on my blood to get me out of fights but when she talked about burns and broken bones, I recalled the times that Stargazer soldiers tortured me with a burning whip. _It's making more sense now._

I took a huge breath and let it out slowly. I paused for a second before I started back towards Brackett.

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

She drops her shoulders a little and shows a disappointed expression on her face.

"No. That is all I could find with the limited equipment that I have. I wish I could do more for you. I mean . . . after hearing of your past . . . I . . ."

Before she could continue further, I reached for her hand and grabbed it on my own. I looked deep into her eyes and tried to convey a message of acceptance and maybe forgiveness.

"It's alright Brackett. You did everything you could for me and I greatly appreciate it. I know that I've been a bitch to you and there's no excuse for it. I thank you."

Brackett looked stunned at what I said but every word of it was true. I wanted her to know it. She stayed frozen where she was and I began to worry if I did something wrong until she placed her other hand on mine and then gave a small smile.

"You're welcome."

At that moment, the elation greatly grew inside of me. I was happy that I had gained a friend in her when I thought it wouldn't be possible. I've loathed scientists for a long time but now, I realized that it was only hurting me and causing so much pain. I just wished that I could say the same for everything else.

Then, to our shock, a loud voice rings throughout the camp and both me and Brackett let go of each other to see Coyle running around like a lunatic. He was like doing a monkey act or something and I questioned why he was acting like that until I saw he was carrying a beer bottle that was spilling every time he twirls. _Come to think of it, how did the manage to get the beer? Must have been from stealing the trucks._

"Hey Bitches! Why isn't anyone joining me!? Let's have some fun!"

"What the fuck?"

That is all I could say about what was going on before me. I was in complete shock and also disgust. _He's definitely drunk. No question about it._

"Hey, Coyle! I'm here with you!"

Baxley comes barreling over like a huge bear on his two feet, trying to walk like a human. They greeted each other with a weird hug and then danced around like fools. But I did get some amusement from them and I couldn't suppress a chuckle anymore. Brackett did the same thing as well so I wasn't the only one. Next thing I knew, Nebraska was coming along with Nettles, holding each other shoulders. They looked drunk but not as bad as Coyle and Baxley but it didn't make it any better. I decided to investigate this and I got up to stroll towards the drunkards.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"

When all of them saw me, Coyle walks clumsily to me and holds out his arms into the air.

"Oh, my dear! We are having a party since it's been nothing but business around it and it's depressing. So we've decided to have some beer!"

I crossed my hands in front of my chest and gave my best glaring expression. I was not in the mood to hear these idiots all night long but Coyle didn't get the message. He just kept going on and on about some nonsense and I just stayed where I was, not even paying any attention to him. That is until I noticed McKenna came next to me and patted my shoulder.

"Relax. They deserve a night off like this. Besides, we only got this night until we're on the road tomorrow morning and I figure that we won't have time to do this again with dangerous things coming after us."

I wasn't entirely convinced that this was a good idea but he does make a point. We haven't got any time to relax like this so I relaxed a bit and McKenna smiled at me.

"Good. Anyway, why don't you have some fun?"

"Excuse me?"

I wanted to know what gave him that idea in the first place. I can only guess that he has seen how anxious I was when I got back to camp. I thought no one noticed me but when McKenna tilted his head and gave a 'you need it' look, I knew I was caught.

"Go and relax. You look like you can use time with the boys and have some beer. Unless you don't know how to drink."

When he says that last bit in a teasing tone, I turned so quickly to him that I thought my head would come flying off. I know that I wasn't legally old enough to drink but then again, I'm not the average person anyway. _What harm can come of it?_

"I know how to drink beer. Coyle! Give me a beer and I'll show you how to drink properly."

Coyle's eyes lit up and without saying anything, he skips over to the trucks. _Now I know where they store it. I'll destroy it later if it's not gone by tonight._

But then I remembered something that I needed to ask McKenna. "What about you McKenna? And Rory?"

He chuckles. "Don't worry about that. I'm not going to drink so I'll be watching my son along with Brackett. She says that she's got some stuff to do."

"And Lar'ja?"

 _What would he think of this? Will he even bother?_

"He went off to go hunting or something. I don't keep tabs on him and it's not my job. But he'll be back in a few."

Normally, I would have been indifferent but deep inside, I was saddened a little bit. I wanted him to be close to me. He made me feel safe when he was around. Then the memory of Lar'ja caressing my neck and the feeling of his tongue grazing over my collar bone came and the heat within my body began to rise.

 _Why are you thinking like this now?! Stop it!_

I shook my head a little and gathered my composure so that McKenna didn't suspect anything. He was giving me some sort of weird look but I spoke before he could.

"Okay then. I'm just going to grab a beer and have fun as you said."

I quickly got out of there before he could stop me. I waved behind me so that I could give him some kind of goodbye but I didn't see if he got my message. Right at that moment, I was hoping to get that beer before anything else embarrassing happens. I just hope that I could forget everything for just one night at least.

"Anya! Come and get it!"

Right on cue, Coyle comes strolling with an unopened beer and tosses at me. I grabbed it midair and saw that it was that _Corona_ stuff. I knew that it wasn't strong alcohol so one or two drinks won't kill me. I snapped it open with my hands and raised it up as a toast.

"Cheers!"

Everyone else yelled out their cheers and began to down theirs. I took a small sip and it wasn't the best-tasting thing but it was better than nothing. After all, I was only going to have one beer for the night to help me relax.

 _How bad can it be?_

 _A few hours later . . ._

"Oh yeah! This is awesome!"

I was completely out of my mind. I was planning to only drink one or two beers but then Coyle bragged about how he can hold his liquor better than me. I didn't like it at all and I wanted to prove him wrong so we decided to do a binge drinking competition. One minute, we drank two or three, and then the next thing I knew, both of us consumed more that sixteen beers but I lost could after that. I just knew I had more than him.

Everything around me was unfocused and slow like time had stopped or like an out of body experience. I couldn't tell which one and I didn't care. All I could make out was Coyle, Baxley, Nebraska, and Nettles dancing around the fire like they were Indians but I didn't care. I joined them in our little show, prancing around without a care in the world. I laughed so hard throughout the night that my throat began to burn a little but I hardly noticed. After we were done, most of the guys collapsed when they tried to raise Nettles up like what cheerleaders do but ended badly. I tried to stroll of a bit but my balance was out of whack. I had to look where my feet were stepping so I didn't trip on myself but it didn't work and I fell down on my butt, laughing hysterically.

 _This is so much fucking fun!_

I thought that nothing could stop me until a huge figure stood over me. I used all my effort to turn on my back and look up. Then I saw McKenna's ugly mug of a face and he definitely looked pissed off but I just gave him a smirk.

"Hello, Cap!"

"What in fucking hell have you guys been doing? I said that you can have fun. Not get drunk like this!"

"So what, man? I'm having fun. Lots of fun!"

I struggled to get back up. I couldn't exactly feel where my hand was going so I had to look at it a bit to see if it was working. _I can move it. I can sort of feel it so it must be working._ Once I got the hang of it, I lifted my body back on my feet but the swaying kept it hard for me to stay in place. That is when I noticed Rory and Brackett behind McKenna with almost the same identical expression as McKenna without the 'pissed off' part. I just smiled and waved back to them. Rory did the same but Brackett looked confused and disturbed.

"So . . . what's up, dudes?"

"Dudes? Anya . . . How many beers did you have?" McKenna questions.

"One too many apparently. Lost count at about sixteen or so."

"What!? Are you insane? What about the other guys?"

All I gave him was a smirk and I began to walk off into the bushes and trees, not having a care in the world.

"And where the hell are you going now?"

"To get some air! I need something to breathe if you get my drift!"

I had to yell out loud for him to hear me and then I laughed in the air. I wobbled out of their sight and made my clumsy way through the bushes. I did get some scratches from dead branches but it only burned for a second. It was then that I found a nice spot at a base of a tree and sat down in a soft part of its roots. I slammed my head on the trunk but I was fine. It helped to get rid of a headache that was coming on. I looked up into the sky to see the beautiful, full moon shining down on me. I liked it. It was comforting as I shut my eyes for some time.

But then, the smell of sweet rain rushed into my nose and I relished in it, taking a huge whiff of it. I opened my eyes and saw Lar'ja looming over me with his mask off and not looking too pleased.

" **Why are you here by yourself?"**

I dropped my head to the side and chuckled at him. The effects of the alcohol were still strong in me and I just didn't care.

"Why do you ask? You took off without telling me anything?"

" **That's because I had the stuff to do. But when I got back, everyone told me that you got drunk and took off in the forest. That's is pauking (fucking) stupid of you!"**

He started to roar at me and I just lifted my eyebrow in confusion. _Why does he care?_

"I'm fine. I didn't go that far. Plus, I'm only here to catch some air. It got a little stuffy at camp but boy . . . was it fun. And you missed it!"

That only made him angrier. He began to growl at me but I just chuckled again as a response. When he noticed that it wasn't doing much, he reached out to grab my forearm and began to tug.

"What the fuck Lar'ja? I can get up myself."

" **No, you can't. You don't even have the strength to walk on your own. I'm taking you back to camp."**

I pouted at him but I swiped his hand away from me. _What a party pooper . . ._ I used the trunk as support as I pushed on it to get me back into standing position. Lar'ja kept a watchful eye on me as I took a minute to get whatever balance I had left. I was able to stop swaying after some time.

"See. I can do it myself."

But it wasn't. As soon as I took a step forward, my foot landed wrong and the motion of my body forced me to fall forward and I wasn't fast enough to catch myself. However, I felt Lar'ja's arms wrap around me, catching me in an embrace so I didn't fall to the ground. I gripped him by the arms and moved my head up to meet his gaze. He looked rather surprised but I chuckled again.

"You should see your face."

He huffed in annoyance but never took his eyes off of me. **"You are an impossible creature."**

"And you're so unusually different but that is what I love about you."

We both froze after that. I thought that I was too far gone to understand but that little piece of my mind that I still had caught that fast. _Did I say what I thought I just said?_

Everything stood still. Even Lar'ja was unusually quiet but his eyes. Those eyes of his had some effect on me that I couldn't pinpoint and I said something that, for some reason, I couldn't deny. _Did I want to deny it? I mean . . . we are different but there's something inside of me that's telling me otherwise. Do I really mean that?_

All of those questions were floating everywhere inside my mind but I didn't have a chance to address them myself. Lar'ja's eyes began to glow brightly like they were stars in the night sky. His breath began to hitch and his arms began to tighten even more around me. I had no idea if it was the alcohol that was causing it or something else but my breathing also began to do the same thing as Lar'ja's. My heart beat faster and my fingers began to tingle like my nerves were on fire. In an act of bravery or curiosity, which I had no clue, I reached out to cup his face in my hands without breaking eye contact. I caress each of his mandibles slowly and they strangely remind me of when I touched marble on a table. Cool and smooth. Then my fingers made their way to the brows of his eyes, causing him to purr loudly.

He kept looking at me with wonder as I reached for his dreadlocks, holding one in my hand and moving back and forth and that just made him purr even louder. I stopped moving and looked back at him. I let a smile creep up to my face.

"You know . . . you're very handsome when you're like this."

And then, everything just snapped.

Fast as lighting, Lar'ja picked me up by the waist and pushed me back into the tree trunk. I gasped but it wasn't out of pain or shock. Somewhere deep inside me, I wanted this. I wanted to feel him next to me and here he was. I tried to blame this on the alcohol that I had consumed but it wasn't entirely true. _Fuck this . . ._

With a sharp pull, I brought his face to mine and I gave the most awkward kiss that I've ever done. _Wait. This is my first one actually._ My lips pressed into his inner mouth although there were not much of lips to latch on. However, it didn't matter since he took his hand and pressed it to the back of my head, pushing my face closer to his. I closed my eyes tightly and began to kiss every single part of his mouth. He growled and moved one of his hands up my back, sending a tingling feeling through my spine. I let out a moan and wrapped my legs around his waist as he caressed my back, bringing them as high as they can on his body.

Instinctually, I grabbed a fistful of his dreadlocks and the sound he made was one I would never forget. It was a mix between a growl and a moan and it reverberated through his mouth and into mine. He moves his face away from mine but just as I was about to complain, he moves his mouth down to my shoulder, rubbing his front mandibles down the back of my shoulder while the other ones gently moved across my chest and over my collar bone. He was doing the same thing as last time but I didn't want him to stop. I wanted more. My body was screaming for his attention. Then his tongue comes out and I felt it glide across my skin and I moaned again. And then, he stops his ministrations and without pause, he bites down on my shoulder.

I gasped and moaned so loud that I thought everyone could hear me as I wrapped my hands around his shoulders for support. It was a sharp pain at first but when he lets go and licks the blood that I could feel trickling down my skin, it subsided and turned into something of pleasure.

The burning between my legs came back again. The last time I had this, I didn't know what to make of it and but also, it was amazing and I was hungry for more. Lar'ja's ministrations didn't stop and he relentlessly caressed my body to the point that I was beginning to feel numb with the exception of my heart's pounding rhythm. _This is breathtaking . . ._

But then, something creeps up inside me and I froze in his arms, opening my eyes to the night sky above us. He must have known something was off as he lifted his face to mine with a concerned expression.

" **Anya . . . Are you alright?"**

I slowly looked around him before I locked eyes with him and I knew something was coming but it was too late to stop it.

"Goodnight."

As I was out like a light before anything else could happen. The last thing I recalled was the sound of Lar'ja calling my name.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Sorry for the teasing but I couldn't help it. We got some action between Lar'ja and Anya and it was heating up in here. At least, she sort of admits to loving him but will he feel the same as well?**

 **I wanted to give the Loonies some action in the story since I felt that they weren't getting as much action and love from me and I'm sorry about that :(**

 **But all that will change when they are on the road to finding Lar'ja's secret weapon but there will be danger up ahead so let's hope that they can handle it or else more than their lives will be in danger.**

 **Find out when Chapter 22 comes along next week and don't miss out on my new story** _ **The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2)**_ **, which will be dedicated to continuing the story from** _ **The Ripple of a Stone**_ **by** **Yeyinde** **.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and have fun reading! :)))**


	24. Chapter 22: The Journey Back

Chapter 22: The Journey Back

The morning had come too early for me and despite my eyes being closed, the light crept in and I groaned in frustration. I wasn't fully aware where I was but my eyelids wouldn't respond to my commands. As a matter of fact, the rest of my body wasn't responding as well. That is until a slimy object raked across my exposed cheek. To me, it reminded me of a tongue. Whatever it was, it jolted my body to move and it was just enough to allow my eyes to open. When I did, the face of A'kib appeared right up close to my face. His dull, golden eyes stared at me with somewhat of a concern but I had no idea why. However, it was confirmed when he began to whine a bit, sniffing my face and deciding to lick it again.

"Urg. A'kib . . . stop." The saliva he left behind sent cold chills throughout my skin and it smelled bad. _He needs a breath mint or something._

With little strength, I shoved his face away with my hand but he didn't back off entirely. He moved back a bit and sat down, whining again and I believed that he was worried for me.

I lifted myself from the ground and noticed that a blanket was pulled over me. It was soft and warm but I didn't recall having it on me, putting it together that someone did that. I looked around and see that I was back at camp, laying by the firepit that had burned out a while ago while the sun's rays pierced through the openings between the trees. But when I tried to understand why the memory of last night came back to me. It was fuzzy though. I knew that I drank some beer with the boys and made a bet with Coyle that I could drink better than him but it got out of hand. Then the flashes of me arguing with McKenna, walking off into the woods, and then . . . the time I spent with Lar'ja.

 _Oh shit!_

Suddenly understanding what I had done last night, I raised my head too fast and my vision blurred. A headache that I thought was gone came back with a vengeance, only this time it decided to create sharp, needle-like pains everywhere. I dug my nails in my head for a bit before I heard A'kib barking and whining, followed by a familiar voice.

"Good morning. Looks like you're finally awake."

I blinked my eyes heavily and looked up, seeing McKenna with a shy smile on his face. I must have looked like a zombie to him because the way he smiled like that was very unusual. Plus, I kinda felt like one myself. I scratched my head before I answered him.

"McKenna . . . What the fuck?"

"Looks like you have one too many drinks. Not surprising giving when Lar'ja brought you back from the woods, passed out cold."

I groaned a bit but then when he mentioned Lar'ja, I stiffened a bit. The memory of him holding me tightly, caressing every part of me, and the stinging pain from the bite that gave me so much pleasure . . . my body started to heat up with embarrassment since I don't know if Lar'ja told them anything about that. Then, a creepy and nauseating feeling grew in my stomach and started to travel up my throat and I began to hurl a bit.

"I'm going to be sick!"

Without registering the ache all over my body, I threw the blanket off me and scrambled on my feet, leaving McKenna in disbelief. I didn't have time to waste and I kept my focus on my goal and ran towards the bushes nearby. I made it there just in time as my body let out all of my stomach contents, burning my throat as it passed through. Gunks of shit that probably once were food spilled all over the bushes. Just when I thought it was over, I heaved again and more of the same came out. It felt like hours had passed but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes. It was when the same feeling had subsided did I had the chance to breathe and get myself together.

I moved away and walked over to a rock that was a few feet away. I just wanted to get away from all the vomit I left behind, letting myself drop near it and laid my back against it. A'kib hops right over and whines again, nuzzling my hand that rested on my thigh. It was nice to have him around and I raised my hand up to pat his head gently.

"Good boy . . ." He barks cheerfully and proceeded to lay down on my side, pressing against my leg. McKenna comes to my other side and hands me a cup of water.

"Drink this."

I didn't argue and I chucked it down my throat, cherishing the cool sensation that dulled the burn inside. I handed it back when I was finished and closed my eyes a bit. McKenna kneels down so that we can see at the same level. He had a facial expression between seriousness and sympathy so I knew that I was up for a lecture from him.

"That wasn't smart of you to do that. I told you to have fun. Not to go and get drunk and now, you got a pretty bad hangover from it. What were you thinking?"

I just chuffed at him. "Had a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you did but it's no excuse."

I turned my head away from him and opened my eyes back up to look at the trees. I heard McKenna sigh heavily and coughed a bit.

"Well . . . at least you had it easier. The other fellas go so drunk that they threw up everywhere after they woke up. It was disgusting and they are still feeling the hangover."

I chuckled a bit. I was expecting something like that to happen with the other guys but having a hangover was the worst and I pitied the fool that would put himself in a situation like that.

"So what happened to me?" I shifted against the rock a little bit to find a more comfortable spot. McKenna answers my question and straight to the point.

"Well, you took off into the woods and you were gone for almost one hour until we saw Lar'ja carrying you in his arms. He said that you passed out and needed to get rest so we out you by the fire so that you can stay warm. But something was weird about him."

"Weird?" I looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah. He was restless and didn't want to leave your side but I told him that there's nothing he can do but let you sleep it off. He was being a pain in the ass about it. After some time, he just went back to fixing his gauntlet."

McKenna was clearly agitated by this. I saw his body tense a bit and his fists tightened at his sides. I guess that Lar'ja must of pissed McKenna off a lot with him worried about me but deep inside, the happiness grew at knowing he was watching over me. _Speaking of Lar'ja, Where was he?_

"Where is Lar'ja now?"

I turned my head back and forth, hoping that I would get at least a glimpse of him but there was nothing. McKenna placed a hand on my shoulder at seeing how scared I was becoming, smiling a little for reassurance.

"He's fine. He's over at his area still fixing the gauntlet. But you need to get up cause we got to move."

"Move?"

"Don't you remember? We can't stay here and we need to find the weapon before that big motherfucker and Stargazer does."

 _That's right. We need to find it._ I nodded and tried to raise my body up on its feet but it was a struggle. I didn't quite have my strength back and I motioned McKenna to help me. He did so without hesitation and in no time at all, I was up and moving about but still wobbling a bit. McKenna gave me the blanket that I used earlier, saying that it's better with me. I thanked him for that. On my way to my sleeping area, I saw Nebraska, Coyle, Baxley, and Nettles all sitting together looking quite moppy. I thought that I should go to them but at the last minute, I decided not to. The last thing I needed was to hear how grumpy they are and how I was no different. I would get teased again so I moved on.

I didn't have much except for a few provisions of dried meat, some spare clothes, and my weapons that only included my knife. I was surprised when they were all fitted into a backpack and a note next to it. I grabbed it and it read that it was a present for me and that I should use it. When I saw it was written by Rory, I smiled big. _I swear . . . that boy is too mature for his age._

Taking the blanket and rolling it tightly so that it could fit into the bag, I took out my handgun and inspecting it, checking the barrel, the muzzle, and making sure that a full magazine was in and the safety was on. I did the same with the knife, observing its sharp edge so that it was still ready to be used. Satisfied, I put everything back into the bag and threw it onto my back.

I was going to head towards the trucks where everyone else was and I could see Rory playing with A'kib in a game of fetch. But I haven't seen Lar'ja yet today and I got worried. _Where is he?_

Slowly, I made my way around the empty camp, keeping my eyes forward so I wouldn't miss him. Sure enough, I caught him kneeling down on the ground, still working on the gauntlet but as I was about to call for him, I stopped immediately.

The look on his face was one of frustration and confusion but I wasn't sure if it was from working on the gauntlet or last night's event. I became scared that he might have taken it badly. Everything went by so fast and I was drunk and we both were caught in our own feelings that we acted out instinctually. But then again, I secretly enjoyed being with him. I wanted him to know that I didn't regret it at all. It was something that I denied myself for a while now.

 _Come on Anya! If you really want to tell him how you feel, then do it! Stop being a coward for fuck's sake!_

Hearing those words, the courage inside me grew and after taking a huge, calming breath, I pushed my body forward. I was slow but I didn't want to startle him so I took one step at a time until I could smell the sweet rain in my nose. It was exhilarating. But no sooner did that happen that Lar'ja turned his head around and our eyes made contact. I tried to let out the words but my voice refused to do so. It took me a minute or two until I spoke.

"Lar'ja . . . Good morning."

It was an awkward introduction. I sounded almost like a frog croaking and my mind was yelling inside at my stupidity. He just stared at me with a blank expression, showing no emotions. _This isn't like him._

"Is everything—"

" **Everything is fine, Anya."**

His tone shocked me. It was like saying something nonchalant. Like it wasn't a big deal or something. Sure I figured that what I said was big but deep down, I was having a hard time with it. We were intimate with each other. We both felt something deep inside or at least I did. He turned his eyes back down to his work and I stood there like an idiot. Uncertain of what to do, I tried to speak with him again.

"So . . . how's the gauntlet business going on?"

" **Fine."**

Again, he wasn't saying much and I was really starting to get pissed off. But I had to keep it together so I gripped my fists together and hid them behind my back.

"Lar'ja . . . about last night . . . um . . ."

" **It was an accident. Don't worry about something small like that."**

I was taken aback. My mind jolted in shock and my body tensed in anger and my palms were beginning to sting from my nails digging into them. _Accident?_ _Small? That is what he thinks?!_ I couldn't hold it back any longer. I didn't know what his fucking problem was but I wasn't going to stand back and take this. _No. Fucking. Way!_

I stomped over to his side and he was about to fully look at me but I didn't give him a chance. With unbelievable strength or that he just let me do it, I grabbed the edge of his chest plate and lifted him up with ease. His shocked expression did little to ease my burning fury and without warning, I punched him hard with a right hook. His whole upper body twisted in the direction of my attack and I could hear tiny sounds of breaking bones. I figured that I must have done something to his left mandible when he came back up, rubbing along it with his hand. I didn't fucking care. I wanted him to hear me.

"What is your motherfucking problem!?"

He looked back at his with the same amount of fury in his eyes as mine. He didn't like it and that was the reaction I was hoping for. At least I had his attention now.

" **My problem!? I told you that it was nothing to worry about!"**

"Nothing!? It wasn't nothing! We shared an intimate moment together and you just throw it out like it was garbage!"

I was expecting him to say something back but he just stood still as if trying to concentrate on my words. That was good enough for me. I wanted to get this off my chest and let him know how I felt about all this. I screamed at him with all my might.

"And here I am, thinking that we would have an adult discussion about this but no! You had to say something like that when you don't know how I feel about it! To be honest . . . last night was the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't regret one bit of it!"

When those words came out, Lar'ja had finally shown some emotion other than anger in his face. He went from aggression to shock within a few milliseconds. His lower mandibles dropped low and almost hit his chest. His top ones slightly bent sideways and his bottom jaw dropped low as well. But I kept going. The anger wasn't stopping just yet.

"But it seems that my feelings don't mean shit! You've already made up your fucking mind! And you're just—"

All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through my head and I stopped everything to grip it as hard as I could. But it wasn't relenting like before. In fact, it was getting stronger than before and then, more pain shot across my back and each vertebra was beginning to crack, causing me to fall down on my hands and knees. To my horror, the skin on my other hand was beginning to form blotches of dark green color with the lighter green tone. Scales were appearing and my nails began to extend into sharp points like claws.

It was the same pain as before when I turned into a Yautja for the first time. _Oh shit! Am I transforming again!?_ Without any adrenaline or anger from before, the pain grew worse and soon the rest of my back began extending again. I couldn't hold it in anymore and so I thrust my head to the sky and let out a blood-curdling scream into the air.

" **Anya!"**

Lar'ja went into action, running as fast as he can to me but I was too angry despite the enormous suffering I was going through.

"Don't come near me!"

He stopped dead in his track but his hand reached out as if it a way that he could help me. I slowly lowered my head to see him. The look of despair in his eyes was one that I would never forget and secretly, it pains me. But I turned my focus on stopping myself from transforming. _Take a deep breath, Anya. Just calm down. Please . . ._

And like some kind of miracle, the pain just stopped completely like someone turned the light switch off. The headache disappeared along with the back pain. I checked my hand and was relieved that it back to its human skin but it began to tremble badly and my heart was beating too fast. I took several more breaths until they subsided. When I began to lift my body from the ground, all the energy was drained out of me like I went to a gym and worked out for hours nonstop. I ignored it as I managed to get back on my feet. Lar'ja was just watching me closely but I glared at him so he knew that I wasn't done being angry with him.

But soon, I heard several footsteps coming from behind and I turned around, only for Rory to wrap his little arms around my waist and A'kib was by my side, whimpering at me. McKenna and Brackett soon followed with worry on their faces.

"Anya! Are you okay?"

Rory's quivering voice broke my anger into pieces. Hearing him speak like that stung my chest very deeply. I knew he was worried and I didn't want him to. To reassure him, I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders while my other stroked his head gently.

"I'm alright, Rory. I just got hurt a little. That's all."

"We heard you scream. Did _he_ hurt you?"

When McKenna emphasized the word ' _he'_ with a distasteful tone, I turned to him and saw that he was glaring at Lar'ja, probably thinking that he has something to do with him. McKenna took a few steps before I raised my hand from Rory's head to stop him.

"He didn't do anything. I hurt myself and I screamed. There's nothing to it."

He looked at me, unsure of what to do now. I figured that he might believe everything that I said but it was enough for him to back off. He was still pretty angry from what I could see but he turned around and walked to Brackett, motioning her to go back. She did but before McKenna did the same, he looked to his side and at me.

"We're going to be taking off. Hurry up."

And he was gone before I knew it. I rubbed my head in frustration. _Good job, Anya. You handled this situation pretty well._ It wasn't supposed to be like this but there was no going back now.

Rory was still clinging on to me so I took his hands and removed them from my waist, looking down into his brown eyes. He still seemed worried but I gave him a small smile as best as I could.

"You heard your father. Let's get going and hurry. You'll lose your spot on the shotgun."

He definitely perked up when his innocent, child-like smile came on. He jumped out of my hands and was saying some gibberish while taking off to go where the trucks are that was a little way off from here. I noticed A'kib was staring at me. I smiled back at him and pat the crown of his head, touching his small dreadlocks at the same time. He barked a bit and his small nub of a tail wagged in joy. I motioned him with my hand to follow Rory and he did so without much trouble.

But then, I remembered that Lar'ja was still near and his sweet rain scent made sure that I was aware of it. I turned at his direction but refused to meet his eyes. I just stood there in silence but Lar'ja had something else in mind.

" **I'm so sorry."**

He purred as to ease my mind but it did very little. I wasn't much angry anymore but sadness replaced that. I was disappointed at him and wanted to get away from him for a while. I had no desire to start another fight so I jumped straight to the point.

"How far are you in fixing your gauntlet?"

He hesitated to answer me. **"I'm almost done but we won't get an exact location until we get on the road."**

"Fine. Let's go then."

I gave him no chance to say another word. I was out of there like a cheetah, power walking across the empty camp and seeing the trucks after some time going through the annoying bushes that pricked all over my arms. Coyle and Baxley were already in the back of one, loading some remaining stuff with A'kib in the truck barking at them. Nettles was in the driver's seat and waiting for them to finish. McKenna and Nebraska were already in the front seats with Rory in the middle and Brackett were in the back waiting for me. I just wanted to get into the truck and be done with this but Nebraska just had to say something.

"What's up with you, sweetheart?"

He grinned at me but I just turned away without saying anything. He must have sensed something was up because I could see him lose his grin immediately as I passed by. Before I hopped into the back with Brackett, I peeked to see Lar'ja going towards the back of the other truck. He was fiddling with his SMG, slinging it over his shoulder and then works on his mask a bit until he glanced towards me. Our eyes met for only a split second before I looked away. After a few seconds, my eyes went back to see him put on his mask and jumped in the back. I did the same and sat across from Brackett in our tiny area that was mostly packed with bags and boxes that made things cramped. I could sense that Brackett wanted to say something but I gave her a look that I didn't want to talk about that and she respected it. The truck's engine began to rumble and we took off without any other delay.

The trip was too long for me. It was like hours had passed when only a few had come and gone. Brackett had taken a nap even though it was only the afternoon so she wasn't much fun and I didn't want to bother her. I was bored out of my mind so I just stared out the back, seeing the glorious world of nature around up. It wasn't much though since the truck was going fast so I only got to see blurs whizzing through. When that didn't entertain me, I laid my head back and closed them, thinking about my fight with Lar'ja.

 _You could have done better. You acted like a selfish bitch. How would you like it if someone just slapped you without giving a reason first? Think before you act!_

I groaned in frustration and closed my eyes more tightly. The anger from before was slowly coming back and my heart began to pump faster and harder. But then, I glanced at my hand, much to my horror. It started to change again into the dark green hue color of a Yautja. I started taking deep breaths again and was glad when my hand returned to normal but it didn't ease my anxiety.

I inspected it, looking for any abnormal signs but I knew. I was losing control. _It's getting more worse than I thought. What will become of me if this keeps going?_

The memory of the deal with the Bad Blood came to me like an annoying tick but it was there nonetheless. _Join me and I can help you find the answers you seek and even destroy those who deemed you filth._

I put my head down between my legs and let out a little whine. _Fuck . . ._

Abruptly, a voice calls out and I clearly heard it even though it was a little faint due to distance and the sound of the engine muffling it a bit. But I knew that it belonged to Lar'ja.

" **We're very close! Turn on this road and we should be there!"**

Out of curiosity, I got on my feet and scurried around the 'luggage' and poked my head from the side of the truck. I liked the cold wind blowing through my hair. We were on some dirt road that looked like it was abandoned for some time. It was almost completely covered by plants and rock but it was still visible. But then, the trucks started to slow down.

" **We're here."**

When I heard Lar'ja's voice again, I inched my head farther out and saw a huge clearing where the road stops. I just wanted to see where we were so I pounced out of the truck as soon as it came to a halt. When Lar'ja said that we were here, I was expecting something else than just an open area surrounded by more trees, making it look less different than our previous campsite. I was disappointed.

The other guys came out of the trucks, carrying backpacks on their back while loading their guns. I did the same and grabbed my knife and strapped in on my thigh while I did the same with my handgun on the other one. I tightened my backpack's straps and nodded in approval. I went towards the center of the clearing as did the others. Rory and A'kib come bouncing towards me with smiles and I did the same, happy that they were.

But then my smile went away when I caught Lar'ja in my sights. He did come close to me but then stopped, only taking a few steps forward before turning away to the other side of the clearing. With his mask on, I couldn't clearly see his emotions but I guessed that he knew I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

Soon, everyone came close to each other with the exception of Lar'ja who was looking out in the distance. McKenna breathes deeply before addressing everyone.

"Alright. Lar'ja says that the weapon is close by in the south but not sure exactly where. He's almost done with his repairs but we keep going. Make sure you have your weapons ready."

We all answered in unison. "You got it!"

And then, we were off.

McKenna took the lead through the surrounding trees while Nebraska follows behind and then Coyle and Baxley. Rory, Brackett, A'kib and I were the last ones behind the guys. Brackett and I kept our guns up and ready since it was our jobs to make sure our rear was covered. It was a pretty forest except for the smell. It was horrendous. It was like stepping into a butcher's shop with all the fresh meat except this smelled like something was rotten for weeks. However, we stayed vigilant but it was hard when Lar'ja was following behind. I convinced myself to ignore him and concentrate on what was happening now. But every once in a while, I would peek behind me to see Lar'ja still working on his gauntlet but I turned whenever he looked back up.

 _This is going to be a long trip_ . . .

Luckily, it wasn't the case when Lar'ja yells out, startling me a bit.

" **It's done. My gauntlet is repaired and I just got a reading on the weapon. It's only a few feet away."**

McKenna looks back and nods, raising his gun up higher and cocking it to make sure it was loaded. Instinctually, we all did the same with our guns. Everyone was on high alert since we had no idea what we were going to find. We walked a little more ways, ignoring the smell until all of us reached another clearing or so it looked like to me with an exception that it was near a cliff.

I walked a little bit until everyone stopped completely, including Lar'ja when I peeked behind me again. But that almost caused me to bump into Brackett's back.

"Hey! What's the deal?"

"I wasn't expecting this."

I moved to her side and saw that she looked like one that was in disbelief. I wanted to say something but I decided to look at where she was staring. When I did, I had the same reaction as her and in fact, everyone else did too.

In front of us was some tall building that was covered with vines and bushes. It looked old since I could tell that the color of it was faded and the walls were cracking but it was definitely white. I inspected it a bit more and I came to the conclusion that it resembled somewhat like the labs at the Stargazer base. To be honest, I was certain it was. The designs almost match the labs from before but strangely, it was familiar to me.

"It looks like some sort of lab building but . . . why is it in the middle of a forest?"

Brackett was in her 'study' mode, inspecting every bit of it as she ran closer to it until she touched its side. Everyone else followed behind her except for Lar'ja and I but my body wasn't responding to me and I didn't know why. It was like something was keeping me here. Lar'ja came close behind me until he was only inches away but I didn't care right then and there. I was too focused on the building in front of me.

 _Why is this familiar? It's just a building. But why am I freaking out like this?_

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and I started to walk towards where everyone is until something caught my eye. To my side, I saw a river flowing nearby and I made my way to the edge of the cliff to get a closer look at it. At first, it just looked like any other river but as I trailed it upstream, I saw that there was some kind of pipe poking out high up the cliff. It was obvious that it belonged to the building most likely since it didn't really belong in nature.

Then . . . without warning, the headache from before came back and I gripped it again and much harder than before. But this time, my memories flashed again in my mind but they were when I escaped from the labs. Being pushed down by my mother, falling down the vent, and then . . . and then . . .

 _This is . . . this is . . . oh no . . ._

Panic began to set inside my chest, causing my heart to beat out of control and the pain from my headache was gone in a flash. My eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization. I looked back at the building and saw that it was very similar to Stargazer's own. The same as the labs I grew up in. The same one . . .

Lar'ja must have known something was wrong and cautiously placed my hands on my shoulders.

" **Anya . . . What's wrong? You're shaking badly."**

Only when he mentions it that I noticed my hands and body were trembling badly. I couldn't stop it no matter what I did and I could only speak out what I wanted to say.

"This place . . . I know this place . . . I remember!"

I must have been loud since everyone turned around to face me with confusion and concern in their eyes. Lar'ja was the only one who could ask.

" **What do you mean?"**

I began to stutter and then, I finally said it.

"This place is where everything happened. This is where . . . I escaped."

After all this time, I was back to where all my nightmares began as I thought I would never return to this place. The place that has haunted me for all my life and where I escaped from.

The labs that I called Hell and where I escaped.

Ten years ago . . .

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I only had tonight to finish it since I won't have power for a whole day due to maintenance and that means no Wifi. So my other stories are put on hold for a bit until it is done but I'll be working double time to get it done. I love you guys so I don't want to torture you with the wait. :(**

 **Now we have come full circle and Anya is back at the place of her past where everything horribly unimaginable happened. With her arrival to this place she calls Hell, will she be brave enough to go inside and relive her past? Can she bear to go through with it? Also, will she find more answers about what she is? Or will she find secrets that were meant to stay buried?**

 **So much is going to happen in the next chapter and it will get very emotional. That is for sure! Hope everyone is enjoying this story and I greatly appreciate all the support from you guys. You are the best!**

 **Stay tuned when Chapter 23 comes along!**


	25. Chapter 23: Buried Secrets (Part 1)

Chapter 23: Buried Secrets (Part 1)

The answer I gave didn't sound like a clear one but everyone knew of my past now. It was no secret and all of us went silent from the shock. Lar'ja's hands tightened their grip on my shoulders but I couldn't see his face so I had no idea if he was angry or worried.

"Are you sure?" McKenna spoke out to me, wanting an answer but waited patiently for me.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. It's all coming together."

 _This isn't happening! Why are we back here again? Is it fate? Or something else? Why? Why!?_

Everyone was just staring at me, waiting for what I was going to do next but nothing came. I was just frozen in shock and disbelief. Everything that I've tried to avoid and forget. All those memories . . . All the torture . . . and here I was, being drawn back to the very place I swore I would never return to. Then the trembling of my hands began and I tightened the muscles in there so that I could stop it but it wasn't working.

I noticed Lar'ja was moving his hand towards my face and that is when I realized . . . I was crying. A single tear had escaped from me and Lar'ja moved to wipe it away, carefully gliding his finger along my skin. The comfort of him near me made me relax and my hands stopped trembling but I remembered the fight we had earlier. So I moved my face away from him and ripped from his grip. I took a few steps away and wrapped my arms around myself, avoiding his gaze. Even with the mask on, he would see through me and I wouldn't be able to resist him.

Seeing my rejection, he backs off slowly until there was a good distance between us. McKenna interrupted us and came between me and Lar'ja, facing in my direction.

"Anya . . . I know that this is hard for you but the weapon is in there. If you want, you can—"

"No. I can't run forever. I'm going in too."

I knew he would suggest for me to stay behind but I wasn't a child in need of a babysitter. I was a grown woman and not the scared, little girl I was ten years ago. Letting out a huge sigh, I walked away and into the direction of the building.

"Are we going in or not?"

I put some assertion into my words, hoping that they wouldn't try and stop me but McKenna catches up with me. Both of us walking to the entrance with everyone else following behind. Rory comes walking to my side and holds my hand into his while we moved forward. I looked down and he smiled with his cute face and I returned it again. _I'll never get tired of this._ But then, I caught one little glimpse of Lar'ja who was at the very back and saying nothing. I kind of felt guilty for turning away from him like that. In truth, I knew he wanted to give me some comfort but there's was no turning back now. I can't change the past like a magician in storybooks. This was reality and I needed to face it.

Once we made it to the doors, McKenna and Nebraska get to work and begun slamming their bodies on the doors in the hope that they would move but they barely made any progress and it was frustrating

"Shit. It won't budge."

"Just keep pushing."

Again and again, they use all of their combined strength but nothing. We were running out of time and I really believed that we weren't going to make it. Then, Lar'ja grunts in frustration, passing by all of us until he gets to where McKenna and Nebraska are. With a quick tug, he moves both of them out of the way and kicks it hard. The doors swung violently and McKenna, Nebraska, and everyone else stopped to look at him with amazement.

"Show off."

I chuckled a bit when Nebraska said that. _I hope that hurts your pride and ego now. Not such a strong man you think you are._

Lar'ja just snorts and walks through. McKenna notions with his head to come inside but everyone kept their guns out, waiting if someone was inside ready to ambush us. So far, it wasn't the case since it was deadly quiet. I saw A'kib following behind but I decided to keep him here until we got back.

"A'kib. Look at what I got."

His puppy eyes came through and he began to wag his stubbed tail, which I found very cute. In my hand, I just held a rock that I picked up from the ground. He might not appreciate this but I needed him to stay.

"Fetch!"

I threw the rock very far and he quickly raced for it. _There we go. Just stay here until we come back._

When all of us got in, McKenna and Nebraska seal the doors behind us just in case and we found ourselves in some sort of lobby.

Everything inside it was rotting away. The floors had cracks in them while the wall paintings were becoming dull in color although it was only white. Everything was covered in dirt and the room had a gloomy mood to it. In the center of the room, several couches and chairs occupied the space along with an administration desk that stood in front of them but all covered in webs and dust, making it look like no one had used them in years. The phones were very old and thrown down onto the ground in pieces. Papers were spread everywhere behind it and the chairs were torn and knocked over on their sides.

This place had been abandoned for some time but I had no idea when. It definitely wasn't like this when I escaped so I assumed this building was abandoned sometime afterward.

Everyone else looked around the room for anything. Coyle and Baxley were sticking together but they just stared at an old painting on the wall. I rolled my eyes at them. Nettles and Brackett moved towards the back of the room, checking out a door that was blocked by rubble. McKenna stayed near the desk along with me, Rory, and Lar'ja.

"Let's look around for a doorway or something. We need to push forward."

McKenna breaks off from our little group, going over to where Brackett and Nettles were about the blocked path. Rory drifts off to the desk and sits on the chair that he picked up off the floor. Lar'ja stayed with him and so I decided to look around a little more and headed to the nearby wall on the side of the room.

I never was in this room but the familiarity of it was still there. The white walls and hard, cold floors . . . I began to remember my past again. All those years of misery that I've endured were the worst thing I've ever known but the image of my mother came into my mind. Her warm and beautiful smile was soothing and I smiled a little, thinking of the times I've spent with her.

I traced the wall with my hand, feeling its rigged edges all over. I did this for a while and moved my hand further to my side until a tiny bump catches my attention. It felt like it was out of place and didn't belong there. But then I traced around it and found another one. Determined to find out, I began to wipe off the dirt and it revealed a strange panel attached to the wall. I've never seen anything like that and my curiosity was getting the better of me.

As soon as I pressed on the bump I found earlier, a strange humming sound erupted and I jumped back in fright. A bright, red light shined in the middle of it and then another light shines on the wall above my head. Then I realized that this was another door. A hidden one.

Everyone must have seen what was going on and all came running towards me but stop only a few feet away.

"Anya, what's happening?"

I could hear it was Brackett that was calling out to me but I kept my back to them. I was so focused on what was going on.

"I'm not sure. It might be a hidden door or something."

And then, an unnatural voice calls out from the panel and startled, I stepped back a bit until I was standing in the middle of red light on the above wall.

" _Permission for authorization into Lab Facility. Hold for DNA scan."_

 _So this is a door to some lab facility. But it wants a DNA scan. I doubt it will let me in._

I expected that it would reject me. In this place, I was just a lab rat so I would figure that they wouldn't give authorization to someone like me. If they did, I could have escaped the front door a long time ago. I huffed in submission, waiting for it to reject at any moment. The red light shines a beam that targets the middle of my chest. I rolled my eyes and was losing patience. _Just tell me now._

" _DNA scan complete. Permission granted. Welcome to Stargazer."_

My whole body jolts in surprise. I couldn't believe that it just accepted me like that. There was no way that it recognized me like that. I haven't been in this facility for ten years but it still works and has allowed me entrance.

Right on cue, the red light disappears and a groaning sound of metal echoes out as the doors begun to open slowly until it stops, revealing a hallway just like the ones I remembered. Still, in shock, I turned slowly around and saw everyone with the same expression as me. It became uncomfortable silent until Brackett breaks it.

"Did it just . . . let you in?"

I nodded. "I guess . . . but it shouldn't have. I've never had access like this ever."

She lifts her shoulders a bit. The shock was gone from her face and instead was filled with wonder. I saw that Brackett wanted to say more until big macho McKenna had enough.

"It doesn't matter. All we know is that we have clearance now. Let's get in before it changes its mind."

I didn't like his attitude at that moment but he was right. We had to keep moving. I turned towards the open doors, catching a glimpse of Lar'ja who stood there motionless. I wasn't certain if he was shocked too. His mask prevented me from clearly seeing his emotions. I brushed it off and began to move forward. Taking the lead and going into the hallway as everyone else followed suit.

Now, I was getting into familiar territory. Although more wore out after years of neglect, the hallway was just like before. Rows of rooms on each side but had broken doors and cracked windows instead and then I noticed that the lab equipment that was once stored in them were gone. Like someone emptied out. _Probably Stargazer fuckers. No doubt._

It was endless and I expected as much. The day I escaped, it was like a maze that my mother and I couldn't escape from but a lot of chaos was happening at that time so I didn't pay attention to it much. All of us just stayed in the middle, inspecting every corner and room. The sound of guns cocking behind was making feel uneasy but it was better to have something than go into an abandoned building with nothing.

At the end of the hallway, there was another door with the same panel from the lobby. I stood before it and waited as it performed the same grueling task.

" _DNA scan complete. Permission granted. Welcome to Project Ironclad."_

 _Wait . . . what?_

But this time, it changed the last words from 'Stargazer' to 'Project Ironclad'. The project that I was involved in and I became quite frightened, knowing that I was getting dangerously deeper into this. But I had no choice. I was already in and deep inside, I believed that I would find the answers I was looking for.

The doors opened just like before and I was expecting another hallway. It was but my heart dropped in horror and I heard gasps behind me that sounded like it was coming from Brackett and somewhat Rory. What we found was something out a horror movie.

Littering the floors were corpses and they were everywhere. What made it worse was that they looked like they had been rotting away for a long time. Too long in my opinion. And it reminded me of a battle zone from old times. The smell was horrendous and I forced myself to keep from vomiting. I couldn't say the same for Nettles as I saw him spill all of his stomach contents on the ruined floor.

"What the fuck happened here?"

McKenna sounded just as terrified as I was and there was no mistaking it in his voice. Brackett walked a little past me as I stood there and kneeled down by one of the corpses nearby. She inspects it and after some time, stands back up.

"These bodies were scientists. They have the badge, lab coat, and everything but they must have been decomposing her for a while.

"How long?"

"Ten years, give or take."

 _Ten years . . . around the same time that I escaped._ I did recall that while I was running, we ran into a hallway with blood and bodies everywhere. _Is this what I saw?_

"How did they die? It can't be from natural causes."

Brackett tensed a bit before answering McKenna.

"From what I could gather, they sustained bullet wounds to the head. All of them have it. Someone massacred them."

I stood motionless, unable to move a single part of my body. _People murdered where I used to be? Massacred?_ Soon, an emotion called fear crept in. Then the trembling began and I couldn't stop it. My breathing was becoming strained and I wrapped my arms around myself and began to dig my nails into my shoulders. I tried to use the pain to help me snap out of this. It was no use.

Then the scent of sweet rain engulfs me as Lar'ja's hands fold around me. I gasped a little, enjoying his warmth and scent that pushed the fear and trembling away. When I was calm enough to look back at him, he looked down at me with his cold mask but somehow, I can see his eyes again and they conveyed a sense of worry. He was a complicated being like me. One minute he would not care and then the next, he showed more emotion than any person I've know.

We didn't say anything but our eyes did the talking and I nodded to him that I was okay. I reluctantly pulled away from him and he lets his hands fall. I cleared my throat as I spoke out.

"Let's keep going."

We all kept going through the hallway, seeing more corpses as we got closer to the end of it. Lar'ja stayed close to my side and I was glad, even if he was a bastard sometimes.

Finally, the end was in front of us but this time, the door appeared to be blasted open. Shattered pieces of it stuck out of the walls and there was nothing left of a door, to be honest. To me, it looked like someone was trying to get in this room by force.

 _What the fuck happened here?_

Cautious of what I will find, I carefully made my way through the scattered pieces, weaving in and out until I was cleared. But then, Hell had presented something that I thought I would lose my sanity for right then and there.

It was the same room that my mother had led me to during my escape ten years ago. _How could I forget something like this?_ The dome shape of it was a confirmation. I walked slowly into it and caught a glimpse of the metal panel on the side that laid on the floor and then the air vent that was near. _This is it. This is where it happened._

I walked further into the room with everyone following behind until my foot stepped on something hard but uneven. I looked down to see what it was and I immediately jumped and backed away from it. I stepped on a decomposing hand that was spread out on the floor and followed to where it was connected, only to find another corpse that was in a position of trying to crawl away from something. The frozen expression on its face showed that this person was trying desperately to escape. But then, I saw some sort of tag that was hanging off the lab coat and I bravely reached for it and pulled it off. When I read the tag, my heart sank.

"Oh my god . . ."

" **Anya, what is it?"**

I struggled to get my words out while I felt Lar'ja coming to my side while Rory on the other. _I knew this person. It was him._

"Anya . . ."

This time, Rory called to me with uneasiness in his voice.

"It's . . . Ted. Dr. Ted Brady."

"Hold on. The scientist that was with you as a child?"

McKenna asked and I could only nod as a reply. It was definitely Ted. One of the men who worked with my mother and often visited me. I wasn't as close to him as my mother but he was a friend to me and never harmed me. I thought that he had survived this but his body was rotting away here.

"What happened to you?"

I tried looking for an answer on his body and sure enough, I found a bullet wound in the middle of his back and also behind his head. No doubt that someone had shot him while he was down. I dropped the name tag on the floor and searched around, finding another body just next to Ted's. I already knew that it was Harry who always came with Ted to see me and my mother. Both had the same wounds and both had rotted her for ten years.

 _This is fucked up . . ._

And then, I looked forward and there was another body that was lying face up on the floor. It had a smaller frame than Ted and Harry so I assumed it was a female. For some reason, I dreaded every step I took as I got closer to it. Eventually, I kneeled down by the body's side and took a closer inspection of it. A necklace with a gold pattern design of a bird caught my eye and lightly touched it with the tip of my fingers and then . . . I remembered.

This necklace was always worn by the very person I trusted and loved. I only saw it a few times but the memory if it was vivid. At the sudden realization, I knew who it was.

It was my mother . . .

She was here all this time. For a long while, I suspected that Stargazer may have done something to her but there was always the hope that somehow, she survived and was out in the world somewhere. But she was here . . . rotting away like she was garbage. _I abandoned her like this. I did this to her!_

I couldn't hold back the tears as sorrow flowed through my chest and throughout my body. I clasped my hands together over my mouth and I let out a mournful cry. Lar'ja had come to my side, kneeling down to my height and without hesitation, pulled me into his warm embrace. I pressed my head into his chest, crying so loud that McKenna, Brackett, and the rest of the boys circled around me as if to shield me but all they did was watch. Rory had come to dit on Lar'ja's lap so he could hug my being from behind. They didn't say anything but I spoke out despite my hoarse voice.

"My . . . mother . . . She's . . . I did this . . ."

I closed my eyes and cried again. Lar'ja tightened his hold on me along with Rory. They both tried their best to make me feel safe. No one really said anything as I could hear only breaths from everyone. After some time, I managed to get calm enough to slowly push myself from Lar'ja's chest but he didn't let go of me. I sniffed a bit and began to wipe the tears from my eyes.

" **Anya."**

I looked up to him and wondered what he was thinking right then and there. But his body tenses as if he didn't want to let me go. I wanted to stay in his arms but we still had a job to do. I got up slowly, pulling his arms away from me so that I could stand up. He came up as well, watching me intently as I rubbed my eyes a bit. I looked around me and everyone watched me intently. Rory had let go of me for a while but he stayed close to my side.

"It's alright everyone. I'm fine. I just needed to calm down."

"Are you sure?"

I looked back at Rory and gave him the best smile that I could, patting his head as well. I turned towards Lar'ja.

"We need to find the weapon. Are we close?"

He looks down at his gauntlet and presses more buttons on it.

" **Yes, we are. It looks like it's coming from over there."**

Lar'ja points to another door that was across the room. However, it has a much different design than the recent ones and looked like it was made of heavy duty material. Moving away, I strolled over to it and was glad that it had a panel since I was imagining how much force it would take if we had to pry it open by ourselves.

I looked back and everyone, including Lar'ja, nodded in unison. Guns were cocked and everyone was good to go. That was my cue to do my job. I stepped in front of it and the DNA scanner activated. Like before, it recognized me and the doors opened. When it did, this room was different than the rest. Instead of more hallways, there were whole panels that had too many buttons for me to count with multiple screens above them. It looked like a supercomputer for me.

"I know this. It looks like this is the control room."

While Brackett began working on that, I noticed a door that was next to the panels but this one was built like a safe but had a small panel as well. Lar'ja comes to my side as I observed it.

" **The weapon is in there."**

I stared at him and nodded. I rushed over to it and pressed on it but nothing happened. I was confused and tried again but then the unusual voice shouted out.

" _Access denied. Require number code and DNA scan."_

"A code now? Seriously?"

I had no time for this and I attempted to pry it open with my hands but it was going nowhere.

"Guys. Come help me with this."

"You got it."

McKenna comes quickly along with Nebraska while Coyle, Baxley, and Nettles keep guard at the door. With all our combined strength, we pulled together each side of the doors but again, it wasn't budging despite having Yautja strength with me.

" **Anya, let me try."**

Lar'ja gently pushes my shoulder so I was out of the way and everyone else did the same. Just like before, he kicks it hard but it was another disappointment. This door was built to not let anyone in without that code.

"Great. Now, what do we do?"

" **I don't know but we need access. Do you know where the code could be?"**

I shook my head in disappointment. "I haven't been in this facility in years. Not to mention the fact that I had no idea this room existed. Sure I had the DNA scan for this but a code? No fucking idea."

"Fucking Stargazer. Always have to make this difficult."

For once, I had to agree with Nebraska. Stargazer was becoming a pain in the ass with all these codes and what not. But again, they love to play with their little toys, whether it be inanimate or alive.

"Why don't we just see if the panels can give us something. It's worth a try."

There's one thing that I had learned from Stargazer is that they love to keep their information tucked away in some little area and they seem to love huge computers and what not. All of us walked over to Brackett who was getting more agitated by the minute. I can only guess that she wasn't getting much success.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm trying to get access to some files and I think one of them has the code you're talking about."

But then she stops and her eyes perked up when she pulls up a particular file that had the word 'Authorized Personnel Only. Top Priority' on it.

"Ohhh . . . this is interesting."

"Come on Brackett. What is it?"

I said to her with an annoyed tone so she would understand. It was starting to get annoyed by her little antics of indicating that she found something but then doesn't tell you but I should know better. Scientists love to do that as if it was their own habit.

"Sorry. Was caught in the work. This file has information regarding Project Ironclad and it mentions you several times actually. I think that we might find some answers for you."

I perked up at that suggestion. That definitely interested me. If there was information on me, on my mother and just maybe . . . we can find out what happened here and why they killed everyone, including my mother. I would do whatever it takes to get it. I watched as she began to scroll around so many files that I've lost count but then she groans in frustration.

"Fuck. Looks like they deleted most of the data when they abandoned this facility. The rest is corrupted or missing. It will take weeks to get it restored."

I groaned again and dropped my head down low. I didn't need any more of this bullshit. We were so close and yet it's still out of our reach.

"I can do it."

All of us turned towards Rory who came over to my side and just looked like it was no big idea. Brackett laughed a bit before speaking out to him.

"That's nice of you but it's not easy."

"I can. I've been doing stuff like this at home all the time. It's fun."

The look on Rory's face was priceless. He just acts like it's nothing for him. I saw McKenna cross his hands like he was acting like a father who caught his kid in trouble.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with all the hacking and everything?"

Rory just shrugged it like it wasn't a big deal. _Did he really have no idea that something like that was illegal?_

"I know Dad but I was bored when you were gone and I found it entertaining. Besides, it might prove useful in this situation. Anay needs these files so she can finally be free to know the truth. Please . . ."

 _Wow . . ._ The way he talked sounded like a grown man rather than a ten-year-old boy. But she was proud of him at that moment. I patted his head and looks up at me with a smile. I decided to vouch for him.

"He's right. If he can get the information, then let him try. He already knows how to read Yautja language so why not?"

I gave Brackett a warning look so that if she tried something else to dissuade this, I wanted to be the first to fight back. After some time, Brackett relents, taking in a slow, deep breath into her lungs.

"Fine. Go ahead."

Rory's face perks up and I chuckled in response, He takes off before I could say anything else to him. I watched as he started to fiddle with the controls, enjoying that he can finally be of some use to us. I hanged back as Rory did his work until finally, the panels light up green.

"We're in. Guess they forgot that there was a backup system. But it's strange."

"What's strange?" Brackett comments.

"From what I'm seeing, it looks like someone was trying to delete everything in a hurry. Like they were trying to hide it."

It made no sense to me. Stargazer was very organized and ruthless even though I didn't want to admit it. Some mistake like this is uncanny to their nature. And they seemed interested in me when they found out I was alive. _So why this?_ I was getting more questions than answers.

"Alright. Project Ironclad files . . . and . . . here we go!"

Rory turns on the screens on top and a whole load of data pulls up. I had no clue what each meant but I trusted Rory and that he would figure this out. He's a very smart boy after all.

"There's lots of video recordings in this. Some dating back almost twenty-five years ago and others around five to ten years. Some documents but can't get them to show. Lots of corruption but . . . they all mention you, Anya."

"Really?" I had a feeling that there was come documents about me but upon looking at the screen, there were too many. Like they were micromanaging me all this time. _Well, hello! They kept giving you tests and such. You idiot . . ._

I shook at that thought and leaned over Rory so I could get a look at what he was seeing.

"Can you play the video recordings from here?"

"Yes, I can. I can start with the earliest one and—"

" **Wait."**

We all stopped what we were doing and all looked at Lar'ja. He somehow had moved to where I was without anyone noticing him. But I gave a look of confusion and surprise when he stopped us.

"What's wrong?"

He came closer to me but at a slow pace until he was at my side as if any sudden movements would scare me. I could feel fear and worry coming from him as he paced a little in his spot. I turned to face him and wondered what he meant.

" **Are you alright with this?"**

"What do you mean?"

" **This. Everything about this. You're going into something too deep and I'm not sure you can take it."**

The shock came onto to me like a bucket of cold water. It sounded like he didn't believe me. He wasn't the one who didn't know what kind of creature he was. He wasn't the one who was tortured all their life. He wasn't the one who lost everyone he loved simply because he survived. I needed to know. I want to know!

"You don't get to make that decision. This is my life we're talking about. Not yours."

His whole body twitched and I could see his fists tightening so hard that a small trickle of blood dropped onto the ground. I wasn't sure if he was angry or terrified.

" **You can't do this. You mustn't."**

He was holding himself back but it didn't help. In fact, it only made me all the angrier.

"I will do whatever I feel is right. I will find out whether you like it or not!"

All of a sudden, he falls apart, shocked by my words as if I electrocuted him somehow. His fists were gone and his breath came labored. For an instant, I could see everyone was in shock at what was playing in front of them. I ignored it for my sanity.

I turned back towards Rory and he just wore a face of concern. Not what I was expecting but I was on a mission and I will know the truth about everything. About what happened here and who killed my mother. And also . . . for myself.

"Play the videos, Rory."

He looked around a bit towards everyone to see if any would protest but I heard nothing. Eventually, he tapped some code on the panels and the first recording began to play.

Little did I know that after this, I would soon regret my decision.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Sorry about the little delay. Passed out on my desk and woke up with a massive headache so it didn't help that I had to go to class with it. Urg!**

 **But that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my promise of updating the stories. I'm really enjoying all the support from every one of you and it keeps me going. So, this part of the story I had to split cause it was getting too long. I get the feeling that the most important parts of the stories need two chapters for it. So here is Part 1 and "Buried Secrets (Part 2)" will be posted either tonight (since I got a whole weekend off) or sometime tomorrow.**

 **But for now, it looks like Anya is going to get the answers she seeks about herself and everything about Project Ironclad. But will she find something that will tear herself apart? Will she be able to handle it or go mad?**

 **Find out when Part 2 comes tonight or tomorrow so stay tuned.**

 **I really thank you all for being patient with me. Enjoy! :))**


	26. Chapter 24: Buried Secrets (Part 2)

Chapter 24: Buried Secrets (Part 2)

The sound of static filled my ears as I waited for a clear picture of the first video recording and finally, the same computer voice calls out.

 _"Video Recording #1 - May 1993."_

Once that finished, the screen comes to life and the image of several scientists appears, gathered in a circle like in a meeting. All had serious looks on their faces and they were focused on the one male scientist in the middle of their circle.

" _Welcome everyone to Project Ironclad. My name is Dr. Jones and I'm the head of this project. I know that some of you were not properly informed of what the objective of this project is. I've been given instructions to get all of you updated but this is confidential so there will be no talk of this outside of the facility or else it will result in immediate termination and any other course of action that is deemed necessary."_

All of the scientists perked up their head and nod in unison, clear about the rules of confidentiality. I watched as Dr. Jones walks around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention. As the video gets a close view of him, I suddenly recognized his face when I met him one time in the labs. _It's my mother's husband. Robert. That's him!_

I didn't say anything to the others though. I was so focused on these videos that nothing else existed. As soon as Dr. Jones goes back in the middle of the circle, he clears his throat and fixes his lab coat before proceeding.

" _Alright. Now . . . Project Ironclad was formed in 1987 when a survivor named Alan Schaefer aka Dutch had reported a strange humanoid creature that killed most of his crew. We've sent some of our men to investigate but the creature was destroyed by some bomb. All we have obtained was traces of its blood that we managed to preserve for future studies."_

Dr. Jones put his hands to his back and strolled around like he was a teacher in a room with incompetent students.

" _From this, we fear that the possibility of more of its kind will come to Earth since they possess technology beyond our grasp. So Stargazer is finding a way to prevent any more deaths like the ones that occurred six years ago."_

He presses a button on some small device in his hand that pulls down a huge paper screen and then, an image of a Yautja emerges with armor and everything.

" _This is what we need to fight against. These things, which we call a predator, hunt for sport and tracks its prey like a game. They are stronger and faster than any human and can overpower us in a fight. If more come, then we are all doom."_

Several of the scientists shake in fear while others tremble a bit at seeing such a hideous sight. Dr. Jones smirks upon observing their reactions until continuing on.

" _So, what can we do to fight them off? We've tried building new technology that surpasses modern ones and even augmented several subjects but it's not enough. Their technology is too far advanced for that."_

He pauses for a moment until he begins to say some interesting information that sparked my attention.

" _But what if instead, we take their strength and make it our own? And that is where Project Ironclad comes it."_

He clicks the little device again and several pictures that had DNA strands all over.

" _It will consist of creating hybrids between human and Predator through gene splicing and manipulation, creating the perfect supersoldier that will equal to that of our enemy. It will take lots of research and effort but we hope that if successful, we will bring to an end the threats of these aliens once and for all. And we will become the superior race this universe has ever seen."_

All the scientists sound in agreement and converse with each other on how the project will make them famous and such. After a few moments, Dr. Jones calls for silence.

" _The rest of the details will be explained to you once you have your duties in this project. So get some rest and we will meet back here tomorrow. This meeting is adjourned."_

He dismisses everyone and all the scientists walk out. But then the video stops and the voice calls out.

 _"End of Video Recording #1."_

That video made sense. I was a hybrid of the two species and I knew that I had some connection with Project Ironclad. I was just glad that there was some concrete truth to it. When it ended, I realized that I was holding my breath in anticipation for more. I huffed quickly so that I could get oxygen back into my head. Rory turns his head around to look at me.

"Do you want to see more?"

"Yes. Keep going."

I answered immediately. _Please . . . go on._ Rory nods and presses more codes and another video begins to play.

" _Video Recording #2 - August 1996."_

A new image pops up to show a lab with several scientists working with too many tubes to count and they were bustling around in panic and frustration. I can only guess that something was going wrong for them. With a loud bang, a door opens and who I saw pass them sent my blood burning. _Traeger . . ._

" _What is the progress on the hybrid embryos?"_

Traeger didn't sound happy and one of the working scientists rushes to him, looking worse for the wear and trembling as if something went horribly.

" _I'm sorry Director . . . but the embryos didn't survive the gestation process in the incubators."_

" _Then tell me why. This is the twentieth time that this has happened."_

Traeger didn't shout but his menacing tone probably made the scientist pee his pants, seeing him tremble even more and begin to stutter with his words.

" _We don't . . . know. No matter . . . what we do . . . the two genes . . . keep . . . rejecting each other. We've tried . . . multiple times . . . with different techniques but . . . they're not . . . compatible with each other."_

Suddenly, Traeger grabs the scientist's collar and forces his face close to his. Even from a video, I could sense the tension between them and I struggled to keep my anger in check.

" _I gave you three years and thousands of dollars to make progress with this. But instead, I only get complaints and excuses in return. That's why I'm bringing a new member to join you."_

Traeger shoves him far away and all the scientist could do was cower on his knees. Before long, the door opens from behind and two more scientists walk in. I recognized Robert Jones from before but then when I saw the other figure, I gasped. My mother walked next to her husband and stopped in front of Traeger. He then greeted Robert with a firm with a handshake.

" _Good afternoon Dr. Jones. I'm glad you could come."_

" _It's my pleasure. I brought my wife with me as you requested."_

" _Aww. Dr. Mia Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you officially."_

Traeger firmly shakes her hand in greeting and she gives a genuine smile to him.

" _No, it's my pleasure to be welcomed into the project. I hope I don't disappoint you."_

" _I do hope so. These fools I'm surrounded by don't have any clue as to what they are doing. They are more useful as cleaning crew than actual scientists."_

Traeger turns his head to glare at the scientist from before who was still on the floor but one look from Traeger and he was out of there in a flash. Traeger puffs in frustration but changes his expression quickly into a warm one.

" _I understand that you are an expert in genetics am I right?"_

My mother nods. _"Yes, I do."_

" _Good. Then let's get started. Your husband can give you all the details on Project Ironclad. Good luck."_

Traeger walks between them and heads for the door. My mother and Robert both looked at each other and smiled genuinely. Happy to be in each other's company and the video fads after that.

 _"End of Video Recording #2."_

I had to use my thoughts to blink for a bit after watching that. Brackett was the first one to speak out before I could.

"So . . . Project Ironclad was meant to create hybrids but none succeeded."

No one said anything but I kept my back towards her. I still had anger building in me and I didn't want to cause any fights today. Brackett continues.

"But you're here so it must have worked. What was different with you?"

Again, I refused to answer but more like I didn't have an answer, to begin with. She must have seen my body begin to shake since I didn't hear any more from her. _So my mother was part of the project. I knew that she was a scientist but part of what I was in . . . this doesn't make sense._

"Keep going."

Rory didn't hesitate like last time and began to play the next video and the voice calls again.

 _"Video Recording #3 - October 1998."_

The video appears and the beginning of it was similar to the last recording with scientists busy on work on some benches. But then, in the middle of the room, a huge, humanoid-sized incubator stood with light, green fluid bubbling inside. When I looked a little closer, I noticed a small blob was inside it. Tubes were attached to it and it kind of freaked me out but it was very familiar for some reason.

Soon, Traeger comes walking in with my mother and Robert beside him. They stopped just as they were only inches from the incubator and Traeger calls to the group of scientists that were near.

" _How's the fetus?"_

One scientist that was monitoring the incubator came strolling over with a clipboard in hand. He greeted all three of them with a handshake and then proceeded.

" _Everything is stable. The gene splicing was successful and now, we have a live fetus that has passed gestation. It's amazing that we were able to accomplish this."_

" _It's all thanks to Dr. Mia Jones that we even got to this point. I must congratulate you for this feat."_

The reaction in her face was not what I was expecting. For someone to get congratulations, one would be in joy. Instead, she just gave a fake smile and lowered her head as if trying to hide.

" _It was nothing. I don't—"_

" _Don't worry Dr. Jones. You deserve it. Now, with this . . . we can finally move forward into a new era. One where mankind will be superior to all."_

Traeger looked like he just won a Nobel Prize and patted my mother on her shoulder, making her look uncomfortable. The anger inside began to twist my stomach and I tried hard to not show it to the others, especially Lar'ja.

" _So, have you created an I.D. for it?"_

" _Yes, sir. We marked it as_ _Subject #T49320. We will keep monitoring if anything changes."_

" _You better. Because if it dies, then you will pay the price."_

The scientist quivered a bit but recovered his composure, nodding slightly at him before taking off. The video ends with Traeger smiling at Robert and my mother who was still looked uncomfortable, which I wondered why.

 _"End of Video Recording #3."_

When the video ended, I couldn't help but look down at my arm that contains the numbers on it. I realized that it was the same as on the video and I put the connection together. _So that was me._

I started at my tattoo for so long that McKenna had to place my hand on my shoulder and shake it a bit, snapping me from my own thoughts.

"Are you alright, Anya?"

It took me a second but I looked up towards McKenna and just stared, nodding slightly and McKenna slowly let's go. I was able to catch a glimpse of everyone and they all had the same expression of worry and shock from watching the videos. I took a risky look at Lar'ja and he just stood like a statue, making it hard for me to know what was going inside his head.

"We can stop if you like Anya. Let you rest for a while."

As much as I wanted to take that offer, something inside told me to keep on going. That there was more to find out.

"No. I'm all good. Let's continue."

I moved back to Rory and gave him a look that conveyed determination on my part. Rory knew and shook his head in agreement. He types on the panel but then the screens pop up a message saying that access was denied.

"What wrong Rory?"

"It looks like some of the files are corrupted but I can fix it. It will take time though. But I found something else."

My curiosity perked up and leaned over Rory to see what he found.

"It's some kind of video log but formatted differently. Looks more like a journal."

"Who's is it?"

Rory begins typing swiftly that it was hard for me to keep up with his moving fingers. He types and types until he stops abruptly. When I was about to ask what was going on, I stopped when I saw Rory's face twist like he just saw a ghost.

"Rory?"

"It belongs to Mia Jones. It's hers."

My body moved quickly and I looked more closely to the panel. It had a lot of gibberish and stuff but her name kept popping up at every page. _My mother . . . What do you have to say?_ My anger was still there but it helped to fuel my determination. My heart though began to beat fast but thankfully, not enough that would cause my body to react and then everyone would know. They were already worried about me . . . I need to stay strong.

"Let me see it."

Unlike last time, Rory stayed silent and hadn't moved an inch. I figured that he must have been concerned about me going into something more personal. I was growing impatient and snapped.

"Let me see it!"

His small body jerked and fear crept into his face and I was starting to regret it. But my emotions were taking control. Rory quickly presses some codes and then the first video of my mother's journal comes up.

 _"Log #23 of Mia Jones - September 1998."_

The face of my mother was first to pop up except she was crying. She was on her hands and knees, weeping uncontrollably as she was being held by Robert who was trying to calm her down. _Why is she so sad?_

" _Mia . . . I'm so sorry. Please don't cry anymore. There's nothing that we've could have done."_

His voice took on a mournful tone but my mother just shoved him away, getting on her feet. Her cheeks were burning and her eyes were completely red where the white should be.

" _You don't know that! I could have done something to save her! I just watched as her life faded away! It's my duty to protect her and I failed!"_

My mind was getting scrambled like it was being put into a meat grinder. _What is she talking about? Who's she?_

Robert comes closer with his arms out as if to embrace her. My mother stepped back a bit but stuck to where she was before Robert wrapped his arms around her, holding her with all his might.

" _You think I don't know? It was also my duty to protect her as well. She's also my daughter. But we can't fight everything that is beyond our control."_

My mother began to cry again. She wraps her arms around his back and gripped hard.

" _But she was so young. She was just a baby. When I found out that she had pneumonia, I did everything I could to make her better. All that work . . . and she was just . . . gone. I loved her . . . My poor Maya."_

My mother didn't hold back anymore and cried so loud that even my ears could feel the sting from just the video. Robert just rubbed her back in order to soothe her.

" _I know . . . I know . . ."_

And the video stops after that.

 _"End of Log #23 of Mia Jones."_

I couldn't move. I was stunned by what I heard from the video log and I tried to sort through my memories about this but nothing came up. _She had a daughter? This was long before I was born. She never mentioned Maya before._

"I didn't know . . ."

As I stood there, Brackett was the one who came to my side and watched me with concern. Probably I was showing that I was in shock but I couldn't blame myself but she didn't say anything. I was getting into something deep but I wanted to know more.

"Show me more."

And again, Rory puts types again and another video begins.

 _"Log # 35 of Mia Jones - October 1998."_

Again, the video only showed my mother and Robert but instead of them holding each other, they started to argue with each other. The anger was mostly radiating off of him though.

" _Are you out of your fucking mind!? Do you realize what you have done?!"_

My mother's body was shaking violently between rage and fear. She was definitely not happy but also, I could sense guilt as well and that confused me all the more.

" _I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to see my daughter again. To see Maya. So I thought that this would work. And it did. We can finally have her back."_

" _But like this!? This isn't bringing her back! You're trying to play God with something you don't know!"_

Robert was fuming and looked like he was ready to snap any moment. My mother just stood her ground but then tears started to form and flowed down her cheeks. It was getting out of hand as Robert keeps going.

" _You think that by taking our daughter's DNA and using it for this project is the way to go?! That 'thing' will just be a clone. Not even a living being! And if Stargazer gets words of this, then we are fucked!"_

My mother's posture changed instantly and she screamed at him with all her might.

" _Don't say that about Anya! You don't know that!"_

I jumped when I heard my name go through my mother's lips.

" _Oh, now you even named it?! It's still a fetus and might not even make it! As far as I know, it'll probably die before it's born and it should! Better to get rid of it early!"_

As fast as lighting, my mother slaps him hard across his cheek, The sound of the impact made me cringe for a moment but my eyes never diverted from the video. I was frozen to it. Her voice went lower in volume but it seethed with rage.

" _You son of a bitch. I don't know you anymore."_

" _And you're out of your fucking mind."_

Before he could say any more, Robert twists around fast and stomps out of the room, leaving my mother to drop to her knees and scream out her lungs, curling into a fetal position and weeping before the video fades.

 _"End of Log #35 of Mia Jones."_

There was only silence.

Everything around me just stopped. Even my mind has disappeared from me. My emotions were frozen and my body became numb. For what I just saw, I truly believed that my own apocalypse had arrived.

 _So I'm a clone? I'm only here because my mother wanted to bring her dead daughter back to life? Is she even my mother now?_ My mother lied to me. Everything . . . was a lie.

" **Anya."**

I could sense Lar'ja coming closer to me, reaching out to me but I twisted too fast for him and I backed off a few steps. Both my breathing and heart were going too fast but the ache inside my chest was becoming unbearable.

Lar'ja tried to get closer and my anger boiled over, thinking of everything that I found. I thought I knew myself but I was wrong. Just knowing that made me go crazy and I just snapped. I screamed at him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Don't come near me!"

Lar'ja stays still but held his ground, trying to reach me.

" **Anya. Please . . . You're angry. Just forget about this. I'm begging you."**

He sounded like he was in mourning but I ignored it. The ache in me grew worse mixed with rage and I couldn't contain it anymore. I let out everything that I tried to contain and screamed so loud that everyone, including Rory, jolted back a few steps like a bomb just went off.

"Forget? You didn't just find out that you're just some clone of a dead person and the mother you cared and loved lied to you. Made you so that she could have her daughter back! And the worst part, she watched as I went through Hell and back and did nothing! She knew! And she didn't tell me shit!"

My body began to burn and my nerves tingle everywhere. All my emotions were mixing together chaotically and I had lost control. My reason went out of the window and I let my instinct take over.

Everyone just stared at me with fear but couldn't say anything at all. All they did was watch.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! You know nothing! I'm just—"

But then, a sharp pain went through my back and I yelped, dropping to my knees and clawing on the broken floor. I knew this pain and it was confirmed when the familiar movement of my back extending began. I saw the skin on my hand changed into the same, dark green blotches and scales begin to form along with my nails turning into claws. My face was down to the ground so I couldn't see anyone's faces but I heard gasps and Brackett yells out.

"Shit! She's transforming again!"

I heard footsteps coming towards me but I didn't want them near. Ignoring the pain, I scrambled to my feet, using my anger as my strength and I moved towards the door, leaning on it for support. I tried to catch my breath but the pain came through once more. I dropped again and began to scream.

" **Anya. Please stop this."**

I struggled to get back on my feet and I turned my head to look at Lar'ja who was standing there. I wanted to ignore him but my scent of smell was becoming stronger. Probably from me transforming and that sweet rain came through. I suppressed a moan and I knew that I needed to get out of here. Before something worse happens.

I looked around and there was a small opening in the ceiling above me that we didn't notice before. I didn't hesitate to use it. With all the strength in my legs, I bent my knees and leaped up, making contact with the hard concrete but it felt like nothing. I pushed through the rubble and when the cold air hits my skin, I jumped off the building ran as fast as I could into the forest.

" **ANYA!"**

That is all I could hear. Still, Lar'ja's voice echoed in my head and it only made me all the angrier. _I can't go back. I can't . . ._

My back kept extending and I grunted in agony but my anger fueled my body to keep running. My skin changed to dark green blotches with the lighter green color underneath. My legs and arms got thicker and then, my cheek began to protrude and my mandibles emerge. The hair on my head grew thicker and my nails became like claws, piercing into my palms. And finally, my vision changed from color to heat vision. When the pain subsided, I ran even faster and with one huge breath into my chest, I roared.

I was in my Yautja form now and thoroughly pissed off.

The coldness of the air numbed my body and my legs began to falter but I kept pushing. As hard as I could and my heart was racing almost a thousand miles per an hour. I just kept running. And running. And running. I didn't know where I was going but all that I wanted was to run from my Hell.

But then, out of the corner of my eye, a figure was running on my side, zipping through the trees. The heat signature only showed blotches of mostly bright red and orange but from the size, I knew it wasn't human. I wished that I could have my normal vision back and right on cue, my body listened and I could see colors again.

As soon as I could see in detail, I became stunned when it was Lar'ja who was trying to catch up with me. I didn't need this shit. I was too pissed and if anyone got near me, I could imagine that they would either end of seriously injured or dead. I roared at him so he could get my message.

" _Get the pauk (fuck) away from me!"_

I was a little stunned when my voice called out in clicks and roars instead of in the human language. It didn't make a difference. He knew what I was saying but my hope that he would back off were dashed when he ran closer to my side.

" **Anya! Please come back! Please!"**

Again, he sounded like he was mourning, pleading to me like the sound of a bell calling. Somewhere, deep in my heart, I wanted to go to him. To comfort him. But right now, nothing could stop me and I was ready to rip his head apart.

" **Anya! Please!"**

 _That's it!_

Fueled by anger and rage, I stopped mid-run for a split second before I twisted my legs so I could leap to my side and into the direction of Lar'ja. He stopped as well but didn't have time to react as my body collided with his like two boulders crashing together. The impact sent both of us flying and over a small ledge that covered the side of the river. I would have thought that both of us would end up in the river but we made it to the other side, slamming into the dirt. We separated and both of us rolled before our bodies stopped.

I groaned a little from it. My molten skin burned from skidding across while my legs ache and my arms bruised. But with unknown strength that I had, I got my feet back on solid ground and faced Lar'ja. He was still recovering but I gave him no time. I just wanted to beat up something and he was the only thing in my sight.

I took off running at him. As he managed to get back on his feet, I placed a hard, front kick into his abdomen and he yelped in pain. But I wasn't done with him yet. Before his body could recoil back far, I ran forward and grabbed one of his shoulders, pulling my fist behind me before I connected it with the side of his mask, making his head turn sharply and his mask falls off.

And then, I punched him again, venting all of my anger at him with incredible force that he started to bleed from his inner mouth and some from his mandibles. When I was tired of this, I grabbed his neck and swung him pinning him high above a tree by the throat.

I huffed deeply to replace the air that I lost but the anger was still inside me, having not relented at all. I stared into his bright yellow eyes that were struggling to keep open. The sounds of his desperate attempt to take a breath echoed and his chest quivered but I didn't let go. I was too angry to let it go.

" **Why? Why are you following me?!"**

He began to choke a little bit, trying to say something until he managed to do so.

" **You . . . need . . . to calm down. This . . . isn't . . . worth it."**

" **What's not worth it? You have no idea what I've been through!"**

" **No . . . I do. You're . . . hurt and I . . . worry for you. I feared that . . . you won't . . . be able . . . to handle it."**

 _He's seriously doubting me!? After everything that has happened!? Between Stargazer, the Bad Blood and the group. And between me and him!? Me and him . . ._

I tightened my grip in his throat and he reacted, gasping for more air that barely coming to him. He had no idea of what this makes me feel and I wanted him to know.

" **Fuck you! You didn't just found out that your mother created you as a replacement for a recently deceased child! I'm only a husk of what was once alive! I'm not even a real, fucking person! And then I was tortured for something I didn't know but everyone else did and even lied to your face! All my life, I thought that I knew who I was and now . . ."**

I struggled to get those last bit of words out of my throat. And then I shockingly noticed that tears were streaming down my mandibles. I had no idea if a Yautja could even cry but apparently, I can. _You're a hybrid. Remember?_ My voice began to quiver.

" **Now . . . I don't know who I am anymore. I'm all alone"**

My grip on his throat loosened a bit so he could breathe properly but still enough to keep him in his place. I stared straight into Lar'ja's eyes and I could see a faint reflection of myself. A Yautja reeling in pain and sorrow. I was disgusted by that. _I'm hideous._

Lar'ja tried to clear his throat and spoke out weakly towards me, keeping contact with my eyes.

" **You're not alone. You have Rory and McKenna. Brackett. Nebraska. Nettles. Coyle and Baxley. Lynch . . . And me."**

I didn't say anything. I just watched and waited for what he was going to say next.

" **We all care for you. You were never alone. I worry and want to keep you safe. I will never abandon you. I will always be at your side."**

I was starting to feel the calmness seep into me but my anger wasn't completely gone. I still wasn't confident that he means what he said. I breathed harshly for a minute before I took the air into my lungs to ask him.

" **How do you know that you can keep such a promise?"**

Lar'ja didn't say anything and I was losing my patience. I roared in his face.

" **How do you know!?"**

" **Because I'm in love with you!"**

At that moment, my whole world crumbled. All the anger that I had disappeared in that instant, replaced by shock and disbelief of hearing his words. " _I'm in love with you."_ I kept repeating these words in my head and I was deprived of strength. Eventually, I let him go and he dropped to his knees, coughing from the sudden action.

I backed up, moving too slow for any living creature on this planet. I stopped and lifted my hands to my face, looking into my hands. Into the hands of a monster.

My heart ached painfully, my breath began to quiver, and my hands trembled violently. I watched as my skin transformed, returning back to human form along with the rest of my body. I was so numb that I didn't feel any pain from it. I was too consumed with what Lar'ja had said.

 _How can he say that? I'm not worth it. I'm nothing. Why would he say that?_

My human voice returned but could barely be heard.

"How . . . can you say that Lar'ja? You don't . . . mean that."

I kept my hands near my face but my tears began to flow like a river and I tried my best to hold my sobs inside me. When Lar'ja got back on his feet, breathing normally again, he slowly started to make his way to me. I turned to look at him and my eyes widened.

"Please . . . don't . . ."

I didn't want him near. If he touched me, then I won't be able to resist. I would lose all sense of myself and I won't be able to fight back. I tried to step back but my legs refused to move like they were glued to the ground. He kept coming closer and I started to lose it.

"Please . . ."

My voice quivered on the verge of crying all out. My body ached for him and secretly, I wanted to hold him. To feel his skin and heat on me. To smell his beautiful scent of sweet rain. Something that I thought would never exist. He was beautiful.

And then, he wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into him. My side of my head was on his armor covered chest and somehow, I could hear his heartbeat. With that, my body fell apart and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I let out a heart-dropping cry into him. My tears fell and dripped all over him but he kept his hold on me. My knees gave way and I was about to fall until Lar'ja wraps one arm around my waist, keeping me on my feet. I cried for what seemed like hours, letting all my emotions drain out of me until I didn't have the energy anymore to cry anymore. We stayed together silently, embracing each other for some time until he pulls his upper body back from me to look into my eyes.

They shined so brightly, even with the little sunlight left before the night took over. His mandibles twitched a little and then relaxed. I just stared at him until Lar'ja spoke out.

" **You are real. As real as the stars in the sky. And I never saw anything as beautiful and strong as you. You are everything to me. And I don't regret meeting you."**

If I didn't hear the sincerity in his voice, I would of never believe him. But my heart leaped out to him and a small bit of happiness grew inside me. Lar'ja grabs my chin gently between his fingers and pulled me close until our mouths connected. His kiss was gentle and full of love and I relished in it, closing my eyes to concentrate on him. My heart pounded in my chest, heating every inch of me. _How can he have this effect on me?_

We shared a beautiful kiss until he pulls away slowly. I opened my eyes and they were so bright. He began to purr and the vibrations sent chills throughout my body.

" **I love you."**

My heart pounded even harder. I had no more energy left in me and Lar'ja lifts me up bridal style in his arms and I allowed him. I let the side of my head lay on his chest, enjoying the heat from him. Lar'ja looks down at me but I started to close my eyes.

" **Let's get back to everyone."**

I simply nodded and he begins his walk back. I noticed that Lar'ja had left his mask on the ground but I didn't want to disturb him. I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

I closed my eyes and relaxed beside him, feeling his strong arms around me as I allowed myself to drift into darkness.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Wow! This one was very emotional for me and one of my bests one ever!**

 **Ana finds the harsh truth about herself and her mother and believes that she's alone until Lar'ja gives her the strength to live on and even confesses to her. But is this the end of all the secrets? With all she knows, will she ever feel the same way that she used to?**

 **What will happen from this point on?**

 **Find out when Chapter 25 comes around! :)))**

 **P.S.** _ **The Ripple of a Stone**_ **story will be on hiatus until one of my stories is completed since it's becoming difficult to write all three along with school and work. But, it will continue and I won't allow it to stay in the back burner for too long.**

 **For now, enjoy** _ **Twisted Fate**_ **and** _ **Break Free**_ **as both are soon reaching their climaxes.**

 **Stay tuned and thank you all! :)))**


	27. Chapter 25: Message Beyond the Grave

Chapter 25: Message Beyond the Grave

Time moved slowly as Lar'ja carried me back to the building. I wasn't fully asleep but the exhaustion of transforming, running, fighting, and from the emotional battle within myself, I wouldn't be surprised if I passed out right then and there. But the scent of sweet rain kept my conscious. My eyes were closed but I could still sense Lar'ja with just his scent alone. It was sweet.

We didn't talk much but my thoughts kept turning to the moment when Lar'ja and I were fighting and the words he spoke to me still ran through my head as if he just said them.

 _Because I'm in love with you!_

It was still difficult for me to fully admit since I didn't believe I deserve something like that. I was a monster, created to become a soldier in a war between human and Yautja that may or may never come. But I knew war is coming.

Right now, I just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment with Lar'ja carrying me in his arms that were surprisingly soft like marble but still had a strong hide. I still don't know if I deserve his love but he wasn't a liar. I knew that he really did love me.

 _But . . . can I love him?_

After such a long time, my eyes shot open when I heard Rory's and everyone else's voices calling to me.

"Anya!"

Rory comes scampering to Lar'ja and me, grabbing the front of my torn shirt and squeezing it tight. His forehead pushed onto the middle of my chest and then I could feel the wetness of his tears soak through and on my skin.

"Anya . . . You scared me. I thought . . . we lost you."

His cries rang throughout my body. _I worried Rory . . ._ I touched Lar'ja's bicep as an indication that I wanted to get down. I was still tired but I needed to make sure Rory was okay. He looked down at me for a moment until he slowly unwound his arms until I was able to stand on my own two feet. Rory moved for a bit until he ran back into me, folding his arms around my chest. I held his small frame into mine, rubbing his back so he would calm down. After a few seconds, he moves back from me, wiping his eyes from all the wetness.

"Rory. Are you okay?"

I asked with a little worry and uncertainty but Rory stares at me and gives me a smile.

"I'm okay. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You scared me."

"And us. What the fuck were you thinking!?"

I chuckled at the sound of McKenna while he walked closer to me. His posture showed a 'pissed off' mode with his hands folded across his chest and tapping his foot on the ground like I was required to give him an answer. I would've fought him there were if not for Rory who was already an emotional wreck. Besides, I was wrong in all of this.

"Sorry . . . I just had to get out before I hurt someone. Before I hurt anyone of you."

McKenna relents a little and I looked behind to see Brackett with concern in her eyes and a little from the rest of the guys but they stood back a little. I flinched a little since the last time I saw them like that, I was a Yautja and the results of that were to chain me. _How the world fucking works?_

"Well, looks like our big boy here got all the brunt force of your anger I see."

I would have praised Nebraska for talking like that towards Lar'ja except that I didn't like him saying that to him. I don't know if it was either that I was the one who did the damage that I regretted or that I was acting possessive for Lar'ja. I had no clue but one was for sure, the anger inside me began to grow.

I glared at him to send him a warning but Nebraska kept continuing.

"Hey. I still worried that you would get hurt but you're a tough woman and I love tough women."

I huffed in surprise. _Really Nebraska? Would you ever give up?_

I didn't even need to give Nebraska a warning when Lar'ja comes between me and him, using his body as a shield for me. His low, warming growl rumbling in his chest was a sure message to back off, even without his body posture looking menacing.

" **If you ever try to flirt with her again, I will rip your intestines out and feed them to you."**

Nebraska would have taken it nonchalant but that destroyed his swagger completely, making him back off a few feet from us. In one way, I was glad that Nebraska would leave me alone now but the other, I knew he would just keep on trying until either one of us is dead.

Lar'ja made a step forward and I began to worry that he might attack. With a quick decision, I got between and faced Lar'ja, grabbing and holding his hand in both of my hands as if pleading.

"Lar'ja . . . He's not worth it. Just please . . . don't kill anyone."

My words must have done the trick as he slumps his shoulders down but stayed very close to me. He was my protector and I was glad to have him with me but at least I hoped he wouldn't kill anyone because they were trying to advance on me. I moved back to his side and let go of his hand although I wanted to keep it there.

When I saw their faces with shock in them, embarrassment was settling in me but I quickly dismissed it and got to the point.

"So . . . any updates on the rest of the videos? Just curious . . ."

I was a little hesitant to ask but not because I was fearful of what else I would find but because I was worried that the others would react badly after my little stunt. But I guess they were okay since they relaxed a bit but Rory was a little uncertain and from my experience, he found more.

"Well . . . we did get more video recordings but only a few. The rest were so corrupted or damaged that it was impossible, including Mia Jones' journal. I just hope it's enough."

Rory looks down on the ground and I just smiled. He did so much for me and I'm really glad that he came into my life. I softly patted his head and he tilts his head up with concern until it changes to happiness when he saw my smile.

I looked back at everyone, reassured that I wanted this.

"I want to see the videos. We might find some other things that can help up in some way. Come on."

Without letting any of them have a chance to stop me, I walked through everyone, heading towards the building with Lar'ja on one side and Rory on the other. I looked at each one of them and smiled a bit and then did the same in return. I inhaled deeply before I crossed the threshold of the entrance, embracing myself for anything that I might find. I could hear everyone else soon following, no longer questioning me about it.

Eventually, we made it back to the control room with the panels still running. I stood to the side while Rory gets in position and presses codes on the panels. Lar'ja stood by my side, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I nodded so that he knew I was okay with this. His expression still had a hint of concern but he nodded as well, seeing as I have already made up my mind.

With some more codes, Rory pulls up the next video and it plays on the screen.

" _Video Recording #54 - July 2008"_

The screen brightens up and begins to show a small, meeting room with a table and set of chairs all around it but the four figures inside didn't go to anyone. They just stopped as they gathered in a little circle near it. At first, I couldn't see who they were until I focused on them and realized that it was my 'mother' along with Ted, Harry, and . . . her husband Robert.

My 'mother' was the first to speak out.

" _Alright. I know that this is unusual for me to call you all like this but we need to speak privately. I made sure that the cameras are switched off so Stargazer can't hear or see us."_

" _But Mia, why all this secrecy? What have you got that you can't tell in the open?"_

When Harry asked the question, Mia swiped her head back and forth to make sure no one was listening and then looked back at the rest of the group.

" _I will tell you straight to the point. I'm going to get Anya out of here."_

There was complete silence at that point. Everyone stood frozen in their spots in shock except for Robert who looked more furious than ever. Mia stays still and focused, showing her determination in whatever she's got planned.

Ted shuffles nervously a bit before asking.

" _What do you mean by this Mia?"_

" _I mean getting Anya out of this life. Out of this lab and into the world. She's been through so much and I can't watch anymore as they torture her like this."_

" _I know Mia and we want to get her out of this too but . . . how can we? Stargazer will have our heads if they knew what we were planning."_

My 'mother' didn't change her expression but I noticed Robert was getting tenser as this conversation goes on. His face could no longer hide his anger but he stays silent across from everyone else. My 'mother' keeps on going.

" _I've got it figured out but it's risky and I can't do this alone. I trust you all with this but before you commit to this, I want to let you know everything before you say your answer. Cause from this point on, there's no turning back."_

The whole room became serious. Ted and Harry focused on my 'mother' who still carried a look of determination. Robert was still fuming but stayed where he was but I was certain he wouldn't be able to handle anymore. In a calm manner, my 'mother' tells her plan.

" _In three months, most of Stargazer in this building will be going away for a summit with headquarters along with Director Traeger, leaving almost this building almost entirely defenseless. In that time, the plan is that I would hack into the security to allow access for all of us through the building along with disabling the video cameras. That way, Ted and Harry will cause a distraction to get the attention of the security so that I can make my way to Anya without trouble. After that, it should be clear for me to get out of the building with her."_

Ted nodded but still asked one important question.

" _What about you? When they find out that you took Anya, they will hunt you down for all your life and hers. What will you do then?"_

That is when my mother's expression changed from determination to slight uncertainty but still strong nonetheless.

" _I will find a way. Either that or let her be tortured for the rest of her life. I want to free her and I will do whatever it takes to make it up for not doing this for her sooner."_

A small tear ran down her cheek and the sadness in her was so potent that it was starting to creep into my chest. Still, I remained strong so the others didn't need to worry. My 'mother' wiped it away and looked back at everyone else.

" _So now that you know . . . Will you help me? Even if it means that we all go down?"_

Both Ted and Harry turned and stared at each other for a moment. When they looked back at my 'mother', both nodded in approval of her plan, saying their answers in unison.

" _We'll both help. We owe it to Anya. We're in."_

Right then, my 'mother' smiled big and looked like her world had lit up. However, it was short lived as Robert couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. All three glanced at him and then back to themselves. My mother's smile had disappeared and another single tear falls down her cheek as the video fades.

" _End of Video Recording #54"_

 _That was . . . unexpected._

I had no idea that my 'mother' was trying to get me out of there. She didn't tell me of a plan that would release me from the labs. She must have been planning this for years cause it sounded so well organized. And Ted, along with Harry, was in on it. This was getting more confused.

" **Are you alright Anya?"**

Lar'ja pulled me out of my thoughts and I shook my head so I could get rid of them. I turned to face Lar'ja and his eyes showed the same worry in them. His golden eyes piercing into my blue ones. I acted quickly so that he didn't think I needed to stop all of this.

"I'm fine Lar'ja. Just was thinking. Don't worry about me."

To reassure him, I placed my hand on his arm and he began to relax under it. I knew it wasn't enough to convince him but at least he didn't stop me from going through with this. I let go of him and faced towards Rory. He didn't even have to ask me as he plays another video that comes on the screen.

" _Video Recording #61 - August 2008"_

It was almost the same scenario as one of the last videos. There was my 'mother' and Robert who were at each other throats again. No doubt it was me but their conversation turned into something worse.

" _This is bad Robert. How could this happen?"_

" _Well . . . who the fuck told Stargazer about this?"_

Robert's voice sounded sarcastic or annoyed but he definitely was not as angry about this like last time. In fact, looking at his posture, he seemed like he wanted this or whatever they were talking about.

" _This isn't a joke Robert! Someone must have told the government about Project Ironclad and now, they are sending agents to investigate. Stargazer is in a panic now and this changes our plans dramatically. We have to do it tonight!"_

I could only piece together that the U.S government must have done something that made Stargazer panic but I had no idea how this could affect them. _This makes no sense._

My 'mother' continues berating Robert as she begins to lose control of herself.

" _They don't want anyone to know that we've been experimenting on clones. It's illegal! If they find out, then Stargazer will be shut down."_

" _Well, I don't know why we should be concerned about that. It's better this way."_

Then, my 'mother' stomps towards him and punches him straight in the face, causing him to fall back a bit. The anger she has kept was unleashed and Robert took the brunt of it.

" _Robert! We should be! Stargazer is making sure that they don't find out so they are completely destroying all evidence of Project Ironclad. Which mean . . ."_

Tears were beginning to flow from her eyes and I was scared, thinking that it was serious. She breathed heavily and then spoke.

" _It means . . . they're going to kill Anya."_

That stopped my heart from beating a second. I knew that Stargazer was a bunch of crazy people but this . . . Everything I knew was being destroyed. _After all this time, I had no clue as to how far they will go to save themselves._

Robert rubbed his cheek and got up slowly, having a blank expression on his face and not even reacting to my 'mother' as she was showing anger like him a video ago.

" _Then that's good. We will be rid of her finally and then we can move on. It's better this way Mia."_

She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth or at least that is what I could see in her eyes. She was shocked beyond anything else and that made her angrier. The rage was almost visible to me and probably to everyone else. All my 'mother' could do was stare in disbelief.

" _I don't know you anymore. You're sick and evil! I wished that I never met you!"_

My 'mother stormed out of the room and left Robert standing there. No expression could be seen and before the video fades, Robert swiftly punches the nearby wall, leaving a dent in it as well as smeared blood from him.

" _End of Video Recording #61"_

I didn't dare to move to see everyone else's faces. The more I watched these videos, the more that I've learned that many secrets were kept from me but none too devastating like the last one. Despite everything and the risks, my 'mother' was doing everything she can to set me free, even letting her marriage with Robert fall apart. I was still upset at her for the secrets but it was beginning to dull from watching more of these videos.

"Is there more?"

I looked at Rory and he nodded slowly.

"There's one left and then everything stops. I think this is the last video before the operation fell apart."

I knew what Rory meant by what he said but had no guts to say it out loud. _The day when I escaped . . ._ I remained silent but I could sense everyone's eyes on me like daggers but had no energy to tell them off. I just gave one look at Rory and he began the video once more.

" _Video Recording #70 - August 2008"_

This video was completely different from all the others. It began with so much chaos and screaming that it was hurting my ears. Lar'ja came from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. The heat from them eased my conscious and I took a huge, calming breath, closing my eyes a bit before watching the video once more.

It was deja vu all over again. The same alarms sounding off that horrible noise . . . the scattering of scientists all over the halls . . . and the blood that smeared everywhere. _This is it! This must of been when the attack happened. But what caused it?_

However, the video kept going in and out, barely giving a proper view of the scene. It started to get stronger until a clear picture comes into view, showing my mother crouching near the wall and that is when I noticed that it was the time when my 'mother' pushed me into the air vent.

I couldn't move at all when I realized that this will show me what events happened after I escaped from the building.

 _Mother . . ._

But then, a loud bang shattered everything. Even my ears began to sting from it and I faintly saw the others doing the same and Lar'ja surprisingly. My 'mother' quickly pushes the metal panel back on and rushes to her feet. And with another huge blast, the doors swung open violently. Millions of pieces of it scattered across the dome-like room. My 'mother' had to flinch and cover herself from the blast with her hands but none were close, allowing her to get out of it unscathed. Then, a whole bunch of soldiers rushes through and of course, Traeger came in front and it made my blood boil. _I swear that man doesn't even need to be in the room to make me angry._

He stopped just a few feet away from him while his 'little' soldiers pointed the gun at her. She remained focus and kept her eyes on Traeger but a hint of rage was inside her facial features. Traeger only grinned and chuckled a bit.

" _Dr. Jones . . . I figured that you would be in the middle of all this."_

" _What do you want Traeger?"_

" _The Asset. Where did you take her?"_

The seriousness of a leader came to Traeger's face. He was definitely not happy but his posture remained unchanged. My 'mother' did the same thing and kept her mouth shut. I could see Traeger losing his patience with her and begins to raise his voice.

" _Where is the asset!?"_

My 'mother came back with the same force in her voice like his.

" _I don't know where she is!"_

Traeger kept clicking his tongue as if disappointed in her. But then he begins to laugh in his lungs and with a quick nod behind him towards one of the leading soldiers, they turn around as Traeger faces my 'mother' again.

" _Really? Don't lie to me, Dr. Jones. We know that you were behind the explosion you planted in the far section of the building. Clever distraction to get your 'little toy' out of here . . . but not good enough."_

" _I have no idea of what you're talking about."_

Again, Traeger laughed as if he couldn't believe the words my 'mother' spoke to him. It was like a game to him and I was about to have enough as well as my hand gripped the edge of the panel really hard.

" _Guess you leave me with no choice. Bring them in!"_

On command, two pairs of soldiers carried the bodies of Ted and Harry, dragging them across the floor before unceremoniously dropping them between my 'mother' and Traeger. Both grunted in pain as I could see bruising and blood dripping down their heads. _They took quite a beating._

My 'mother's expression changed into one of horror at the scene before her. She didn't move but reached out as if she caused those injuries herself. She looked straight back towards Traeger, still grinning as if he had already won.

" _Now, here is your choice. Either you tell us where the asset is, or both of your colleagues die."_

Other than the alarms and screams, I would have been able to hear a pin drop to the floor. My 'mother' kept switching her head from Traeger to Ted and Harry on the floor, unable to decide what to do until Ted and Harry made that choice.

" _Fuck you . . . asshole. We'd rather die . . . then. . . let you have Anya."_

" _Same here . . . asshole."_

They didn't look at Traeger but stared into my mother's eyes, supporting what they believe in until Traeger does the unthinkable.

" _So be it."_

And before anyone could react, Traeger pulls out his handgun and shoots Ted first in the back of the head, killing him right then and there. When Harry sees this, he miserably tries to crawl away, hoping to escape but Traeger shoots him in the center of the back. Harry struggles a bit before his head hits the floor hard and he takes his last breath while soaking in his own pool of blood.

My 'mother' gasped, shocked from witnessing the death of her friends but with Traeger, he just wiped the handgun clean of powder residue. She then roars at him with infinite rage.

" _How could you!? You murderer!"_

" _And you will be next."_

Then, Traeger points the gun at her and she freezes immediately, lifting her hands in the air. I could see her clearly having trouble breathing and her eyes were wide open but she remained still. Traeger went on with his little speech.

" _You were such a novel. You could have gone far if you haven't got so emotionally attached to the asset but how could you not? After all, she is your daughter by blood right?"_

My 'mother' surprised look made a clear confirmation that she had no idea that Traeger and Stargazer knew about this. Traeger just chuckled in amusement.

" _Oh, we had known for a while now. We have eyes and ears everywhere in the world my dear. We didn't tell because we had a valuable asset that made it through so we played along. But the game ends now. We can't have anyone who knows the project to live. So I'm really sorry."_

He cocks the gun so it was ready to fire and my other could only watch as time slowed down and Traeger slowly pulled on the trigger.

" _Stop!"_

Another voice stops everyone and Traeger and my 'mother' all looked at who called out. Next thing I saw, it was Robert coming closer to both of them and I had the same expression of shock as my 'mother' but Traeger just smirked.

" _Welcome, Robert. I'm glad you decided to join us."_

He didn't acknowledge Traeger and kept his focus on his wife. My mother didn't know what to make of this. She started to question him.

" _Robert . . . what are you doing?"_

All Robert did was look at her with no emotions and I could see bags underneath his eyes. He must have been exhausted, both physically and mentally cause there was absolutely no response from his. Like he was a zombie but with a voice.

" _How could you do this? We were fine if you never had used our dead daughter's DNA. This would have never happened but you left me with no choice."_

" _What are you saying, Robert?"_

Then all of a sudden, he pulls out a gun of his own and aims it at my 'mother' while Traeger put down his while smiling at this predicament. My 'mother' was in complete shock but still asked him with all her might.

" _Robert . . . What did you do?"_

" _I told them everything. About what you did . . . about what you were planning to do . . . but I had to stop you so . . . I told the government about the project. I hoped that . . . it would end all of this . . . but you never stopped. You just . . . had to save it."_

His voice began to crack like he was pouring all of his heart and soul to her. My 'mother' only stood silently as Robert kept going.

" _You . . . are not the woman I fell in love with before all this. I . . . can't . . . stand this anymore. I had enough!"_

No one had time to react or even contemplate what had happened as Robert pulls the trigger and a bullet runs through my mother's head. Blood splatters from her wound and she falls down on her back, never to move again. I had to cover my mouth as despair runs through me. I was having a hard time breathing properly and I almost fell to my knees as Lar'ja wraps his arms around my body, pulling me back onto his chest and holds me gently and in a protective matter.

Either way, the video kept on going as Robert shakily moves his body towards Traeger who was almost looking joyous that this occurred.

" _Well done Robert. You finally freed yourself of this burden."_

But Robert shakes his head in disapproval.

" _No . . . not yet."_

And then, he takes the gun and presses it on the side of the head. As quickly as it happened, he pulls the trigger and a single shot radiated through the building as his body drops to the ground.

Everything was silent until Traeger smirked and then chuckled, putting his gun back into his side holster.

" _Guess he saved us the trouble of cleaning up the mess."_

He turns back to his soldiers and leaves while everyone else follows. The video becomes static again and eventually stops.

" _End of Video Recording #70_

No one really said anything but I knew their focus was on me and my reaction. To be honest, I didn't know how to react. The emotional part of me wanted to scream in defiance and kill Traeger for all the pain he caused me and for indirectly causing the death of my 'mother'. Lar'ja still had me wrapped in his arms until I pulled slowly away from him. I leaned down on the panels with my head down.

"Anya."

I didn't know whose voice it was since I didn't pay much attention but then, many hands had pressed onto my back. One being definitely Lar'ja's but I was surprised that it was all of them. I turned my head a bit and saw everyone gathered around me, reassuring that I was not alone.

McKenna was the first to speak. "Anya . . . I know that you think that you don't deserve to be here in this world but . . . we care for you. We will always be there to help you. Trust us."

His words echoed into my mind. I glanced slowly at everyone and they all nodded in unison with resolve in their eyes. I looked at Rory and he just smiled. Then lastly, I looked upon Lar'ja and although he didn't show any obvious 'human' expressions, his eyes conveyed the same feelings. I wanted to cry right then and there but I pushed myself back up and everyone lets go. I rubbed my face a bit before I gave my most genuine smile at them.

"Thank you all."

That is all I could say at that time. The feeling of elation and joy was growing inside of me and for the first time in my whole life, I wasn't alone anymore.

But then, a beeping sound went off from the panel and Rory runs quickly to investigate. I followed right behind along with Lar'ja and everyone else. Rory was furiously pressing all sort of codes that I had no idea what he was doing of course.

"Rory, what's happening?"

"Something keeps popping up. Some sort of file that won't go away."

"What file?"

Again, he continuously pushes more codes so fast that I had a hard time keeping up and the beeping just keeps going until it suddenly stops and a huge file comes on the screen. I was still confused but Rory must have seen something about it cause he turns slowly towards me with a shocked look.

"It's a message. For you."

Rory's words only made me more confused. "For me?"

"Yeah. From your mother . . . and is dated back the night before you escaped."

 _My mother? A message from her to me? What does she have to say to me?_

"Rory . . . can you play it?"

He nods and then presses only one button on the panel and then the screen begins showing a single room and it looked completely empty until my mother appears, sitting on some sort of desk and facing the camera as if speaking directly to me. She looked tired as if she hasn't slept in days. The bags under her blue eyes and the pale color of her skin were proof of that.

" _Hello, Anya. I hope you are doing well. If you are receiving this message, then I'm no longer alive."_

She takes a deep breath as if to let out her emotions until continuing to speak.

" _But that also means that you have survived and hopefully doing well since this message can't be open until the sensors on the panel detect your presence. But . . . I have a feeling that you might have found some of the videos that I tried to salvage before Stargazer shut this facility down."_

It was then that I remembered the videos and how many of the files were destroyed or corrupted except for a few. _Did she intentionally leave it behind so that I might see them someday?_

" _So you probably know the truth . . . about everything. And you might be upset with me about this and I completely understand but I believed you deserved to know."_

Somehow, without me noticing, I got closer to the screen so that I was face to face with her at least. My entire focus was on her.

" _But it's true. Before Project Ironclad, I was married to Robert and we had a beautiful daughter together named Maya who was the most precious thing in the world. I vowed that I would protect her no matter what and I was happy."_

She pauses again and turns her head away a bit and a single tear falls down her cheek. Almost like my 'mother' couldn't handle telling the next part but she did anyway.

" _But when she was diagnosed with pneumonia . . . my whole world collapsed and I was lost. When she passed away at only a few months old, I couldn't accept she was gone. I couldn't . . ."_

She struggled even more and her tears began to flow a bit but she wiped them away quickly and then lifts her face to the camera once more.

" _So . . . in an insane or selfish act, I took part of her DNA and brought it into the project since they had trouble creating a living hybrid. At first, I thought it would be a failure but when I got the news that the fetus had survived, I was elated. And that is how you were brought into this world. A small and helpless baby . . . and you reminded me so much of Maya that I named you very close to hers . . . Anya . . . and you were wonderful."_

Although I still was a little angry at her not telling me this before, the sincerity in her voice was there and I couldn't deny it. My mother's breathing was becoming heavy but she pushed on.

" _But then . . . when they weren't getting anything out of you despite teaching you the Predator language, they began to . . . to . . ."_

She covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly as if she was in pain. She didn't finish that sentence but she didn't need to. I knew what she was talking about.

" _And that is when I realized that . . . I did this to you. I brought you into a world of pain because I was only thinking about myself. I maim you. I let them hurt you in many ways and I did nothing to stop it. I might as well did those things to you with my own hands."_

Again, she began to cry again and it was starting to hurt my chest. I clenched it tightly but I kept my eyes on her. I didn't want to miss anything that she had to say. After some time, she calms herself down enough that she wiped her tears again and looked back at the camera.

" _So I decided to give you a chance at a future. A future that was yours to choose from. Even if it means that I no longer live but I didn't care. I wanted you to be free Anya and I hope that you do after all this. But I have one thing to say to you."_

My 'mother' leans closer to the camera and subconsciously, I did the same until both of us were inches away as if we could touch our heads together. Both of us stared into each other until she finally speaks.

" _You are you, Anya. You may look like Maya but I love you as who you are now. You are so strong and I hope that one day, you can have the courage to forgive me. I may not deserve it but I can't help but hope for it. You control your own future. Choose the life you want and not as others tell you."_

" _But . . . I also hope that if you're seeing this video, you are not alone and that you have people who are at your side, who care for you no matter what and maybe . . . you may have something much more than friendship."_

Right then, I turned to Lar'ja and saw the glow in his golden eyes. My body reacted suddenly and I couldn't help but blush, feeling the heat rising in them. _Does she mean . . . love?_

I looked back to the video and to the face of my mother as she continued again.

" _There is something that you should know. The locked door on the side of the control room . . . I sealed it away before Stargazer could get inside it. I programmed all the doors in this facility to open for you with your DNA but for that particular door, it will also require a code that you carry. One that was branded on you a long time ago."_

When I realized the meaning of her words, I looked down at my arm that had my tattoo on it. _Is this the code that we've been looking for?_

" _With the code and your DNA, you will be granted access to the room. Once you are inside, you should find a black, metal box within it. It contains my last gift to you. One that I've been keeping secret for a long time and I think that you are old enough to receive it. It's not much . . . but I hope that it will protect you in the near future."_

I stared at her with confusion in my heart. _What gift? What is it that she wanted me to have?_ But then her voice jumps out, making me tense a bit in surprise.

" _Oh . . . and there's also something else inside. Another name."_

 _A name? Other than Anya?_

" _That name is also one I wanted to give to you but Stargazer wouldn't let me. They didn't want you to know anything about what you are in fear of you retaliating back but . . . it's a name that I believed is most appropriate and defines you. I hope that you understand it."_

And then, she leans back from the screen and places her hand on the screen as if trying to reach out to me. I did the same and placed my hand on top of hers. My chest began to sting but not out of pain or sadness but strangely out of joy. My eyes began to well up and did hers until she spoke.

" _I love you so much . . . Live, Anya. And someday . . . I hope that you can forgive me for what I've have done or . . . what I haven't done for you. Keeping living and believe in yourself."_

My mother then gives the most heartwarming smile to me. One that I haven't seen in a long time and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I silently allowed them to fall down my cheeks. And then, she says her final words.

" _I love you . . . Goodbye."_

And then, the screen goes black.

I stayed right as I was, repeating my mother's words in my head and feeling her warmth inside me. Even to my fingertips and toes, the warmth reached it and my body burned. I leaned my head on the screen, imagining my mother's forehead on mine. _She sacrificed everything she had . . . for me . . . So that I could be free at last._

Then, I sensed a huge hand place itself on my shoulder and I was pulled out of my trance. I slowly looked back and Lar'ja was right next to me. The heat from his body soothed me and his scent of sweet rain filled my nose. I was content . . . I was happy.

" **Anya. Are you okay?"**

His mandibles tightened into his mouth while his eyes scanned my body, looking for any injury that I had but I just smiled a little and wiped my tears off of me.

"I'm fine. Better than before at least."

He tried to smile back at me by opening his mandibles a bit and forced his cheek muscles to move, making it look awkward. I only chuckled at him but he didn't say that it was annoying this time but his eyes glowed again and I smiled again.

Everyone else comes around me and does the same. All of them with smiles on their faces with Baxley's and Coyle's looking more goofy than happy. I appreciated it though.

"Thank you all. For everything."

We all nodded together and soon, my mother's words reached back to me and I remembered.

"Now . . . we got the access to get in that door. Let's see if it works."

Everyone became serious and I moved past them and placed myself in front of the secret door. Once I was in position, the door activated and asked the same question as before, which I was prepared for.

" _Require number code and a DNA scan."_

I cleared my throat a little and raised my hand up so that I could see my tattoo clearly so that I wouldn't make a mistake and that the doors would close forever. And then, I let my voice ring out in the open.

" _Number code: #T49320."_

At first, nothing happened until the door comes to life. A red glow shines through its cracks, revealing a unique pattern and then, the scanner starts up.

" _Hold for DNA scan."_

And like before, it did its little thing and shined a light on my chest until it vanished.

" _Access granted."_

Suddenly, the door shifts and groans loudly and I stepped back a bit. Soon, huge metal clicks rang over and over again and I wondered how many locks did it have that kept it shut like this. But I recalled that even Lar'ja was having trouble opening it before so it made sense.

The door opens from the middle and slowly moves to the side and all I could wonder is what lies behind the doors.

That was something I was determined to find out.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Again I apologize for the long chapter but this one was very emotional for me and I got carried away and I hope its worth it.**

 **Finally, Anya got some closure that she needed for so long and now, her mother has left an important gift for her. But what is it? Why is it so important that it had to be locked away from Stargazer and for so long?**

 **And what is the name that Anya's mother wanted to give that she wasn't allowed to have until now? I can tell you that the name Anya will have plays a very important role and in fact, it's the center of this story and much more!**

 **So stay tuned for Chapter 26 that is coming your way. :)))**

 **P.S.** _ **Break Free**_ **will be posted in about another few days. Got power maintenance coming up that will not allow me to work on this along with school (urgh!) but I guarantee that it will be posted this Sunday at the latest so keep in touch and enjoy!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and comments! :)))**


	28. Chapter 26: The Last Gift

Chapter 26: The Last Gift

When the door finally opens, there was nothing but pitch black but it wasn't the reason that I was hesitant to move forward. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear, uncertainty, or something else but my body refused to move. I stayed where I was in silence for some time, trying to calm myself down as much as I could. In a brief moment, I twisted my head around to the side and allowed my eyes to catch a glimpse of the other behind me. Mostly Nebraska, Coyle, Baxley, and Nettles were curious as to what was behind the door but Rory, McKenna, and Brackett were concerned and I had a notion that they wanted to see how badly I would react. It was when I looked into Lar'ja's eyes and they were the only ones who actually stood strong for me, giving me the strength to push forward as he slowly nodded. And that is what I did.

Turning back to the open door, I moved one foot forward and then another until I was fully walking through the threshold, expecting the same scene as the hallways. With the blood and the bodies . . . I was hoping I wasn't going to see more.

But when I did, small lights came to life and filled the room so I could see everything. However, the room wasn't quite what I was expecting.

The room was relatively large for something inside a small space but then again, there was not a lot of stuff as the other rooms. It looked almost empty to me. Only cabinets near the walls and lab tables pushed close to them were the only things in the room but they took very little space in there. I kept moving forward with the others following behind and Lar'ja was at my side, which I had no idea until he spoke.

" **This place looks untouched."**

I agreed with him. Nothing seemed to have been moved for a long time. I walked closer to one of the tables and swept one of my fingers on it, collecting a large amount of dust on the tip. It was so dirty that I didn't even penetrate through the tough layer of dust that has caked on the surface.

"Yeah . . . This place looked abandoned well before the building's shutdown. But what was in here?"

I turned around to ask Brackett about it. I knew that she wasn't here during that time but she was with Stargazer for some time recently so my instincts looked to her for answers but she said what I had expected.

"I have no idea . . . but let's search around for the black metal box. And for the weapon since the signal came from here."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed without saying another word. McKenna, Brackett, and Rory went to the other end of the room while Nebraska, Baxley, Coyle, and Nettles went to the other end, keeping their guns ready and loaded for anything. Moving from the table, I kept walking forward and wondered what was coming next until I looked straightforward and a huge object in the very middle of the room caught my eye.

It was some sort of large container that connected the floor to the ceiling but the middle part of it was striking but familiar. A glass-made hollow was fixed in the middle of the object but contained nothing inside of it but it looked like it was designed for something. I got closer cautiously until I was in front of it, staring down at the small panel that was connected to it. Lar'ja comes to my side again and observes the panel as well. But even he had no idea.

" **What is it, Anya?"**

I couldn't give him a straight answer but I tried. "I'm not sure but it seems . . . familiar. I can't put my finger on it."

That nagging thought kept scratching the inside of my head and I was silently going mad from it. That is until my finger swiped away a piece of dust from the top of the panel, revealing the numbers _#T49320_ that were inscribed on it. My hand froze along with the rest of my body and a piece of my memory from watching the videos made me realized that this was the place. _It was here!_

" **Anya?"**

Lar'ja shakes my shoulder a little rough and I snapped out of it but my shock wasn't completely gone and I guessed that he could see it just as clearly as anyone else in the room. He leans his face down so he could get a good view of my face but I didn't glance into his eyes entirely. My mind was still reeling over the recent revelation but I tried my best to tell him.

"This is . . ."

The words in my throat were trapped, unable to break free until Lar'ja moves his hand from my shoulder and goes to rub my cheek as he begins to purr gently.

" **It's okay. Take your time."**

His encouragement helped me in the most effective way. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, clearing my throat and opening my eyes to look back down at the panel.

"This is where I was created. Where everything began."

I moved my fingers across the panel and up to the container that I remembered now from the videos. Looking back, it was definitely the same room with the exception of having collected dust for more than two decades and all the tables had moved. I didn't dare to look at Lar'ja's reaction, afraid of what I might see but he doesn't move at all. I could only guess that he must of let me have my moment of silent peace until I was ready. I was glad that he let me have that moment.

"Anya! Lar'ja! I think we found the weapon!"

Both of us turned our heads towards the direction of Rory's voice and a closer inspection showed me that Rory along with everyone else was standing in front of a large, metal object that was easy to misplace since it was all the way in the back and the lights could only reveal so much for some of them didn't work. I didn't move but I could see that it was almost the size of an ooman. Kind of reminded me of a pod of some sort but the structure of it was definitely Yautja, especially with the Yautja language engraved all over it.

"Is that it, Lar'ja?"

" **It is. Must have crashed onto the roof some time ago, which I expected it to do. Doesn't look too damaged so the weapon must still be intact."**

I chuckled a little at his technical tone to the discovery. Serious but analytical as well in his observation but was some solace to my fragile mind. Lar'ja began to his walk towards the pod and I decided to follow suit. But then, something caught my attention from the corner of my sight and I stopped immediately in my tracks.

Just behind the incubator, a huge, black metal box sat idly like it was meant to be found but hidden at the same time. The description that my mother had left in her message fits it and somehow, it was drawing me to it. Diverting from my original path, I turned to walk to it and Lar'ja was the first to notice when he turned around and saw I was separating from him.

" **Anya. Where are you going?"**

I didn't answer him. I kept on walking and walking until my feet were just touching its base. It was very solid when I slammed my toes on it but only went up to my knees. It definitely was made of some type of metal as the lights shined on it, giving it a slick look to it. However, there were no carvings or any writing on it. I kneeled down to take a closer inspection but there was no indication that it had a lid or even a lock to it. _It's just a plain box. How do I fucking open it then?_

I moved my hands around it, trying to find anything that could help me to open it but nothing. I was so focused and yet frustrated that I didn't even notice Lar'ja kneeling beside me along with Rory. My fingers scrambled around it but nothing was budging and my frustration was turning into anger. _Why can't anyone leave any fucking instructions!?_

" **Anya. Take a moment to relax. Messing around with that won't work and might do something worse."**

I slammed my hands down on the floor and I turned towards Lar'ja, giving him a low warning growl that sounded like his own in some way. Lar'ja was taken aback and his golden eyes widened and Rory did the same. Even the rest of our group who were far away jolted and turned towards our area but didn't move. They probably figured that I was too angry.

"I need to get this box open! This is the last thing that my mother left me and I can't even get it fucking opened!"

I was about to slam my hands on the box, hoping that it might trigger something until Lar'ja grabs my hands, holding them in his own. I wanted him to let me go but then he pulled my hands to him and placed them on each side of his face. It shocked my entire being and he closed his eyes and purred. I didn't know if he did that just so he could calm me down or that he's conveying his feelings for me. Either way, it did the trick in calming me down.

His smooth skin pressed against my hands and his warmth traveled through my arms and into my chest. I missed that warmth and my breaths became deep and slow, almost returning to normal. When he noticed this, Lar'ja opened his eyes once more and spoke to me.

" **Don't worry, Anya. We will find a way to get this open. I'm sure your mother wouldn't have told you this if it was meant to be locked away forever. I promise."**

I kept my stare into his eyes, looking for any signs of something else but not quite sure what. When I only saw the sincerity in him, I nodded at him and he released my hands so they fall to my sides. _He's right. Acting like this won't do me any good._

"You're right. I just wished I knew how."

I looked back to the black box and gently placed my hand in the middle of its top. Suddenly, a glow began to grow around my hand and I immediately pulled it away, gasping in response. Lar'ja comes to my side and pulls me back a bit as the glow begins to fill some markings that were invisible before. And then, a voice calls out from it but not in English but in Yautja. The same language that I heard the Bad Blood said to me but it was easy to understand for me.

" _DNA recognition. Admission of subject Anya recognized. Access granted."_

Then, the glow from the box disappears entirely like someone had turned the light switch off and nothing happens. Lar'ja kept me close so I couldn't move much but I looked inside a little more out of curiosity. In an instant, the box hisses and begins to change shape.

A thin gap in the middle of the top emerges and increases in width until two side panels swing open like doors but the inside of the box lifts up until it's above the outline frame of it and more hissing erupts. Another two, smaller panels open like the one before but as it did, smoke or something like that is released and covers the box in its shroud. I was getting nervous at this point and clung on to Lar'ja's arms for support. He held me without hesitation but we both kept our eyes on the box until . . . it stops.

"What the fuck?"

I turned my head around beyond Lar'ja's side and saw McKenna and everyone else transfixed on what was happening but scared at the same time. Rory had the face of a child's curiosity but didn't move any further towards us. He stayed right by McKenna and that is where I wanted him to be if anything bad happens.

I moved back to see that the box laid opened on the ground but the smoke was still clinging on the inside of it, concealing whatever it held. When moments passed and nothing happens, I decided to just go for it. I let go of Lar'ja and walked cautiously towards it in case something jumps out of it. I had no idea why I was thinking like that but it was instinct to be cautious but I had to silently curse myself for being a scaredy cat.

Once I was back in front of it, I bent down to my knees and leaned over it to get a better view. The smoke was still obscuring my vision so I figured that by blowing on it, it would dissipate and sure enough when I did it, the smoke dispersed and faded away. I put my face closer to it and what I saw inside took me by surprise. It was nothing that I've ever seen before.

Placed tightly inside were two wrist gauntlets that matched each other in design while a beautiful, silver knife laid just above them. I was transfixed on them, admiring their beauty and elegance shining off from them.

" **What is it?"**

"Anya, what do you see?"

Everyone was asking the same question all at once but I ignored them. With both of my hands, I reached for one of the wrist gauntlets and lifted it out of the box. It was a little heavy but light at the same time. I studied its features and noted that they were similar to Lar'ja's with few exceptions. It had bright, silver lining patterns all over it with the underside of it having a darkish grey color. The patterns formed all around it but on the sides, they created a shape that almost looked like two dragons coming to the end of the gauntlet. But they looked brand new . . . like no one had ever used them before.

I moved to the side a little so that everyone could get a clear view of the gauntlet in my hands. Everyone's eyes lit up like they just found jackpot in some unknown area and I looked at Lar'ja and he was just about the same except more surprised than happy.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Brackett came from behind everyone and stood there looking at the gauntlet in my hands. I nodded slowly to her in response.

"Yes, it is. Is this what my mother wanted me to find?"

Lar'ja kneels down beside me and takes a closer look, grabbing the gauntlet from my hands to which I let him. He turns it around, sideways, upside down until he caresses all over it. I was curious to what he was figuring out in that brain of his but it must be important. I was getting tired of waiting and was about to ask until he answered.

" **These gauntlets are genuine. Flawless in their making but the metal that was used is very rare. I've never seen anything like it before."**

"Rare? In what way are they rare?"

He inspects it a little bit more before returning the gauntlet into my hands, looking back into my eyes.

" **For starters, the metal used was probably forged from the heart of a dying star and it's difficult if not dangerous to get it. Too many risks involved so that's why our weapons are different. But if made correctly, they can create the strongest weapons ever. And the craftsmanship is incredible. Whoever made this had great knowledge as a forger."**

Although it sounded impressive, it doesn't make sense to me how they got to this place.

"But . . . how did my mother make this? It sounds impossible for an ooman and no metal like that exists here."

" **They weren't made here. Definitely somewhere else and most likely another Yautja. I'm also curious as to how something like this got here."**

I went back to looking at the gauntlet before me, turning it around in all angles until I saw some sort of mechanism on the inside of it. Curious, I played around with it and when I applied a little pressure to it, huge wrist blades came out of them, making everyone jump in surprise. The design of them was just as impressive as the gauntlet. It has a smooth surface on the blunt ends of them but on the sharp ends, they were jagged and reminded me of shark teeth that were poised to kill. There were little line designs on the blade itself and I could tell that it was done with great precision. Lar'ja notices my fixation on them and points something out.

" **But they are yours now. I can tell that they were made for you since they are about your size. Maybe a little bigger but still enough."**

I nodded at him and proceeded to gather the rest of the things in the box. I looked towards Lar'ja and moved the gauntlet to him.

"Can you hold these for me?"

He grunted in approval and grabbed the gauntlet, holding it with one hand while I went for the other gauntlet in the box and then giving it to him as Rory helped to place them comfortably in an empty bag that I believed McKenna provided. I picked up the knife next and pulled it out a little from its sheath, seeing the same details on the blade as the others except less extravagant. I sheathed it back and tied it to the side of my hip, tugging to make sure it was secure. I was sure that I got everything from the box but I took one more look and realized that there was something else.

There was a tiny hole in the box that seemed to hold something inside. I didn't know what it was but I wanted to know. _Is there more that I needed to see?_

I reached for it and using my nails I pulled a piece of black metal that I figured acted like a lid. I removed it, placing it on the side and moved my fingers into the hole. When I got to the bottom, I felt the cold metal touch on my skin and with that, I slowly pulled it out from the hole. What emerged was some sort of necklace that dangled in my hand. The metal, rectangular part from before was connected to a firm string that was woven together and made from some sort of fur but I couldn't really know.

"What is that?"

I didn't notice that Rory had come to my side and was kneeling down, looking at the necklace as well. I moved it around a bit until the front part of the metal piece was in my sight. Like the blades, this one also had little patterns on the edges of it and much more detail as well. However, in the middle of it, it only had a carving on it that was made of small lines. But then I realized that they were in the Yautja language.

"Something is written here. I've seen this before."

Although I wasn't the best translator of the Yautja language despite being more exposed than anyone else here, these symbols brought an old memory that I had long since forgotten. I didn't think I would remember it after all this time but from looking at this, my mind went back to that time . . . all those years ago.

" _Momma! I don't wanna learn these things. I have no idea what they are."_

 _I was only a small, seven-year-old self when I began to learn of these strange line symbols that made absolutely no sense to me. They were just stupid drawings to me and I wanted nothing more to do with them but my mother insisted on me learning what they mean. Her blue eyes giving me a 'listen to me' look that I ignored purposely, pouting to her so that she can see that I didn't want to listen._

" _Anya . . . You need to. It's important to understand them cause they might prove useful in the near future."_

" _But I want to play now! This is no fun!"_

 _I crossed my hands in front of my chest and hanged my head down to show my annoyance about this. My mind was already thinking about going back into my room to draw some more instead of being in this white, boring room that has nothing in it. I heard my mother sigh in frustration but then she grabs my hands in hers and I looked up to see that there was a light in her eyes and she was smiling._

" _I want to show you something."_

 _She pulls out a piece of paper that was completely blank and I lifted one of my eyebrows in confusion. I thought she was trying to fool me._

" _Is this a game, Momma?"_

 _She chuckled and shook her head in a side to side motion and I just stood motionless in front of her._

" _No, sweetheart. We're going to do something else. I want to show you one more thing and then you can play."_

 _That piqued my interest and my smile beamed over my face and my mother gave the same smile back. I hop over to her and she sat down with her legs crossed and I didn't hesitate to fall into her lap, giggling as she wrapped her body around me. I snuggled into her more to get that warmth I desired. But then, she took the piece of paper and began to write on it._

" _Momma? What are you writing?"_

" _You'll see."_

 _I tried to poke my head so I could see but she kept pushing away the paper and after a while of being frustrated, I began to wail so that she could give up this 'chase' of hers._

" _Momma!"_

 _She chuckles a bit. "Alright, sweetheart. I can show you now."_

 _As soon as she turned the paper, I saw that it was those symbols again but were only four. However, I gave her a look of displeasure since I didn't want to play this game anymore. I was about to say something until my mother stopped me in my tracks._

" _Now . . . Before you say anything, I want you to just look at them. They got a special meaning to them."_

 _As much as I wanted to leave, I followed my mother's words and looked closely at them. The first one had just three dashes with two almost connecting to the middle. The second one had several with three making a three-way shape connected to one center. The third only had four dashes that were connected together and finally, the last one had the same triangular shape with two dashes hanging on from one of its points. But I had no idea what my mother wanted me to see._

" _Momma . . . I don't get it. They're just lines."_

 _My mother tilted her head so that it was hanging above me and I looked up at her. She smiled and caressed one of her hands to my cheek._

" _They are more than that. They may look silly by themselves but together . . . they create a name in this language."_

" _What name, Momma?"_

 _She pulls her head back and then lifts my tiny body up so that I was curled into her chest and I could get a better look at her. Her warm smile radiated into me and I giggled a little, enjoying this moment together but she wasn't finished with this just yet._

" _It's a name that had great meaning. You may not understand it now but when you are older, it will help you greatly in finding out who you are."_

" _Who . . . I am?"_

 _I never really thought about it like that. To wonder who I was really inside. It was a lesson that didn't really make any sense but my mother thought it was really important so I kept listening to her._

" _Yes. There will be a time when you are lost and can't find your way. When it comes, this name will provide you with the strength you need to get back on your path. Don't ever forget it."_

 _I looked back to the symbols on the paper and tried to burn it within my little brain but it was difficult. But a question kept gnawing in my head that I really wanted an answer to._

" _Momma?"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _What does it mean?"_

 _Her eyes widened a little but upon seeing my face that was filled with curiosity, she smiles once more and holds me more tightly, keeping her sights on me._

" _Oh, I was supposed to tell you. Well . . . the symbols make a name and it's called—"_

Before I could go any further into _deja vu_ , my shoulder was shaking violently and I opened my eyes to see Rory with a worried look along with Lar'ja who was just behind, staring into my eyes as I blinked them.

"Anya."

Rory called out to me and I blinked my eyes to realize that Rory was the one shaking my shoulder so that he could grab my attention. I looked at him for a minute, noting the different shades of brown in them before looking back at the necklace.

"I know what they mean."

"You do?"

Although Rory was the one who asked, I glanced around and everyone's faces were asking the same thing too. Lar'ja probably already knew what they meant but wanted to hear it from my own mouth.

"It's a name. It's called . . . Ta'kasa."

I swallowed a bit to clear my throat a bit before I finished what I was about to say.

"It means . . . balance."

I didn't bother looking behind me but the gasps and mumbles told me that either everyone else didn't understand the meaning behind it or just curious. Rory and Lar'ja were the only ones who studied the necklace in my hand with great detail but they probably were just as clueless as the others. As for me, it made sense.

"Is that the name you mom wanted to call you before?"

I nodded. "Yes. My mother told me about this a long time ago but I didn't think much of it until now."

With that, I stood back on my feet and gripped the necklace in my hand, holding tightly to my chest. I slowly looked up at everyone all at once. They all seem to understand the situation even if only a little bit. I was still trying to figure all this out myself. _My mother left these things behind but . . . why? The name . . . the gauntlets and knife . . . Did she know something like this was going to happen? I have no fucking idea . . ._

But I threw those thoughts into the back corner of my mind, focusing on the real reason why we came here in the first place. I turned towards Lar'ja and he straightened himself as soon as our eyes made contact.

"We got everything here. Why don't we get that weapon of yours and get out of here?"

I motioned my head to the pod and he followed it, coming back to me with a slow bow of his head to me in a show of respect.

" **You're right. I'll go and see to it."**

He didn't move immediately. He just watched me intently with his piercing eyes that looked for any sign of distress on me. I knew he was worried for me, especially after finding out everything in one night. But . . . I didn't hurt anymore. There were things beyond my understanding that I wouldn't have believed back then. In some way, I was glad that I wasn't alone for this or else something worse might of happened or I wouldn't have known at all. Everything started when I met Lar'ja and the elation that I was able to meet him grew.

I smiled, trying my best to convey my feelings in some way and sure enough, he got the message and smiled back awkwardly. I chuckled silently so no one else could hear except for the two of us.

"So you finally came home."

In a blink of an eye, I turned around to see where that voice came from or who it belonged to. The chilling tone of it was already an indication of who it was but I wanted to see for myself. Lar'ja came to my side and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, growling at the intruder that was hiding behind the shadows. I saw everyone else ready their guns while Rory ran behind McKenna for protection. We didn't even need to call who it was as the figure came through but I was prepared for it. I knew that voice anywhere and wished that I would never have to hear it again.

"Traeger . . ."

He comes strolling in like he was taking a walk in the park, making me sick to my stomach. His signature smirk was still on his face and made me think he really did plater that ugly mug to his face. _Dickhead . . ._

"Why are you here?"

I made sure he knew I was displeased by making my own little growl but came out like Lar'ja did. _Great. Now I can sound like a Yautja even when not in that form._ Traeger just grinned even harder and added a small chuckle to it.

"Are you that naive? We've been tracking you since that big hunter attacked your little group that night. I had to admit . . . I was surprised at your transformation into a Predator. Didn't think you can pull it off. After all, we've tried for years with you to do what you did just a few weeks ago."

He stepped forward but Lar'ja roars at him, stopping him dead in his tracks but surprisingly, Traeger didn't even flinch. Not one bit and showed no signs of distress, only his smirk again but Lar'ja wasn't done with him.

" **You better stay where you are, filthy ooman. Take one more step and your skull is mine."**

I just remained in his arms, holding tightly to him but just so he wouldn't try any stupid. The reason why is that I noticed something unusual with Traeger. He always had his 'little' toy soldiers with him for his protection. However, this time, he was alone and wasn't scared that it was eight against one without Rory. We were all armed but Traeger had nothing. _Something's wrong._

"Hello, big boy. It's been a while since I got a good look at you since the lab incident. You took lots of my men's lives when you escaped."

" **And I will take yours next if you lay a finger on Anya. I know what you have done to her."**

Although his voice sound threatening, his body was shaking badly as it rattled mine as well. I gripped him harder and realized that he was scared but not because of Traeger . . . no . . . it was because of me. He was worried that Traeger was here for me and since Lar'ja knew everything about my past, his protectiveness of me grew. I closed my eyes briefly to catch his scent of spring rain and it eased me a little. I looked back to Traeger looking somewhat amused. I growled at him again.

"Feisty. As much as I like discussing with you, I'm here to collect the weapon along with the interesting items you have recovered from the black box. Plus, she's our asset that was are merely taking back since she's rightfully ours. If you do so, we will let all of you go unharmed."

I wanted to spit at his proposal and kick him in the dirt but something in my mind told me that he's got something planned. After all, this was Traeger that were are facing and he usually has something up his sleeve. I was merely going to ask him something but I was interrupted before I could.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

The voice of Rory called out, shocking me at least. I turned my head to the side and saw Rory had popped out from McKenna's back, putting himself between us and Traeger. He stood taller than ever I've seen before from him. And then, all the guys followed his lead, walking to Rory's side with their guns ready. Coyle and Baxley were on one side while Nettles and Nebraska were on the other. Brackett and McKenna stood to me and Lar'ja's side, making a protective circle around us. I was shocked by what they were doing.

"Guys . . ."

Rory calls out again. "Anya is more than just your asset. She's a real person just like the rest of us. Despite what you say, she decides what to do with her own life and no one else. She's our friend and my sister and we will defend her from you!"

All the guys cheered in unison and I couldn't believe what they were saying and doing. _They're protecting me . . . All of them . . . for me . . ._ The happiness inside me grew and a single tear falls down my cheek. Before it could leave my body, a single clawed finger catches it gently and I followed it, looking up at Lar'ja who was showing the same protectiveness as the rest of the guys.

I smiled and looked back at Traeger, growling again with much menace than before. All he did was sigh heavily and shook his head at us.

"I see . . . In that case, I guess I have no choice."

He lifts up his hand and before we knew it, Traeger flicked two of his fingers down and then everything turned upside down.

Soldiers that were hiding in the shadows lunged forward into the light with their guns cocked and pointed at us. The guys scrambled all around them but there was no escape. They had us surrounded with numbers that overpowered our own. Lar'ja holds me even tighter but I struggled in his grip, wanting in on this fight in case if it does come to that. But all of a sudden, Lar'ja's body convulses and he roars loud into the air.

That startled everyone and Traeger took the opportunity to ambush. With a nod of his head, some of the soldiers darted forward like a swarm and grabbed Coyle and Baxley first, binding their hands with metal cuffs. Nebraska and Nettles followed suit while one soldier grabbed Rory in his massive body. McKenna screams and goes for his son but is tackled to the ground by two other soldiers and the same was done with Brackett.

As much as I was worried for them, my attention focuses on Lar'ja who was tensed for a moment before he relaxes. His hold of me loosens and before I knew it, I followed him as he suddenly fell to the ground hard. A shot of pain radiates through my side and I yelped but I kept my grip on Lar'ja. As soon as we were both on the ground, I scrambled to my knees and used my hands to fell him and see if he was hurt.

"Lar'ja! What happened to you? Are you injured?"

All I got were grunts and growls from him. I could see that he was struggling to move even his arm and he was shaking badly. I shook him with all my might, trying to get any response from him. It was then that I caught something protruding out of the side of his abdomen. I reached for it and pulled it out, revealing that it was a dart. Small but had a thick enough needle to penetrate through him. _They drugged him._

My heart began to race and my breathing was following suit. I was terrified for Lar'ja. He was in pain and struggling to stay awake. His eyes were unfocused, closing and opening rapidly but kept their sight on me. His hand comes up to cup my cheek in his and I grabbed it eagerly, pressing it harder. He knew I was scared and this was his way of calming me down. And then, his hand goes limp and his eyes finally close and his body relaxes.

I gripped his limp hand, not even noticing the soft footsteps coming from behind me but I knew it was Traeger coming to me. I didn't turn but I let my anger show, tightening the muscles in my shoulder and grinding my teeth loudly. I could still sense his smirk piercing into the center of my back.

"What have you done to him?"

"Rest assured. We merely put his to sleep for now. We don't want to break our new subject as well. We still have so much to learn about his kind."

He laughed and I just wanted to tear his face apart and let the wolves eat him. This man has been a plague in my life and I just wanted to destroy him like an insect. Seeing Lar'ja in such a weak state only turned my anger into rage.

"But fear not, we have much more in store for you. Much more . . ."

I had enough and I turned my face around so that I could lunge at him but I wasn't quick enough. Before I knew it, my face was met with the bottom of his boot, knocking me out cold as my vision turned into darkness.

The last thing I could feel was the smooth skin of Lar'ja's arm and I held on to it . . . until there was nothing.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **This is not good! We got stupid Traeger ruining a great moment and being the dick as usual. But now, Anya's true name has been revealed and it will become very important during the story if no one else had figured it out yet. But it's got a meaning that I personally believe throughout my life. Plus, she's got some wrist gauntlets of her own and a knife (Yeah!) but how were they made if Anya's mother didn't have the means to do so? Who else was involved? So many questions . . .**

 **Anyway, Traeger is back to being an asshole and is about to do something terrible to Anya and the rest of the group. Will she be able to escape once more or will she finally be trapped and become a lab rat once more?**

 **Find out when Chapter 27 comes along! :)**

 **P.S. I have created an Instagram account ( dark_one_09) that will serve as notifications for current/new stories that will come up in FanFiction (making it easier instead of waiting for a chapter to arrive) but it will also serve as a place where guests and readers/authors can come and request stories that they want to include. I hope that all of you can come and see it.**

 **Also, if anyone of you knows someone who can draw great pictures (like Deviantart), please let me know or can show me how to edit things so I can give a visual description of all my characters.**

 **Thank you! :)))**


	29. Chapter 27: Vengeance

Chapter 27: Vengeance

 **WARNING: Very graphic moments of violence in this chapter. Read at your own risk!**

When I managed to get some senses back after being in the darkness for God knows how long, my head was throbbing intensely on one side and I wanted to press my hand onto it. However, my arms refused to move and my eyes wouldn't open easily. But there was a burning sensation on the side of my neck under my ear that I couldn't quite figure out why it was there.

After some time, I started hearing some mumbles and shifting of feet that I didn't quite know who they belonged to. I tested my body a little, moving it around and groaned from the consequences. It ached and I was wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

But then I remembered what had happened before I was knocked out. _Where was Lar'ja? Where was Rory? Where is everybody else?_ With all the willpower that I had, I moved my body around until I could feel something bound to my wrists. However, ass soon as I did, I heard a voice that was too close to my ear and I shivered at the recognition of it.

"Wake up little Anya."

 _That same fucking voice._ I knew it was Traeger trying to call for me and he did so with a little tune to it that made me want to barf. I didn't want to comply but I wanted to know what happened to everyone else, especially to Lar'ja. My heart yearned for him and so after a little while, I opened my eyes slowly and was met with the ugly mug of Traeger, smirking down upon me.

"There you are."

I jerked up from my spot, growling and glaring at him with all the hatred inside me. He jumped back but stayed close to me. I bared my teeth at him, wishing that I could rip him apart right now. But the headache came back stronger and I groaned once more, shutting my eyes closed.

"Careful. We don't want to damage you any more than we should."

Once the pain in my head dulled, I opened my eyes and looked around me. We were still in the secret room but the bonds that I felt before were actually a thick, metal cuffs that were connected to a long chain that attached to the wall on my side and was the same for my other arm. I was on my knees but there were no chains on my legs so I could freely stand up if I wanted to. I glanced around more and saw everyone sitting down and leaning on the wall across me, all tied up and watched by many guards. Rory was forced to stay near one soldier who kept a firm grip on his shoulder. The look on Rory's face was frightening. I saw a glimpse of some soldiers holding my wrist gauntlets, knife, and necklace while some others were stationed in front of the pod, trying to figure out how to open it.

I didn't see Lar'ja and was beginning to panic, moving my head back and forth for any glimpse of him and sure enough, he was lying on the ground a few feet next to me, bound by the same chains as I was. He didn't move at all as I called for him and I feared for the worst.

"What did you do to him?! Tell me! What have you done to Lar'ja?!"

I screamed at him and Traeger just waltzes over to Lar'ja, looking down on him. I didn't want him near Lar'ja and I rushed over without a thought. However, the chains tightened and the cuffs pulled on my wrists, causing pain to radiate through my arms. Traeger turned to me and grinned.

"He's alright. Just knocked him out so we can secure both of you. He'll probably wake up soon. But I wouldn't recommend doing anything stupid. Those chains are meant to restrict your movements but we put 'added' security just in case."

"What 'added' security?"

I didn't like the sound of that and it was made worse when Traeger came back to me with an evil chuckle from his throat and a smirk on his face. He bent his knees so his face was in front of mine and I glared at him but it didn't phase him. He lifted his hand and tapped his finger on the area underneath his ear, which was the same place as the burning sensation I still had.

"See? Right here, we put a little device inside you while you were out. That is what you should be worried about."

The confusion began to grow inside me and I lifted my eyebrow up, wondering what he meant about a device in me. He stood back up and towered over me, chuckling again as that gleam in his eye sparkled, warning me of something.

"That device is connected to your vagus nerve. When it is activated by this little controller here . . ."

He pulls out a small object with a huge, red button in the middle of it and displays it right in front of my face like he was taunting me. I lunged at him again but the chains kept me in place. He brings the controller up to a little higher so that I could see.

" . . . this happens."

And then, he presses the button and whole new world of pain is introduced into my body.

The burning sensation on my neck increased until it was like someone was putting a hot iron through my skull and into my brain. I was helpless as my all the muscles in my body convulsed and tightened to the point that I thought they would rip themselves apart. My head involuntarily jerks up to the sky and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I tried to scream but all that came out were gurgles and gasps. My arms and legs shook violently and I could feel my heart slowing down to the point that it could barely beat. I was going in and out of consciousness and I was sure that I was going to faint.

But in an instant, the pain subsided and my body slumps, slamming on the hard floor. The top of my head gets the brunt force and it only made my headache worse. I tried desperately to catch my breath again while my heart slowly got back to normal rhythm. That was, by far, the worst physical pain I had in my life. It was like someone had control of me, twisting it in unnatural ways while I can only watch in horror.

"Anya! Leave her alone!"

I heard Rory's desperate pleas along with grunts from several of the guys, trying desperately to break free from their binds. I couldn't move my head since I was still recovering but I imagined that McKenna and the others were frightened as I was.

" **Don't . . . hurt her. I . . . beg you."**

When I heard Lar'ja's struggling voice, I used what little strength I had to lift my head and open my eyes in his direction. He was awake but trying to get onto his knees, failing miserably as he slumped back on the ground. But his eyes . . . they were barely about to see and the bright glow from them was dull. Even so, he kept his focus on me and those eyes conveyed fear like no other.

"Lar'ja . . ."

I was somewhat glad that he was alright but still worried for him. I didn't know what effects the drug had done to him but before I could ask, Traeger looks back at Lar'ja with a curious look.

"So you're awake. Much earlier than expected. Still, it doesn't matter but I'm quite curious as to why you beg for her life. I didn't think your kind would stoop so low as to beg."

Traeger stops for a moment and then tilts his head as if curious of something but then his smirk came back.

"But then again, it might be the human DNA within you that's making you like this. I should've expected that it might come out."

"What?"

 _Lar'ja? Human DNA within? What is Traeger talking about?_ I looked at Lar'ja for a moment and his face changed into shock. His inner mouth drops and his mandibles droop a little. _What did he know?_ I looked back to Traeger with the same shock expression as Lar'ja, making Traeger chuckle from the scene playing out in front of him.

"He didn't tell you? I figured as much but since you already know so much, I'll tell you."

He paced back to me and I just watched as he continued on.

"When we had him secured at the labs before, we ran some tests and found out that he contained human DNA in his genome. We're not sure how but I'm guessing that he did it to himself. In short, he's a hybrid . . . just like you."

My jaw dropped at that moment. I didn't want to believe Traeger's words and I tried to deny them. He saw that and rubbed his chin between his fingers.

"Don't believe me? I'll give you some facts. From what we found, these Predators have different ways to speak, as you already know, but can't form words as well. Usually, voice recording will suffice for them but actually communicating like us . . . not possible."

My mind went into overdrive as I recalled the times that Lar'ja refused to tell me how he can speak ooman language so well or when he refused to teach me. _Is it true?_ I took a quick glance at Lar'ja and his face remained frozen in shock. I turned back to Traeger when he spoke again.

"But your 'friend' over there can, right? You probably wondered for a while now. I hope that I've erased some of your doubt now."

My mind was scrambling inside my skull and my headache began to increase in pain. I stared back at Lar'ja and he finally blinked his eyes, realizing now what just had happened. We didn't speak any words. I was in too much shock to say anything at that moment as well as he. _Why Lar'ja? Why?_

But then, Traeger grabs my chin and forcefully turns my head back to him. He could see the shock on my face like the front of a book and he relished in it.

"But I'm not interested in that. All I want is only you can give me."

I snapped out of it and growled at him like a Yautja. Somehow, he wasn't scared of it. In fact, he was happy that I did it. Like he was waiting for me to do so. I just glared at him when that didn't work.

"What do you want from me?"

I hissed and Traeger just pulls my face closer until our noses were only inches away from each other.

"I want to see you transform into a Yautja. I want to know how you can do it."

 _What the fuck? Is this man insane!? He wants me to transform?!_ I wanted to refuse. The few times that I did, I almost killed people without realizing it. I almost attacked Rory, McKenna, Brackett, and the others. I even attacked Lar'ja and it almost ended with me taking his head off. I had very little control of it and now, Traeger thinks I'll do it for him. _I don't want to!_

"I . . . I can't."

His grip on my chin hardens, almost so that I thought my chin was going to break in half. The smirk that was on his face disappears and is replaced with seriousness and a little hint of anger.

"Bullshit. I've seen you turn into one of them. The awesome strength and power you had when you took on that 'Big Guy' from before. You made it look easy so don't fucking lie and just show it to me. You will do as I command."

"I'm not yours to command."

Traeger stayed calm but I can sense he was losing it. But even so, I remained strong to my decision. I won't let him have what he wants. He might as well kill me right here and now. But the words that came out of his next stopped me in my tracks.

"You will. We gave you life and allowed you to exist. You are our weapon for us to use as we see fit against the Predators instead of the original deal we made with them."

"What?"

Traeger's words made no sense at the very end. _What deal? What were they originally going to do with me?_ When he saw the look on my face of disbelief, he grinned evilly.

"Oh yes. We had a deal with one of his kind. A long time ago . . . before you were created."

Traeger turns towards Lar'ja and I followed suit, staring at his golden eyes for a moment before he turned my face back to his.

"You were never meant to exist. We tried everything to create a hybrid like you but nothing was working and we were running out of options. We were about to give up when we received an unknown message saying that we should meet at a specific location. At first, we were cautious but I wanted to know. So I decided to follow its directions. And sure enough . . . when we arrived, an unknown figure covered in a dark cloak came to us."

The room was silent for a moment and we all waited for Traeger to continue. I saw some of the soldiers were surprised a little so it made me wonder if Traeger was telling the truth but I continued to listen to his words.

"We couldn't see his face but his figure was definitely a Predator and his language was the same except he carried something that helped us to communicate with him. He said that his clan wanted to conquer this planet but then he proposed a deal with us. If we could create the 'perfect' warrior for him, he would give us the missing piece we need to make it so and would give us immunity if we succeeded from their planned invasion."

My breathing was becoming heavier but was strange that it was mostly out of anticipation and shock rather than anger. _I shouldn't believe his words. He must be lying but . . . is it?_

"So, we decided to take a gamble and agreed. He gave us a vessel that contained Predator DNA and then disappeared. We found out it was modified to allow gene splicing to occur successfully and sure enough, it worked and you were created. The only one that made it since we used it all up."

My body froze at that moment. The doubt that I had for Traeger's words had vanished. Everything was making sense. The videos that I saw before explained that the splicing wasn't working but I made it somehow. And with what Traeger had said, the dots were connecting but I still was wondering about the 'deal' that was made with the mysterious Yautja, which no doubt was in league with the Bad Blood since he had the same goals as him.

"So you're just going to hand me over to them and protect yourselves? You never meant to protect Earth at all."

But Traeger let out a huge laugh that startled me a bit. _This guy is really insane._

"No. We were never meant to keep our promise. We don't trust their kind and I'm sure they don't trust us but are willing to use us like puppets. But we are smarter than that. We will use the very same weapon that they wanted to destroy them. We will show them that we are the strongest of the two species."

That is when his eyes peered into mine and I shook in fear for just a moment. But I recovered and glared right back into him.

"So you are going to transform for us. Whether you like it or not."

I didn't even give his words a second thought because I knew I would never do something like this for him. He's lost his fucking mind and I will let him have the same thing every psychopath should get.

"I can't. I won't do it. I refuse to let you."

I tried to use my strongest voice so that he understood that I meant it. But I decided to do something else. Without hesitation, I gathered all the saliva from my mouth and I spat it into his face. He backed off and let go of my hand, only for his hand to swipe across my face hard. My head turned violently to the side. My cheek stung and the bones in my neck cracked a little but I moved my face back to Traeger. He was definitely not happy and I smirked at it. But then, he calms himself down and his smirk returns.

"Alright. If you won't do it voluntarily, then I'll just have to use force. Tighten the chains."

Some of the soldiers moved and went where my chains were connected. Two soldiers at each end grabbed on and began to pull on them. I began to resist and flexed my arms into my chest. At first, the soldiers were struggling and I had to be thankful for my Yautja strength but then that same pain from before rushed in as I saw Traeger press the controller button again. My body convulsed and that sense of faintness came back but it only lasted a moment. When it stopped, my body goes limp and the soldiers were able to tighten the chains without much resistance from me. I hated this but I couldn't do much with that device in my fucking body.

"Good girl. And now here comes the fun part. I brought an old friend of mine that you might be familiar with."

I turned my attention to Traeger as he signals one of the soldiers to come forth, carrying a huge box. Traeger proceeds to open it and what he pulls out sends me into a stage of horror. It was whip that was used on me before when I was tortured in the labs. The same one and there was no mistake. My eyes widened in fear as Traeger unwinds it, smacking it hard onto the ground. The sound of it made me jump a little and Traeger moved around so he was behind me and I couldn't see what he was doing. But then a glowing light shined and hit the wall in front of me and that is when I knew that it was coming. My body shook a little in terror.

"And now, let's see if you remember."

And then, with a quick flick, the same scorching pain from my past rips across my back, cutting and burning at the same time and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

I threw my head back and I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could, trying to dull the pain but it was no use. The whip came back and cut my skin the other way and leaving the burning behind. I screamed again but I could hear faint screams that sounded like Rory but were overlapped by more shouting like a fight was breaking out.

" **No! Stop it! Leave her alone!"**

Lar'ja's voice roared out, pulling my eyes towards his direction. I saw that he was fighting so hard to break free of his binds but it was useless. However, he kept going, pulling so hard that his neon green blood was dripping between his skin and cuffs. He was fighting so hard and I had to admire him for that. He stops when he makes eye contact with me. What stunned me was how much fear and concern was on his face. His eyes were widened to the point that I've never seen him like that and it stung my chest so much that I wanted to go to him. To hold him in my embrace and tell him everything will be okay. I just wanted to be with him. To feel his skin on mine. To feel his mouth on mine like that night so long ago. A night that I treasured so much. _Lar'ja . . ._

But the pain of the whip makes contact with my back again and I twisted my head back again, closing my eyes and screaming with all the air in my lungs. And the whip comes back . . . again . . . and again . . . and again.

I lost count of how many times the whip came back but eventually, it stops. My body became so weak that the chains were the only thing keeping upright and my head slumps down. My breathing was labored and slow and I was struggling to keep myself awake. The burns on my back were keeping me from falling into oblivion.

I heard Traeger sighed from exhaustion. He probably would have kept going but his strength was failing him too. He comes to my side and walks past until facing me once again. He lifts my weakened head up by my chin like before.

"Now . . . I will ask you again. Transform or this continues on. We will keep going until you give up."

I struggled to breathe but I looked into his eyes with resolve.

"Fuck . . . you . . ."

He lets go of me immediately and rubs his face with his hands from the frustration. I thought he was going to continue on with the whipping but he had other ideas.

"You. Bring him here. Now!"

My head was still down so I didn't see who he was bringing until I heard McKenna yelling and someone stepping in front of me. I looked up and my heart drops at the sight before me. The soldier that was holding him transferred Rory into Traeger's arms. I realized what Traeger was planning as he pulls out his gun from the holster, aiming into his skull. Rory whimpers and I immediately screamed out.

"No! Leave him out of this! He's just a child!"

Traeger just dismissed my words and squeezed Rory's shoulder, making him yelp in pain.

"Anya . . ."

"Let's try this again. If you don't do as I say, he will die."

Rory immediately froze in fear and seen easily on his face. I did the same but I had to do something to save him. I can't watch them die because of me. I began to plead with Traeger.

"Don't do this. I told you that I can't transform easily. It just happens at any moment. Just let them go. Torture me if you want but don't hurt him."

He just ticks as if scolding a child for misbehavior. He didn't like the answer and pushed the gun even harder into Rory. The guns cocks and I pleaded once more.

"Don't. Do. This. Please . . ."

"Then give me what I want. Transform!"

My breath shuddered violently. I desperately looked for any other way but there was nothing I could find. I had to transform but I had no idea how to do it. I scrambled for anything until Traeger had enough of waiting for me. Swiftly, he moves the gun, pointing it at Rory's leg and then fires.

The scream that came from Rory was one I never wanted to hear again. The bullet goes through his leg and breaks when it slams into the ground. Rory almost drops to the ground but Traeger holds him hard by the arm. Red, crimson blood pours from the bullet wound slowly and begins to stain his jeans. And then, I heard Rory start to cry and when he looks up to me, tears had flowed down his cheeks like a flood. At that moment, my vision changed and instead of Rory in front of me, I saw myself as a child with the same expression of sadness and pain.

 _Not again . . . Not like this . . . This can't be happening! All this time of trying to live free and nothing has changed. Nothing at all. I promised myself to protect Rory but look how pathetic I am now._

I blinked and I saw Rory once more. It was then that I decided to end this. I tightened my fist in a vise grip and slowly looked at Traeger who was smiling in triumph. _He had just shot a kid and is happy about it!_ The anger began to build in my chest and I squinted my face and bared my teeth at him. The pain I had before was dulled and soon my anger had turned into rage. I stared daggers at him and he just smiled even more.

 _You motherfucking asshole . . . I'll kill you . . . I'll kill you . . . I'LL KILL YOU!_

I screamed with all my might at him, letting my rage take control of me but that is when everything started. My back began to extend again and I yelped from it. The cracking of my bones could be heard throughout the room and I screamed so loud that I thought my voice would crack. I looked towards my hands and saw my nails were growing into claws and dark green blotches were forming along with the lighter green skin underneath and worked its way up my arms but I knew what was happening. My transformation had begun.

Traeger cackled so loudly that he almost sounded like a witch. He was probably happy that I was actually doing what he wanted me to do. I put my head down and closed my eyes tightly while Traeger began to rant.

"Yes! That's it! Let your instinct take over! Become the monster that you're truly are!"

My arms and legs began to thicken and I could feel my cheeks beginning to protrude. More of my bones began to crack and I did my best to try and stop it. But it was no use. I was going full-on Yautja mode but I kept all my anger at Traeger cause once I was out of this, he will be the first to die.

Then, a huge explosion could be heard from outside and it got everyone's attention. Soon, gunfire could be heard along with dying screams and Traeger looks towards one of his soldiers, demanding for information. They had no idea of the current situation until one of them gets a call from his headpiece and that is when I heard it.

"It's the Bad Blood! He's breaking his way in! Already killed a dozen of our soldiers!"

Traeger goes into action as their leader and gives off some commands.

"Go and secure the door! Make sure he doesn't get past it even if you have to use your bodies as a shield! Do not let him in!"

Some of the soldiers rush out of the room to where Traeger ordered them but in the midst of all the chaos, I saw McKenna trip one of them on his way out, knocking several soldiers down like dominoes. He grabs one of their knives and cuts his binds, freeing himself and going for the others. As soon as he got Brackett and Nebraska, both charged at the soldiers that were coming their way, grabbing their guns and knocking them out with their fists.

Traeger sees this and makes his way and I knew what he was up to. I tried to break free but the pain from my transformation stopped me from doing so. All I could do was watch. Still carrying Rory, Traeger pulls out his gun and aims it at McKenna but Baxley takes the initiative and slams his body into him with his bonds still on him, releasing Rory from his grip in the process. It only delayed the inevitable as Traeger kicks him in the stomach and without hesitation, fires into his chest.

I watched in horror as Rory screamed for him and everyone just looks in shock as Baxley coughs up blood, twitching a little before he stopped moving entirely. I saw Coyle watch as his friend dies in front of him and without thinking, he roars and charges at Traeger, screaming like a feral animal. But Traeger also sees this and shoots again, hitting Coyle in the stomach and leaving a huge gaping hole within him. He slumps on the wall and slides down, holding himself together but the blood was flowing too fast and I knew that he wasn't going to make it.

 _He killed my mother . . . her friends . . . and now mine as well. That's it!_

My body twists and turns in unnatural ways as it finishes the transformation. The pain grew worse but my adrenaline was pumping through me and my added rage only numb me to it. At last, my pain subsides and I could feel my mandibles twitch a little and the unbelievable strength returns. I looked at Traeger once more and with all the air in my lungs, I gave out a resounding roar like none other. I was in full-Yautja form now.

Everyone turns around, including Traeger, as they watch me pull on the chains. I used all my might and kept my focus on Traeger, using my rage against him to pull harder and harder until the chains began to give way.

"Shit! She's breaking the chains!"

One of the soldiers shout and everyone scrambled to get out of the room, knowing what was coming and I was glad that they did. Using my legs, I lunged forwards and with one jerk, the chains broke and I rushed at Traeger with full force, intent on killing him right then and there. He sees this and takes out the controller from his pocket, pressing the button as fast as he could.

The pain comes back to me once more and I stopped midway to him. My body convulses again and my heart rate begins to drop, causing me to go in and out of consciousness but I could see Traeger was smirking, glad that the device was doing its job in stopping me. But he was wrong and I was going to show him.

Pushing through the pain, I lifted my massive hand and without any thought, I dug my claws into the area underneath where the device is. It was a sharp pointed pain but I pushed through it, twisting my claws deeper inside me and mangling the flesh. And then, when I felt a foreign metal frame in my claws, I yanked it out and the pain immediately went away.

I brought the device to the front of me and looked down to see that it was a tiny chip with several little parts on top of it, covered in pieces of flesh and green blood. I turned to Traeger and the look of terror on his face was one I wanted him to have. I raised the device up so he could see and then, I crushed it with my bare hand, feeling it turn into millions of pieces and I let them fall from my hand. I saw that he was beginning to panic. His 'added' security was gone and I was a pissed off Yautja right now. Without giving him any warning, I ran to him as fast as lighting, grabbing his throat and yanking him high into the air.

I gripped his throat as he began to struggle, clawing on my hand to break free but it was useless. I pulled him closer to my face and I spread my mandibles out wide and let out a menacing growl. Terror was in his eyes and his body trembled at my sight and I enjoyed it. In some way, I was glad that I still had my normal vision still so I could see every single detail of this moment. But I glanced to the side and saw McKenna and Nebraska running towards Lar'ja and doing their best to break him loose while Brackett, Nettles, and Rory attending to the dying Coyle.

For one second, a flicker of Lar'ja's eyes caught my gaze and both of us looked at each other but for only a moment. The only thing I cared right now was Traeger. He was my target and I was about to give him what he deserves. I looked deep into his brown eyes and uttered the words that I wanted to say for a long time.

" **Burn in Hell."**

And with that, I pulled my arm back and thrust my hand into the middle of his chest, feeling his bones crack and shatter on contact. I kept my eyes on him and he froze as he begins to gurgle out the blood that was pouring out of his mouth. I retracted out from him and I raised it up to see his heart still beating in my hand. Traeger saw this and I brought it close to his face so he could see it. He kept gurgling out more blood but in that instant, I let him watch as I crushed it in my hand, smashing it into tiny pieces and letting them drop to the ground.

Traeger just stared back at me and I growled once more, watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. And then . . . he went limp under my hand.

Satisfied, I threw his mangled body across the room, skidding on the floor until it stops at the wall. He would never move again. Never hurt anyone else ever again and I loved it. _Fuck you, Traeger._

When I was done, I looked at my bloodied hand and observed it a bit before turning towards everyone else. The horror on their faces causes me to freeze in my spot. They just stared as if they witnessed the end of days or something. Rory had a face that was a mix of fright and concern and then I glanced at Lar'ja who was halfway out of his binds. He was shocked beyond belief and it stung into my chest once more. It was then that I realized what I had truly done.

I looked back towards Traeger's body and although he did terrible things and I wanted him dead, I was just another monster, destroying everything around me. My hands began to shake and in some way, I reached out in Lar'ja's direction but McKenna and Nebraska flinched and backed off a bit, taking out guns in fear of what I might do next. I pulled my hand back and noted the red blood smeared all over it. _This isn't what I wanted. What have I done?_

All of a sudden, a bullet grazes the side of my abdomen, causing me to roar in agony. I turned around to see many soldiers that I completely forgot about, shooting in my direction. I pressed my hand on my wound and saw a little bit of my blood dripping from it but the wound closed up immediately. The soldiers see this and begin to panic.

"Shoot her! Just kill her!"

Another barrage of bullets comes my way but I go into fight mode, dodging them as I charged at them, using my arm to swipe them to the side with incredible force. They just flew like flies as they scattered around me, desperate to get away since they had seen what I can do. But another bullet makes contact with me, striking through my arm and I clutched it. I kept swatting them away and another bullet hits my leg and I almost went down on my knee.

But during the scuffle, a small body makes contact with my back and I was about to swipe whoever it was until I looked down and saw Rory, holding my leg tightly. He lifts his head to see me and cries out.

"Don't do this Anya! You're better than this! You're not a monster! You're my sister! Always!"

I stopped right then and there and glanced at him, shocked by how brave he was for coming to me in this form, especially with his leg still bleeding. I could see the concern in his eyes but I didn't see any fear at all. In fact, I sensed that he was worried for me. We both stayed like that for a few seconds. I reached out for him and patted his head gently, raking my claws through his hair. When I thought he couldn't surprise me more, he smiles. The warmth inside my grew and to the best of my ability, I smiled at him even though I probably didn't do a great job.

But the moment was interrupted by another gunshot that hit my shoulder and I cried out from the shock of it. I turned and roared at the soldiers who were ready to fire again but then they began to drop like flies and I turned to see McKenna and Nebraska firing to the best of their ability. However, I wasn't in the best condition and I was in the crossfires with Rory still clinging to me. _I have to get out of here. I have to protect Rory._ It was my only instinct at the time and I couldn't think of anything else.

I grabbed Rory from the back of his shirt and pulled him up, placing him on my shoulders as he took hold of some of my dreadlocks, which I shuddered for a moment. _I didn't think those were so sensitive._

Through the chaos, I looked around and found a crack in the wall and decided to do the same thing as before. Smash my way out of here and run.

As I got into position and bent my knees, I took one last glance over to where McKenna and the remaining group had gathered around Lar'ja. Everyone just watched but I stopped at Lar'ja, taking one last look at him. In some way, his eyes were glowing with a little of warmth in them and my heart jumped in my chest. He wanted me to stay but my body made that choice for me and I have no power to stop it.

Using all of my leg muscles, I lunged forward and braced myself for impact and I could sense that Rory was doing the same, holding tightly with all of his might. Next thing I knew, my shoulder made contact and the wall shatters. I rushed through the open air of the night sky and didn't stop, looking only forward as I passed through the trees.

Even though my instinct told me to get out of there, my heart yearns to go back and help the others. The memory of Lar'ja's eyes burned into me and a single tear falls from the corner of my eye, dropping onto the ground as Rory and I disappeared into the night.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Hope everyone is doing okay. I've decided to do another chapter of Twisted Fate since I thought the last chapter wasn't as developed as it should have been and I'm sorry if I made anyone feel disappointed during it. Your opinions and time in reading my story are very dear to me and I hope that this chapter makes up for it although I may have rushed through it a little bit in some parts so I apologize in advance. It's quite intense with all the blood and gore along with emotional/physical torture.**

 **But now, Anya has gotten her vengeance on the man who had made her life miserable but was it worth it? Did she find any peace at all? Plus, we have some emotional moments that made me tear up a bit, especially when Anya was worried for Lar'ja but the Bad Blood is now back in action and still has some tricks under his gauntlets (like sleeves lol).**

 **But there's still plenty of questions to be answered. Who was the mysterious Yautja that came to Earth decades ago? Why was a bargain made and to what purpose does Anya serve? Who are the Bad Blood clan that is pulling the strings in the dark?**

 **Keep on reading as Chapter 28 is being developed and we are almost reaching our conclusion of this story. Enjoy! :))))**

 **P.S. I will be using my Instagram page for daily updates and such so no one is in the dark on this. And another chapter of** _ **Break Free**_ **is coming soon this weekend.**


	30. Chapter 28: Rise and Conquer

Chapter 28: Rise and Conquer

The cold air brushed across my skin as I raced across the ground, passing trees and bushes that scrapped on me but it was just barely a scratch. I kept my eyes ahead of me but I had no idea of where I was going, only that I needed to find a safe place as fast as possible. _But to be honest, was there anywhere that was safe? I could go to Mars and that might not be enough._

Then my legs started to ache and burn, knowing that I had reached my limit even in my Yautja form. But still, I pushed them to the breaking point and the heaviness in my chest grew, struggling to get any air into my lungs while my heart beat faster to keep my body working.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice that was just above my head, which snapped me from my thoughts.

"Anya! You need to stop!"

It was then that I remembered having Rory on my back when I escaped from the facility. I was so focused that I forgot that he was there. When his little voice called to me, my whole body just stopped and we came to a complete halt. That causes Rory to grab tightly to my dreadlocks and I yelped a little but it was for only an instant.

As soon as I stopped, my legs gave way and I fell down on my hands and knees, exhausted from running so long or at least I believed so since the night sky was becoming lighter with the sun beginning to peak out. Rory jumps off my back and comes to my side, watching as I felt my body change from Yautja to human form again. Now, my body was really aching and I looked all over myself, seeing some of my bullet wounds healing themselves.

"Anya? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer him right away. I was still trying to catch my breath but he was very patient with me. Eventually, I took a huge breath and looked to my side to see Rory worried a lot. I smiled a little bit.

"I'm . . . alright, Rory. I'm just . . . tired. That's all."

When I lifted my upper body off, I shook a little as I tried to get back on my feet from my knees. Rory comes to grab my arm and does his best to lift me up. It was only a little but gave me enough to finally get me to stand. I huffed and turned towards Rory.

"Are you alright, Rory? Let me see your leg."

He didn't argue as he sat down, trying to steady his already wounded leg that was bleeding a bit. Luckily, it was a clean one and didn't seem to hit any major arteries. He whimpered a little and carefully went about his leg to make sure I didn't cause any more pain. I tore off a piece of my worn out shirt and begun to wrap it around, pressing on it to make sure it was set. It wasn't much but at least it was treated.

"Looks good. Just make sure not to use it as much, okay?"

"Okay."

He said it like it was a natural thing but I looked into his small, brown eyes. Wondering if he was really alright. But at least he was safe for now and . . . he did snap me out of it while I was going crazy at the labs so, in a way, he saved my life.

"Thank you. For everything. But you shouldn't have jumped on me like that back there. I could have killed you."

He didn't give a chance to absorb the meaning of my words as he wraps his tiny arms around my waist, almost taking me down again since my body was still recovering but I had to thank my fast regeneration for working.

"I don't care. I told you before. You're my sister and you did it to protect us. You're not the monster they say you are. You are you. Always."

I have no idea how someone so young could say something meaning full. It was like talking to an old soul or something but his words gave me comfort and I held him back in a warm embrace. When I remembered something, I released him immediately and looked at him.

"Rory. We need to find a safe place until we can get back to the others. Who knows what has happened with everything. I'm sorry I took off like that. I couldn't help it."

Some of my words were true. Something inside me, whether it was instinct or another, moved me to get out of there but I had to secretly admit that I just wanted to escape from my problems. _You're a coward._

Rory nods and smiles at me and I returned the favor. I was about to turn back into the direction we came from until Rory stops me by grabbing my already torn up shirt.

"Hold on. I got something to give you."

I turned to see him grab something from the pocket of his jacket, moving his hand around inside it until he pulls out a small object that appeared to be made of metal. As soon as he lifted it up for me to get a good look, my eyes widened in surprise and I went back to look at him.

"Is that . . .?"

He shook his head once more and I went back to the object he was holding on to. It was the same device from Lar'ja's gauntlet that I was told held important information that could expose the Bad Bloods and their plans. The reason why I was surprised was not that it was the device but how he got it without anyone noticing.

"How did you get that, Rory?"

"I got it when you and Lar'ja were out. They took it since they figured it was something important. The soldier that was holding me had it in his pocket and I snuck in and grabbed it without him being aware of what I was doing. I kept it since."

I observed it a little more before I went back to Rory. Even I didn't notice him taking it out or anything. He looked terrified but in reality, he was using that to get it. I smirked at him with amusement.

"Clever little thief you are."

He smiled but fidgetted around as he got caught doing a prank. It was cute and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his reaction. _At least he's using it for good reasons._

But just as we had a perfect moment together, a huge blast zipped past between us, completely shattering the tree close by and it fell with a huge thud. Both Rory and I separated to the sides and I looked into the direction of where the blast came from. I stood up and yelled out.

"Who is it!?"

As if answering my question without words, a huge figure jumps from the trees above and lands just a few feet in front of me. My whole body shuddered when I realized who it was. The Bad Blood was back again.

" _ **There you are. I was beginning to think you died since I couldn't find you back there."**_

His form was overshadowing mine for a bit so I quietly motioned Rory to find somewhere to hide since I didn't think the Bad Blood had seen him yet. I watched from the corner of my eye as he ran to a nearby bush, observing from the small holes in it.

"What do you want?"

I sneered at him, letting a Yautja growl come out of my throat and he backed up a bit but wasn't sure if he was a little wary or just shocked that I made such a sound. Either way, he came back to his original spot and looked at me with curious eyes.

" _ **I thought I already told you. I'm here to finish my mission and I'm glad to say that it will be over soon. I'm just here to tie up loose ends."**_

When he said that his 'mission' was over soon, my heart and stomach sunk a bit when I remembered why he was here in the first place.

"What have you done to Lar'ja and everyone else!?"

Again, I growled at him but the Bad Blood didn't step back this time, probably expecting me to react like that. It was the other way around when he began to chuckle and I backed up. After he was done, he tilted his head to the side in a curious manner but his eyes remained serious.

" _ **What does it matter? By the time I reached you, the bomb I implanted probably went off and destroyed everything, including the stolen weapon. All of your friends are dead."**_

My eyes widened and my heart began to pound in my chest, ready to burst out from all the anger that was building up inside me. Silently, I blamed myself for abandoning my friends and Lar'ja earlier. A little bit of sadness was coming but the anger dominated and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You fucking bastard!"

I ran as fast as I could towards him with my fist as the only weapon I had. Looking back, I was stupid to think I could win with no weapons but at the time, the rage has spread throughout my body while wiping all coherent thoughts.

But it didn't matter. The Bad Blood anticipated this and before I could reach him, he lifts up his arm and a spear-like weapon comes springing from it and into my direction. I had no time to react as the sharp end goes through the mid-section of my arm and buries itself into the ground behind me. The force knocks me to the ground on my back and I slightly winched, still feeling the fresh burns on my back that haven't healed properly yet. When I tried to lift myself back up, the spear dug itself into my arm, even more, causing me to shriek in pain as I watched green, neon blood dripping from it.

" _ **Now, now . . . I told you that I'm not here to fight you. I've done my mission but I'm still interested in your answer to my earlier question."**_

I looked back at him with hatred in my eyes. _Does he still want to ask me that? After everything that he's done. What a motherfucking asshole . . ._

"If you think that I'm joining your little gang, then you got another thing coming."

All I got from him was a small laugh and some clicking of his mandibles together like he's trying to think of something. He looks at the surroundings before him and stops when he sees in the direction of where Rory was hiding. I immediately knew he was setting his sights on Rory and so I scrambled to get his focus back on me.

"You will never succeed. I've known what you have done and your plan to use me for your conquest. Well too bad. I'm not interested."

Although his eyes went back to me, I can see that he was still curious about the previous area he was looking at. But then, I saw him lifting his gauntlet back up, activating his plasma cannon that was pointing towards me and I froze, expecting him to end my life. The blue light started to shine from it and I was mentally preparing myself for the end but some part of me wanted to fight. However, the spear in my arm reminded me that I couldn't move but as it sounded like he was ready to fire it, Rory comes charging in and stands between me and the Bad Blood.

"Rory!"

No matter what I did, Rory just stood there with his hands out to the sides, making himself a protective shield for me. I could only watch in horror as the plasma cannon was ready to discharge until the Bad Blood lowers his arm and the cannon goes silent.

" _ **There you are, little ooman pup. So you've decided to come out."**_

Without warning, the Bad Blood picks up Rory from the back of his jacket and pulls him high into the air until he's about to face to face with each other. I screamed for him to let Rory go but he just ignored me. Soon, he began to move his other hand around Rory, going through his pockets until he finds what he's looking for. He pulls out the small device from before and inspects it before turning to me.

" _ **I was looking for this. One less loose end to tie up."**_

And with that, he crushes the device with his bare hand, letting pieces of it crumble to the dirt. The device was the only thing that had evidence to expose the Bad Bloods and their plans. But now . . . it was gone . . . just like the Bad Blood wanted and his ugly smile with his mandibles extended out was a confirmation. Then, the Bad Blood started to walk away with Rory still hanging by his jacket and that is when panic started to set in.

"Where are you taking him!? He's got nothing to do with this!"

The Bad Blood stops but only turns his head to the side while Rory scrambles to release himself but it was useless.

" _ **He's got a lot to do with this. I find him very interesting and who knows? We might find some use for him in the next step of hybridization."**_

 _What is he saying!? Why Rory? For hybridization? For some other crazy experiment? I can't let that happen?_

"Just let him go. If you want me instead of him then I will gladly do so."

"Anya!"

I saw the disbelief in Rory's eyes but I had a gut feeling of what they were going to do with him if the Bad Blood takes him. I barely survived torture like that but to see a child go through a similar process like that or worse, I wouldn't be able to take that guilt if I could do something to stop it. So I offered myself in the hope he would abandon Rory but I had no such luck.

" _ **I don't think so. You're going to have to do a lot more convincing for me to let him go and take you instead. If you want him back so badly, then come and get it. See you around."**_

Before I could talk any further, the Bad Blood had darted off with Rory screaming for me and to let him go. He didn't have any strength to fight back against a ten-foot monster and the spear in my arm wouldn't let me go.

"RORY!"

But there was silence and I started to sob a bit, cursing myself for being this weak and not being able to protect him. I was useless and I just wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth. I just wanted someone to take me away from all this.

" _Are you really going to just give up like that?"_

My head jolted up to the sky. I thought I was going mad because it wasn't my inner voice that was talking. This one was deeper than any human voice I've ever heard but it was familiar. I've heard this voice before and I tried to jog my brain to work again and just as I remembered who it was, a sudden light blinded my vision and I couldn't see anything.

But when it faded in brightness and I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the forest anymore. In fact, I was . . . nowhere. Just standing in the middle of white all around me. I was confused and I began to panic until the voice calls back again.

" _You are stronger than this Anya. I know you well enough that you can fight your way out of this."_

I turned around quickly to where the voice was but I saw nothing but white. But when I turned my head back around, a form was standing a few feet from me. I couldn't make out who it was until I focused my sights on the figure and realized it was my mother standing in front of me.

"Mother . . .?"

I tried to move forward but my body refused to do so. Instead, I reached out with one hand, hoping that she would reciprocate but she just stood there. No expression on her face and staying as still as a statue. I was very confused about what was happening to me.

 _Am I going crazy?_

And then, her forms begin to fog up, swirling in unnatural waves that were similar to that of a ghost. I was about to cry out for her until she became no more than a gray cloud floating around. But just as quickly as it came, the fog began to spread again and make a new form but bigger than my mother. It grew and grew, bending back and forth until it stopped. I just remained silent and watch as the form became clearer, settling into itself until the figure became clear.

When I realized who it was, I gasped and almost dropped to my knees in disbelief.

"Lar'ja?"

It was him. His form replaced my mother's and stood there just like she did before and I was getting a little nervous. _Was this a dream? And if so, why is Lar'ja here? Is he dead? Or . . . am I dead and I just don't know it yet?_

" _Anya . . ."_

I looked back into his eyes since he was no mask on him as he begun to walk closer and closer to me in slow and painstaking steps. Something screamed inside me to run to him. To hold him in my arms. So when I pushed my body forward, the hold that was on me before was gone and I raced to him as Lar'ja opened his arms with welcome. When I made contact with him, I was half expecting him to poof away but his solid frame melded into mine and I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my head into his chest as soon as the waterworks began.

"I'm so sorry . . . Sorry for being a coward and running away to only let you and everyone else die. I should've protected you, Rory and everyone else. I'm . . . so . . . sorry."

I let my tears fall and I sobbed so hard that I was having a hard time to breathe. We didn't move at all from our current positions until Lar'ja pulls away from me and grabs my chin in his fingers gently so I could look into his eyes. They were warm and I loved every single touch he gave me.

" _You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault for any of this but you should know."_

He leans closer to my face and all I couldn't do was sob a little, trying to focus on him and only him. His mandibles move about until he opened his mouth to say something.

" _You are not alone. I'm here for you always. So no matter where you go or what you do, I will always be at your side. Always . . ."_

He leans his head until our foreheads touch and I closed my eyes to cherish this moment. A moment that I never thought I would ever have. His words had sincerity in them and I knew that he would be there for me and to protect me. The elation inside my chest burned through and was covering all the skin on my body.

I opened my eyes and looked into his piercing, golden eyes that showed so much lust in them and I was sure that my eyes mirrored his. I wanted to tell him something that I longed to let him know but I didn't have the courage to do so. Until now . . .

"I love you."

He just stared at me, frozen to where he was and I was starting to regret saying something like that until he spreads his mandibles and slightly opens his inner mouth and I realized that he was smiling. It was a cute attempt but if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was roaring at me. I smiled back at him.

" _Ta'kasa . . ."_

He said the name that was given to me by my mother. I didn't really know how to react to him saying that name but the look in his eyes destroyed any doubt I had and smiled even harder this time. I kept my eyes on him until I blinked.

When I opened them again, he was gone.

In fact, I blinked a few times and noticed that I was back where I was before. In the middle of the forest with the spear still dug into my arm but it wasn't as painful as before. _What the fuck was that?_

I had no idea of what just happened as the possibility of myself going crazy but Lar'ja's words from before began to fuel my resolve to get out of here and fight to protect everyone. _I need to get the fuck out of here!_

I put my hand on the part where the spear met my bare skin and I begun to twist it around to see if I could dislodge it. I yelped in pain as the spear dug even more. But I couldn't give up. I need to get out of here for Rory's sake, Lar'ja's and even my own. At this rate, I was ready to cut my arm off in order to free myself from this predicament. _Come on you fucking bastard!_

But then as I was about to pull once more, I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was and I went into fight mode, holding my one arm up like a shield. _What if it's Stargazer? What if it's the Bad Blood to come and finish me off? What next?_

My question was answered when I saw A'kib come running out of the bushes, barking into the air as soon as he saw me. He ran to greet me, licking any part of my face he could get. I giggled a bit. I was about to push him off until he stopped and look behind him. I had no idea what he saw but he wasn't growling or anything, just waiting for something.

And then, the one person that I wanted to see came into my view and my heart lifted. I merely stared as Lar'ja emerges from the bushes, clearly still feeling the effects of the sedative as he wobbles a little bit. But as soon as his eyes came into contact with mine, he sprints towards me until he falls straight on his knees before me. At first, he was hesitant to touch me, keeping his trembling hands in the air until I reached out to him. I caressed one of his mandibles with my free hand and held it there, enjoying the warmth for a little bit.

"Lar'ja."

Somehow, I snapped him out of his thought as he shook his shoulders and head a bit, letting his dreadlocks sway back and forth. He blinked his eyes a few times before he began to purr against my hand. It traveled from his body and into mine, making me shudder for a moment. It only lasts for a moment when Lar'ja looks to my arm, growling from seeing my green blood dripping into the small pool on the ground that began to form.

" **Anya. What happened to you?"**

He carefully placed one of his hands above the wound and I winced a little. He moved his hand away but I looked into his eyes so he knows it was okay. He placed his hand back on it.

"It's the Bad Blood. He attacked us from out of nowhere."

As soon as I said that, I heard more footsteps behind Lar'ja and I went into fight mode again but I noticed Lar'ja didn't react at all. I was utterly confused until I saw Brackett, McKenna, Nebraska, and Nettles come out of the same bushes as Lar'ja, carrying their rifles in their hands. When they saw me and Lar'ja, they went into action and huddled around me.

"Anya. You're alright. Well . . . at least mostly alright."

Brackett had stopped mid-sentence when she saw the spear in my arm but I was thankful for her words. I glanced at McKenna and saw him frantically looking around us as if he lost something.

"Where's Rory?"

My heart sank a bit when I knew the answer to his question and worried about how he would react but also that I let it happen. _How can I explain to a father that I let their son get captured by a ten-foot fucking alien? How?_

"The Bad Blood. He took Rory with him. I tried to stop him but got pinned down. I begged for him to let him go but he wouldn't. I'm so sorry."

McKenna just stared blankly at me while Brackett moved to kneel behind me, trying to fiddle with the spear, which made me yelp in pain and Lar'ja growled at her to be more careful in which she took to heart as she kept going. I only focused on McKenna and I was fearing the worst until he sighed.

"Anya. It's not your fault. You did everything you could and knowing you, even for only a little while, you wouldn't sit back and allow it if you had the power to do so. Right now, we need to get to Rory and kick the Bad Blood's ass."

Right then and there, all of my fears and worries dissipated and I couldn't help but smile a little bit to him and when he did the same, I was feeling better than before. But Brackett yells out when I could feel her hands right where the spear exits my arm.

"You can talk later. Right now, we need to get this out of her so we can do that 'kicking ass' thing you were talking about. McKenna . . . come over here and hold Anya still."

On command, McKenna comes to my side and places both hands on my shoulders, putting pressure on them as Brackett firms her grip on the spear while Lar'ja stays kneeled in front of me but gripping on the other end of the spear. I looked behind Lar'ja and saw Nettles was not doing so well. He looked like he was going to vomit as he turned his face away. _You've seen blood before . . . What's gotten into you now?_

"Alright Anya, Lar'ja is going to pull it out fast so it's going to be painful but quick. Can you do it?"

Although I couldn't see Brackett since she was behind me, the uneasiness in her voice told me that she wanted to make sure I was alright. _We don't have a choice anyway. Right?_

"Go ahead."

When I gave the signal, Brackett's and McKenna's grip on me tightened as I watched Lar'ja stand up, still gripping the spear but looking down with concern in his golden eyes. I just nod so he would proceed and sure enough, as soon as I did, he goes into position and then . . . yanks the spear right through my arm.

I screamed into the air but it only lasted a second as I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes tightly. The burning sensation in my arm was growing but wasn't too unbearable. After a while, I relaxed and opened my eyes to see that the spear was finally out of me. Lar'ja throws it away and bends down to hold me in his arms, lifting me up to my feet and purring to soothe me and I could hear A'kib whimpering a little. I breathed heavily in his arms while Brackett came over to check my wound. Lar'ja growled a bit but I rubbed my hand on his arm for reassurance. When he was calm enough, Brackett inspected the wound in my arm.

"It looks like it's already healing. That's good. It should be closed within a matter of a few seconds. Let's get going."

Everyone got their stuff and prepared to move out while Lar'ja kept me close. I looked back to my arm and saw the creepy sight of my flesh connecting together and filling the hole until it disappeared. I wasn't a pleasant sight but I was glad that it was healed but I did have a few questions to ask.

"How did you guys get out of there? I thought you were killed by the bomb. And where's Coyle?"

Lar'ja was the first to answer all my questions, not hesitating to let me know what had happened.

" **The Bad Blood did get to the room we were held in. I was still trapped while the others fought to stop him but it was useless. He did plant the bomb so that it would destroy us and the weapon but we got out of there in time. Coyle told us to leave him behind. The facility was destroyed."**

When he explained, I had a hunch that Coyle wasn't going to make it. The wound he received was fatal so I suspected he would try to act like the hero or something. Either way, I silently mourned for his loss but at least everyone else got out of there.

"Yeah. I figured as much but . . ."

I stopped mid-sentence and Lar'ja picked up my hesitation and looked deeply into my eyes as if trying to find the answers in there.

" **What is it?"**

I inhaled and exhaled slowly so I could tell him what happened here.

"The Bad Blood destroyed the device from your gauntlet and Rory had. He destroyed the evidence we needed. I'm sorry about this."

I was about to drop my head towards the ground but Lar'ja caught it by my chin, gently rubbing it between his fingers that were surprisingly soft.

" **It doesn't matter now. We are here and need to get Rory back before it's too late."**

There was so much more I wanted to say, especially about the vision I had earlier and more. I started to blush a bit but I shook my head around and put it in the farthest corner of my mind. I nodded and he let go of me entirely. My legs were still aching but I ignored it along with the stinging pain that was hurting my back. I started to walk in the direction that I remembered the Bad Blood taking until I was stopped.

"Wait, Anya. We need to give you something."

I turned fully around and saw Brackett shuffling through Nebraska's bag that was on his back. She then pulls something out of it and I recognized it as my wrist gauntlets, knife, and necklace that I believed were destroyed. She grabbed them in her hands and carried them to me.

"How did you . . .?"

"We got it before the bomb went off. All of Stargazer's soldiers either ran for their lives or killed by the Bad Blood. We knew these were important to you so we got them in time and got the weapon as well."

I never thought that these guys would risk their lives for something like this. Getting the gifts my mother left behind along with Lar'ja's weapon needed for the incoming war . . . I had to hold back the tears that were threatening to burst out of me. She came until she stopped just in front of me, holding the items to me and I just looked at Brackett and then back to the items and then back to her again. She just smiled.

"It's time that you use them."

I looked around at everyone's faces and they all nod in agreement. When I turned to look at Lar'ja, he just purred a little and bowed his head much lower than usual until his dreadlocks hung a few inches in front of him and then back up. Somehow, I could feel confidence growing inside me and I looked back at the gauntlets and with one hand, I grabbed one of them and moved it around until it slid on my forearms. It clicked on like glue and I turned my arm around and saw it fits well, seeing the silver part of it glisten from the rising sun. I did the same with the other gauntlet and put it on as well.

With the contractions of my arms, both gauntlets released the blades from themselves, almost reminding me of like Wolverine and I silently laughed at myself for it. I relaxed and the blades returned to them. When that was done, I reached for the knife and inspected it before fitting it on the side of my pants, pulling it to make sure it was secured.

And then, I looked back and Brackett was holding the necklace in the air, smiling as she did so. I tilted my head a bit and smirked until I reached over to grab the necklace from her. I took the metal piece that has my Yautja name carved into it and it also shined from the sun as well.

 _Ta'kasa . . . Balance . . . This is the name you wanted to give to me, Mother. I hope I can live up to it someday._

With that, I took the necklace and raised it over my head, letting the string wrap around me until the metal piece settled in the center of my chest. I took one last look at it before I lifted my head up to see everyone was up and ready. I glanced at everyone until my eyes stopped at Lar'ja with his golden eyes glowing so brightly from the sun's light.

When I looked away, I straightened myself and stood before everyone and then, I smirked a little and lifted my arm up to let my wrist blade come up. Everyone seemed to get my message and cocked their guns.

"Let's go hunt that fucking bastard!"

All at once, everyone cheered into the air while A'kib howled into the sky and Nebraska started to whoop as well. But it was Lar'ja's roar that got us all pumped up, watching him lift his head into the sky and spreading his mandibles wide. It was ironic that it used to scare us but now . . . it was the source of our strength.

When it was all done, all of us nodded in unison and we took off into the direction of the Bad Blood, ready for a showdown that we needed to win.

All I could think of was getting Rory back but the image of the Bad Blood came into view and I growled inside my chest.

 _You are mine. And you will fall by my hands._

 _You will die . . ._

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Man . . . A lot has happened in this chapter, even though I didn't think so when writing this but as I read it . . . God . . . my heart was pounding for me to kill the Bad Blood and with the final showdown drawing near, anything is possible.**

 **But Anya and the others are ready for it but will Anya ever confess her feeling to the real Lar'ja? Will she even make it see that day? Will they be able to get Rory back before it's too late? And will she ever like up to her new Yautja name that holds an important meaning from her mother?**

 **So many questions with only a few more chapters to go until the end.**

 **Keep on reading as Chapter 29 comes around the corner so don't miss it!**

 **Enjoy! :)))**

 **P.S. Thank you Anonymous-E for the update on Rory. I had a tough time writing this and forgot to add that part so I edited it a little bit for it. Thank you very much and love your review! And to answer your question about Lar'ja and Anya, a sequel is in the making that will continue the story so there might be a possibility but who knows? :)))**


	31. Chapter 29: Resolution

Chapter 29: Resolution

Everyone was on the move, pushing all of our might to reach where the Bad Blood had taken Rory. Although my body was still not at full strength after being tortured back at the facility, my resolve to get Rory back was giving me all the strength to do what I needed to do. Lar'ja, Ak'ib, and I were leading the group while McKenna and Nebraska weren't far behind, which surprised me a little but I didn't think on it for too long. Nettles was next while Brackett was at the very back of the group.

"How much further?"

I heard McKenna's voice calling out from behind us and I glanced at Lar'ja, unsure as to how I should answer. But I was lucky in some way since all of us began to hear a loud noise that sounded like an engine was turning on. It definitely didn't sound like any vehicle that I've known and it wasn't a good sign.

" **The Bad Blood is starting the ship! We need to move fast or it will be too late!"**

With that, I just went into overdrive and pushed my legs even harder than I've ever had before. So much so that I was starting to outrun Lar'ja a little but I didn't care. I just wanted to get to that fucking ship before the Bad Blood can take Rory away and out of our reach for good. _Hold on Rory! We're coming!_

As we get closer to the sound, the air around us was beginning to blow around like crazy as if a tornado was forming but it was clear that it wasn't and panic was starting to settle into me. Right as we got past the trees, I saw a few feet in front of me that the path leads to a cliff so I thought that the ship was down below and ready to take off. But when we stopped at the edge, I looked down and there was absolutely nothing there.

"Where the fuck is it?"

The sound of an engine was louder than ever and the wind was becoming stronger but there was no ship. _How is that fucking possible? It has to be somewhere near here!_

" **He's got the cloaking shield up. The ship is down below."**

 _Cloaking shield?_

It took me a minute to focus below to see a fuzzy shape of something huge at the bottom of the cliff. Although I couldn't see much of anything else, the size of it was immense and I had to wonder how the Bad Blood got a ship that big to land on Earth without being detected. But then again, he had the cloaking shield with it.

I looked at Lar'ja, seeing him focus solely on the invisible ship until he began to back up a bit. I lifted my eyebrows in confusion and then when he bent his knees a little as if preparing to take off, I widened my eyes at what he was about to do.

"Are we going to jump on that thing?"

I saw everyone else give the same reaction that I was currently doing. Lar'ja only grunted a bit but his eyes pierced into mine and I shivered a bit but it wasn't out of fear but of something else.

" **We need to get on it. Rory is there and we have no way to stop it unless we get inside."**

Just as Lar'ja was explaining to all of us, another loud noise like a boom started up and the next thing we knew, the fuzzy image began to rise up from the ground and the cloak began to dissipate, revealing the largest ship that I've ever seen in all my life. It was definitely massive. The overall color of it was almost darkish grey to the point that some of its parts were almost black. The head of the ship was pointed and almost reminded me of a shark tooth. The two engines were adjacent on each side and were perpendicular to the ship as the glowing blue flames radiated from it.

 _This is way bigger than Lar'ja's ship that I saw before. How the fuck are we going to stop this thing?!_

But there was no time. The ship began to ascend from the cliff and we needed to act fast. I got to Lar'ja's side and positioned myself like him to get ready to jump. I turned my head to see everyone else doing the same but I stopped them.

"Guys . . . You need to stay behind. It's dangerous."

I had to do a double take on my words for a minute. We had done much more dangerous things than this but after seeing Coyle, Baxley, and Lynch die right in front of me while I couldn't protect them, I couldn't bear to see another life being taken and this was asking for it. But the guys would have none of it.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We're in this together and my son is on that ship. I'm not going to stand by and watch while you take on a ten-foot monster. I'm going."

McKenna walked a bit towards me until he stopped, glaring at me for saying something like that. I could see the resolve in his eyes and I knew that I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. I looked behind him and Nebraska, Nettles, and Brackett all had that same look. I sighed heavily at my defeat. _Who am I to stop them?_

"Fine. But I need you to stay here with A'kib, Brackett."

"Why?"

She looked at me with disbelief and A'kib started to whine a bit. She was about to protest when I turned fully towards her, making sure she knew that I meant it.

"Because if that ship goes down . . . which I believe it will . . . we need someone on the ground in case things get ugly. You will be our eyes."

I could see that she was about to open her mouth in protest until I stopped her by placing my hand up and she was left hanging with her mouth still open.

"I'm serious, Brackett. If anything happens, you are our last defense. Please . . ."

I almost sounded like I was begging and maybe that was my intent but I wasn't sure. I needed her to know this and I kept my eyes on her, hoping to convey my feeling about it to her. I stared into her brown eyes until she closes them slowly and takes a huge breath before opening them again.

"Alright. I'll stay but you better make it out alive with Rory or else I'll kill you for it."

Although she was serious about her threat, I had to chuckle a bit cause in some ways, I believed her. I simply nodded at her and she did the same, backing up a bit to allow us to get some running time in our jump. I took a quick glance at everyone else before landing my eyes back on Lar'ja. His golden eyes locked onto my blue ones and bowed my head down a bit and he did the same.

" **Alright. Let's go!"**

Without giving us any warning, he sprinted forward just as the ship was about to go over the height of the cliff. Luckily, I reacted very quickly as did the others and we all sprinted forward. I ran as fast as I could until one foot was on the edge and then with all my muscle power . . . I leaped forward.

For a minute, it was like I was flying and if it wasn't for the fact that all of us were jumping on an alien ship in order to dare a rescue, I would have had fun. I swung my legs in the air to get the momentum I needed to make it on the ship, landing roughly on the metal frame of it with a huge thud. Lar'ja landed so gracefully that it was like this was natural for him. The others had the same outcome as I, slamming down on the ship as well. I looked back to see that we were high up in the air with Brackett looking up to us until she was a small dot on the ground among a whole sea of trees.

But then, as if the Bad Blood knew we were on it, the ship began to dip on one side as it moved. With nothing to really hold on, I started to slide down and I did my best to stop it but the ship dips even further and gravity pulled me down until I landed on my stomach. Everyone else, including Lar'ja, followed suit and all of us began to slide down the side of the ship.

I thought fast and I pulled out one of my wrist blades, slamming it into the side of the ship. I jerked a bit from the sudden pull but the blades held in. I looked beside me and Lar'ja did the same thing with his wrist blades, glancing on me with so much concern. I just smiled so that he didn't need to worry. I looked behind me and watched McKenna slipped almost off the ship. I gasped at the horror but then Nettles grabs his ankle, trying to hold on but they continued to slip. I was about to unhook myself until Nebraska grabs Nettle's hand and managed to get his fingers into a small dent on the ship. They all stopped slipping but I cried out to them.

"Hold on guys!"

I could hear their screams and I was starting to panic until I felt the ship begin to straighten itself back until it was leveled. Everyone sighed in relief for a bit, including me. I retracted my wrist blades from the ship and was getting up until Lar'ja comes to my side, lifting me up gently by my arm as if I would break at any moment. I held on to his arm, feeling the warmth coming from it and I couldn't help but inhale to get his fresh scent of sweet rain. It was comforting, even if only for a moment.

But then, the ship began to move forward and the engines twisted until they were parallel to the length of the ship, roaring even louder than before. We needed to move quickly and so letting go of Lar'ja. I ran forward and aiming to get to the front of the ship. Lar'ja follows along and the rest of the guys did as well.

We were just about to reach the front when, in the corner of my eye, a small cannon emerges from the side of the ship, spinning around a bit before it sets its sights on us. I had no idea what it was doing until I saw a similar, blue glow growing inside and that is when I knew what it was about to do.

"Watch out!"

But it was too late. The cannon fires and I were able to duck out of the way of the blast. I was hoping that it missed all of us but with my luck, it wasn't so. I could hear the impact of exploding flesh along with the sound of something dripping wet. As much as I didn't want to turn around, my worried conscious wanted to know. But when I did, I gasped in horror.

Everyone had laid low and close to the ship but I looked farther and saw only half of Nettles' body still standing. The cannon had obliterated his entire upper body and torso, leaving his legs still standing with blood pouring down them. Some of his remaining intestines were barely hanging on and I shivered when his legs twitched a bit before they fell to the ground. With the ship now going full speed, the remains of Nettles' body slips off, leaving a massive streak of blood on the ship.

I gasped, knowing another one of our members was killed right in front of me. But I didn't have time to grieve when the cannon began to move and then point towards me, ready to fire once more. Just when I thought it was the end for me, Lar'ja points his own shoulder cannon and fires, destroying the ship's before it could do any more harm to us.

I turned towards Lar'ja and nod my head shakily and he did the same, looking into my eyes a little longer before he turns back to face forward.

" **We need to find a way to get inside. Hurry!"**

As soon as he takes off, I followed suit with Nebraska and McKenna right behind me. But another surprise starts up as I noticed a blue barrier beginning to form over the ship like a layer. I had no idea what it was until Lar'ja roars in panic.

" **Pauk (fuck)! He's activating the shields!"**

I twisted back to the barrier and I realized that the Bad Blood was trying to close our chance of getting inside. I wasn't going to let that happen. _No fucking way are you going to slip from my fingers!_

Right as the barrier was about to reach me, I slid below it and dug my wrist blades into the ship once more so I wouldn't fly off to the side of it. I looked behind me and saw McKenna doing the same as the barrier finally closes. Nebraska and Lar'ja were left on the outside of the barrier that separated us. Lar'ja comes to kneel above me, trying to claw his way through but the barrier was stronger. I glanced at Nebraska and he was trying to do the same until he started to cough violently.

"Nebraska!"

No sooner did I call out to him, he turns and I saw his mouth was dripping with blood. At first, I was looking for some type of injury he had on his body but he coughs once more. To my horror, I knew right then that he was sick. Very sick . . .

I called out to him once more with my eyes widened in disbelief and all he did was chuckle a bit, his signature grin gleaming on his face towards me. I began to panic. _What do I fucking do? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Hey. Don't look at me like that."

He looks into my eyes and all I could focus on was the blood that was beginning to flow from his mouth like a waterfall. I've already lost Nettles just recently and now . . . Nebraska was going to. _How many more people must die?_

I was broken by my thoughts when Nebraska chuckled at me once more.

"I've been sick for quite some time. I'm going to die anyway."

I watched as Nebraska turns his head to look at the exposed engine that somehow was left unprotected for some reason. I looked back and forth . . . from the engine to Nebraska . . . and the dots began to come together.

"No! Don't do it!"

I pleaded to him, knowing was kind of stunt he was about to pull. I kept screaming . . . begging him not to go through with it and it was to the point that tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. Nebraska grins but this time, it was a sincere one. Like he was ready to do this and his eyes softened at me.

"You know . . . you're very beautiful when you cry. I'll treasure that."

He pauses a bit before speaking one more time.

"Live on . . . and kill that son of a bitch once and for all."

Those were his last words to me as he stood up, taking off full speed towards the engine and I screamed with all my might.

"NEBRASKA!"

But he already made up his mind. He leaps into the air, firing at the engine with the last of his bullets before he's sucked into the engine, slicing him to bits until he was no more.

My heart sank right then and there and I could only watch as the engine begins to explode, fire emitting from the inside as it began to struggle. Eventually, the sound it once made had stopped entirely and the ship began its descent back to Earth.

I just froze right there, trying to comprehend what I had just seen in front of me. _First Lynch . . . Baxley . . . Coyle . . . Nettles . . . and now Nebraska . . ._

Grief flowed into me but it changed in an instant when the sight of the Bad Blood came into my mind, grinning as if he already won. I tightened my fist together and let the anger inside me boil over.

 _You . . . are . . . fucking . . . dead!_

I went into action, exchanging glances to one another until I looked down towards the side of the ship to where I was. It was then that I saw an opening into the ship and although I didn't know where it would lead, I decided it was our best option to get in.

"McKenna! I found a way in. It's on this side of the ship."

When I shouted at McKenna, his eyes perk up and he begins to slowly slide himself to where I was, grabbing my hand as then moving to hook on the side of the ship with his fingers. He leans over the side and nods to me when he saw it. But then, Lar'ja's voice calls out to me but what shocked me was how agonizing it was and I looked back through the shield and saw his eyes were widened in distress.

" **You not going in there! You'll die!"**

My eyes widened a little bit as well. This was the first time I've ever seen Lar'ja panic so much like this moment. This was unlike him and I wanted to comfort him. However, I and McKenna were the only ones who can get inside now and have a chance to save Rory. But I understood why Lar'ja was worried so much. There could be a chance that we might not make it out of here . . . but it's a chance I'm willing to take.

I reached my free hand up so that it was pressed onto the barrier that separated up. His hands pressed down so that it was on top of mine. Even with the barrier, I can still feel the warmth and softness of his skin on me and it was comforting for the brief moment. He purrs softly to me and I smiled a little, admiring his golden eyes that began to shine like the sun.

"We'll make it out and get Rory back. Just distract the Bad Blood as much as you can so we can get the drop on him. I promise."

I watched as the panic in Lar'ja began to fade a little and he bows his head in acknowledgment.

" **Just . . . make sure you stay alive."**

I chuckled and bowed my head back in return. Once that was done, I pulled my hand away and glanced at McKenna one more time.

"Let's go!"

I pushed my body so that it would fall to the side of the ship and McKenna soon follows. I took one last glance at Lar'ja before he disappears from my sight as I hit the barrier with a thud. I grunted and McKenna feels it too but then we both slide down until we made it to the bottom of the ship. I saw a door inside the opening and I quickly got up, pressing some numbers on the code lock until it beeped and the light turned green.

I was about to dart through until McKenna calls out to me.

"Anya. Here . . . you will need this."

I looked back and saw McKenna handing me a handgun that he took out of his pocket. I grabbed it and loaded quickly so I was ready. Both of us looked at each other and nod our heads in unison before we rushed through the open door.

When we got inside, there was devices and pods everywhere. The color was just as dark as the outside of the ship but I didn't bother to study my surroundings before I caught the Bad Blood in my sights, pressing more codes on the panel that controlled the ship. I saw Lar'ja jump on the windshield of the ship and the Bad Blood growls, pressing more buttons and I noticed that he disabled the shields. He begins firing his cannon at Lar'ja and he jumps out of the way and out of view.

Taking the chance, McKenna fires his gun at the Bad Blood and I followed suit, spending as many bullets as I possibly could.

The Bad Blood turns around and some bullets his him but deflect off. He roars at us and lifts his arm up, launching the spear that got me before at us. McKenna and I jumped out of the way but the spear had a rope attached to it and managed to wrap around McKenna's leg, pulling him hard to the ground. The Bad Blood then pulls and McKenna goes flying high into the air until he stops, hanging from the ceiling.

"McKenna!"

I tried to run to him so I can free him but then another small spear comes flying towards my direction, grazing my shoulder and I yelped in pain. I pointed the gun at him and the Bad Blood just watches me, chuckling in a way and I growled fiercely at him.

" _ **So you have come then. Do you really think you can get the ooman pup back?"**_

"I don't think . . . I will get him back and you're going to pay."

It might have been suicide when I look back at my action but I just ran towards him, firing more bullets at him even though I knew it was no use. When the gun is empty, I threw it away and pulled out one of the wrist blades, yelling as I swoop down them, intent on hitting him on the chest. But the Bad Blood grabs my wrist with his massive hand, crushing it to the point that I screamed for a bit. His other hand grabs my throat and begins to constrict, cutting off the oxygen from my lungs and I struggled to breathe. He pulls me to look deeply into his eyes.

" _ **What a foolish being you are. But shows great promise and I can see that you got new weapons of your own. Made of the best material in the world I see."**_

He looks at the wrist gauntlets and somehow admires them for a bit before looking back at me.

" _ **So . . . are you still considering about joining me?"**_

I lifted my eyebrows in shock. _What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Right now? In the middle of a fight and he's still asking about this?!_

But as soon as he asked, a huge force pushes both of us on the ground, releasing me from his death grip and I coughed a bit to get some air back into me. I shook my head and saw as Lar'ja was on top of the Bad Blood, taking out one of his disks and slices it down towards his opponent, hitting the Bad Blood shoulder as he roars.

I was about to join in until I heard banging from one of the pods across the room and saw Rory poking his head at the window, silently screaming for me.

"Rory!"

I tried to run towards him but the fight between Lar'ja and the Bad Blood cuts me off and I had to back off. All I could do was watch the battle in front of me but heard a shot from behind and saw McKenna had freed himself from the rope and fell with a thud. I ran towards him and checked to see if he was alright. He started to push my hands away.

"I'm fine! Where's Rory?"

"He's over there in the pod! Get him out and I'll help Lar'ja!"

He took off before I could say anything else as I went into the other direction, running towards Lar'ja who was struggling to keep up with the Bad Blood. I pushed my legs to go faster but it was like I was going too slow. I began to worry when Lar'ja was thrown into the metal wall near the panel and watched in horror as the Bad Blood pulled out his wrist blades, plunging them deep into the side of Lar'ja's chest and hearing his piercing, agonizing roar.

"LAR'JA!"

I could see the green neon blood oozing out of his wound when the Bad Blood retracted his wrist blades from him and saw that he was going for another strike that would finish him off. _No! I won't let you!_

I unsheathed both of my wrist blades from each gauntlet and jumped with all my might into the air, flying across the room and firmly landed on the Bad Blood's shoulders, cutting deep into his back and enjoying the roar from him.

But then, the Bad Blood swung his whole body around, letting Lar'ja drop to the ground while I slammed into the hard floor with a grunt. My head throbbed a bit and my vision was a little blurry but I could see the Bad Blood trying to shake his injury off but then noticed that he moved towards the panel and pressed some more buttons frantically. It was then that the ship was hit with a huge thud and I took a glimpse out the windshield and saw that the ship was about to crash.

The Bad Blood, probably knowing that it was inevitable, opens a door off to the side and looks at me once more before jumping out of the ship to escape.

With him gone, I shook my whole body as a means to dull the pain and got back on my feet to get to Lar'ja. I rushed over as fast as I could and reached for him, holding on to him as he did the same. I could feel his blood seeping into my clothes and looked up into his eyes.

"Lar'ja. You're hurt."

I looked between us and saw that the wound was getting worse. More blood was seeping out and I pressed one hand to put pressure on it. His eyes kept closing and opening, struggling to stay awake but I made sure to have his attention on me by caressing his cheek with my hand.

"Anya! This ship is about to crash! We have to get off!"

When I heard McKenna, I turned around and saw that he had got Rory out of the pod. Rory just limped to me despite his leg that hasn't fully recovered and hugged my form as tightly as he could. We didn't say much but just me hugging him was enough to tell me that he was okay.

McKenna, though, had to break up the moment but it was necessary.

"Come on! I'll help you with Lar'ja!"

I nodded and I moved to grab one of his arms and wrapped it around my shoulders while McKenna did the other. I was glad that Lar'ja was still somewhat conscious since he was very heavy or else it would be near impossible to get him out.

Grunting, we moved as fast as possible with Rory leading the way out. But it didn't help that the ship was hitting every tree in the forest cause it would just shake and we almost lost our balance with Lar'ja a couple of times. Either way, we pushed with all our might until we got to the same door that McKenna and I used to get in.

"Alright! We need to jump! You ready?"

I firmly nodded to him and Rory clung to my side while McKenna nod as well so we were all on the same page. I looked at Lar'ja one more time and the color of his eyes was becoming dull but I shook him awake.

"We'll make it out Lar'ja. I promise."

He looked at me but didn't answer. Instead, he just slightly purred and I smiled, knowing that he got my message. When that was done, all of us placed our feet into the edge and with one push from all of us, we leaped into the air. We were sort of lucky that the ship was close to the ground before it crashed but it wasn't a soft landing.

When the first branch of a tree hit us, I lost my grip on Lar'ja and I fell into the opposite direction of them. My vision was blurred yet again and my body felt numb but when I could feel Rory's hands tightening on my side, I wrapped my arms around him too, making sure he was protected.

" **Anya!"**

The faint sound of Lar'ja's voice reached me but it seemed so far away. I closed my eyes and was about to open them until another branch hit me hard on my side and I screamed. Rory cries out for me but I couldn't respond. I just tightened my hold on him even more. Soon, I was hit with more branches and it seemed endless until I met the firmness of the ground, which I only knew that we had landed. I blacked out after that.

. . . . . . . .

" _Anya . . . Anya . . . wake up!"_

I could hear Rory's muffled voice in the distance but the screeching in my ears made it painful to listen to it. I tried to open my eyes but it was a struggle and when I did, it was too blurry to see anything clearly. I blinked several times before my vision started to get better and then that is when I saw Rory, shaking me as hard as he could. I lifted my head off the ground a bit and managed to get my upper body off the ground using my arm as a lift. A headache was driving me crazy and I pressed my free hand on my temple to dull it. I looked back at Rory and he was just so relieved to see me, hugging me as tightly as he could.

"Thank goodness! You're alright."

"Urg . . . I think I am. Just give me a second."

As I made my way to get back up, the headache dulled a bit while my vision and hearing returned to normal. I usually didn't recover this fast but I had to keep reminding myself of my Yautja powers. _This will definitely never get old._

I finally got back on my feet but a little bit wobbly at first. Rory came to my side and held me up on my side as best as he could, despite the injury to his leg. When I was steady enough to stand on my own, I pat him on the head and smiled a little as he did the same.

"Where's Lar'ja? And McKenna?"

Rory pointed into a direction that was not far off from here.

"I saw them fall in that area. They should be there still."

"Then let's get to them quickly!"

We rushed over in the direction that Rory mentioned, passing through more trees and bushes but it wasn't long until we got to a huge clearing that ended by a cliff that overlooks the entire forest. If we weren't in a terrible situation right now plus the fact that the ship had crashed not too far off, I would have enjoyed the clear, almost sunrise, night sky for a little longer.

It was then that I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see that it was Lar'ja, laying down with his back on a boulder looking towards the cliff. I saw that McKenna was a little far into the forest, grunting as he tried to get up. Rory rushed to his father while I went to Lar'ja. I kneeled down beside him and I could hear him struggling to breathe. I inspected the wound and it didn't help it that we fell off the ship. Now . . . the wound on the side of his chest opened even wider and that is when panic settled. I frantically placed my hands to his face.

"Lar'ja . . . please open your eyes . . . please . . ."

As if he heard my call, he fluttered his eyelids a bit before opening them slowly. They were weak but they still focused on me and that is when his hand came up to my cheek and caressed it. I held it close and began rubbing gently as much as I could. His weak voice calls to me.

" **Are . . . you . . . okay?"**

I took a huge, shaking breath before I answered him back, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm fine. We need to get you treated right away. I—"

But I was cut off when a huge blast almost shot my head off. Instead, it zipped past and exploded the nearby tree. I knew it was a cannon going off and I hated myself for being right when the form of the Bad Blood was right in front of us.

" _ **Found you. To be honest, you are becoming more trouble than your worth."**_

The Bad Blood stepped closer until gunshot rang out and started to hit him. I looked at the direction of where they were coming from and Brackett comes out of the shadows, firing her handgun at him. But it was useless. The Bad Blood shot another one in her direction, causing Brackett to fall over and her gun flies out of her hand and falls over the cliff.

"Brackett!"

I tried to warn her but the Bad Blood already was aiming for her and was about to fire until A'kib jumps in, biting into his arm with all of his might. The Bad Blood growled a bit and shook back and forth to try and release himself from the hold. McKenna gets back up and uses the opportunity to run towards him with the knife. However, the Bad Blood finally manages to get A'kid off, sending him flying to collide with McKenna and they both are knocked onto the ground.

"A'kib! McKenna!"

But I was far too worried that I didn't notice the Bad Blood was just a few feet away from me now. My back was towards him but the tension in the air started to get to me and fear was creeping into my chest. My breath hitched and my heart pounded as the Bad Blood speak to me in his foreign tongue.

" _ **Aww, Anya . . . Look at what you have done. You brought your friends to their deaths while you let others get hurt. All because you didn't take my deal in the first place."**_

"What . . . is he . . . talking about?"

I didn't look but I knew it was Brackett who was asking the question. I could feel all eyes upon me and all I could do was freeze while I stared down into the ground. They probably didn't understand what the Bad Blood was saying but just me hearing it was enough to send shivers down my spine.

" _ **Well. So you didn't tell them. I suspected as much."**_

The Bad Blood paused for a moment to probably look around at everyone before addressing me again.

" _ **I told you once before. Why do you protect these worthless oomans? Why help those who belong to the race that tortured you for years? Who made you feel so pathetic? All those memories . . . all the pain . . . I can free you from that. If you come with me, we can end all of it. Everything that created the hatred inside of you. And I can create a world for you . . . One that is yours to have."**_

His words echoed in my ears and into my mind. I closed my eyes, wishing that all of this was a dream. A dream that I wanted to wake up from and not have to come back to again. All those deaths . . . all those screams . . . all the pain . . . my mother . . . I wanted it to go away. I wanted to disappear forever. I wished for it.

 _Someone . . . release me . . ._

But then, a soft hand combs through my hair and caresses my cheek. It definitely was not a human's but it was welcoming. With my eyes still closed, I pressed my face into the palm of the unknown hand, taking a huge breath and smelling that familiar sweet rain once more.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the hand had belonged to Lar'ja. I moved my sight to follow Lar'ja's arm across it until I reached his face and my heart flutter when I was caught in his golden eyes.

It was different from before. The intensity of them was the strongest I've ever seen them before and it was quite unusual. The feeling of love was radiating out of them like the sun and I just couldn't look away. Or to be honest, I didn't want to. Then he smiled with the best of his ability, slightly opening his mandibles a bit and clamped his inner mouth together. It was an awkward one but I still loved it.

 _Love . . ._

That word kept popping in my head no matter what I did. A sudden feeling of heat and strength rushed through me and filled every part of my body. From the toes to the head. And one thought ran through me in an instant.

 _Is this what love feels like?_

But this beautiful moment was shattered when the Bad Blood spoke out once more. A sound that I despised so much.

" _ **Now you need to choose. Come with me or die like the rest of your friends."**_

I could hear in his voice that he was getting tired of waiting but I didn't answer him right away as he wanted and then I heard the scrapping of metal from behind me.

" _ **Choose!"**_

And then, a small booming noise sounded all around us as I knew that he had launched a small spear and I could feel it coming towards me. Everything was moving in slow motion around me. The spear . . . the yelling of my name in the distance . . . all of nature around me . . . it seemed too unreal.

But all that I was focused on was Lar'ja. He was there. Right in front of me and vulnerable. All the time I met him, he had protected me from all the dangers around me and despite knowing what I am, he still stayed with me. He could have left easily but he came back. Even confessing that he loved me. That he would always be there to protect me.

But now . . . it was my turn to protect him. To protect everyone!

So when the spear was just about to make contact with the back of my head, I reacted more quickly than ever before. With ease, I caught the spear in my hand, feeling it dig into the palm of my hand while the stinging pain followed suit. I stood still for a while and I could hear gasps in front of me while a huge growl coming from behind. Everyone must have been in shock but I didn't care. I knew what I had to do.

"If you had asked me ten years ago . . . when I had escaped the labs . . . I would have taken your offer in a single heartbeat."

I kept my eyes on Lar'ja as I listened to the grunts of the Bad Blood. It was clear that he was getting annoyed but I continued on. I wanted everyone to hear what I had to say.

"But you're too late. I have finally made friends. Ones that stayed with me regardless if I was a hybrid or not. They stood by me when I was at my lowest moments and gave me the strength I needed to move on. They opened my eyes for the first time and made me feel that being a hybrid is alright. That it is who I am. I am . . . Ta'kasa."

I stopped for a moment to listen to the most silent sound around me, which was the soft breeze that brushed over us and along the branches of the trees. I inhaled deeply so I could catch the smell of the breeze and it was wonderful. But the Bad Blood growled a bit and broke the tranquility.

" _ **But what about him? Lar'ja lied to you at every step. He withheld information because he didn't trust you. You're a hybrid! He hates hybrids! All of the Yautja kind spit on us when they should look upon us for strength. And he is no different. He is behind the times. Even so, why do you protect him?"**_

 _Why do I protect Lar'ja? Why?_ If I had asked that question to myself a while ago, I wouldn't have been able to answer it at all. But now . . . I had it right in front of my face.

"I . . . love him."

It was only a whisper and the Bad Blood didn't like that he couldn't hear it.

" _ **What did you say? Answer me!"**_

"I love him!"

Everyone went silent after that. Nothing could be heard around us and it was becoming quite uncomfortable. But I have no regrets saying it. It was my true feelings and ones that were bottled inside me for too long or that I didn't connect the dots until now.

I looked back at Lar'ja and his eyes widened in shock and awe. My heart pounded even faster but it was a good feeling. The coldness from the air disappeared from my body and was being filled with such heat that it would shame the sun. His eyes stared into mine and I gave him the most sincere smile that I've ever given him before.

All of a sudden, the familiar extension of my back started up and I knew that my Yautja powers were awakening once again. But this was different than before. Normally, the unbearable pain would follow along but there was nothing. My skin became tougher and the protruding feeling in my cheeks began to push outward from my face. I brought my hand that held the spear back in front of me to see it. I opened my hand slightly as I watched it changing color to the dark green blotches and light green hue while my nails grew into claws. My arms and legs thickened with layers of muscle and my small body became larger in height.

I was in Yautja form but no pain had occurred. I had accepted it as my own and was ready for a fight.

While the small spear was still in my hand, I saw the cut begin to heal itself until it was gone within a matter of seconds, leaving only a small trace of green blood. I raised myself back on my feet and turned around to face the Bad Blood. There was shock written all over his face but as I faced him, it twisted with such anger that his body began to shake. I just smirked, raising my mandibles and inner mouth slightly while shaking my head a bit to let my dreadlocks sway back and forth in a display.

And then, I raised my hand that still had his small spear in it, showing it to him before I crushed it without much effort. And I had one more thing to say to him and I did it in the Yautja dialogue.

" _ **So this is my answer to your question earlier."**_

Keeping my massive hand in the air, I turned it around slowly at the Bad Blood. And then, with a flick of my finger, I gave him the middle finger and he growled more menacing than before.

" _ **Fuck you!"**_

" _ **Then die with the rest of your pathetic race!"**_

Everything around us snapped in an instant as the Bad Blood roars, charging at me with all of the fury in him with his wrist blades out and ready to kill. I roared as well and drew both of my wrist blades from each gauntlet and charged at him with all of my might.

At that moment, I vowed that I would defeat him right here and now. I'll make sure that he doesn't terrorize anyone else ever again.

I am Ta'kasa . . . and I will fight to protect everyone.

No matter what . . .

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Wow! This chapter made me go crazy but in a good way and I hope that all of you feel the same way as well. My grammar and wording may be messed up along with the length of the chapter but I hope that doesn't dissuade you from loving this one :)**

 **Now, Anya has confessed her love for Lar'ja and has accepted her Yautja side and is going into battle with the Bad Blood for the final time. Who will win and who will die?!**

 **Find out when Chapter 30 comes rolling in a day or two since I've been so anticipating this moment that I started to write it as well (lol). So that means that Break Free will be delay another week but I hope that it will be worth the wait for all of you.**

 **P.S: I will be putting Ripple of a Stone on hiatus for some time until I'm completely finished with Break Free and Twisted Fate but that doesn't mean that I won't be coming back to it. I promise all of you that it will continue on. So what I will be doing is putting all upcoming stories on my profile so you will know what will be coming next along with new stories I will be creating as well. Feel free to make any suggestions to me. I will keep tabs on my Instagram account in case you don't get this message.**

 **And of course, a sequel for both Twisted Fate and Break Free is being created but won't be posted until a month after these stories end so that I can take a break and use the time to develop my chapters better.**

 **Thank you very much and enjoy! :)))**


	32. Chapter 30: Battle of Yautja

Chapter 30: Battle of Yautja

Our roars mixed with one another as we charged at each other will all that we got. The Bad Blood was bigger than me but it didn't intimidate me one bit. My focus was solely on him and my goal was to destroy him before he could hurt anyone else ever again. _I'll make sure of it._

I ran faster towards him and I'm sure he did the same until our blades collided with one another along with our bodies like crashing waves. Both of us stopped abruptly and dust covered us from view while sparks flew between our blades when they met. Our foreheads collided with one another but the pain was barely noticed. My eyes leered at his golden ones at such close proximity and I could sense the tension like a heavyweight was upon me.

The Bad Blood pushed with all his might and swung his arm out, pushing me back from our lock but I rushed back to him without hesitation, swinging down one of my blades back down and he blocked it with his own.

However, I swung my other blades across and cut him deep across his chest, causing blood to spray out of him and he roared in pain. Using this to my advantage, I sheathed my wrist blades from the arm that cut him and then swung my arm back around, hitting him square on the side of his face and the momentum from it made him fly across the battlefield. I watched as he skidded across the ground and only stopping when his massive body hits a tree like a huge boulder, knocking it to the ground.

I stood tall, waiting for the Bad Blood as he struggled to get back up and once the dust from him cleared up, I could see why. The whole side of his head was almost smashed into his skull with blood pouring down all over him. His upper mandible that was missing its partner when I cut it off from before was broken in half and hanging by only his muscle and flesh and I grinned a bit.

" _ **What's the matter? You seemed to have gotten slower than before."**_

The Bad Blood didn't like that and growled fiercely in my direction and I answered him back in the same way. He got back on his feet and puffed his chest out as if trying to intimidate me.

" _ **You think that just because you got in a hit that you are the strongest one. You've got another thing coming."**_

Trying to catch me off guard, the Bad Blood tried to launch another one of his small spears into my chest but I saw it coming. I took out my knife from my hip and deflected it with ease. The vibrations of metal rattled a bit and went into my hand but I kept firm on the handle as the spear spun around until falling off the side of the cliff. But then, the Bad Blood rushed to me as soon as I blocked his spear, trying to land a punch to my face. With blinding speed, I ducked low and his fist swoops above me. I grabbed his arm in both my hands and held firmly, lifting up with all my strength until I flung his whole body up and over me. When he was about halfway close to being on the ground, I roared with all my might and with all the muscles in my arms, I brought him down with crushing force that I believed that the bit of Earth below us would crack.

The Bad Blood yelped like an injured dog and I relished in it, making sure he knew as I chuckled but it sounded more menacing than in my human form. It sent small shivers down my spine. _Man . . . I can scare myself easily._

But in that instant, I glanced over to the side, seeing Rory kneeling next to Lar'ja who was still weak and unable to move while the McKenna, Brackett, and A'kib watched anxiously on our fight. My eyes stopped at Lar'ja and he was not looking too good. Although I could tell that his bleeding had stopped, he must have lost a lot of blood since the color of his skin was becoming pale, which I didn't know how I could tell considering that it was also black in color. His eyes caught mine for just a moment and my heart sank, wishing that my heat vision could come so I didn't have to see it. But I had to deal with my human vision at the moment.

 _Just hold on, Lar'ja. I'll finish this._

But I was distracted for a moment and the Bad Blood grabbed one of my legs and pulled, causing me to lose my balance and fall on my back. I grunted but then his form began to overshadow mine and I knew that he was trying to pin me down. I was in a very vulnerable position and if he got me here, I have no way to escape.

As soon as he was about halfway to crush his body on mine, I bent my knees until my feet were flat on his chest. He realizes this and was about grab for my throat but I already beat him to it. I used all my muscle power and pushed my legs outward, sending him flying into the air again and he rolled pretty far until he stopped himself using his knees.

I got back up on my feet as he did the same in an instant. The battle was starting to take a toll on both of us. I started to breathe a little heavily while he did the same. We just stood face to face with each other, both trying to catch our breaths in this little break until next round commences.

" _ **You got sloppy a bit. You need to keep a focus on your opponent. Don't assume that you won the fight. This ain't over until one of us is dead."**_

He hissed between his teeth and I just kept on getting as much breath as I could. I didn't want to admit that he was right. I did lose focus in that bit moment and I almost got pinned for it. Still, looking at each other and how I only managed to get a few scratches that already healed over while the Bad Blood had one side of his face smashed, holding the area of his abdomen where I kicked him earlier. I huffed at him.

" _ **You're right. This isn't over until you're dead. I won't let you hurt or kill anyone else ever again. You're a monster."**_

" _ **And you aren't?"**_

My body just froze at his words. I didn't know what I was doing but my mind got caught in some kind of trance. I tried to shake it off but then the memories of those times when many called me a monster flooded in like a tsunami. I thought that I was over with this. That I already accepted this. When I thought I had control once more, the Bad Blood made things worse.

" _ **Haven't you killed those who deemed you wrong? Haven't you stained your hands with the blood of your enemies? You may think you are better than me. But in reality . . . we're just the same."**_

I knew that this was his mind games. That he wanted me to doubt myself. We were in the middle of a fight and he just wanted to expose me until he got the opportunity to strike me down. I shook my head again, feeling my dreadlocks hit the sides of my head and I glared right at him.

" _ **You're wrong. I killed to survive and if I didn't then I wouldn't be where I am today. I know that you're just toying with me."**_

 _That's not entirely true . . ._ Sure I did kill for that reason but there were times where I hated someone so much that I wanted to rip them apart . . . like Traeger. I could have left him alone or killed him without ripping his heart out right in front of him. Or the time when I killed the captain for calling me a monster.

 _Monster? Is that what I'm really am?_

I squinted my eyes shut and my mandibles were flexing in and out on their own like they showed how distressed I was. I had to curse myself at that moment cause then I heard the Bad Blood chuckle a bit and I opened my eyes to see he was smiling, twitching his mandibles in delight. I cleared my head and leered at him. The Bad Blood chuckled again.

" _ **You know that I'm right. You can try all you want to deny it but in the end, you're just a murderer."**_

That is when all the anger inside me began to boil my blood. The veins in every part of my body were on fire and I gripped my fingers together tightly to my side. My heart pounded once more and my breathing, that was once calm, was no back to being labored. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me. I growled at him.

" _ **I'm not falling for your mind games, Bad Blood."**_

I kept my eyes on him, staying focused on him in case he tried something while I was off guard. The Bad Blood began to walk around in a circle and I did the same, making sure I kept my distance from him. He started to do like a swagger walk where he was just trying to act cool or like he already won the fight.

" _ **Alright. I understand if you don't want to play around a bit. But I have to admit that you definitely look like your mother."**_

That caught my attention in an instant. My whole body went into shock a bit but I had to remind myself that he was still trying to play the mind games. He knows that I was physically stronger than him so he has to use another tactic to win this fight. Still, I wanted to know.

" _ **What bullshit are you talking about? You don't know my mother . . ."**_

This time, he laughed, lifting his head up to the sky and it only made me angrier. It had a sinister tone to it and I would have cowered from it if I wasn't too furious to ignore it so easily. He lowers his head back down until his eyes locked on mine.

" _ **Oh, I know more than you apparently. In fact, you were the subject of all the secret talks back on Yautja Prime. You and your mother."**_

" _ **What?"**_

Now, I was more curious than angry now but still worried about what he was talking about. Despite currently being in the middle of a fight, my mind was screaming to know the answers. _What does he know about my mother? What is trying to pull?_

" _ **I told you before. I know things about you long before you were able to understand. In fact, I got sick of it because I would hear it every time that pauking (fucking) Yautja hunter brought it up. Always thinking of her. That blue-eyed, brown-haired ooman female he kept describing . . . Wondering about what she was doing all the time with you. I hated it."**_

Now, he wasn't making any sense to me. But the questions began to pile in my head. _He described her perfectly . . . How did he know? What was this Yautja that was talking about my mother? Why is there more that I don't know?_

"Anya!"

Rory's voice called out, pulling me from my thoughts when the Bad Blood was right in my face, bringing his wrist blades down on me. I only had time to deflect them with my own, swiping his away while sparks flew between us once more. I hurriedly stepped back and stood firmly in my spot as he grinned again and I cursed myself inside.

 _Fuck! He's trying to distract me. Keep your fucking head in the fight will ya!?_

" _ **Almost but you're starting to get sloppy. Guess you're not as resolved as you think you are."**_

I growled through my teeth, spreading my mandibles a bit in warning. _This guy is hitting my last nerve._

" _ **But your mother got what she deserved. She sacrificed her life to protect something as worthless as you. I wished I've could have seen the moment she died so I could laugh in her face. A filthy ooman who was given an insect's death. All for a pathetic hybrid."**_

When the Bad Blood began to rant about my mother, calling her an insect and such, I almost practically lost it. I couldn't even speak because it was that bad. My fist tightened so hard that they were starting to go numb. The streaks of blood flowed through my fingertips and on the ground before me. My growl started to turn into something that sounded inhuman or even more than a Yautja's. All my muscles locked on themselves, pulling so hard that I thought they would tear apart. I just wanted him dead . . . and I was at the breaking point.

" _ **And when you are dead, I will make sure that your friends and lover share the same fate as her. And I will relish every moment of it!"**_

He roared into the sky with all the evil that he held inside himself. Me, on the other hand, roared with all the hatred inside myself and without thinking, I rushed towards him. I pulled both my wrist blades out and kept roaring at him. I was blinded from everything else and my focus was solely on the Bad Blood.

And that was a mistake that I would regret.

As soon as I was about only a few feet away from him, he launches yet another small spear from his gauntlets, which I wondered how many he had. I easily dodged it and kept my focus on him until he just stood there, smirking at me. I raised my upper forehead a little in somewhat confusion. _He missed me. Why is he like this then?_

But when I turned my head to the side and looked behind me, I realized what I had done. The spear that passed me was not setting its sights on Lar'ja and Rory who was not ready for the attack. It was too fast for anyone one of them to stop it and Lar'ja was still too weak to defend himself. So without pause, I twisted my legs and sprinted back towards their direction, hoping to stop it before it was too late.

I pushed with all my might, trying to catch up with it as much as I could but it wasn't enough. The spear was still ahead of me and getting closer to Lar'ja and the others. However, I kept pushing . . . and pushing . . . telling myself that I need to protect them and I had to make it.

 _Come on, Anya! GO!_

Somehow, I found that little extra energy inside myself and I let it loose, picking up more speed as I got closer to the spear. Just when it was about to hit Lar'ja, I swatted it away with my wrist blades, deflecting it to the side until it jammed itself into the ground.

Immediately, I stopped dead in my tracks just as I was in front of Lar'ja, Rory and everyone else. The look of shock and awe was written all over their faces as I gasped for more air. I looked across to Lar'ja and I smiled a bit, glad that I was able to protect them.

But suddenly, a stabbing pain runs through the bottom of my chest and I could only gasp as my body went into shock and I was unable to move.

I could only stare back at everyone and I could see Rory and Brackett opening their mouths in screams while McKenna in a gasp but I couldn't hear a thing. There was no sound at all as if someone muted my hearing for a minute or so. I saw Lar'ja trying to reach out to me, holding his hand up to him and I wanted to return it but I couldn't move still.

After a few moments, I was able to tilt my head down and saw a pair of blades sticking out from the middle of my chest just below my breasts, coated in my green, neon blood while some of it dripped from the tips and onto the ground as my hands started to shake. And then, I could feel a hot breath trickling down my neck and I looked up, finally knowing what had just happened.

" _ **You should have paid more attention to yourself. I expected as much since you carry weak, ooman blood in your veins."**_

The Bad Blood pulled his wrist blades out from me and I gasped from the burning sensation it left behind. I pressed one of my hands to my wound in the hope that it would stop the bleeding but the Bad Blood didn't give me the chance. He grabbed my shoulder and thrust me back, throwing me far behind and I smacked the ground multiple times, grunting at every contact with it. It was only when I thrust my blades into the ground that I was able to stop, lying on my stomach but didn't help with the wound I had just received.

But the Bad Blood wasn't done with me yet. Before I could get a chance to get back on my feet, he pressed his foot on the middle of my back forcefully and I yelped once more. More blood was pouring out of me and I knew I needed to get out of this but the Bad Blood had me pinned down. _What the fuck do I do now?_

I could faintly hear the screams of Rory and the others calling to me and then a small roar called out that I knew belonged to Lar'ja. I wanted to see if they were okay but just when I thought it was over, I turned my head to look up at the Bad Blood and with an evil smirk on his face, he takes his other foot and quickly stomps it on my leg and the most excruciating pain that I ever felt in my life followed.

I roared with all the air in my lungs as I felt the bones in my leg breaking upon impact. The sound of it alone made me cringe but the pain is all that I could focus on. Then, he picked me up by the arm and then threw me like a shotput and I skid across the ground once more.

When I finally stopped when I hit a rock or something, I struggled to lift myself. Using my hands to push up, I managed to get my back to lay on the rock and I gasped for as much air as I could, opening my mandibles and inner mouth in a desperate attempt, while I closed my eyes tightly from the radiating pain all over my body. When I was able to get a break from the pain, I took a good look at the damage that was inflicted on me.

I lifted my hand from the wound to my chest and it was massive. Almost to the point that I could probably look inside myself and not be surprised to see my chest. More blood was pouring out of it and I wondered why it wasn't healing at all like the others. But the words from Brackett gave me the answer.

 _I wouldn't recommend relying on your fast regeneration greatly. Especially during an intense battle . . . Your blood is able to heal wounds quickly but only if your physical well-being is strong. If you take too much damage, then it will start to fail you._

I remembered that she did say something like that and it was confirmed when this would in my chest wasn't closing. I looked further down my body and saw a gruesome sight. My leg was completely crushed. Fragment of bone was sticking out from the side and more blood was slowly spilling out as well. The Bad Blood completely smashed it beyond recognition. The only thing keeping my leg together was muscle and skin. But my muscles tried desperately to hold it but were tightening so much that they were threatening to rip themselves apart, causing more pain to run through it.

 _Shit . . . This . . . isn't . . . good._

But then, I heard footsteps coming towards the front of me but all I could do was lift my head up to the sky while keeping my hand pressed on my chest. The sight of the Bad Blood was the last thing I wanted to see, especially with him smiling down on me. I growled but it was a weak one.

" _ **I knew it. You're just another weakling. Worrying about others when you should be worried about yourself. Now, look at you . . . miserable and broken . . . like a wounded dog ready to be put out of its misery."**_

I growled again. I didn't want to admit defeat and with some of the little strength I had, I pulled out my wrist blades and swung feebly at him when he inched himself closer to me. He just grabbed my wrist and started dragging me on the ground and towards Lar'ja and everyone else. All I could do was turn to get out of his hold but it was useless. My strength was failing me as he threw me in front of him so I was lying on my stomach between the Bad Blood and my friends.

And then, he began to stomp his foot into my back and I gasped when he put his foot just directly on top of my chest wound and I felt more blood coming out of me. But he repeated it again . . . and again . . . and again and I gasped every time while more blood came out.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Leave her alone! Please!"

My head was spinning so much at this point that I could barely make out the words and who cried out to me. I assumed one was Rory but wasn't sure about the other one. It could be McKenna or Brackett but I was in too much pain to think.

When he finally stopped with the stomping on my back, he grabs some of my dreadlocks with crushing force and lifts me up into the air with ease until my feet were off the ground. I grunted weakly from the sensitivity of my dreadlocks and he lifts me up even higher as if displaying me like a trophy. My eyes were too weak to open and my arms just dangled helplessly by my sides. I could only hear the sinister chuckle coming from the Bad Blood as he triumphantly roars into the air.

" _ **Poor, little thing. You would have been a great warrior if you weren't born with ooman blood in your veins. But fear not . . . I promised that I would free you of your pain and so I shall."**_

I didn't see but I heard the unsheathing of metal behind me and knew that he had taken his wrist blades out, ready to strike me down right then and there.

" _ **Farewell . . . Anya."**_

When he called out my name, it was like he spat on it as if a bad taste was left in his mouth from just saying it. I wanted to fight back. I wanted to kick his ass for saying those horrible things about my mother and my friends . . . and Lar'ja.

 _Where . . . is . . . he?_

It was a major struggle just to do a simple task of opening my eyes but I managed to do so. When I was able to see, even if my vision was blurry, I saw the fear written on everyone's faces. McKenna's and Brackett's mouth opened so wide that it reminded me of a horror movie. A'kib barked fiercely at the Bad Blood but stayed put, knowing it would be useless. Rory dipped his head down and tears began to fall from his cheeks. I felt horrible to know that I was responsible for that. If I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me, none of this would have happened. _So much for that . . ._

Finally, I locked eyes with Lar'ja and his expression didn't show much. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or sad, or afraid. There was no emotion on him whatsoever and I couldn't help but wonder at that moment if he was far too weak to even move anything. I hoped that it wasn't the case.

But just when I was about to close my eyes, the most incredible thing happened before me. As I looked closer at Lar'ja, I saw a small tear emerge from the corner of his eye and begin to fall down on the side of his face, landing on his top mandible and then finally, letting go and falling to the ground, leaving only a small, wet trace where it once was.

My eyes widened when I saw it happen. I didn't think that Yautja could cry like a human. Sure that I could and maybe him since we both had human DNA in ourselves but this was the first time I've ever seen Lar'ja cry. It was new and foreign to me but in some strange way, it filled me with something that I couldn't explain. But whatever it was, it brought all my strength back to me and my body no longer felt the pain.

 _I'm not going to die . . . Not like this . . . I promised him that I would survive. I will fight to live so that I can protect everyone. I will not let it end like this!_

When the Bad Blood's blades were just about to slice into the side of my throat, I moved my arms so fast that I was able to catch his arm in both of my hands, stopping his attack immediately.

The Bad Blood growled for a moment but didn't say a word. I could only guess that he was in shock at what I just did. My whole body began to burn with a fire that was the strongest one I ever felt in all my life. I didn't question it. It gave me the energy to do what I needed to and wasn't about to stop now.

" _ **I'm not going to die. I made a promise that I would live and protect all those whom I love. And I . . . will . . . keep . . . that promise!"**_

And with that, I twisted the Bad Blood's arm with all my might and then, with a forceful tug, I ripped his arm clean off from his body, feeling the popping and breaking of his bones underneath my hands. He lets out an agonizing roar and lets go of my dreadlocks in the process. I landed on the ground on my hands and knees, seething at the discomfort from the landing.

It took me a minute to get my bearing before I made an attempt to get on my feet, despite having a shattered leg. Ignoring the agony, I didn't think I could stand up as well as I could but here I was. I slowly turned around fully and saw that Bad Blood kneeling and holding his shoulder where his arm once was. I looked down and still saw that I had his severed arm in my hand. I threw it far away from me and looked back at the Bad Blood.

He kept roaring in pain and trying, in some desperate attempt, to put pressure on his wound but he was bleeding a lot. It wouldn't be too long until he would die from blood loss if he didn't act right away.

 _No. I won't let him live. He will not see another day. I'll make sure of that._

Grunting, I moved my body forward, making sure not to use my broken leg as much as I could but it still stung from just letting the tip of my foot brush against the ground. Even so, I kept moving towards him. The Bad Blood saw this as lifted his free hand and that is when I saw his cannon loading up.

 _Nice try._

I took my knife from my hip and threw it, hitting my intended target as it knocked his aim off so the blast missed me and blasted the rock into pieces. Now, I could see the fear in his eyes and it was a terrifying one. He knew he was in trouble but he struggled to get back up as I could only guess that he was losing too much blood now. The pool of green neon blood was collecting underneath his shoulder and it was a lot.

Desperate, I watched as he crawled away from me, heading towards the edge of the cliff. I wondered why until I saw my knife was just on the edge of the cliff and figured he must be trying to use anything he could grab on to.

But he was mine . . .

I limped over to him and just as he was about to reach for it, I went on one knee and smashed my hand down on his back. He grunted in pain and he tried to push my hand off but every time he did, I would push harder until he was pinned down on his stomach. Doing what he did to me earlier, I spoke clearly by the side of his face.

" _ **You have brought nothing but pain, misery, and death. But now . . . it's your turn. I'm going to kill you but not because I hate you."**_

I had to pause to take a deep breath in but then I continued on.

" _ **It is because you hurt my friends and Lar'ja. And insulted my mother who gave her life for me. It is my promise to protect them. And I will."**_

Just when he was about to speak to me, I grabbed a fistful of his dreadlocks and pulled up, only to smash his face onto the ground. He roared every time I did that and I repeated over and over again, roaring out each time I crushed his face into the dirt.

" _ **This is for Lynch! And for Baxley! Coyle! Nettles! Nebraska! Brackett! McKenna! Rory! Lar'ja! My mother!"**_

I stopped for a moment so I could twist his head so I could see his face. It was a bloody mess as all of his mandibles were broken in so many ways and I could barely see his eyes from all the blood that was coming from his mouth and the rest of his face. He tried to speak but gurgles of blood prevented him from doing so. I leered at him one last time until I roared once more.

" _ **And this is for me!"**_

I gathered all the remaining strength that I had and pulled his head backward, hearing the snapping and cracking of his neck for a moment.

And then . . . his head breaks off from his body, taking his spine with it. His body flops to ground and twitches for a minute until it becomes lifeless, never to move again.

I stood back up while trying not to use my broken leg and looked down as a massive flow of blood pours out of the place where the Bad Blood's head was once was. My breathing intensified and my heart pounded even harder than before as I could feel something growing in my chest. When I couldn't hold it in anymore, I raised my head high and let out the strongest and longest roar that I could muster. It echoed far into the horizon and throughout the entire forest and kept going even when I completely stopped, looking down on the Earth in wonder for a moment.

I lifted my hand up to the front of my face, staring into the blank eyes of the Bad Blood. His eyes froze over in death and his mandibles and inner mouth just hung open. I stared at it for much longer than I wanted to.

 _No more . . ._

Without hesitation, I threw his head over the cliff, letting it fall to the Earth. I grabbed the arm of the Bad Blood's body and threw it over as well. I never wanted to see his face ever again, even if someone did pay me a lot to do so. The memory of him was too much for me to go through again.

When that was set and done, I took deep breaths and stared back at the wonderful view of the great forest, admiring how quiet it was now. The cold breeze that was brushing over my arms was becoming warmer every minute as I watched the sun begin to rise from the horizon as morning finally comes once more, lighting everything that it could touch.

 _Beautiful . . ._

But then, I heard a gasp from far behind me and turned to realize that the others were watching me, stunned by what I've done right in front of them. I didn't move at all, looking into each of their faces, including Rory who looked scared and worried at the same time. It was not until I stopped at Lar'ja that I turned my whole body around to face him.

He hadn't moved from his spot on the rock, lying down while holding his wound that gratefully, it has stopped bleeding entirely. But the look of worry in his eyes caught me and the instinct for me to go to him pushed me forward.

However, as soon as I did, the pain in my broken leg along with the wound in my chest grew immensely, forcing me to kneel back onto the ground as I placed my hand down as support while the other put pressure on the wound.

" **Anya!"**

I heard Lar'ja calling to me and I looked back up to see him trying to get up himself. Rory was at his side along with Brackett and McKenna, giving him support until he was back on his feet. I tried to do the same but when I got back on my good leg, my vision became blurry and my body felt cold and clammy. My heart was trying to beat as fast as it could but there was no more blood flowing through me. Without any more strength, my body gave way and I twisted in the air until I landed on my back hard.

The strange thing is that I didn't feel anything from the impact, telling me that I lost way too much blood that I was numb all over. I gasped for breath but got no relief from it. I could tell right away.

I was dying . . .

" **Anya!"**

Lar'ja called to me again and I tried to move once more but I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I could do was open my eyes to the sky, seeing the mixture of night and day in it. It was then that I saw a lonely star that was still shining brightly.

I remembered my mother's words that night.

 _Someday, you'll be able to go into the sky and see every one of those stars that are out there. Someday . . ._

With surprise, I was able to lift my hand up to that star, reaching for it with all my might. As I was doing that, I saw my hand changing back into my human form slowly but I ignored it. I just wanted to see that star.

I was expecting not to be able to grab it but by some miracle, I clamped my hand around it and felt its warmth in my palm. I pulled my hand back closer to me and when I opened it, it was still there, floating over my skin and I smiled, wondering if I was hallucinating because I was so close to death.

And then . . . my vision began to go dark until I was surrounded by darkness. Nothing to see or hear but until I could only feel the coldness that came with it.

The last thing I remembered was seeing that tiny star burning brightly in the darkness, shining over me.

Until . . . I was no more.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Oh. My. God . . .**

 **This chapter made me cry at the end as well when I finished it and kept trying my hardest to not do so. But I had to admit that I put all my feelings into this one and I hope that you all love it.**

 **Anya has finally defeated the Bad Blood and showed that is more than just a hybrid but one of the greatest warriors in the universe. But now she's drifting in the darkness, wandering to who knows where.**

 **Is she really dead? Will she survive? Will she be able to get back to the others? To Lar'ja? What will happen next?**

 **Find out when Chapter 31 comes rolling along!**

 **Enjoy! :))))**

 **P.S. For** **Anonymous-E** **, I can only tell you that you will have to keep on reading cause it's not over yet and anything can happen. Sorry but don't want to spoil too much so bear with me. :(**

 **However, it will get better and I hope you and many other readers stick around for more. :)))**


	33. Chapter 31: Rebirth

Chapter 31: Rebirth

" _Anya . . . Anya . . . Wake up."_

The voice sounded faint and so far away but I was able to hear it nonetheless. It was smooth and gentle like it was calling me using my name as a lullaby. I tried to move but my body . . . or at least I thought I could feel it was . . . wouldn't budge. Even my eyes refused to open but the voice called me back again. The same gentle tone as before.

" _Anya . . ."_

And just in that instant, the heaviness was lifted from me and it was like I could take a deep breath for the first time. A tingling sensation traveled from my fingertips and toes, making it way up my arms and legs until reaching the center of my being. It awakened all the nerves in my body and I was able to move my fingers and toes a bit. It was very strange to me. For some reason, it was like my body was waking up on its own. Like an out-of-body experience.

" _Anya . . ."_

Again, the voice called and I was able to finally open my eyes slowly. My vision was blurred for a moment until some time had passed and it cleared up. When I was able to see, there wasn't really much to look at.

Everything around me was all white and nothing else existed. I turned my head slowly around and saw that I was lying on my back on whatever ground that was below me. Carefully, I lifted my upper body up using my elbows but a huge soreness from my chest made me flinch. I looked down and used my hand to lift my shirt up but there was nothing there. It was practically normal as it could be. But the memories from earlier came back to me. The Bad Blood . . . the fight . . . Rory and the others . . . and . . . Lar'ja.

 _Where is he?_

Without hesitation, I quickly got to my feet although I was lightheaded as first for standing up too quickly. But then I noticed that my leg wasn't hurting and I glanced below and it looked practically normal except for some slight pain that radiated from it. No bones sticking out . . . no blood to be seen. All the injuries that I had before were gone as if they never existed. And also, my wrist blades were gone and so was my necklace.

 _This doesn't make sense. I killed the Bad Blood and I felt I was dying . . . So why am I here? Or more importantly . . . where is here?_

" _Anya . . ."_

Again, the voice called and I thought that it came from behind me but when I turned around, no one was there. I shook my head in disbelief and I was for sure losing my mind.

 _Who's calling me?_

But then, I heard faint footsteps from behind and I was expecting another mind trick so I slowly turned around, slightly annoyed but when my eyes caught the sight before me, I froze.

A lone figure comes walking slowly towards me, gracefully taking one step at a time but the figure was too far away for me to see their face. I focused as much as I could but when it wasn't working, I moved forward a bit, taking it slow since I didn't know who it was. Slowly, we got closer and closer until I was able to see the unknown figure's face and that is when my heart leaped in my chest with shock and awe.

Standing right in front of me . . . was my mother. Her flowing, brown-grayish hair swayed back and forth as she walked and her cheeks looked lively with a slightly pink blush to it. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds and her smile was so warm that I thought she was the sun itself.

"Anya."

When she called, I knew now that it was her calling me from before except her voice was clear and strong. I didn't move though since I couldn't believe it still. But when she spread her arms out as if wanted for a hug, I didn't hesitate. I ran to her as fast as I could and was surprised when I could touch her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she did the same. When we did, I let out all my emotions and the tears came on full force but I didn't care. I just buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Mother . . . I'm . . . so . . . sorry. I'm so sorry."

I cried out so much that I wanted to scream but I held it in, not wanting to ruin this moment. She began patting my back softly with one hand while the other stayed on the back of my head. She just held and cooed a little as she let me cry all my tears out. I blamed myself for all that I have caused . . . her death . . . her friends . . . and much more. I believed that all the problems in the world were centered on me and I kept saying sorry to her. She just kept patting my back over and over again.

"It's okay, Anya. I'm here."

We stayed like that for who knows how long until I couldn't cry any more tears. My heart pounded from all the strain while I tried my best to slow it down. After some time, I pulled away from her neck and unwrapped my arms from her as she did the same until we were both standing in front of each other. I wiped my face a bit to remove the leftover tears.

"How are you here? Am I dead?"

That was my initial thought since I found her body at the facility and knew that she had been dead for quite some time. Plus, I remember the pain after the fight with the Bad Blood and I could feel that I was dying. So I assumed that everything was over. But my mother swayed her head side to side in a 'no' gesture.

"No, sweetheart. You're in limbo right now. The world between life and death so you are neither alive nor dead."

I was utterly confused at her words.

 _Limbo? I didn't think that existed. And yet, here I was._

"But if it's true, then how are you here? You've been dead for ten years."

She lowered her head down and I was starting to regret it until she came back up and smiled at me.

"Yes . . . but I've been waiting for you here. I knew that someday we would meet again but not like this. This isn't your time now."

 _My time?_

"What do you mean, Mother?"

She moved closer to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it ever so often until she spoke.

"You're not ready to die. You still have a purpose in life . . . and you have friends who are waiting for you, along with Lar'ja."

My head straightened up fast and my eyes widened in surprise. I had no idea that my mother knew of Lar'ja but then again, nothing seems normal around here so I just shook my head to clear all the many questions that I wanted to ask but I still had some that needed an answer. I looked straight back to my mother.

"How do you know of Lar'ja?"

She giggled a bit and looked back at me.

"I've been watching you ever since you escaped. I made sure that you were safe and well"

"But . . . why didn't you tell me the truth before? What stopped you?"

Suddenly, her head drops until it was blocked from my view. The tears were threatening to come back again but I stood strong. I took both of my hands and placed them on each of her cheeks, raising it up so our eyes met once more. Her eyes conveyed a hint of sorrow in them. I waited for her to speak once more.

"I was worried that you would be angry with me. I thought that if you knew, you would hate me for the rest of your life and I was frightened. But it was selfish of me to keep it from you. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this. I should have freed you sooner and maybe you wouldn't have gone through so much pain."

For some reason, I didn't want her to be sorry for it. These things happened for a reason and my mother sacrificed her life to save mine and will forever be grateful for it.

"It's alright, Mother. I'm okay now. That's all that matters."

When I spoke those words, my mother slowly smiled once more and it was so infectious that I had to smile too. I was glad that I was able to see her again. To know that she blames herself for what had happened to me all those years ago. I was so happy. She speaks out again before I could.

"But at least you made new friends. Ones that will stick by you no matter what and I'm forever grateful to them. And also, you have found love."

When my mother said that, I blushed immediately with embarrassment. _I never thought I would have a conversation like this with my mother. Let alone be that the person I love is an alien._

I tried my best to get my words out but the sparkle in my mother's eyes didn't help at all.

"I . . . well . . . yeah . . . but I didn't think . . . you would . . . be okay with it."

My mother lets out a huge laugh that I jumped a little in my place. She knew that I was a little embarrassed to tell her. I didn't know what she would think of Lar'ja until she looked back at me with all the love in her eyes.

"It's fine, Anya. No matter who or what, I'm happy for you. Besides, he feels the same way about you as well."

"Really?"

I asked and she nodded immediately. My cheeks burned a little but my uneasiness started to die down and I just smiled at her. She moves her hands back to cup my face.

"Really. Besides, I accept you as well. As both human and Yautja and even if you weren't my daughter, I will still love you, even when you are a Yautja, which you are still beautiful in that form."

I blushed again and my mother laughed at my reaction. I had to laugh a bit as well when she kept going and both of us were just happy as can be. I just wished that this moment would last a little longer. However, my mother lets me go and stares into my eyes.

"You need to get back now. Your friends and Lar'ja are waiting for you. They're very worried."

All of a sudden, a huge blinding light shined from behind me that reminded of some doorway to somewhere unknown. I was a little skeptical about it until my mother moves beside me and motions her head towards it.

"This will lead you back to them. Just follow your heart and you will make it."

I looked back at the light and slowly started to walk towards it until I stopped just in front of it. But before I could, I turned around and looked back at my mother.

"I wanted to ask something."

My mother nods and comes strolling to me once more until he was face to face. She waits patiently as I cleared my throat a bit so I could say my words loud and clear.

"Why did you name me Ta'kasa? Balance?"

She didn't answer me but smiled once more. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, not getting her silent message.

"It was a name that I picked because it represents both your human and Yautja sides and I know that you will find peace between them. I'm sure . . . Plus, I had a bit of help with it since I didn't know much of the alien language at that time."

"What time?"

She didn't answer but just patted my head gently and smiled.

"It's a long story but you will know in the future."

I giggled a bit, expecting that she wouldn't tell me right away but she had a reason for it and I nodded in understanding. She removes her hand and was about to step back from me but I needed to do one last thing for her. Quickly, I went to her and wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace, feeling her skin on mine one last time.

"I love you. No matter what, you will always be my mother."

When I said that, my mother's face showed shock for a moment before she smiled and tears began to form from her eyes. Next thing I knew, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders once more, pressing her face on top of my shoulder.

"I love you too."

And with that, I pressed my face on her shoulder, closing my eyes a bit and enjoying the moment with her. I missed her so much and for once, I was at peace with everything. But I had one last thing to do before I left. I whispered into her shoulder so that she could barely hear me.

"The last time we were together, you set me free. Now . . . it's time for me to set you free."

When I spoke those words, my mother's form began to fade and turn into sparkles of light. We both moved our heads back until our eyes met and we smiled at each other. We stayed like that for a while until my mother disappears completely, leaving a trail of sparkles that faded away until nothing was left.

A hint of sadness crept into my chest but it was dissipated completely as happiness took over and a single tear drops from my eye. I was happy and free at last.

When that was done, I turned around back to the light and with confidence, I stepped forward and went through it as my vision became obscured until I couldn't see anything anymore.

. . . . . . . .

It became dark afterward and I was having trouble finding out where I was until a stinging pain in my abdomen and leg started to grow. It wasn't too unbearable but I had to admit that it was uncomfortable. But again, I couldn't move my body much. I pushed through the darkness and finally, I was able to open my eyes once more but the light that was shining through had me closed them back up for a second. I blinked a few times until my vision cleared up and the sky was the first thing that I noticed.

There were mixed colors of pink, purple, and blue swirling around that was partially covered by clouds so it indicated to me that it was barely sunrise and I also noticed that I was on my back lying on something soft. I looked around more and saw that we were in a small patch of forest and a campfire was burning in the center of the area. _Guess the others must have set up camp here._

Trying to get up, I moved my arm so it was underneath me but then the pain in my lower chest caused me to wince and I had to lay back down for a moment. I lifted my head a bit to look down my body and saw that Rory was lying on my side, sleeping peacefully. I turned to the side and saw A'kib sleeping as well on the other side of me. I smiled a bit, knowing that they were safe and beside me. But I turned back to see down my body that was covered in a huge blanket. I pushed it down a bit and lifted my shirt, which I noticed was new and clean but my wrist gauntlets were gone but my necklace was still around my neck. _Someone must have changed clothes when I was out and took my things._

I shook that thought and proceeded to look at where the pain was coming from. I tilted my head more and saw a huge, scar just below my breasts that looked nasty at first but the shape of it reminded me of a star so I didn't think it was too bad. The pain is what I didn't like.

Remembering the fight with the Bad Blood, I looked further down and saw that my leg was wrapped tightly with a boot of some kind. I could only imagine that it was a walking one for those healing from broken bones. But to my surprise, it didn't look as bad as it was before. There were no bones sticking out and it was fairly straight so someone must have fixed it while I was gone.

I didn't want to disturb Rory or A'kib but the urge to get up overpowered me so I slowly moved out of Rory's grip and avoided touching A'kib in fear that he would wake up if I did. It was a struggle but I managed to break free by crawling away on my hands and knees without waking wither one up. When I was clear of them, I struggled to get on my feet, even though the ache in my leg and the pain in my chest told not to do so.

Using my other leg more, I leaned on it and saw an unused blanket just a few inches away. I grabbed for it since the cold weather was making me shiver and wrapped it around myself. When I got myself warmed up a bit, I looked back at Rory and A'kib before limping off into the forest.

I kept going, not really mattering what direction I was taking but I followed the sunrise, my only guide through the maze of trees. It was then that I made it to the edge of the forest and stepped out to a small cliff area that overlooked the entire forest with the light shining down in it beautifully.

I saw a log lying on the ground and so I got closer to it, placing my hands on it as I moved to sit on it. It was surprisingly comfortable but then again, I was in so much pain already that it might feel like nothing. Still, I enjoyed it.

I started out into the horizon, admiring the beauty of the land before me and I couldn't help but reminisce about my mother and my time as a child with her. I smiled and observed every detail of the forest.

But then, I took a huge breath into my nose and the smell of sweet rain came through. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, letting nostalgia flow through me. I opened my eyes when I heard the faint purring from behind and my heart leaped for joy.

"Lar'ja . . ."

I paused for a moment before I turned my head to the side and saw the one person that I longed to see. His massive form comes slowly walking over as if I would run off at any moment. His golden eyes sparkled from the sunrise but I couldn't help but look up and down his body, seeing his muscles flex back and forth until he stops just right behind me. His armor shining brightly than ever before. We stare at each other for quite a bit until I motioned him to sit down beside me.

Without hesitation, he moves to sit down on the log beside me but doesn't break eye contact with me. He just looks at me and I did the same but no words were exchanged. It a while before one of us spoke at last.

" **You're . . . finally awake."**

I lifted my eyebrows in confusion a bit.

"What do you mean?"

He shifts in his seat a bit and his mandibles twitch a few times as if unsure on how to answer. I waited patiently for him, hoping that he would clarify some things.

" **You've been out for over a month."**

My eyes widened a bit. _A month? I've been sleeping for over a month? But it felt like only an hour had passed._ I had to rub my head a bit when it was starting to hurt.

But then, I felt his hand gently glide across my cheek, stopping when it fully covers it. Instinctually, I pressed my face into it more, closing my eyes and hearing Lar'ja purr once more. His voice cries out to me and I opened my eyes to see him.

" **I thought . . . I lost you."**

He sounded sad and it resonated into me and my heart sank a bit. I scooted towards him more and pressed the whole side of my body to his. His body tenses a bit before it slowly relaxes and he wraps one arm around my shoulder, being careful of not exerting too much strength on me. I didn't mind at all.

"I'm here, Lar'ja."

It was only a whisper but he heard me as he squeezed me into him a little more. It was wonderful. His heat warmed my whole body and his scent calmed my heart a little. _He's here. With me._

But then my stupid mind had to remember that he got injured the last time I saw him and I whipped out of his hold so I could check his chest but then I winch as the pain from my leg and chest came back. Lar'ja moves quickly and kneels down in front of me.

" **Anya, are you alright? Are you in pain?"**

I had to take a moment to stay still and let it pass. It was a while until I looked back at Lar'ja and smiled so he wouldn't worry.

"I'm fine. I just moved too fast. But what about you? The injury to your chest?"

He lifts his head up a bit and must have remembered as he moved his armor slightly and showed me. When I looked closer, there was only a little nick of a scar that was the size of my hand but was completely healed. I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. At least you're alright."

All of a sudden, the energy that I had just disappeared and I slumped forward so I was thankful that Lar'ja caught me, bringing me up so that he was sitting down and I was curled in his lap. His arms acted like a cocoon around me and I laid my head down on his chest. His claws gently raked through my hair and over my scalp, which felt amazing.

" **What about your injuries? How are they?"**

"Fine but sore and stings a bit. Nothing I can't handle."

" **You handled more than enough for all of us."**

I chuckled a bit into his chest and he tilts his head to the side and begins to purr again. I melted on him and stayed like that for some time. But then, I remembered something from my past and decided to tell him for some unknown reason but the need to do it was greater.

"I saw my mother. When I was sleeping."

I didn't move but I could sense his gaze on me but I just kept going.

"She told me that it wasn't my time yet and that I was needed here. That you and everyone else were waiting for me. She was watching me this whole time, even when I thought I was all alone. I was stupid to think that there was no one for me. That I would be alone for the rest of my life."

Right then, I lifted my head up and looked dead straight into his eyes, admiring their golden color for just a moment until I spoke.

"What I said before . . . that I loved you . . . I meant it. I just didn't know it until now."

I saw his mandibles open wide along with his inner mouth in a shocked expression and I chuckled again. It was pretty funny in a way. But then he lowers his head down until our faces were right in front of each other.

" **I know. And I mean it as well when I said I love you too back then. I'm just glad you're here and alive."**

His voice sounded like it was about to crack and it shocked me a bit that someone as strong and menacing as Lar'ja could do something like that. But when I looked into his eyes, I knew that he meant what he said and vise versa with me.

I couldn't hold my feelings any longer and without warning, I pressed my lips into his inner mouth and tasting him. He froze for a second but then his hand moved to the back of my head, pressing my mouth harder on his. He tasted delicious and I couldn't get enough of him. My heart kept pumping faster and harder and in some way, I could feel his following the same rhythm as mine. But before I could think about that any further, he slips his tongue from his mouth and shoves it into mine.

It was very unusual and foreign but welcomed after some time has passed. His tongue moves inside my mouth, feeling every corner of it and I started to battle him with my own. It was something I couldn't describe but I wanted more. It was addictive.

But as soon as Lar'ja shifted his body around for a minute, the pain came back again and I wince and in the process, bit his tongue with my teeth. He pulls his mouth away and freezes immediately, watching me with great concern.

" **Anya. Are you alright?"**

I paused a moment to get some air back into my lungs before I nodded at him. _Fuck my injuries. Always something coming between us._

"Yes. Just . . . hurts a bit."

" **Then we need to get you back to the others so we can treat you. I'll carry you."**

I didn't want him to carry me, thinking that it would be a bother for him but he gave me no choice. He scooped me into his arms and slowly turns and starts walking back the way we came. His strong arms kept me close and all I did was lean my head on his chest, closing my eyes as we made our way back.

. . . . . . .

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Taking off like that!?"

"Sorry."

I lowered my head down when Brackett started to yell at me as soon as we got to camp. Lar'ja did give her a warning growl but she didn't seem to get the message. She was fuming with rage that I left without telling anyone. Rory was the same except more worried than angry. A'kib and McKenna watched from afar as Lar'ja laid me down on the blankets that I was sleeping on earlier.

Brackett comes kneeling beside me, almost shoving Lar'ja out of the way.

"Well . . . you're here and awake so let's just check your injuries and see how they are doing."

She proceeds to lift my shirt up but stops when Lar'ja growls a bit, being very protective of me but I told him that it's alright. He relaxes immediately as Brackett kept going with her inspection, lightly touching the scar under my chest.

"Sorry about this, Anya. You were losing a lot of blood and we needed to cauterize it. Left a pretty bad scar."

"It's fine."

I just closed my eyes and reached out for Lar'ja and he grabbed mine eagerly. Brackett started to apply some sort of cream that she got from a store earlier on, which she also explains how they got new clothes and supplies. _She made it sound like stealing is a good thing._

Once she was done with that, she focuses on my leg and inspects it carefully. She didn't play around with it too much, only turns it to the side but I had to hold it the pain or else Lar'ja is going to get very angry. She sighs in relief.

"This is good. We had to break your leg again so your bones would heal correctly. Thanks to your fast regenerative powers, your body is taking care of it very well. In another week or so, you should be fully recovered."

Brackett looks at me and smiles and I do the same. It was strange that a while ago, I hated her guts but now . . . she was my best friend.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just take some time to rest until you feel better. We'll find you something to eat when you wake up."

I nodded. "Alright. But where is my stuff?"

She was confused at first but then McKenna speaks out. "We have it safe in the backpack along with the weapon so don't worry."

McKenna smiles and nods, which helped me to relax again and I nodded back in return.

Everyone scatters away afterward but it took Rory a little bit of convincing from McKenna to get him to leave me. I assured him when I promised I would play with him and his child-like smile spread on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. A'kib stayed beside me, whining a little and I petted his head so he would calm down. Sure enough, he lies down on his side and eventually falls asleep once more, leaving me and Lar'ja alone for a moment.

"Lay with me. Please."

When I said that, he moves without hesitation and moves behind me, laying himself down slowly until his chest presses to my back. One arm wraps around my waist while the other spread out so I could lay my head down on it like a pillow. Despite being rock solid, it was very comfortable.

I adjusted my body a bit before I asked him something important.

"So what happens now?"

Lar'ja pauses for a second, probably trying to think of the right answer to tell me.

" **With the evidence destroyed and my mask lost, we have nothing to prove about the Bad Blood clan's existence. But there's nothing left to do on this planet."**

"So?"

I turned my head around to see him in the corner of my eye and he looked very uncertain about what to say like he was too nervous to do it.

"What is it?"

" **I have to return to Yautja Prime and regroup with my clan. It's the only thing I can do now."**

That made my heart skip a beat. _Leave the planet? That means he might not come back and who knows what will happen when he returns._ I twisted quickly to face him, hiding the pain from Lar'ja.

"Do you really have to go?"

" **I have to. If I remain here, then the Bad Bloods would have already won. I have to tell them what had transpired here."**

His voice was strong and determined so I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him. I lowered my gaze down in sadness, knowing that I will be separated from him once more but for how long? I didn't know.

But then, his fingers grasp my chin and lifts my head up to meet him. He purrs a little bit until he opens his inner mouth.

" **But . . . I want to take you with me."**

My eyes widened immediately and I couldn't believe his words for a minute. _Go with him? To his homeworld? Could I?_

"Are you sure though? I mean . . . will the others accept me? I'm a hybrid and they don't seem to like hybrids at all. What if they—"

He cuts me off by placing a finger on my lips, closing my mouth effectively but not too hard. Once he was sure that I had calmed down, he caresses my cheek again.

" **They will accept you. You've already proven yourself to be a great warrior. And even if they don't, you will prove them wrong and I'll be beside you."**

His words provided much comfort to me. _He's right. I did kill a huge Bad Blood with my own hands and fought my way to get here. If Lar'ja believe me, then I can do it._

"Alright. When do we leave?"

" **As soon as you are fully healed. It will give me time to repair the ship that the Bad Blood left behind. But for now, you need to rest."**

With that said, I smiled at him and he did the same in his own unique way, I chuckled again and he just grunted in annoyance. I laughed again. _That will never get old._

I moved back to my original position with my head on his arm and my back pressed to his chest. I yawned and I knew that sleep was taking over but I wanted to say one more important thing.

"Lar'ja?"

" **Mmmm?"**

"I need to let the others know soon about our departure."

He shifted a little bit but I knew that McKenna, Rory, and Brackett needed to be informed. They were my friends and I know that this will be extremely hard for Rory to accept but I had to go. The Bad Bloods have caused much pain to me, my mother, Lar'ja and everyone else and if I didn't go to stop them, then more pain and death will follow. I couldn't just sit back and watch it unfold.

I knew what I had to do.

I could feel Lar'ja moving his head until it rests on the crook of my neck. I suspected that he was trying his best to keep most of his weight off of me and I smiled, knowing how gentle he could be.

" **We will tell them soon. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."**

Somehow, his words triggered another huge yawn to come out of my mouth and my eyes began to droop. Before I fell into a deep slumber, I say one more thing.

"I love you."

" **I love you too."**

He didn't hesitate upon answering me and the warmth in my chest spread all over my body and a smile erupted on my face.

And before long, my eyes finally closed and I had the most blissful sleep I've ever had in my life.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **So Anya has survived and had a touching moment with her mother, which s what Anay needed to move on and do what she needs to do. But now, she is recovering until she's ready to take off for Yautja Prime but what do the others think about it? Will they try to keep her on Earth or is her mind already made up?**

 **What new challenges await her if she goes with Lar'ja? Will they find the way to expose the Bad Bloods once and for all?**

 **Find out when the last chapter of** _ **Twisted Fate**_ **comes along this Sunday so that I can focus more on** _ **Break Free**_ **afterward! :)**

 **P.S. Following Obi-wan Baloni's way, I've put some easter eggs in the last chapter and this one that is connected with the side story I'm making when the sequel kicks off. So let's see how many readers can guess what it is.**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy! :)))**


	34. Chapter 32: Taking Off

Chapter 32: Taking Off

Two weeks had passed since I woke up from my sleep. Brackett was watching me like a hawk during that time, making sure my leg and the scar on my chest were healing properly. I had to admit that it was getting annoying. Everyone else was feeling the same way but I was the only one who had the nerve to say it out loud to her face. She got grumpy after I spoke out at her for the first time but at least she toned it down a bit, giving me some peace and quiet while I recovered.

While I was recovering, I asked McKenna what had happened when I was asleep and he explained that ever since, they had to keep moving from one spot to another, hiding from the remaining forces of Stargazer but we were lucky that without any survivors and Traeger out of the picture, they weren't organized well and had a hard time finding us for a while.

But I knew better. This peace will only last for some time. Eventually, they would track us down as long as I was alive. They won't stop until I'm captured or dead. There was no denying the truth.

But it was something to think about later at the time. My mind was totally focused on food and it was all the time. Hell, I felt very bad for Lar'ja cause he would go hunting for meat and when McKenna cooked it and split it between, I would devour it like it was nothing, demanding for more in which Lar'ja had to go hunting again. Sometimes he would go out two or three times a day to satisfy my appetite. I kept apologizing but he said he was alright with it as long as I got food in my stomach so I would recover faster. I smiled every time he would say that but also worried inside.

When Lar'ja would go back to the ship and begin repairs on it, I would spend my time playing with Rory and A'kib since it was the only company I had for some periods. Mostly, it was me watching while Rory would go hide and seek and A'kib had to sniff him out. But no matter what, A'kib would get him and gently drag him back by his jacket and I laughed at Rory's futile attempts to break free. It was a great time, seeing Rory laugh and giggle like any normal child and I was happy, knowing his leg had fully recovered as well.

But the thought of telling Rory always comes back to haunt me. I told McKenna and Brackett first about my plans to go with Lar'ja to Yautja Prime. At first, they were a bit concerned since it meant there would be more dangers for me out there but I had strong reasons for it. Eventually, they both agreed with my decision but it was easy to tell them since they were adults and understood but with Rory, although he was very smart for his age, was still a child and probably would be devastated that I was leaving him. But I had made up my mind in going and I needed to do this. For them, Lar'ja, and myself.

When two weeks were up, my leg had fully recovered and I was able to walk normally again. The scar under my chest still stung a few times but it wasn't painful or sore anymore. At least I could hunt my own food now and let Lar'ja finish the repairs on the ship but I had to convince him a few times that I was alright by myself. _What a worrywart._

One day, I went to go visit him on the ship to check on him in the morning. There was some damage to the panels so the cloaking device, shield and something called a wormhole machine didn't work anymore but it could still fly, which was enough for us.

"Hey, Lar'ja."

I saw him sitting on the chair at the front of the ship, pressing some codes to it while red and blue lights flashed around. I didn't have much idea yet what the symbols meant but Lar'ja's expression told me that everything was going well.

He turns around in his chair to look at me.

" **Anya. Everything alright?"**

I nodded. "Everything is fine. Got my wrist gauntlets and knife with me. All set to take off."

He bowed his head and clicked his mandibles together.

" **That's good because the ship is ready as well. We can go now if we want to."**

I smiled a bit but it was bittersweet. I couldn't avoid the inevitable now, which is explaining to Rory about what I was planning. Lar'ja must have sensed this cause he got up from his chair and walked towards me, wrapping me in a warm embrace while I pressed my face on his armored chest.

" **Rory will understand. You just have to tell him the truth."**

"But . . . I don't know how. I'm worried that I might make him more upset at me for doing this and I don't want him to feel like that. Or maybe . . . I'm just scared."

I closed my eyes tightly, imagining Rory's reaction of this and it terrified me. I cared for him like a little brother but I knew what needed to be done. If there was any chance of protecting this world and the people living on it, then I will take that chance. Lar'ja pulls back from me and I do the same, letting our eyes stare into one another for just a moment.

" **It will be alright. Trust me."**

I pressed my lips together a bit, still uncertain about it until Lar'ja moves his head so that our foreheads met. He closed his eyes and I did the same, staying where we are for God knows how long. But I had one question to ask him that was itching my brain for quite some time.

"Lar'ja?"

" **Yes?"**

"Why did you spare me that night? The night when we first met?"

His body stiffened against me and I opened my eyes, leaning my head back to see that he hadn't move nor did he open his eyes. In fact, he lowered his head down until I couldn't see his face anymore and his dreadlocks hung down like curtains. I started to regret asking him such a question since I didn't think he would react like that. So I began to move away from him until his arms tensed into steel bars and I was trapped. I kind of started to get nervous and the hairs on my arms stood up like goosebumps. Something inside told me that he wasn't ready to answer such a question and although I really wanted to know, I didn't want to push him further into something he wasn't comfortable with. Eventually, I cupped his face in my hands and lifted it slightly so I could see him. He slowly opens his golden eyes and I looked into them intensely.

"It's okay if you don't tell me now. I'll wait as long as you need. Okay?"

I gave him a gentle smile, hoping it would do the trick and ease his mind a bit. It worked as Lar'ja's body relaxes around me and purrs once more. I chuckled a bit and he grunted in response.

" **Will you ever stop making that noise?"**

I chuckled harder and he started to growl again.

"Why do you hate it so much?"

" **It's annoying."**

I tried my best not to chuckle again but my attempts to do so weren't fruitful. It just made my chuckles louder and he rips away from me, growling and grunting in response as he went back to get something from the panel. I just stood there waiting as he came back with some strange object in his hand.

"What is that?"

It looked very unusual. It did have the shape of a wrist gauntlet except it was almost completely black in color and had two shafts sticking out to the sides with open rings at their ends. I tilted my head to the side and squinted my eyes to try and study it in detail. Even then, I was utterly confused.

"What is that?"

Lar'ja lifted up so I could get a better view of it but it didn't help to ease my curiosity. I looked back and forth from him to the gauntlet and I sighed in frustration. He huffed a bit and brought it closer to me.

" **It's the secret weapon we were searching for. Called the Predator Killer."**

"Predator Killer? What does it do?"

He nodded his head up and down.

" **It creates an armor for the user and provides new weapons for the oomans to use. This was made in case the war comes to this planet, giving them a fighting chance against the Bad Bloods."**

"Will it come to that?"

I looked at him with worry in my eyes and Lar'ja picked it up quickly, purring a little in an attempt to calm me down. It did work somewhat but I was starting to think of the future and what will happen to this place if the war does come here. But I silently hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

He shook his head back and forth as his dreadlocks swayed and his mandibles twitched simultaneously.

" **We will do our best to make sure that doesn't happen. But right now, we need to get back to my homeworld and start from there. We need as much support as we can."**

With his free hand, he places it on top of my head and gently caresses it. I just gave him a smirk and he does his best to do the same. Even though he looked funny, it made my heart raced and I tried to breathe deeply to slow it down.

When he lets go, he walks past and motions for me to follow. I hustled to catch up to him and we both walked out of the ship. But I didn't expect that the others would be waiting for us at the entrance. I had no idea of what was going on and worry started to build in my chest.

"What's going on?"

I got to Lar'ja's side when he stopped just in front of McKenna, Brackett, and Rory. A'kib saw me and raced to be at my side, rubbing his whole body on the side of my leg and I almost toppled over. I just gave him a slight pat on the head and he sits by my side. Lar'ja just turns his head to the side at me.

" **I called everyone over here. It's time."**

He pats the back of my shoulder gently and I glanced at him for just a second before I looked back at the others, especially at Rory who had an expression on his face that told me he knew something was up.

"What's going on?"

Rory turns around to everyone and Brackett and McKenna just look down to the ground as if trying to avoid his gaze. When he looks back to me, I stepped forward and stopped to kneel in front of him so that we were at the same eye level. I inhaled deeply and blinked my eyes slowly until I spoke to him. His gaze solely focused on me.

"Rory . . . I have to tell you something."

He didn't move at all and it made it harder for me to get my words out. I tried to think of an easier way to tell him but nothing was coming to mind. I knew that I had no choice but to say it truthfully to him.

"I know that Earth is safe since we defeated the Bad Blood but . . . it's only temporary for now. There are still some things I have to do to make sure this world is safe so . . ."

I swallowed the saliva that was gathering in my mouth and took a huge breath once more until I looked back into Rory's eyes.

"I have to go away for some time."

Right then, Rory moved back from me a bit but only a little bit. To me, it was like I shocked him and I started to regret telling him. However, I was in deep now and I couldn't take my words back. I had to do this.

"You . . . can't leave. You can stay here with us. I'm sure that it won't come to that. You belong here."

I smiled a bit at him. "I know and I thank you for that but there's no guarantee of that. Lar'ja and I have to do something but not from here. I'm sorry but I can't stay."

He rips away from me and I froze immediately as his face twisted until it looked like he was worried and angry at the same time, making it harder for me to know what he is feeling right now. But then, he shouts at me with all of his might.

"You can't! You'll get hurt out there and I can't bear for you to be in pain again. Not after you've gone through in order to protect us! You'll be safe here."

I was glad that he cared for my wellbeing but it wasn't enough to persuade me. I just lowered my head to the ground while shaking my head around. I lifted my head back to greet him once more.

"I'm sorry Rory but it won't be possible. Even if I did stay, Stargazer will still be hunting for me and all of you will be targets as well. I'm putting you in more danger if I stay here. Out there . . . all of you will be safe and I can find a way to stop the war once and for all. I owe that much to all of you after everything you have done for me. Giving me a chance to live and accepting who I am . . ."

I clutched my chest with one hand and pounded slightly on it, showing Rory that I was determined about what I was saying. He just stared at me but I could sense his concern in his breathing. His chest was rising and falling fast and I wanted to let him know how I felt. I scooted to him on my knees and put my hands on his shoulders once more, keeping my eyes on him.

"And for that, I'm forever grateful to you. And to your father, Brackett and the others who have sacrificed their lives so we can survive."

I looked back up at Brackett and McKenna and they both smiled at me. I returned the gesture until I moved back to Rory. I smiled at him and he lowers his gaze to the ground for just a moment before he glances back at me and nods slightly. When I knew that he had calm down, I turned my head back to Lar'ja and raised my hand out to him.

Our eyes did the talking for us and Lar'ja moves closer to me, bringing the Predator Killer to my hand and I took it in mine. He nods at me and I responded back with the same notion. I brought the weapon until it was in the middle of me and Rory and he looks down on it with curiosity.

"What is that?"

I chuckled a bit. "This is called the Predator Killer. It's the weapon that Lar'ja had brought to Earth so it would give all of you a fighting chance just in case. It's a gift to humanity and I want you to hold on to it."

Without hesitation, I moved his hands so that it would wrap around it. As soon as I knew that Rory had it, I let it go and watched as he moved it around to inspect it. When he was done, he looks back up to me.

"Make sure you protect it at all costs. It's very important."

"Hey. Why are you giving that to him?"

To my slight shock, I looked back at McKenna when he questioned as what I was doing. His shock expression wasn't much of a surprise but I got a bit annoyed by it. Brackett didn't say much while she looked back and forth between me and McKenna. I just told him out without remorse.

"Because I trust him more than ten of your lives combined so just shut up back there."

His lower jaw dropped all the way in shock and surprise and Brackett just giggled at his response. It was infectious as me, Rory, and even Lar'ja started to laugh. McKenna just shrugged it off and crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance. When we finished, I looked back at Rory with a smile on my face.

"Take care of yourself okay?"

I waited a bit for me until Rory nodded slowly to me. With that, I stood back up on my feet and patted his head a bit. I let him go and turned around, walking towards Lar'ja's side and both of us began to walk up the ramp of the ship with A'kib following close behind.

But then, I heard running steps coming from behind and when I turned around, Rory had wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his face on my stomach. I froze in surprise for a moment until I heard him speak but it was muffled a bit.

"I love you and you will always be my sister."

My eyes widened in shock as I looked down at him but his face didn't move from my stomach. After some time, I relaxed and smiled, kneeling back down again and wrapped my arms around him as well. I pressed my face into the side of his head and spoke.

"I love you too and you're the best brother that I'll ever have."

Both of us tightened our grips a little, enjoying this precious moment for a while until we let go of each other. When his face came back up to me, I saw a single tear fall down his cheek and I caught it with my finger, glancing at it for a moment until I looked back at him, smiling.

"Goodbye, Rory. And to you all."

Rory smiled and I stood back up to see McKenna and Brackett with the Predator Killer in her hands. I smiled and bowed my head in respect to them. They smiled as well and they bowed their heads as well. When that was done, I took one more look at Rory until I turned back around and followed Lar'ja and A'kib back into the ship. As soon as we passed the threshold, the ship activated and the ramp began to ascend from the ground. I turned around and smiled back at all of them before the ramp finally closed.

All three of us made our way to the front of the ship where Lar'ja sat on the chair and started to press more codes into it while I stood behind and A'kib sat beside me. When he did, the whole ship activated and many lights turned on all around us. I could feel the rumbling of the engine starting up and before I knew it, I felt the ship lifting off the ground and in the air.

I saw a window on the side and I went to it, looking out to see Rory and the others watching us as we got further away until they were just little dots on the ground. Soon, the whole forest became smaller and smaller until I couldn't see the individual trees and more. And before I knew it, we were out in space as the Earth became no more than a small, round thing in the middle of the darkness.

I admired the Earth a bit more before I moved away and went back to Lar'ja's side. A'kib was laying on the ground until he lifted my head when he saw me coming. He barked in joy and hopped back and forth in excitement. I giggled and patted his head until I motioned him to lay back down. He did as he was told and started to doze off until he closed his eyes in sleep.

When he was out, I came to Lar'ja and leaned on the frame of the chair for support. He noticed my presence and looked back at me.

" **Are you alright?"**

"Yes, I am. I just hope that we can stop this before it gets out of hand."

Lar'ja raises his hand from the panel and pressed into my cheek as he purred for me. I enjoyed it as I pushed my cheek further into it, relishing in the warmth of it along with noting how soft he was. He lets go and returns back to the panel.

" **You should get some sleep. It will be a while before we arrive."**

I didn't argue with that since I let out a huge yawn. I moved to where A'kib is and laid down beside him, using his body as a pillow for my head. When I got comfortable, it didn't take long to let myself drift into a deep slumber.

. . . . . . . . . .

" **Anya. Wake up. We're here."**

I didn't know how long I slept but a headache was coming on and I groaned when I got up from my spot. Thank goodness that I didn't disturb A'kib as he kept snoring on. When I got to my feet, I rubbed my eyes and head as I went towards Lar'ja who was frantically pressing more codes into the panel. I let out a huge yawn until I spoke to him.

"Finally?"

When I finished rubbing my eyes and opened them slowly, I looked forward and saw a huge planet coming closer to us. I widened my eyes a bit as the sight was something I didn't think existed.

The planet was covered in a bright, red color that made it looked like it was glowing like the sun. If I didn't know any better, it sort of reminded me of Mars but when we got closer, some of it was covered in metal buildings that reminded me of cities. It also had some parts that were covered mostly in jungles but also swamps and even a desert. A mix of several types of land and metal. Somehow . . . instinctually . . . I knew that this was Yautja Prime.

I looked at Lar'ja and he did the same, staring into each other and all I can do is smile at that moment. We turned our heads back to the front and watched as the planet came closer. I gripped the frame of Lar'ja's chair and stared forward.

"Shall we begin?"

 **Hi Readers!**

 **So Twisted Fate is now finished but it doesn't mean that Anya's journey is over yet. As Lar'ja and Anya make it to Yautja Prime, they prepare themselves to face what awaits them. Although there are many uncertainties about what will happen next, Anya is determined more than ever to stop the war at all costs. No matter what . . .**

 **Also, I couldn't help but use the quote from Daenerys on Game of Thrones at the end. Those words always get at me and I believed it was appropriate to use at this moment as well. Yautja Prime might be a little different since not much is certain about its terrain but I did it the way I believed it to be so I apologize if some readers don't like it.**

 **So as an announcement to everyone, after** _ **Break Free**_ **is finished, I will be taking a month off from posting stories but that doesn't mean I won't be working on them. In fact, I will be using this time to write chapters for the sequels of both** _ **Twisted Fate**_ **and** _ **Break Free**_ **so that when it's time to post them, I will be able to edit them much better than before. So I hope that all of you understand but I'll be posting things on my Instagram and maybe leave some sneak peeks of chapters in them as well :D**

 **In fact, I will give you guys the summary of the sequel** _ **Metamorphosis**_ **that I've made so far below (might change just a little to fit into FanFiction. Word limit and all . . . )**

"After reaching Yautja Prime, Anya is thrown into a world that is completely different from the one she left behind. Still struggling to control her Yautja powers, she must face those who question her loyalty with Lar'ja acting strangely. On top of that, Anya must find the secrets hidden in the darkness that might turn the whole Yautja world upside down."

 **Anyway, I hope that all of you enjoyed this story and that I appreciate your patience as you look forward to the sequel** _ **Metamorphosis**_ **that will be coming soon. I'll keep everyone posted as much as I could. As for the other stories, I will be keeping tabs on them but not sure yet when I will be working on them with school and personal stuff going on in my life but I will make sure to update it on my profile of any changes made.**

 **Thank you very much and have a great day!**

 **Enjoy the last few chapters of** _ **Break Free**_ **! :)))**

 **P.S. (For Anonymous-E): I know you wanted a love scene with Anya/Ta'kasa and Lar'ja but you will have to find out in the sequel. Hope you can wait for it. :)**


End file.
